Luna Llena
by MaeCllnWay
Summary: FINALIZADO. Renesmeé ha llegado casi a su edad adulta, entra al Instituto Forks y hace amigos ¿Qué pasará con su relación con Jacob y cuando se entere del pasado entre éste y Bella?
1. Prefacio

Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama es de mi autoría y uno que otro personaje que aparece a lo largo de la misma.

**- Prefacio -**

Nunca pensé que todo esto fuera una mentira. Ella, quien me dio la vida (aún si eso implicaba perder la suya), era ahora la persona que más me había desilusionado. Él, aquel que decía que yo era su sol y que su vida giraba en torno a mi, había sido su "cómplice". Ambos me habían engañado y de la peor manera…

Toda mi vida había escuchado la frase "cuando seas mayor lo entenderás" (aunque eso significara que eran necesarios unos cuántos años más, debido a mi acelerado crecimiento). Ahora entiendo por qué lo decían…

Yo era su "premio de consolación". Había perdido ante Edward Cullen y tuvo que conformarse con su hija. Mi padre, quien tuvo que ser partícipe de todo esto debido a la eterna devoción que siente por mi madre. Él no tiene por qué quejarse, si el obtuvo el "premio mayor": el corazón de Isabella Swan (en cada uno de los sentidos de la expresión).

Ahora, solo puedo sentir lástima por el. Era tan ciego. Tanto es su amor por mi madre que no se da cuenta de tal engaño.

Lo peor de todo esto es que ninguno de los dos se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias de todo. Mi madre aseguraba haber tomado una decisión, pero lo que yo encontré me dejaba en claro que no había sido así. Ella era feliz teniendo a sus dos amores juntos.

_¿Habrá sido la decisión correcta? Era claro que yo DEBÍA estar con Edward. Pero, ¿era suficiente mi amor por él como para hacerme olvidar de mi amor por Jacob?_

**mi amor por Jacob…**

Era lo que ella declaraba en lo que había sido su diario...

Todo eso de la "imprimación" no era más que una muy buena actuación de Jacob. ¡Qué ilusos todos al pensar que el estaba cerca por mi! ¡Él está aquí por ella!

Ella y Jacob Black habían jugado conmigo y me engañaron.

Correr…

Es lo único que me queda…

No quiero huir y darles el gusto a ellos, pero mis lágrimas no paran de correr y necesito sacar todo esto.

- ¡Renesmeé! – Escuché una voz a lo lejos - ¡Regresa por favor!

**(N/A)**: Ok, este es mi primer fanfic. Desde hace mucho tiempo soy lectora de este sitio, e incluso mi hermano tiene ya un buen de historias (no de Twilight) en su cuenta, y hasta ahora me he podido dedicar a escribir mi primera historia (sí, la universidad absorbe tiempo como no tienen idea. Gracias al cielo ya terminé mi carrera).

Sean buenos y dejen un review para saber qué les pareció. Recuerden, esto es sólo el prefacio, ya vendrán capítulos más largos (espero que sea del largo que ustedes esperan jeje) y con más información ;)

Un besito =D

**Carliitha Cullen**


	2. Mi familia

Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama es de mi autoría y uno que otro personaje que aparece a lo largo de la misma.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Mi familia**

Eran las seis de la tarde y comenzaba a oscurecer. Era el momento ideal para jugar béisbol, sobre todo porque una tormenta eléctrica se acercaba. Estaba en un equipo con el tío Emmett y tía Rose, mientras que tía Alice, tío Jasper y el abuelo estaban en el otro; mi abuela era el catcher y el árbitro del partido. Papá y mamá prefirieron quedarse a observar fuera del campo (papá dice que les trae malos recuerdos jugar béisbol) y ella se acercaba de vez en cuando para revisar si estaba bien y acomodar mi alborotado cabello.

El helado clima de Alaska no es problema para nosotros. Todos, excepto yo, al ser vampiros por completo no sienten el frío. Yo, en cambio, mi alta temperatura corporal me permite usar un pantalón capri color blanco y una blusa de manga tres cuartos color lila, a pesar de ser un clima tan extremo. Es una retorcida y extraña forma de agradecer ser híbrida.

Así somos los Cullens…

- Nessie ¿planeas lanzar antes del cambio de siglo? ¡Me hago viejo! - rodeé los ojos. Ese comentario sólo podía venir de mi tío Emmett

- ¡Ya voy! – dije un tanto molesta

Me preparé para lanzar. Jasper estaba listo para batear mientras mi abuelo hablaba con tía Alice. ¡Eso era injusto! Yo no era buena lanzando y mi tío es un excelente bateador.

Lancé la pelota y vi cómo mi tío la bateaba lejos del campo al mismo tiempo que mi tía Rose iba a buscarla. Cualquiera pensaría que mi tía Rosalie es de esas chicas que no practican ningún deporte por temor a romperse una uña; Rosalie, en cambio, era una de las mejores beisbolistas que he conocido.

Mis pensamientos se esfumaron al ver a Jasper llegar a Home.

- ¡Salvado! – gritó mi abuela Esme

Mi tía Alice chilló de emoción y corrió a darle un beso a su esposo. Vibras de amor empezaron a flotar por el aire. Sonreí ante ello. Era realmente tierno verlos así.

- ¡Jasper! – gritó Emmett - ¡Ewww! Viejo, tratamos de jugar béisbol – dijo haciendo una mueca de asco falsa – además, hay niños presentes en el campo – me señaló a mi con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Oh claro! Y debo suponer que Rose y tu dan el mejor ejemplo ante Renesmeé – contestó Jasper con una sonrisa sarcástica

- ¡Basta! – intervine – no interesa saber quién me da el mejor ejemplo y quién no lo hace. Quiero seguir jugando antes de que se haga más tarde.

Y es que, a decir verdad, aunque me hiciera muy feliz (claro, gracias al don de mi tío) verlos, no dejaba de sentirme incómoda cada vez que se demostraban su amor, no sólo ellos, sino cualquiera de las parejas en casa. Es decir, es bueno que tengan buena relación de pareja y todo eso, pero era un fastidio ser la única soltera en casa.

- Bien – dijo mi abuelo – en ese caso, continuemos. Renesmeé, cielo, ¿por qué no dejas que tu tío Emmett lance esta vez? Sé que tu fuerte no es ser pitcher.

Sonreí. Por cosas así amaba a mi abuelito. Es tan paciente y considerado. Además, ver a Emmett lanzar es todo un caso. Parece un gran oso grizzly comparado con la gracia y agilidad con la que suele lanzar mi tía Allie.

Mi abuelo sabe cuánto amo correr. Había heredado de mis padres no sólo sus mejores rasgos físicos (un alborotado e indomable cabello bronce y grandes ojos color marrón), sino también la velocidad de mi papá y la fuerza de mi mamá.

Después de que éste bateara, no me tomó casi nada localizar la bola e ir tras ella antes de que tocara el piso. Mi abuelo podía batear fuerte, pero yo soy más rápida. Trepé un árbol y la alcancé en el aire para después lanzarla de vuelta.

- ¡Fuera! – gritó mi abuela – Es un out. Emmett dio un grito de emoción.

Cambiamos de lugares. Ahora a mi me tocaba batear. Mis tíos me habían enseñado a jugar desde muy pequeña. Atrapar y batear era sencillo para mi (el primero más que el segundo); sólo lanzar no se me daba del todo.

"El truco es no perder de vista la pelota" me había dicho Jasper en mi primera lección. No fallé, lancé la bola muy lejos del campo y corrí. Mientras cruzaba las bases, una sonrisa de suficiencia y algo burlona apareció en mi cara. Veía a mi abuelo correr para alcanzar mi pelota.

- Presumida – escuché a tía Alice

- ¿Me pregunto de quién lo habrá heredado? – dijo Rose observando a mi papá, quien me seguía con la mirada, muy orgulloso de mi velocidad.

- O ¿de quién lo habrá aprendido? – completó mi abuela viendo a Emmett, mientras éste se regodeaba de alegría por nuestra victoria.

Decidí lucir mi actuación y llegué "barriéndome" a Home.

- ¡Salvada! – gritó Esme. El abuelo apenas había lanzado la bola de regreso. Solté una carcajada mientras me levantaba.

- Bien jovencita – dijo mi madre mientras se acercaba hacia donde estábamos casi todos. Yo me sacudía la tierra de mi pantalón – es hora de regresar a casa. Te espera un buen baño. ¡Mírate! Estas toda llena de tierra y barro – y era cierto, mi aspecto debía ser espantoso. Tenía ramitas enredadas en mis rizos y mi pantalón dejó de ser blanco.

- ¡Ahhh! Pero mamá… - protesté, aunque sabía que nadie podía ganarle a mamá (excepto mis tías si se trataba de ir de compras).

- Pero nada Renesmeé – intervino papá – Además, ya es casi hora de que duermas.

- ¡Oh, vamos Eddie! – dijo Emmett – le prometí a Nessie que jugaríamos una ronda en el Guitar Hero.

- ¡No me llames así! – gruñó papá – Te recuerdo que Renesmeé es mitad humana y, como tal, tiene que dormir lo suficiente.

- Edward, lo dices como si tuviera que ir al colegio mañana – habló Jasper – tiene toda la mañana libre. Además, sólo será una ronda.

- No Jasper, independientemente si va al colegio o no. Con ustedes, nunca es sólo una ronda – papá dijo molesto y mamá soltó una risita.

- De acuerdo, basta de hablar de mi como si no estuviera presente – solté molesta – Vamos a casa. No te preocupes Em, mañana tendrás tu revancha. No veo para qué, si de todas formas te voy a ganar – le guiñé un ojo.

Nuestro campo improvisado se encontraba relativamente cerca de casa. Aún así, mis padres y yo decidimos regresar corriendo. En poco tiempo nos encontrábamos en la puerta de nuestro hogar.

- Amor – dijo mamá - ¿tienes hambre? Quizá tu abuelita te pueda preparar algo de cenar antes de ir a la cama.

- Descuida mamá, estoy bien

- ¿Segura? Puedo prepararte algo. Un sándwich o algo más.

- Segura mamá – rodeé los ojos – Mamá, no tengo cinco años para que te pongas así. Estoy bien.

- Técnicamente, hace poco más de un año sí tenías cinco, hija – añadió papá. Solo atiné a fulminarlo con la mirada.

- Gracias – sonreí sarcástica – pero no era necesario ese comentario. Saben perfectamente a qué me refiero – dije exasperada mientras mi madre rió.

- Mi cielo, recuerda que tienes que a…

- Sí, sí, sí… "tienes que apegarte a tu lado humano" – interrumpí a mi madre imitándola con lo que siempre me dice – Pero mi lado humano se encuentra bien mamá. Basta de alimentarme así… ¡no soy un cerdito en engorda! Estoy bastante grandecita como para saber si tengo hambre o no. Fin de la discusión – me retiré a mi cuarto dejando a mis papás en la puerta de la casa.

Últimamente, mi edad era uno de los temas que más discutíamos en casa. Estaba a menos de un año de cumplir siete. Este año llegaría a mi "completa madurez", según las teorías de mi abuelo.

Otra de sus teorías era la relación de mi edad conforme a mi crecimiento. A mis dos años parecía de cinco, a los cuatro aparentaba diez, y así sucesivamente. Teniendo siete iba a aparentar más o menos diecisiete años. Y ahí me quedaría… estancada en diecisiete años de inmortalidad.

- ¡Agh! – dije fastidiada – es demasiado para mi.

Me encontraba exhausta. Me desvestí y me dirigí a la tina de baño (seguramente preparada por mi abuela o por alguna de mis tías). El contacto con el agua caliente se sentía divino en mi engarrotada espalda. Estuve ahí hasta que el agua comenzó a enfriarse. Salí envuelta en una toalla y comencé a secar mi largo cabello. Encontré en mi cama una pijama de seda color lila con una pequeña nota:

_"Buenas noches Nessie"_

_Allie_

- Típico – pensé. En toda mi vida, nunca había repetido ni un solo vestuario (sin importar cuál era la ocasión). Después de mi madre, yo era la muñeca predilecta de tía Alice.

Una de las ventajas de ser la única que duerme en casa, es poder disfrutar de mi cama. Grande y con un comodísimo y esponjado edredón color morado (**N/A**: creo que ya quedó bieeeeen claro cuál es el color predominante jaja). Sin pensarlo dos veces me dejé caer en mi almohada y cerré los ojos dispuesta a dormir.

…

Aún era de noche, pero me desperté de repente y escuché ruidos en el piso de abajo. Decidí ir a investigar. Eran voces.

- Eres una híbrida muy curiosa Renesmeé – me regañé a mi misma – es obvio que hay personas despiertas a estas horas. Son vampiros, obvio no duermen – Miré el reloj que había en mi mesita de noche: 04:15 AM

Me dispuse a bajar a la cocina por un vaso de agua (la leche me da asco desde que tengo uso de razón) y antes de bajar las escaleras, escuché a mi tía Alice hablando con mi papá.

- Edward, llegará hoy por la tarde, ya lo decidió

- Sí, eso ya me quedó claro, lo que no entiendo es por qué – dijo papá ¿preocupado? – En casi cinco años que llevamos viviendo aquí nunca se había aparecido ¿qué diablos le hizo cambiar de parecer? Además, ¿qué no se supone que estaba de viaje en quién sabe dónde?

- Pues por lo visto Tanya tiene deseos de venir a visitarnos. O mejor dicho, deseos de verte a ti en especial – dijo con un deje de reproche

- Estás siendo ridícula. Tanya está consciente de su lugar en la familia.

- Sólo digo lo que salta a la vista. No es necesario leer su mente para saberlo. Es tan obvia y tan descarada…

- Basta. Recuerda que Tanya y su familia nos ayudó cuando necesitábamos testigos a favor de Renesmeé.

¿Tanya? Su nombre me era bastante familiar. En la pelea con los Vulturis cuando yo era bebé (aquella donde venían con toda la intención de aniquilarme) había conocido a tantos vampiros y de tantas partes del mundo…

- Piensa Renesmeé – me dije a mi misma – trata de recordar quién es

_Tanya, Tanya, Tanya…_

¿Por qué quiere ver a mi papá en particular?

- Renesmeé ¿qué haces despierta a esta hora? – mi padre me regresó a la realidad – aún es de madrugada, pequeña.

- ¡Oh si! Lo siento – fingí un bostezo – es que… no podía dormir y pensé que con un poco de agua podía conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

- Te lo llevo a tu cuarto hija. Ahora regresa a la cama – me sonrió dulcemente

- Claro papá. Hasta mañana tía Allie, gracias por la pijama por cierto

- Por nada, descansa nena

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y me dirigí a mi cama a esperar a papá. ¿Quién es Tanya?

_Más tarde le preguntaré a papá…_

* * *

(**N/A**): Bien, aqui va el primer capítulo. Es un poco mas introductorio para que se den una idea en qué momento se encuentran los personajes en la historia ;)

No tienen idea lo feliz que soy al ver que les gusta la historia (a pesar de que sólo fue el prefacio). Espero que conforme la vaya desarrollando siga siendo de su agrado. Mil, mil, miiiil gracias por los reviews, las alertas y favoritos :D

Vale, besos y mordidas y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización

**Carliitha Cullen**


	3. Un triste adiós

Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama es de mi autoría y uno que otro personaje que aparece a lo largo de la misma.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Un triste adiós**

No supe en qué momento me volví a quedar dormida.

_*Flashback*_

_- Bella, por favor, no me hagas esto. Tú sabes lo que ella significa para mi – escuché a Jacob suplicándole a mamá_

_- Jake, entiende, ya no podemos estar más tiempo en Forks; la gente está empezando a sospechar de nosotros._

_- Entonces, déjame que vaya con ustedes. No puedo estar lejos de Nessie_

_- ¡No Jacob! Ya lo hemos discutido una y otra vez. Entiéndelo_

_- ¡La que no entiende eres tu Isabella! – gritó Jake. Estaba furioso. Él sólo le decía así cuando trata de ser serio – Tú lo sabes, te lo expliqué en su momento y lo has visto con los demás: Sam y Emily, Quil y Claire… Renesmeé es mi imprimación. Sin ella… me falta la mitad de mi vida y mi alma._

_¿"Imprimanción"? ¿Qué es eso? Le preguntaré a papá después. Por ahora me preocupaba ver a Jacob sufriendo; yo lo quiero mucho y no me gusta verlo triste. Eso me entristece también a mi._

_- Jacob, por favor trata de entender – mi mami se oía suplicante – se supone que Edward y yo fingimos estar muertos. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me duele haberle mentido a mi madre y a mis amigos. Tu los viste en el funeral. ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría Reneé al ver a los Cullens seguir con su vida como si nada? Ver a Esme tan tranquila después de que ella también perdió a su hijo y a su nuera. ¿Qué propones? ¿Que nos sigamos escondiendo?_

_- No Bella, pero por favor ¿por qué no puedo ir? ¿por qué me alejas de Nessie?_

_- Jake, abandonaste a la manada de Sam por ella y por mi. No te haré repetir eso una vez más. Tu lugar es aquí, con Seth, Leah y el resto de TÚ manada. Tendrás que seguir con tu vida – se empezó a alejar de él._

_- Y ¿qué hay de ella? – le dijo en el aire – ¿pretendes que ella me olvide? – dijo con voz cargada de dolor - ¿Qué hay de Charlie? ¿Lo dejarás atrás también?_

_- Eso nunca Jacob. Ella jamás te olvidará. Y, sobre Charlie, él entenderá mi situación. Estoy cansada de que él también tenga que fingir delante de mi madre para protegernos._

_- Oh, oh, viene para acá – pensé – Tengo que salir de aquí_

_¡No! No pueden alejarme de mi Jacob. Él es mi mejor amigo. Él me cuida y me hace reír. Él es mi sol personal, me da calor aún en un ambiente frío rodeada de vampiros._

_Corrí por el bosque y empecé a sentir húmedas mis mejillas. Estaba llorando. Me detuve abruptamente frente a un enorme árbol y, sin pensarlo, comencé a treparlo. Llegué a una rama gruesa y me senté ahí. Abracé mis rodillas y dejé que las lágrimas corrieran por mi rostro._

_Todos pensaban que no entendería todo esto. Tenía dos años (y apariencia de unos cinco) pero no era nada tonta. Sabía que una vez que me fuera de Forks, Jake iba a olvidarse de mí. Eso me hizo llorar más fuerte._

_- ¿Nessie? – escuché la dulce voz de Jacob - ¿Qué haces allá arriba?_

_- ¿Jake? – mi voz salió rasposa_

_- Pequeña ¿qué te ha pasado? – preguntó preocupado - ¿te has hecho daño? Baja para que pueda revisarte mejor._

_Limpié mis ojos y mejillas fuertemente para tratar de borrar las lágrimas, después comencé a bajar lentamente del árbol. No me había percatado de qué tan alto era ni qué tanto había subido._

_- ¡Nessie! ¡Estabas llorando! ¡¿Te lastimaste o algo?! – preguntó alarmado - ¿qué te duele?_

_- Yo… - empecé dudosa – yo escuché que discutías con mamá – admití apenada. Papá me había dicho muchas veces que es malo espiar las conversaciones ajenas._

_- Oh – respondió sorprendido – Oh mi niña, no tienes de qué preocuparte._

_- No fue mi intención hacerlo – me defendí – es solo que iba al estudio por un libro para entretenerme cuando los escuché ahí dentro. Lo siento._

_- No deberías disculparte ni preocuparte por eso. Son cosas de adultos._

_- ¿Me olvidarás? – más lágrimas comenzaron a formarse_

_- ¿Eh?_

_- Que si me voy, ¿me olvidarás?_

_- ¡Eso nunca! – dijo mientras me tomaba en brazos. Era tan grandote como un ropero – Ahora, vamos a casa. Tu madre debe de estar preocupada._

_- ¿Jake?_

_- ¿Si?_

_- ¿Cómo me encontraste? – la curiosidad me ganó. Habían pasado seguramente un par de horas desde que había llegado a ese punto._

_- Oh, eso es fácil. Digamos que no importa dónde estés, siempre te encontraré – tocó la punta de mi nariz con su dedo índice. Sólo atiné a sonreír._

_Jake me llevó en brazos hasta la pequeña casita en el bosque. Se detuvo en la puerta y, antes de que su mano alcanzara a tocar, mamá abrió bruscamente._

_- ¡Mi bebé! – gritó alarmada - ¿dónde te habías metido? Nos tenías tan preocupados – casi llora, de no ser prácticamente imposible para los vampiros._

_- Lo siento mami – dije apenada_

_- ¿Dónde estaba chucho? – papá le preguntó a éste casi en un gruñido. Me molesté. No me gusta que le hable así_

_- ¡Papá! – espeté molesta_

_- Lo siento – se defendió_

_- En lo más profundo del bosque – dijo serio, ignorando nuestra pequeña discusión – estaba arriba de un árbol._

_- ¿Fuiste sola al bosque? – dijo mamá asustada – Mi amor, sabes que no puedes ir solita a cazar. Si tenías mucha hambre pudiste…_

_- Bells, Renesmeé no estaba cazando – interrumpió Jacob – Ella… escuchó nuestra conversación de esta tarde – dijo casi con un hilo de voz – Consideró prudente huir de ahí._

_- Oh mi cielo – dijo mientras me quitaba de los brazos de Jacob – lo siento tanto…_

_- No queríamos que te enteraras así – intervino mi padre. Sentí las lágrimas correr de nueva cuenta por mis mejillas._

_- Entonces… ¿es cierto? ¿Nos iremos de Forks?_

_- Me temo que sí, pequeña – dijo papá dándome un beso en la frente – Ya no es seguro para nosotros estar aquí._

_- Pero ¿a dónde nos iremos? – tenía la esperanza de que Jacob pudiera ir a visitarme a mi nueva residencia._

_- Alaska – soltó mamá_

_- Y ¿eso está cerca de Forks? - pregunté_

_- No mi amor – dijo mamá con dulzura – A decir verdad, esta un poquito lejos de Forks._

_- Y ¿qué pasará con mi abuelito Charlie y con Sue? – necesitaba una razón para que mis papás no me llevaran con ellos a Alaska – los voy a extrañar mucho – dije ya con un hilo de voz._

_- Lo sé pequeña, pero así son las cosas_

_¿Esa era una respuesta válida? "Así son las cosas". Me revolví en los brazos de mi mami hasta que me soltó. Más que triste, estaba furiosa. Odiaba que me hicieran a un lado sin tomar en cuenta lo que yo quería. ¡Quería mi vida en Forks!_

_- Los odio – dije resentida - ¡No quiero volver a verlos! – grité. Salí corriendo a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta con seguro (algo tonto, pensé después, son vampiros y tumbarán la puerta en cuanto lo deseen) y las lágrimas corrieron con más fuerza._

_Quiero a mi mami, la quiero muchísimo, pero me siento triste que ella no me entienda. Igual a mi papá. Los amo tanto. Quiero estar rodeada de toda la gente que quiero: mis papis, mis tíos, mis abuelitos y los lobos… mi Jake._

_No supe cuánto tiempo estuve así, solo empecé a sentir mis párpados cada vez más pesados. Me quedé dormida._

_…_

_Al no dormir, los vampiros tienen todo el tiempo del mundo. Cuando desperté, me encontré con algo que sin duda no me esperaba: la gran mayoría de mis cosas estaban guardadas en cajas._

_Sobre una vieja mecedora (regalo de mi abuelito Charlie) reposaba un conjunto de ropa (previamente seleccionado por mi tía Alice, por supuesto): un vestido de mezclilla con una flor en el pecho, una blusa lila y un suéter blanco; calcetas moradas y unas botitas blancas._

_Poco después entró mi tía Rosalie para ayudarme a bañarme (aún no puedo hacerlo sin supervisión adulta); y ya limpia y vestida, comenzó a peinar mis rizos._

_- Supe que ayer te peleaste con tus papás – dijo mientras terminaba de arreglar las dos coletas que me había hecho._

_- Sí – suspiré – en esta casa nada se les escapa – ella soltó una risita_

_- Ya sabes, deberías estar acostumbrada_

_- Creo que eso nunca pasará_

_- Sabes, yo creo que no estás siendo muy justa con tus papás Renesmeé. Ellos sólo buscan la seguridad de toda la familia, en especial de la tuya - su rostro se volvió serio y después formó una sonrisa juguetona – si tu problema es dejar a ese perro de Jacob, no te preocupes mi pequeña, allá podemos comprarte otro. Quizá uno más pequeño como un cocker spaniel o un chihuahua. Son muy monos, sabes, y…_

_- Gracias por arreglarme tía – casi gruñí_

_No quise escuchar más. Me levanté y salí de mi cuarto. Muy a mi pesar, podía entender y hasta toleraba la rivalidad entre Jake y tía Rose (después de todo, eran enemigos naturales); e incluso, en ocasiones, me daba risa verlos diciéndose bromas. Pero sus palabras, lejos de reanimarme, me hicieron sentir peor de lo que ya estaba._

_Al salir, me encontré con mi abuelita en la cocina; guardaba unas ollas y sartenes en una caja grande._

_- ¡Cariño! – exclamó feliz – qué bueno que has despertado. Ten – me acercó un vaso con un líquido rojo (**N/A**: creo que sabemos bien qué es jaja) – sé que no es lo mismo, pero con tanto ajetreo que nos espera, dudo que tengamos tiempo de ir a cazar algo._

_- Tal vez pueda ir con Jacob – dije como quien no quiere la cosa. Hizo una mueca y después su sonrisa regresó_

_- Anda, no le quites la satisfacción a tu abuela. Tu madre insistía en prepararte unos hot cakes, pero logré persuadirla sabiendo que preferirías esto._

_Suspiré resignada y me tomé todo el líquido casi de un solo trago. Delicioso._

_- Gracias abuelita, estuvo muy rico_

_- De nada, cielo. Ahora, vete a asear. Nos iremos en un par de horas al aeropuerto. Tu padre quiere que estemos en Alaska, de ser posible, hoy por la noche._

_- ¡¿Horas?! – grité horrorizada. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Esto no me lo esperaba._

_…_

_Me encontraba afuera de mi casa sentada en un pequeño columpio improvisado que colgaba de un árbol. Me mecía lentamente y mis pies de repente comenzaron a parecerme fascinantes._

_No quería irme de Forks; iba a extrañar tantas cosas de aquí. Pero mis padres tenían razón, nuestra estancia aquí ya resultaba insegura. Constantemente escuchábamos rumores de que algo escondían los Cullens, su extraña y joven apariencia y sobre la niña que parecía crecer cada mes._

_Escuché el crujir de las hojas. Alcé la vista y me topé con los divinos ojos de mi Jacob._

_- ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo? – preguntó dulcemente. Asentí y tomó mi mano._

_Comenzamos a caminar por lo más espeso del bosque. Estábamos sumergidos en un cómodo silencio. Pensé cuánto tiempo me tomaría acostumbrarme a su ausencia._

_- Creo que eso es algo a lo que yo nunca me acostumbraré – rompió el silencio._

_- ¿Eh? – pregunté confundida. El simplemente levantó nuestras manos unidas - ¡Oh! – fue todo lo que pude decir. Sin querer, el había "visto" mis pensamientos._

_- ¿Tu me olvidarás? – preguntó con un deje de tristeza_

_- ¡Nunca! – no me tomó ni dos segundos contestar_

_- Entonces, no hay por qué estar tristes – sonrió, pero la alegría no llegó a sus ojos – digamos que es un "hasta pronto" en lugar de un "adiós"._

_No pude soportar más y lo abracé (como pude, debido a su gran tamaño) y me solté a llorar. Esto era demasiado._

_- ¡No quiero! ¡No puedo! – sollocé – por favor Jake, te voy a extrañar mucho_

_- Lo sé, igual yo. Es por eso, que he hecho esto – y me tendió un collar con un dije de madera. Era un pequeño lobito rojizo (justo como él). Delicadamente me lo puso y el lobo cayó justo a un lado del relicario que mi mamá me había regalado cuando era más pequeña, durante la batalla con los Vulturis. Ahora, las tres personas más importantes de mi vida estaban cerca de mi corazón._

_- Es muy bonito – volví a abrazarlo fuertemente – Te quiero Jacob._

_- Y yo te quiero más de lo que puedes entender por ahora. Quiero que me prometas algo – dijo seriamente – se buena niña y obedece a tus papás. Sé que por ahora los dos nos sentimos tristes por esto, pero en un par de años verás que todo esto será un trago amargo y nos estaremos riendo de esta experiencia._

_- Solo no me olvides – las lágrimas regresaron_

_- Nunca pequeña – sonrió_

_- Quiero que lo prometas – agregué firmemente_

_- Lo juro – su sonrisa se hizo más grande – Ahora, hay que volver a tu casa; tus padres deben de estar preocupados – dijo mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas – Ya no llores por favor – me tomó de la mano y comenzamos el camino de regreso a casa._

_Ya era casi de noche cuando llegamos. Ya en la puerta, Jake tomó el picaporte cuando detuve su mano._

_- Espera – dije algo ansiosa – ya estando dentro será momento de despedirnos finalmente. Hay algo que quiero hacer antes._

_- Dímelo_

_- Acércate – sentí mis mejillas enrojecer. Cuando su cara estuvo casi a mi nivel, me puse de puntillas y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Sentí como maripositas revoloteando en mi panza y un calor rico en mi pecho – No olvides tu juramento. No me olvides._

_El sonrió ampliamente y me dio un fuerte abrazo para después darme un beso en la frente. Para entonces, sentía toda mi cara roja._

_- Venga, entremos de una vez antes de que tu padre salga y me arranque la cabeza_

_- Eso no fue gracioso – hice un puchero_

_- Tienes razón, pero aún así tu reacción fue adorable – rió._

_* Fin del flashback*_

Esa fue la última vez que vi a Jacob Black… mi Jacob.

Esa misma noche, partimos para Alaska.

- No me olvides… - suspiré

* * *

(**N/A**) Ese fue el segundo capítulo. Es complicado tratar de explicarlo desde un punto de vista de una niña (muy a pesar de que Renesmeé siempre fue muy inteligente). Espero que les haya gustado.

Les subo ahora el capítulo y muy probablemente para el siguiente lunes estará el tercero (ya lo llevo avanzado). Ahí sabrán qué quedó con el asunto de la visita de Tanya. Resulta que toda esta semana estaré súper ocupada estudiando (o, mejor dicho, tratando de hacerlo jaja) ya que el viernes tengo un examen de acreditación de mi carrera.

¡Hagan changuitos! ¡Ya que esta semana también me resuelven si quedé en un curso de redacción periodística! (por eso les digo que estaré un tanto ocupada =/)

No se preocupen, procuraré no tardar mucho. Todos mis capítulos los escribo a mano en una libreta (en cuanto se me viene una idea loca para esta historia la escribo antes de que se me olvide jaja) antes de pasarlos a word... es buena técnica, si me lo preguntan jeje.

En fin, mucho bla bla bla. Sean lindas y déjenme un Review =D

Besitos y mordidas

**Carliitha Cullen**


	4. Tanya Denali

Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. (De no ser así, ya tendría a Edward, Jasper o Jacob para mi jojojo). Solo la trama es de mi autoría y uno que otro personaje que aparece a lo largo de la misma.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Tanya Denali**

El ruidoso despertador me sobresaltó. Estaba teniendo el mejor de los sueños: con _él_. Últimamente lo tenía tanto en mi cabeza. Sin duda, lo extrañaba muchísimo; me había dolido tanto nuestra separación.

Me tallé los ojos con pereza y estiré los músculos de mi espalda. Bostecé y después di un suspiro pesado.

Mi Jacob… ¿qué estarás haciendo ahora?

- Buenos días dormilona – mi papá entró a mi cuarto haciendo que mis pensamientos se esfumaran – Ayer subí con tu vaso con agua, pero ya estabas roncando.

- Yo no ronco - refunfuñé

- Eso es lo que todos dicen – rodó los ojos

Recordé la conversación que papá había tenido anoche con tía Alice. Había un par de cosas que tenía que hablar con él y ahora era el momento.

- ¿Papá? – pregunté cautelosamente - ¿Quién es Tanya?

- ¡Oh! – se sorprendió. Aparentemente había estado tan enfrascado con la discusión que ni siquiera notó mi presencia… eso era raro – Pues, verás, es una vieja amiga de la familia. La conoces; ella estuvo presente cuando… aquella vez que… tú sabes, hace tiempo en Forks.

- Pero papá, eran tantos vampiros que es difícil que recuerde a uno en particular. ¿Cómo es ella?

- No te preocupes, ya la recordarás – sonrió – Ahora alístate, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy.

- ¿Papá? – hablé mientras se dirigía a la puerta

- ¿Si? – contestó desde el umbral

- ¿Por qué tiene interés en verte a ti en especial? – pregunté simulando inocencia batiendo mis pestañas de arriba a abajo (**N/A**: yo también hago eso =P)

- De acuerdo señorita, le hemos dicho que es de mala educación espiar a los demás – dijo molesto – Cuando seas mayor te lo explicaré.

- _"Cuando seas mayor"_ – lo imité – su frase favorita.

- Ahora, arréglate o les llamo a tus tías para que lo hagan – sonrió burlón – sabes que no les molestaría hacerlo.

- Está bien – dije rodando los ojos – Bajaré en un momento.

- Ésa es mi chica - sonrió

…

Eran poco más de las diez de la mañana cuando decidí bajar a desayunar algo. Realmente no tenía mucha hambre (había cazado ayer por la tarde antes del partido), pero necesitaba hacer algo para mantenerme ocupada y no volverme loca viendo a los demás de un lado a otro acomodando cosas, moviendo muebles, adornando floreros… la casa era un caos.

Mi curiosidad iba en aumento. ¿Quiénes venían en realidad? ¿Por qué eran tan importantes que tenían a mi familia de cabeza? ¿Por qué tanta perfección?

Dejé de preocuparme y me enfoqué en mi objetivo: mi desayuno. Encontré a mamá en la cocina. Seguía de necia con que comiera algo "humano" y estaba preparándome tostadas francesas **(1)**.

- Hola hija – sonrió alegremente. Era tan adorable verla como una ama de casa común y corriente. Me recordaba a mi abuelita Esme – ¿quieres leche o jugo de naranja para acompañar tu desayuno?

- ¡Ugh! Jugo por favor – dije con una mueca – Mamá ¿cuándo entenderás que la leche y yo sencillamente no congeniamos? No lo hacíamos cuando era pequeña ni lo haremos ahora.

- Bueno – soltó una risita – nunca está de más preguntar. Aquí tienes mi vida – y me tendió un plato con varias tostadas.

El desayuno no estuvo tan mal. No me molestaba ingerir comida humana de vez en cuando, pero sin duda, prefería la sangre (en un principio, me gustaba más la sangre donada, pero rápidamente pude adaptarme a la dieta vegetariana de mi familia). Después de meses de persuasión por parte de mis padres, me pude conformar con alimentos humanos. Me nutren y me satisfacen… pero no saben tan bien como la sangre. (**N/A**: un pensamiento un tanto perturbador, si me lo preguntan jaja).

- Mis dos hermosas mujeres – dijo papá entrando a la cocina. Le dio un pequeño beso a mamá en los labios.

- Cariño – mamá le sonrió - ¿a qué hora llegarán Tanya y los demás? – noté como mamá se empezaba a poner más tensa.

- Supongo que ya deben de llegar de un momento a otro

- Oh, en ese caso, tengo que terminar de arreglarme – besó a papá – Renesmeé, termina tu desayuno, lava tu plato y sube a arreglarte. ¿Entendido?

- Si señora – hice un saludo como si fuera un soldado.

- Muy chistosa - rodó los ojos – Edward, encárgate de que cumpla con sus deberes. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer todavía como para que ella esté holgazaneando.

- Lo que tú digas mi amor – le sonrió dulcemente y besó su frente. Rodeé los ojos mientras mamá salía.

- De acuerdo, eso fue extraño - dije

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó arqueando una ceja

- Ya sabes, mamá y su recién adquirida paranoia. ¡Agh! Demasiada tensión para mí – me quejé – Ya no tengo más hambre, me siento satisfecha – dije empujando mi plato.

- Yo me encargo de lavarlo. Tú sube a arreglarte antes de que mamá enloquezca – rió bajito.

- Creo que ya es tarde para eso

- ¡Nessie! – escuché a Alice desde el segundo piso – Tu ropa ya está sobre la cama. Ahora mueve tu trasero para acá. Todavía tengo que arreglar tu cabello.

- Difícil de creerlo – lo difícil fue evitar rodar los ojos nuevamente – Será mejor que suba antes de que amenace con enloquecer también a mi tío Jazz.

- Muy sensato de tu parte hija – papá besó mi frente.

- En realidad, es sentido común. Todos en esta casa se están volviendo locos con todo esto de la visita – suspiré.

- ¡RENESMEÉ CARLIE CULLEN AÚN NO TE VEO AQUÍ ARRIBA! – gritó Alice

- Anda, dale gusto a tu tía – papá soltó una risita y yo gemí levemente.

…

- ¡Ya llegaron!- gritó tía Alice mientras yo terminaba de arreglarme. Sólo hacía falta retocar el maquillaje que me había puesto hace un momento (siempre exageraba y yo terminaba quitándome un poco. Me gustan las cosas más discretas).

Bajé lentamente las escaleras. Realmente no me entusiasmaba la idea de tener visitas (sobre todo si éstas ponían mi casa y a mi familia de cabeza). Al final de las escaleras, me encontré con mi papá con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Cielo, quiero que veas a Carmen y Eleazar. Espero los recuerdes, hace no mucho vinieron de visita.

- Por supuesto que los recuerdo. Los he extrañado mucho. Parece que han pasado siglos desde la última vez que estuvieron aquí – abracé a Carmen

- Claro que sí. Pequeña Renesmeé ¡qué hermosa te has puesto! – dijo Carmen – Genética pura. Es toda una Cullen – miró a mis padres con una sonrisa.

- Aunque bueno – intervino Eleazar – me temo que de pequeña ya no le queda mucho – me sonrió – Has crecido Nessie. Y, coincido con mi hermosa Carmen, estás bellísima.

- Gracias – atiné a decir. Sentí mis mejillas rojas.

- Y ¿dónde están los demás? – preguntó Rosalie

- Oh, verás, Kate y Garrett se encuentran en África – dijo Carmen – quedaron en estar aquí a tiempo para esta visita, pero desgraciadamente hubo mal tiempo y no pudieron tomar el vuelo a América.

- ¡Una lástima! – agregó Esme – y ¿dónde está Tanya?

- Por aquí Esme – escuché una voz dulce. Dirigí mi vista hacia su origen. En efecto, ahí estaba de pie en la entrada - ¡Familia Cullen! ¡Cuánto tiempo! – se acercó a abrazar a mis abuelitos.

- Tienes razón Tanya, cuánto tiempo. Y ¿a qué se debe tu visita en esta ocasión? – preguntó tía Allie con cierta malicia – No me malinterpretes, por favor, es sólo que llevamos aquí casi cinco años y nunca nos habías visitado.

- ¡Alice! – dijo mi abuela reprendiéndola.

- Descuida Esme, en parte tiene razón; he sido muy desconsiderada al no venir antes a visitar a mi familia. Espero que me perdonen. Al parecer, me he perdido el crecimiento de Renesmeé – dijo acercándose a mi – Hola tu – dijo mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo. Me sentí incómoda.

- Hola ¿tía? – la observé detenidamente. Rizos color rubio fresa. Belleza única y característica de los vampiros. Ojos color miel como los de mi familia. Ahora la recordaba. Ella y su familia habían sido los primeros en llegar antes de la batalla con los Vulturis. Tanya soltó una risita tonta debido al parentesco que le había designado.

- Sin duda, una señorita muy hermosa – miró a mi padre – Es completamente hija tuya, Edward – le sonrió. Había algo extraño en ella; algo que no me agradaba en su mirada.

- Gracias Tanya – papá sonrió tímidamente. De haber sido humano se habría ruborizado – Renesmeé ¿no hay algo que tengas que decir al respecto?

- Err… ¿gracias?... supongo – suspiré pesadamente. Mi padre me dio una mirada reprobatoria y ella sonrió más acercándose coqueta a él.

- Y bien, Tanya – intervino mamá - ¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedarás? – no era necesario el don de tío Jazz para saber que mamá estaba muy, muy, muy molesta con todo esto. Y ¿quién no lo estaría? La tipa prácticamente se le estaba lanzando a mi papá.

- No estoy segura todavía, Bella; quizá un par de días estará bien – se giró hacia papá - ¿Tú que opinas Edward? – mamá gruñó.

- Creo que mi papá, al igual que todos en esta casa, estamos de acuerdo – intervine – Dos días son suficientes para ponerse al corriente sobre mí, si es lo que quieres. Realmente no soy tan emocionante Tanya.

- Bien – habló mi abuelo, tratando de aligerar el ambiente - ¿Por qué no se instalan tranquilamente y en un rato más salimos a cazar?

…

Resultó que el "par de días" se había convertido en una semana en un abrir de ojos. Mi mamá estaba tan molesta; tío Jasper se pasaba todo el tiempo tratando por todos los medios de calmarla (prácticamente un reto). Pobrecitos los dos.

Todos habían salido. Tía Rose, Alice, mi abuela y Tanya habían ido de compras (ésta vez, mamá se había escapado. Tía Alice la compensó por "ser tan valiente" ante toda esta situación con Tanya); los hombres habían ido a cazar, mientras que Carmen y Eleazar se habían ido de viaje hace tres noches.

Mis papás y yo estábamos en la sala tratando de distraernos viendo televisión. Bueno, en realidad solo yo la veía, mis padres parecían más entretenidos discutiendo.

Tía Alice tenía razón: Tanya era bastante descarada tratándose de mi papá. Prácticamente pasaba todo su tiempo pegada a él (sin importarle si estábamos mi mamá o yo con él).

Mamá trató de calmarse los primeros dos días desde que había llegado. Ella se sentía tranquila pues papá le decía una y otra vez que no tenía de qué temer, que mi mami es el amor de su existencia y que eso nunca cambiará.

_"Ni aunque Tanya se tiña de morena"_ Dijo una vez y ambos rieron. Yo no había entendido su broma, pero decidí restarle importancia.

Pero los días pasaban y ella no se iba. Seguía como chicle pegado a nosotros (y a mi papá en especial).

- Estás exagerando – dijo papá

- ¡¿Exagerando?! Edward ¿con quién más ha pasado su "valioso tiempo"? ¡Contigo! – gritó molesta.

- Vamos, sólo serán un par de días más – trató de calmarla abrazándola por la espalda - ¿Te he dicho lo mucho que me encanta verte celosa? – dijo mientras pegaba su nariz al cuello de mamá y dándole un pequeño beso.

- ¡Ah no! Ni lo intentes vampiro-deslumbro-a-mi-esposa-para-distraerla. Eso de "un par de días" ¡lo viene diciendo desde hace una semana!

- Hablaré con ella. De verdad, mi amor, serán un par de días más

- Por tu bien, espero que así sea, Edward Cullen – se giró para darle un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

- Más te vale hacerle caso papá – dije – No necesito el don de Jazz para saber que está furiosa – me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la mejilla – Descuida papi, sabes que no dura mucho enojada contigo – y me fui para alcanzarla, dejando a papá solo.

* * *

**(1)**: Tostadas francesas: es pan blanco pasado por huevo y tostado (duh!) o freído. Queda como salado, pero se le puede poner miel o leche quemada (es de los pocos desayunos que me quedan decentes sin quemar la casa jajaja). Si les queda duda de qué aspecto tienen (descuiden... son comestibles jaja), pueden buscar en Imágenes de Google.

**N/A**: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Aplausos? ¿Tomatazos? Admito que planeaba esperar hasta el lunes, pero en vista de que ya he terminado con mis compromisos, aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo (recién empecé a escribir el cuarto jaja). Lo tenía listo desde como el martes o miércoles, pero era más importante prepararme para mi examen de acreditación de carrera (el cual ya presenté ayer), por lo que hasta ahora se los dejo. Desgraciadamente (para mi) no quedé en el curso del periódico como planeaba.

Por cierto, dos mensajes:

1.- Subí mi primera traducción. Se llama Taboo y la pueden encontrar en mi perfil. Anoche subí el primer capítulo.

2.- ¡Soy beta! Si alguien necesita de una, no duden en pedírmelo.

Listo, suficiente auto promoción por ahora. Gracias por leer este capítulo y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.

Besos y mordidas

**Carliitha Cullen**


	5. Tu NO eres bienvenida

Todos los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. (De no ser así, ya tendría a Edward, Jasper o Jacob para mi jajaja). Solo la trama es de mi autoría y uno que otro personaje que aparece a lo largo de la misma.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Tú NO eres bienvenida**

- ¿Mamá? – entré con cautela a la biblioteca. Sabía que si mamá se sentía triste o molesta, siempre venía a aquí a buscar un libro para distraerse. La encontré sentada en un gran sofá de cuero con un grueso libro en sus manos.

- Pasa cariño – dijo despegando su vista del libro y con una sonrisa cálida

- ¿Estás enojada con mi papá? – dije mientras me acercaba a ella.

- Un poco – hizo una mueca – Pero me molesta más la situación en sí - dijo dándome un lugar a su lado en el sofá.

- Papá está triste. De verdad lo lamenta – dije en un susurro

- ¿Él te mandó a decirme eso? – dijo arqueando una ceja

- No, es solo que nunca los he visto así antes. No fue necesario que me lo dijera – admití.

- No te preocupes mi amor – besó mi frente – No pasa nada. Son cosas de adultos.

- ¿Mamá?

- ¿Si?

- Tanya no me cae bien – hice un mohín. Ella soltó una risita

- Hija, independientemente de toda esta situación, ella es de nuestra familia

- ¡Bah! Ella es la tía que es mejor no verla en las reuniones familiares – contesté con una mueca

- Puede ser, pero de cualquier forma te pido que te mantengas al margen de todo esto, ¿de acuerdo? – me abrazó

- ¡Ya que! – suspiré – ¿Mamá? ¿me acompañas a cazar?

- Ahora no, cariño. Le prometí a tu abuelita que le ayudaría con los arreglos de Navidad.

- Pero aún falta un mes – dije haciendo un puchero – además los vampiros no duermen, puedes hacerlo en otra ocasión.

- Lo siento, princesa. ¿Por qué no se lo pides a alguien más?

- Bueno… podría ir yo sola… - intenté

- Buen intento señorita, pero de ninguna manera – me regañó – Tus tíos no tardan en llegar. Pídele a alguno de ellos que te acompañe – suspiré pesadamente y salí de la biblioteca.

**…**

- Tío Jazz ¿me acompañas a cazar?

- Ahora no puedo, Renesmeé, le ayudaré a tu tía Alice a guardar todo – suspiró – Si quieres, puedes ayudar y así termino más rápido – sugirió esperanzado.

- No, supongo que paso – suspiré. ¡No gracias! Mi tía se caracteriza por traerse toda la tienda, si es posible. Para ella, una "salida sencilla" es estar horas y horas por todo el centro comercial; siempre encuentra algo que es "de suma importancia". Sentí un poco de lástima por mi tío Jasper… solo un poco.

- Nessie – intervino mi tía Allie – te he comprado un conjunto divino. Lo puse en tu habitación. Sé que no eres tan necia para los regalos como tu madre.

- Gracias, supongo, pero aún así no te hubieras molestado tía.

- De ninguna manera – sonrió – Eres mi sobrina consentida. Déjame comprarte regalos.

- Soy la única que tienes

- Con mayor razón me gusta comprarte cosas – se giró hacia su enorme (gigantesco) clóset – Jazz, amor, eso va en la sección de casual. No, a la derecha mi amor – y entró a ayudarle a su esposo.

Seguí buscando por toda la casa. ¡Alguien tenía que estar disponible! Una casa llena de vampiros y ninguno puede acompañarme… ¡parecía un chiste de mal gusto! Entonces, vi a mi tío Emmett corriendo hacia las escaleras.

- ¡Hey! ¡Tío Em! – mi grito lo hizo pararse en seco.

- ¿Si?

- Pues, me preguntaba… ¿te gustaría ir a cazar conmigo? – pregunté – Quizá podemos hacer una apuesta de a ver quién captura al oso más grande, o no sé… - sabía que algo así lo iba a motivar. Mi tío Emmett JAMÁS rechaza una competencia… o al menos eso pensaba.

- ¡Uy! Ahora no, Nessie. Tu tía Rose regresó de compras y me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí. Si sabes a lo que me refiero… - y me guiñó un ojo – Además, ya he cazado ayer, lo siento.

- ¡Oh! – entendí perfectamente… ¡ewww! – ve, por favor – "_Antes de que dañes más mi mente_" (si eso era posible), pensé. Apreté los ojos tratando de borrar las imágenes mentales y sacudí la cabeza. Había ayudado un poco.

¡Rayos! Mi abuelita había ido al supermercado y mi abuelo tenía su turno en el hospital… ¡Era increíble! El hambre comenzaba a hacer estragos. Tenía dos opciones en este momento: podía ir a cazar yo sola o bien podía prepararme algo (mi abuela siempre tenía la alacena bien surtida para casos como éste).

No tenía ánimos para "comida humana", pero ir a cazar sola implicaba el típico sermón de mi mamá…

- No puedes ir tú sola – imité su tono. ¡Vamos! Ni que fuera algo del otro mundo. No planeaba alejarme mucho. Una de las ventajas de vivir aislados es que hay una rica variedad en animales cerca de aquí.

Sin otra cosa más qué hacer (en vista de que nadie iba a cooperar en mi alimentación), me puse a ver televisión. En eso, como caído del cielo (sí, aunque suene algo irreal), pasó mi papá.

- Hola hija – saludó con una pequeña sonrisa. Aún estaba triste por la actitud de mi mamá.

- Hola papá – dije sin despegar la vista del televisor. El vino y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá.

- ¿Qué vemos?

- Nada en especial – dije mientras recorría los canales una y otra vez - ¿Papá? – lo miré fijamente.

- ¿Si?

- Extraño vivir en Forks ¿sabes?

- Y ¿a qué se debe el repentino recuerdo de un lugar tan… verde? – preguntó arqueando una ceja.

- No lo sé, es sólo que de verdad lo extraño. No es Forks en sí, sino a la gente de Forks: mi abuelito Charlie, Sue…

- Pero hija, les escribes casi cada mes. Además, platican por teléfono en ocasiones.

- No es lo mismo – hice un puchero – Aquí todo es tan… aburrido. He vivido recluida todo este tiempo. Quiero salir.

- Lo siento mi amor, pero las cosas son así por el momento.

- Al menos ¿podría ir al colegio? Así tendría amigos…

- Ness – suspiró – ya hemos hablado al respecto. Tu, rodeada de humanos… no es seguro, mi amor – dijo acariciando mi mejilla con ternura – Además, eres una niña muy inteligente; me parece innecesario que vayas al colegio.

- Pero, papá, nunca he tenido problemas con mi auto control. Además… me siento sola – dije resignada.

- Tú nunca estarás sola, mi cielo – sonrió – Ahora, me imagino que no estás aquí sentada viendo televisión por puro gusto; esto es anti natural en ti. Si no estás dibujando en tu recámara, estás en el piano. ¿A qué se debe esto? – preguntó con una sonrisa torcida. Seguramente ya lo sabía. Mi papá lo sabía todo.

- En realidad, necesito cazar, pero nadie puede – dije haciendo un puchero. Mi estómago gruñó, complementando mi necesidad.

- Yo puedo hacerlo – soltó una risita.

- Eso sería genial, papá.

- De acuerdo, iré a avisarle a tu mamá que saldremos – se puso de pie – Emm… ¿dónde…? – preguntó nervioso y algo confuso.

- La biblioteca, ya sabes – suspiré. El rió tontamente y caminó hacia allá a buscar a mi mamá.

- Hola Renesmeé - ¡oh no! Ella no por favor

- Hola… tía – esbocé una sonrisa falsa.

- Dime, ¿has visto a tu papá?

- Tanya, somos nueve vampiros en esta familia, ¿cuál es el interés de querer estar siempre con mi papá? – solté molesta. Ya no me iba a quedar callada, no cuando mis papás estaban distanciados por su culpa y por su estancia en mi casa.

- Uhmm… veo que tu mamá ya te ha metido ideas extrañas y absurdas – dijo más para ella que para mí – No te preocupes, y dile a Isabella que tampoco lo haga; estoy plenamente consciente de su lugar en esta casa y que es esposa de Edward, punto. El resto es paranoia suya.

- No metas a mi mamá en esto – su postura y su actitud me molestaban cada vez más – Y, honestamente, dudo mucho que estés consciente de que mi papá es SU esposo – escupí la frase.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – intervino papá

- ¡Oh! Nada Edward – dijo Tanya sonriéndole a mi papá – la PEQUEÑA Renesmeé y yo simplemente charlábamos de cosas insignificantes – solté un gruñido bajito. Mi papá aparentemente no lo notó.

- De acuerdo. Renesmeé, ¿nos vamos ya? – me ofreció la mano.

- ¿A dónde van?

- A ningún lado, Tanya – dije entre dientes.

- Mi hija y yo vamos a cazar

- ¿Puedo ir? – dijo batiendo sus pestañas – claro, a menos que no esté invitada – me observó haciéndome un puchero. ¡Como si eso funcionara conmigo!

- No, no lo estás – solté enojada y sosteniéndole la mirada, demostrándole que su poder de persuasión no iba a funcionar.

- ¡Renesmeé, basta! – dijo papá molesto – Tanya, puedes ir si lo deseas.

- ¡Pero papá! – dije sorprendida y molesta - ¡esto era entre tu y yo!

- ¡He dicho basta, Renesmeé! – le miré furiosa y me dirigí a mi cuarto – y ahora ¿a dónde vas?

- ¡Se me ha quitado el hambre! - grité desde las escaleras

- Bien, vete a tu cuarto entonces – yo ya estaba en el umbral de éste.

- ¡Buena idea! – grité y azoté la puerta, enojada.

**…**

Mi papá nunca me había regañado, mucho menos me había gritado (ni siquiera me alzaba la voz). El hecho que lo hiciera delante de Tanya me había dolido más. Aunque también admito que no había mostrado lo mejor de mí allá abajo. En cierto punto, merecía el regaño (por muy injusto que me pareciera ahora).

- ¿Hija? – preguntó mi papá desde la puerta - ¿puedo pasar?

- Da igual – suspiré – ya estás adentro.

- ¿Qué fue lo de hace un momento? – preguntó mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la cama. Subí mis piernas y las abracé – Tu madre y yo no te educamos así.

- Si, supongo que tienes razón – dije cabizbaja – Es solo que… ella me estaba provocando allá abajo con sus comentarios y su actitud.

- ¡Tonterías! – rió tontamente mientras me jalaba a su regazo, como cuando era niña – Además, ella…

- Toc, toc – apareció Tanya en mi cuarto - ¿interrumpo algo?

- Pues, de hecho… - dije con una mueca. Escuché a papá gruñir bajito y suspiré derrotada – no, no interrumpes nada.

- De hecho, Tanya, llegas justo a tiempo – intervino papá con una sonrisa – Renesmeé ¿no tienes algo qué decir? – su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Oh, esto no me gustaba.

- ¿Yo? – me hice la desentendida – Nope; creo que no tengo nada qué decir.

- Renesmeé – frunció el seño.

- Papá – arqueé una ceja – "_por favor, no me obligues a hacer esto papá. Seré buena_", rogué en mis pensamientos para que él pudiera escucharme.

- No hija, lo siento, es tu castigo por el berrinche que hiciste hace un momento en la sala.

- No fue un berrinche – crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

- Edward, si me permites, creo que todos en esta casa tienen muy consentida a Renesmeé. Entiendo que es tu hija y todo eso, pero sinceramente está muy malcriada – dijo Tanya en reproche.

- Pero resulta que nadie pidió tu opinión, Tanya – dije entre dientes.

- Mira niña, ya me están hartando tus comentarios

- Y a mi tu presencia – dije parándome del regazo de mi papá

Y aquí voy de nuevo. Sabía que papá me iba a regañar otra vez después de esto, así que disfruté cada palabra que le decía a Tanya.

- Edward ¡haz algo! ¡dile algo! – dijo alarmada

- Si papá, ponte de su parte y regáñame como lo hiciste hace un momento – volteé y lo miré desafiante.

- Ustedes dos ¡ya es suficiente! – gritó muy molesto (creo que NUNCA lo había visto así, ni siquiera con tío Emmett cuando lo hace rabiar) – Renesmeé, discúlpate ahora.

¡Ah no! ¡Eso sí que no! Preferiría que me lavaran la lengua con jabón por haberle contestado así a Tanya o haberme quedado sin cazar y comer comida humana. Lo que fuera menos eso.

- ¡Eso jamás! ¡Adiós! – me giré para irme cuando mi papá me sujetó del brazo.

- Edward, déjala, quizá un tiempo a solas la haga recapacitar y se comporte mejor – dijo Tanya tajante. Sea como sea mi papá me soltó.

Eso sólo me hizo enfurecer más. Por mucho que quisiera a mi papá, no lograba entender cómo podía hacerle caso a Tanya. Sabía que llevaban una amistad de años, pero aquello había sido el colmo.

Salí corriendo hacia el bosque que estaba cerca de casa. Desde niña, correr ha sido una forma de despejarme cuando algo me agobiaba. El poder correr tan rápido como mi papá me era muy útil en momentos así. Saber que él no venía detrás de mí, me dolía y me hizo correr más rápido y más lejos.

No supe cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo, pero comenzaba a sentirme algo cansada. Me topé con un enorme roble y comencé a treparlo, tratando de llegar lo más alto posible hasta que encontré una rama suficientemente resistente como para sentarme en ella. Y me solté a llorar.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

**(N/A)** Pfff perdón por la tardanza. Ya sé que había dicho que ya estaba escribiendo este capítulo desde hace mucho; y de verdad lo estaba haciendo, pero por una cosa o por otra, no lograba acomodar las ideas (además, la inspiración se había tomado un respiro, dejándome sola).

Tengo casi toda la historia cocinándose en mi cabeza (de hecho, tengo meses con esta historia en mi mente, pero hasta ahora la he podido ir escribiendo), pero necesito los conectores necesarios para poder plasmarla y poder unir todas las partes. Sí, suena a pretexto barato, pero es verdad. Es mi primera historia, así que pido un poco de paciencia. Actualizaré más rápido la próxima vez (ya tengo el capítulo cinco terminado, voy por el seis).

¿Qué les pareció? Sí, pobre Tanya jeje en la mayoría de los fanfics la ponen como la mala del cuento (a mí me quedó mala impresión de ella después de leer algo de Sol de Medianoche). Ya saben, un review hace feliz a esta escritora.

Por cierto, los/las invito a que lean mi traducción: **Taboo** (disponible desde mi perfil) y, si desean ponerse en contacto conmigo, les dejo mi Twitter **/c_ linan** (todo juntito, sólo les pido que me lo hagan saber para yo también agregarlos/las)

Todo por hoy. Espero actualizar el viernes =)

Besos y mordidas

**Carliitha Cullen**

Ѽ


	6. Cambio de planes

Todos los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. (De no ser así, ya tendría a Edward, Jasper o Jacob para mi jajaja). Solo la trama es de mi autoría y uno que otro personaje que aparece a lo largo de la misma.

Tengo algo que decir así que los leo abajo jeje.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Cambio de planes**

Edward POV

¡Cuatro horas! Habían pasado ya cuatro horas desde que Renesmeé se había ido. No podíamos comunicarnos con ella ya que su celular reposaba en la mesita de noche (dándome a entender que lo único que quería era salir de aquí); y para colmo de males, amenazaba con llover de un momento a otro.

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan insensato, Edward?! – gritó Rosalie - ¿acaso no entiendes nada? Tú hija se fue porque TU decidiste poner a ÉSTA – señaló a Tanya despectivamente – por encima de ella. ¿Creíste que con eso la harías feliz?

Era comprensible que mi hermana estuviera hecha una furia. Ella era como una segunda madre para mi hija desde siempre (aún y cuando yo no estaba de acuerdo con su nacimiento). Siempre velaba por su seguridad y fue ella quien había sugerido mantenerla aquí y concediéndole todos sus gustos, con tal de que no fuera necesario que saliera.

- Rosalie, por favor, estás siendo ridícula – habló Tanya – la chiquilla se fue porque su papito querido no le hizo caso y ahora está tratando de llamar la atención. Todo esto me parece absurdo, ya regresará.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso si apenas la conoces?! ¡Apenas la has tratado! – gritó Rose escandalizada – Te creo que, de ser así, su "berrinche" – enfatizó las comillas con los dedos – le habría durado una hora… dos cuando mucho. Pero han pasado ¡cuatro malditas horas! Y, además, este imbécil – sí, el imbécil era yo – ni siquiera se preocupa por ir a buscarla.

- Insisto, es un berrinche de niña mimada – Tanya suspiró y se cruzó de brazos rodando los ojos.

Entonces, algo que no esperaba (bueno, creo que nadie lo esperaba), mi esposa le había dado una fuerte bofetada a Tanya, haciendo que se tambaleara a un lado.

- NUNCA, ¿me oyes?, ¡NUNCA! Te vuelvas a referir a mi hija de esa forma – gritó furiosa ante la mirada atónita de todos, incluso del a misma Tanya.

- ¡Oh vaya! – gritó Emmett – Eso no me lo esperaba. Bien hecho hermanita. – le aplaudió a mi esposa.

Bella se había mantenido al margen de todo esto. Se mostraba con gesto ausente y era lo que más me dolía. Todo este tiempo se había dedicado a contemplar la puerta, de forma ida y apagada, como si esperara que nuestra hija apareciera de un momento a otro.

- Óyeme, ¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué me golpeas? – dijo Tanya molesta – no me vengas con que crees que tu hija no es una mimada. Todos en esta casa la tienen terriblemente consentida – dijo tajante. Decidí no intervenir esta vez, Tanya de verdad merecía esa bofetada (incluso, agradecí en parte que lo haya hecho Bella. No hubiera sido muy caballeroso de mi parte si lo hubiera hecho yo).

- ¡Largo! ¡Lárgate de esta casa! – gritó mi esposa. Estaba furiosa – Desde que llegaste, sólo has traído problemas y más problemas. ¡Te quiero fuera ahora! – Esme la retuvo sujetando sus hombros. Sabía que si no la detenía se iba a ir sobre Tanya.

- ¡Y ¿tú quién diablos eres para echarme de aquí?! – Tanya estaba igual de furiosa.

- Tanya – intervino mi padre con tono neutro – Es mejor que te vayas. Esto ya ha llegado demasiado lejos. Creo que hablo por toda mi familia al pedirte que te retires de esta casa.

- Pero, Carlisle… - trató de defenderse, atónita.

- Por favor – interrumpió – no quiero que lo tomes a mal. Sólo te pido que entiendas la situación. Mi nieta está extraviada y en estos momentos nuestra única preocupación es encontrarla.

- Bien, me voy – dijo solemnemente – me sorprende de ti, Carlisle. Tú siempre has tomado decisiones inteligentes; pero veo que siempre hay una excepción a la regla – dijo mientras veía a mi esposa por el rabillo del ojo. Después de decir esto, fue por sus cosas al cuarto de invitados y en poco tiempo ya se había marchado.

**…**

Pasaron treinta minutos más y había comenzado a llover cada vez más fuerte. Bella sollozaba sentada en el sofá, mientras Esme, Alice y Rosalie la consolaban. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Sabía que mi hija y mi esposa me necesitaban, pero ¿dónde buscarla? ¿por dónde empezar a hacerlo? Mi hija nunca había salido de esta casa, por lo que no conocía nada ni a nadie. Recordé lo que me había dicho esta tarde, antes de que todo esto pasara:

_"No es lo mismo – dijo haciendo un adorable puchero. A veces mi hija se comportaba como la niña que debía ser – Aquí todo es tan… aburrido. He vivido recluida todo este tiempo. Quiero salir."_

- ¡Esto ya es demasiado! – dijo Jasper mientras se ponía de pie – Emmett, vamos a buscarla.

- ¡Estás loco! – gritó Emmett – Esa niña corre como loca despavorida. A lo mejor ya llegó a Canadá… o a México – su comentario hizo sollozar más fuerte a mi esposa.

- Bien dicho, grandote – dijo Alice arrojándole un cojín, dándole en la nuca – Estoy segura que tus palabras sirven bastante de consuelo – soltó mordaz.

- No importa, nos dividiremos y buscaremos toda la noche si es necesario – dijo Jasper abriendo la puerta principal. Tenía que hacer algo.

- Pero Jasper… la lluvia… su rastro… - balbuceé como un idiota

- Edward – suspiró – he dicho que no me importa. No me pienso quedar aquí sentado esperando a que mi sobrina regrese, mientras ella está afuera quién sabe dónde y bajo la lluvia.

- Además… - intervino Emmett – no lleva abrigo y hace frío. Imagínate, mojada y con frío. Recuerda que no es igual de resistente que nosotros, puede enfermarse – dijo, ganándose otro golpe con un cojín, aunque esta vez fue por parte de mi madre - ¡Ay!

- Cariño – dijo Rose – si no piensas decir nada inteligente, mejor ahórrate este tipo de comentarios.

- Yo sólo decía…

- De acuerdo, nos dividiremos - acepté

- Iré con ustedes – dijo mi padre – así cubriremos un área mayor y será más fácil encontrarla.

A pesar de no ser familia consanguínea, Carlisle y Esme querían a Nessie como si fuera su nieta biológica; lo mismo con Alice, Rose, Emmett y Jasper. Mi hija era lo que nos unía y nos hacía sentir humanos.

- Si alguno la encuentra, la trae inmediatamente a casa y avisa a los demás – dijo Jasper. Me sentía mal con todo esto, pero ahora Jasper parecía estar robando mis líneas de padre.

- _"Esto no lo hago por ti_ – pensó – _sino por Bella y Renesmeé. Ellas no merecen todo esto, Edward_ – asentí, serio – _Quizá esto te sirva de lección y dejes de ser un imbécil"._

Nos dirigimos a despedirnos de nuestras esposas. Me acerqué para darle a Bella un beso en los labios, pero ella giró la cabeza, dejándome sorprendido.

- No – dijo seria. Nunca había usado ese tono conmigo – Primero quiero que me regreses a mi hija sana y salva.

- Lo haré – besé su sien – te prometo que ella estará aquí pronto, mi amor – le dije en un susurro. Me di la vuelta para marcharme con mis hermanos y mi padre, no sin antes echarle un vistazo a mi esposa una vez más.

**…**

No estaba consciente de qué hora era ni de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que salí de casa. Solo sabía que era muy noche (quizá de madrugada) y mi hija seguía sola y muy probablemente empapada por la lluvia.

Seguí buscando (había optado por ir a la ciudad que nos quedaba relativamente más cerca, por si Renesmeé había decidido explorar por estos rumbos por su cuenta) tratando de buscar algún rastro de mi pequeña en la mete de las personas que transitaban.

- _"Uhm… ¿será conveniente que le llamé a mamá para saber cómo están los niños…?"_ – pensaba una mujer que iba caminando tomada de la mano de, quien supongo, era su esposo.

- _"Les llamaré para ver si quieren ir al club"_ – pensó una chica mientras tomaba su celular.

Ya era muy tarde y casi no había gente en las calles. Entonces sentí vibrar mi celular, lo saqué del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón (**N/A: quien no quisiera ser ése celular jaja**) y lo abrí. Tenía un nuevo mensaje:

_La encontré. Voy con ella a casa._

_ Jasper_

Manejé como loco de regreso a casa. No podía esperar ni un minuto más para tener a mi hija en brazos. Le pediría perdón y le daría todo lo que me pidiese. Sí, la iba a mimar y no me importaba que dijeran que era una consentida; ella es la luz de mis ojos. Habíamos pasado por tanto y me había comportado como un idiota con ella.

Llegué a casa y escuché los pensamientos de todos en el cuarto de Nessie. Temía que algo malo le hubiera pasado. En dos segundos ya había subido las escaleras y me encontraba frente al cuarto de mi hija. Rosalie me abrió y, en cuanto estuve dentro, todos (excepto Jasper, Carlisle y mi esposa) salieron.

Me acerqué lentamente hacia la cama, donde mi hija permanecía dormida, mientras Carlisle la revisaba con su estetoscopio. Su respiración era acompasada y tranquila, dándole un toque angelical. Le habían puesto un par de cobertores para que ganara calor.

- ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Está bien? ¿Está herida? ¿Dónde la encontraron? ¿Por qué nadie me responde? – pregunté histérico, haciendo que mis palabras salieran sin espacio entre ellas. Si algo le pasaba a mi bebé, nunca me lo perdonaría.

- Aparentemente está bien – dijo mi padre mientras guardaba su equipo médico en su maletín – Sólo es necesario que recupere su temperatura corporal, lo cual no creo que tarde, las mantas térmicas le están ayudando mucho. Dada su genética, es muy poco probable, por no decir imposible, que sufra de hipotermia. (**N/A ¡para que vean! No sé ni cómo curar una gripita y sé de hipotermia y cosas así jaja**)

- Muchas gracias Carlisle – mi esposa lo abrazó y lo guió hacia la puerta, cerrándola cuando éste salió. Jasper seguía ahí, sentado a un lado de la cama, observando a mi hija. Me acerqué y escuché cómo me empezó a gruñir bajito para no despertar a Nessie. ¡¿Qué diablos le pasaba?!

- ¿Dónde estaba? – me atreví a preguntar una vez que los gruñidos disminuyeron un poco.

- En el bosque – dijo molesto sin apartar su vista de mi hija – Arriba de un árbol. Estaba llorando cuando la encontré y estaba tan cansada. Pienso que, de haber tardado un poco más en encontrarla, se hubiera caído del árbol; estaba exhausta y débil, Edward. Se hubiera lastimado por la caída. – se giró para encararme – No tienes una maldita idea de lo doloroso que fue encontrarla así: tan rota, perdida y sus emociones fuera de control. No te le acerques a menos que pienses pedirle perdón de rodillas lo que resta de tu maldita existencia – dijo entre dientes, controlándose para no alzar la voz y despertarla. Se marchó, dejándonos a mi esposa y a mi con nuestra hija.

- Bella, yo… - suspiré hondo – yo no sé qué decir. Lo lamento tanto, amor – dije mientras me acercaba a ella – dime ¿qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? – rogué.

Ella miraba por la ventana. Era notorio que ahora estaba más tranquila ahora que Renesmeé estaba en casa y recuperándose (recordé que probablemente no había comido nada). Suspiró y se giró para observarme.

- No tengo nada qué perdonarte – dijo seria – Es a ella a quien le debes las disculpas. Es a ella a quien hiciste a un lado, no a mí – volvió a fijar su vista en el cielo nublado. Había dejado de llover ya. Cerré los ojos. En momentos así, deseé poder llorar y desahogar el dolor que sentía en estos momentos. Sorpresivamente, sentí un par de delgados y delicados brazos abrazándome por la cintura - ¿Sabes? Lo peor de todo esto, es que pensé que podíamos perderla. Tenía tanto miedo Edward – dijo soltando un fuerte sollozo.

- Lo sé – besé su cabello. Era, de cierta forma, una forma de relajarme – también yo. Es que, a pesar de ser mitad vampiro, es tan frágil… tan humana en ciertos aspectos – suspiré y vi a mi hija dormir tranquilamente.

Me acerqué de nuevo a su cama y tomé su celular, que reposaba en la mesita de noche. Sonreí mientras lo hacía girar entre mis dedos.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó mi esposa, curiosa

- ¿Recuerdas cuánto nos rogó para que le compráramos esta baratija? – ella asintió - ¿Para qué? Se supone que esto sirve para mantenerse en comunicación, no como reloj o como adorno – bufé fastidiado. Pero aún así no podía regañarla por haberlo olvidado. Ella solo quería alejarse de todo esto.

Noté que, a un lado de su celular, se encontraban dos collares: uno era el relicario que le habíamos regalado cuando era niña; el otro era un curioso dije de madera con forma de lobo. Estaba de más preguntar quién se lo había regalado

- Y ¿esto? - pregunté

- ¡Oh! Ya sabes… Jacob – sonrió Bella – Alice y Rose dicen que sólo se lo quita para bañarse y para dormir. Fue todo un reto quitárselo hace un rato. Fue más sencillo quitarle el relicario que el dije.

- ¡Genial! – resoplé – A mi hija le tiene sin cuidado quitarse nuestro regalo, pero ¡no toques el del chucho!

- No digas nada – me dio un golpecito en el brazo

- Cariño… ¿crees que… puedas quitar el bloqueo, solo un poco?

Sabía que, por acto reflejo, mi esposa colocaba el escudo cuando yo entraba a la misma habitación donde estaba Renesmeé. Decía que era una manera de proteger mi salud mental de los alocados pensamientos de mi hija. Sus ideas iban desde una nueva composición para el piano (adorable, tratando de sorprenderme siempre), dibujos, bailes y otras cosas más… sólo que en ocasiones eran todas al mismo tiempo, causándome dolor de cabeza (si es que los vampiros podíamos sufrir de eso).

Otras veces, Nessie practicaba bloqueando sus pensamientos por su cuenta, concentrándose en paredes de ladrillos, pinturas antiguas o piezas musicales (últimamente, su nana).

Después de que Bella quitó el escudo que protegía los pensamientos de nuestra hija, vinieron a mi mente flores de colores y mariposas; como cuando era una bebé. Sonreí con ternura al pensar que mi hija siempre será mi bebé, sin importar qué tan mayor luzca.

De pronto, el ambiente se volvió muy verde y comenzaron a desfilar rostros conocidos y recuerdos de cuando Nessie era pequeña: Charlie, Sue, Seth, Leah, el prado, sus primeras cacerías…

_Jacob… Jacob… Jacob…_

Renesmeé soñaba con ese… perro. Bufé y ella se giró para estar más cómoda mientras dibujaba una sonrisa, disfrutando de su sueño. ¡¿Es que acaso ni en sueños deja de meterse?! Aparentemente, no importa qué tanto trate de alejar a mi hija de esos pensamientos, Jacob siempre regresa a ellos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Bella, preocupada al ver mi reacción.

- Nada, cariño – bufé de nuevo – está teniendo un sueño feo – dije con una mueca al relacionar a mi hija con Jacob.

- Pues, no lo parece – dijo soltando una risita al ver que nuestra hija sonreía feliz

Me volví a concentrar en el sueño de Nessie. Nada cambiaba (sobre todo, que ella recordaba más y con mayor fuerza al chucho). Soñaba con todo lo que había hecho en Forks. Realmente quería regresar.

- Creo que ya sé qué haré para arreglar las cosas con Renesmeé – dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- ¿A sí? ¿Qué? – preguntó mi esposa

- Forks – dije simplemente. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par y mi sonrisa se hizo más grande (si eso era posible).

Quizá eso no les iba a caer en gracia a los demás. Por primera vez en años no teníamos necesidad de aparentar ser adolescentes e ir al instituto una vez más. Era algo que tenía que arreglar primeramente con mi padre, antes de discutirlo con el resto de la familia.

De alguna forma u otra funcionaría, no importa que tuviera que disfrazarme de payaso y cambiar de identidad, con tal de ver a mi hija feliz. Si ella quería regresar a Forks, le concedería su deseo.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

(**N/A**) En un principio, contemplé hacer toda la historia desde el punto de vista de Renesmeé (por eso no hay aclaración sobre Nessie POV), pero pasa que tengo toda la historia (o gran parte de ella) en mi cabeza y para poder enlazar todo necesitaba hacer este capítulo desde el punto de vista de alguien más.

Fue increíble, porque todo salió en una hora o dos, la inspiración no me soltó y este capítulo salió todo de un solo bloque (ojala así fuera en todos). Recién había terminado de escribir el capítulo cuatro cuando ya tenía el cinco cocinándose en mi cabeza. Como les dije, tengo la idea de cómo quiero que vaya la historia, sólo me hace falta conectar todo.

En fin, los veo el lunes (espero tener para entonces el capítulo 6 terminado). Ya saben, me gusta saber su opinión sobre la historia. Por favor, dejen un review ;)

Besos y mordidas

**Carliitha Cullen**


	7. El mejor regalo de Navidad

Todos los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. (De no ser así, ya tendría a Edward, Jasper o Jacob para mi jajaja). Solo la trama es de mi autoría y uno que otro personaje que aparece a lo largo de la misma.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**El mejor regalo de Navidad**

**Renesmeé POV**

Lo último que recordaba, antes de quedarme dormida, era que había empezado a llover muy fuerte y hacía frío. Mi tío Jasper me había encontrado, me abrazó y me llevó cargando a casa.

- Descuida pequeña Renesmeé – dijo con tono tranquilizador – pronto estaremos en casa.

Cuando desperté, me di cuenta que estaba en mi habitación, tapada hasta las orejas por dos cobertores eléctricos gruesos. Los empujé hacia un lado y me senté, recargando mi espalda contra la cabecera de mi cama. Estiré los músculos de mi espalda y me tallé los ojos con pereza. En eso alguien abrió la puerta.

- ¡Buenos días solecito! – tía Alice entró dando pequeños brinquitos hasta llegar a mi cama, para después sentarse a mi lado.

- ¿Qué hora es? - ¡Ugh! Mi voz sonaba rasposa. Giré mi vista hasta la mesita de noche, donde recordaba haber dejado mi teléfono celular, lo tomé y lo abrí: 08:45 AM – tía, ¿no crees que es muy temprano para despertarse? Tuve una mala noche.

- Quizá… pero anda, te prepararé un buen baño calientito para que te mejores – dijo y se metió a mi baño a preparar la tina. Salió al cabo de unos momentos sosteniendo mi bata con sus pequeñas manitas - ¿Sabes? Ayer nos diste un buen susto Nessie. Estábamos realmente preocupados por ti.

- Lo sé… lo siento tanto tía Allie – susurré. Sentía mis ojos húmedos y me picaban.

- Ven pequeña, después de bañarte te sentirás mucho mejor. Además hueles a tierra y bosque - dijo arrugando la nariz en desagrado.

Y es que ayer, con tanto ajetreo, no me había duchado y era de esperarse que oliera a tierra (después de todo, había corrido por el bosque y trepado a un árbol. No estaba tan limpia).

En efecto, el baño me sentó de maravilla. Sentía todos los músculos engarrotados y me dolía terriblemente la cabeza. En cuanto el agua cayó sobre mi espalda, gemí de satisfacción. Me puse mi shampoo de lilas y lavé cuidadosamente todo mi cuerpo para quitar toda la tierra.

Me senté en la tina y abracé mis rodillas, reposando mi barbilla en ellas. Me sentía tan mal por todo esto. En una ocasión, mi tío Emmett me había dicho que había heredado también lo peor de mis papás: era muy cabezota y muy testaruda. Constantemente me dejaba llevar por mis emociones, solo que esta vez me había pasado de la raya.

Sí, le había gritado a un miembro más de la familia (por mucho que me costara decirlo, Tanya era de mi familia). Mi papá había tenido razón ayer: ellos no me educaron así. De momento, no quería hablar con nadie más. Me sentía todavía un poco herida por lo de ayer. Cómo algo tan simple se pudo convertir en un gran problema.

Estuve metida en la bañera hasta que el agua comenzó a enfriarse. No quería pescar un resfriado (sí, aunque eso fuera prácticamente imposible) pero no estaba de más prevenir, así que salí.

Me envolví en mi bata y empecé a secar mi largo cabello cuando escuché que tocaban la puerta. La abrí y me topé con los ojos dorados de mi mamá, quien sostenía un vaso grande de vidrio lleno de sangre.

- Perdona, todo esto fue por mi culpa – dijo mientras entraba a mi cuarto – Debí haberte acompañado a cazar ayer pero…

- Mamá… basta. No fue tu culpa. Por favor, no lo hagas – dije mientras dejaba el vaso con sangre en mi tocador. Quizá lo tomaría más tarde – Sé que parece ser parte de tu naturaleza culparte por todo, pero en esta ocasión no fue así. Era… cuestión de tiempo antes de que reventara la bomba. Sé… que no fue la mejor forma de actuar, pero lo hice. Sí, fui grosera con Tanya, pero no me arrepiento. Además, mi papá arruinó todo dándole la preferencia a ella.

Quizá, de no haber tomado preferencia hacia ella, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Esperaba un regaño (después de todo, me había portado como una niña a la que no le dejan tener un perro), sin embargo nunca llegó. Y cuando las cosas se empezaron a calentar más… exploté.

- Tu papá se siente mal por todo esto también, créeme – dijo acercándose a mi.

- Ahora ¿quién mandó a quién? – dije entre divertida y seria, arqueando una ceja.

- Lo digo en serio. Ayer estábamos tan asustados por no saber dónde estabas. Y, ya una vez en casa, estuvo contigo para cerciorarse que estuvieras bien. Realmente estaba mal, mi amor.

- Bien, pues no lo parece – desvié mi mirada de la suya.

- ¿Sabes? Tanya se fue ayer

- ¿Qué? – dije atónita

- Claro, después de haberla abofeteado – mamá rodó sus ojos y suspiró. ¡Demonios! ¿Me había perdido eso? – Estaba siendo grosera no sólo contigo, sino con toda la familia. Era necesario ponerle un alto.

- Eso no cambia las cosas – solté – No pienso disculparme con ella. Ella… prácticamente dijo que toda su actitud era producto de ideas tuyas. Eso me hizo enfurecer.

- No te pido que te disculpes con Tanya mi amor. Sólo intercedo para que le des una oportunidad a tu papá. Él te quiere mucho, princesa. Eres nuestro todo – dijo con una sonrisa cálida. En un parpadeo, había ido por mis dos collares y estaba de regreso. Primero colocó el de Jacob, después el relicario – Recuerda: "Más que a mi propia vida" – dijo mientras me lo ponía y depositó un beso en mi mejilla.

- Gracias mamá – le dediqué una sonrisa

- Ahora vístete mi amor – me dio otro beso, pero esta vez en la frente, y salió.

Tomé el delicado relicario de oro entre mis dedos y lo observé detenidamente. Era una pieza divina.

"_Más que a mi propia vida_" decía el grabado en la tapa de éste. Al abrirlo, estaba una foto de mis padres. Era un recordatorio para que nunca los olvidara, sin importar dónde me encontrara. Se suponía que nos íbamos a separar, yo me iría con Jacob y mis papás morirían ante los Vulturis; pero eso no pasó. Ahora todo había quedado como un trago amargo en nuestras vidas. Nunca olvidaría a mis padres, con o sin relicario. Amaba a mis papás sobre todas las cosas.

Me sentía mal con mi papá; me sentía mal por haberle gritado, por haberle desobedecido y por odiarlo por gritarme delante de Tanya. Sabía que tenía que disculparme por lo que hice y dije, pero no sabía cómo.

**…**

Estábamos en vísperas de Noche Buena y la casa olía a canela y a pino. Mi familia había decorado la casa con motivos navideños y un gran pino decoraba la sala, cubierto por hermosos adornos. Se podía respirar una calma absoluta (y no era necesario el don de mi tío Jasper para hacerlo).

Había pasado las últimas semanas preparando una canción para mi papá (lo cual se convirtió en mi reto personal y de magnitudes supremas. Tratar de esconderle algo a tu padre 'lector de mentes' no es tarea fácil), y ésta sería mi regalo de Navidad.

Mi relación con él había dado un giro inesperado. Quizá no hablábamos como antes ni existía la misma confianza. Nuestras conversaciones se limitaban a monosílabos y preguntas fáciles. Esto era doloroso para ambos. Pero, a pesar de que no había una disculpa formal de por medio, mi papá sabía que estaba arrepentida por mi comportamiento. Sólo esperaba el momento ideal para hacérselo saber.

Había escogido una pieza de piano ya que era lo que se me daba fácil y sabía que le iba a encantar la idea. Tras meses de arduo esfuerzo para poder aprender a tocar dicho instrumento, ahora podía presumir que era casi tan buena como él (claro, con tanto tiempo libre de por medio, me era fácil practicar cuantas veces quería). Empecé por aprender a tocar mi nana, luego vino la de mi mamá y después la pieza favorita de mi abuelita Esme. Ahora, podía tocar la pieza que quisiera.

Prácticamente toda la familia me había ayudado a preparar mi sorpresa haciendo hasta lo imposible para distraer a papá. Les había pedido que pensaran delante de él que se trataba del regalo de alguien más para no levantar sospechas. Mientras tanto, yo aprovechaba los breves momentos en que papá salía de casa (ya fuera para alimentarse o para seguir a mamá en alguna vuelta que tuviera) para practicar en su piano.

La noche había llegado y los regalos ya estaban puestos en su lugar, debajo del gran pino. Montañas de regalos adornaban la sala esperando ser abiertos mañana por la mañana. Mientras yo estaba en mi cuarto, nerviosa y ansiosa al mismo tiempo. Terminaba de cepillar mi cabello (tenía casi media hora haciéndolo) cuando entró mi tío Jasper.

- Será mejor que te tranquilices o no podrás dormir – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo – me mordí el labio – ¿Y si ya se dio cuenta? ¿Y si no resulta?

- Se dará cuenta y no resultará si no te duermes ya. Mañana tendrás unas ojeras horribles si no descansas lo suficiente, o al menos eso dicen tus tías – dijo mientras lanzaba olas de paz por todo mi cuarto – Anda, tu mamá me mandó a asegurarme que ya estuvieras dormida. ¿Acaso no quieres que Santa venga?

- ¡Oh vamos!, ya estoy grandecita como para saber que Santa no… - mi tío corrió para cubrirme la boca con la mano.

- ¡Shhh! Sí, eso lo sé. Pero tu tío Emmett todavía cree en Santa Claus… por muy ridículo que eso suene – rodó los ojos. Solté una risita y liberó mi boca.

- Bien, me iré a dormir. NO QUEREMOS QUE SANTA OLVIDE VENIR A ESTA CASA – dije un poco más alto para que me escuchara mi tío allá abajo.

- ¡ESE ES EL ESPÍRITU, NESSIE! – gritó Emmett. Reí tontamente.

- Hasta mañana, tío Jazz – dije mientras me dirigía a mi cama

- Que descanses, Renesmeé. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien – dijo guiñándome un ojo y salió cerrando la puerta.

**…**

No sé qué hora era, pero de repente sentí que mi cama empezaba a temblar fuertemente… como si alguien brincara en ella. ¿Quién más podría ser?

- Vete tía Alice ¡quiero dormir! – no sabía con exactitud qué tan temprano era, pero podía suponer que recién había salido el Sol. Me tapé la cara con la almohada y los brincos aumentaron de intensidad – Alice, por favor, anoche casi no pude dormir. Estoy cansada.

- Vamos Nessie ¡Santa llegó! – momento… esa NO era la voz de tía Allie. Era Emmett. Me quité la almohada de la cara y miré hacia abajo, donde encontré a mi tío apoyando sus manotas en mi cama. Tenía puesto un gorro de Santa y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Parecía un niño pequeño.

- Tío, es muy temprano. Los regalos no se irán de ahí – me volví a tapar la cara.

- ¡Oh vamos! Eres igual de amargada que tu papá

- ¡Emmett! – gritó mi tía Rosalie desde la planta baja – Deja dormir a Renesmeé y ven para acá. No me obligues a ir por ti.

- Pero bebé – lloriqueó – Esme dijo que no podíamos empezar a abrir los regalos si no estábamos todos presentes, y ella es la única que falta para poder hacerlo. Así que, con permiso, ven acá niña – dijo mientras me cargaba y me ponía sobre su hombro como costal de papas.

- ¡Emmett, bájame! – dije golpeándolo en la espalda y pataleando, tratando de zafarme de su agarre, sin éxito – Soy capaz de caminar por mi propio pie por las escaleras ¡Bájame ya! – dije entre risas.

Una vez en el sofá, mi tía Alice se movió para empezar a entregarnos nuestros regalos. Realmente todo esto era mera tradición, pues ya era difícil regalarnos algo que no tuviéramos ya.

Una nueva edición de 'Cumbres Borrascosas' para mi mamá (ya tiene como diez de esos libros), un disco de música clásica para papá, recetas de cocina para mi abuelita, un juego de bolígrafos para mi abuelo, los nuevos lentes Gucci para tía Alice, un libro de la Guerra Civil para tío Jazz, herramientas nuevas para tía Rosalie y un videojuego para tío Em.

"Santa" le había traído además a tío Emmett un juego nuevo de controles para la consola de juegos (los últimos los había destruido cuando perdió contra mi la última vez). Realmente no quería saber cómo habían hecho para hacerle creer todo eso de San Nicolás.

Era el momento ideal para mi regalo. Me puse de pie, muy nerviosa, y me acerqué a mis papás. De pronto me sentí como una niña pequeña nuevamente.

- Papá – dije mordiéndome el labio inferior – ven, te tengo un regalo más.

Tomé su mano y fuimos hasta el estudio donde estaba el gran piano negro de cola. Me senté en el banquillo mientras los demás se acomodaban en los sillones que había alrededor. Al abrir la tapa de las teclas, sentí que mis manos temblaban terriblemente.

_*Canción: Love Me – Yiruma*_

Empecé a tocar. Conforme iba avanzando la melodía sentí que mis nervios se iban esfumando, haciéndome sonreír. Comencé a recordar momentos felices con mis padres y mi familia: cacerías, juegos, mis primeras lecciones de piano, mi mamá viéndome bailar mientras papá tocaba el piano. Cuando terminé de tocar la pieza, sentí un peso extra en el banquillo y escuché que todos aplaudían a mi alrededor. Sonreí orgullosa de mi logro.

Miré hacia mi lado y vi a mi papá sentado junto a mí, con esa sonrisa torcida tan propia de él. Me ruboricé y él enrolló sus brazos alrededor de mí, dándome un abrazo lleno de amor.

- Gracias – me dijo al oído – Éste ha sido uno de los mejores regalos que me han dado en toda mi existencia.

- De verdad, perdón por mi actitud – sentí que las lágrimas se juntaban, amenazando con salir de un momento a otro – No era mi intención hacerte enojar aquel día. Me siento mal por todo esto – dije cabizbaja.

- No hay culpa sin sangre – dijo levantando mi mentón con un dedo para que lo mirara de frente – Además, creo que después de esto, mi regalo ya no es tan emocionante. De haber sabido, te lo hubiera dado antes.

- Creo que, de haber sabido, hubieras arruinado el factor sorpresa – dije riéndome y sorbiendo la nariz.

- Debo admitir que eres de las pocas personas que han logrado sorprenderme. Debes estar orgullosa, no cualquiera me toma con la guardia baja.

- Ha sido todo un reto. Pero ha valido la pena totalmente. Espera... dijiste que, de haber sabido, me habrías dado mi regalo antes. ¿De qué hablas? Mi nueva laptop me encanta. Es genial.

- Bueno, resulta que ese no es MI regalo, hija. Es de tu mamá y mío. Ten – dijo dándome un sobre color rosa con un moño morado en la esquina – Éste es mi regalo de Navidad; además, es mi forma de pedirte disculpas. Parece que ambos teníamos la misma idea después de todo. Yo tampoco me porté muy bien contigo.

Abrí el sobre lentamente y saqué el contenido. Era un boleto de avión. ¿Seattle? Eso no era posible. ¿Acaso era una broma de mal gusto?

- ¿Papá? ¿Qué es esto? – pregunté curiosa, arqueando una ceja.

- Bueno, tal vez no podamos regresar a Forks como antes, sería demasiado arriesgado, pero ¿qué te parece vivir cerca de ahí? Estarás cerca de Forks y podrás visitar a tu abuelito Charlie cuantas veces quieras. Ya sabes, la distancia es relativamente corta para nosotros, considerando cómo manejamos.

- ¿No… nosotros vamos a… a regresar? – balbuceé.

- Así es, mi amor – se unió mi mamá a la plática – Hablé con Charlie ayer. Pasaremos el Año Nuevo allá con ellos. ¿No estás feliz mi amor?

- Yo… yo no sé qué decir

- Ella está tan abrumada – dijo tío Jasper riéndose.

- Yo sí sé qué decir – intervino tía Alice - ¡Venga! Hay mucho qué arreglar. Tenemos solo unos días para tener todo listo antes de mudarnos. Necesitaremos una casa que esté cerca de ahí, hay que decorarla y acondicionarla para todos. También necesitaremos autos nuevos…

Dejé de escucharla y me desconecté de todos. Todavía no podía procesar la información que me acababan de dar.

- Si me disculpan, iré a mi habitación – dije ausente.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó papá, preocupado.

- Sí, sí, estoy bien papá

- ¿No es esto lo que querías? Creí que querías regresar a Forks. Disculpa no poder cumplir tu deseo por completo, pero entiende que no podemos regresar por ahora. Es muy pronto.

- Papá, estoy bien. Dame un momento para asimilar todo esto.

Fui a mi cuarto con pasos lentos, arrastrando los pies. No estaba molesta, al contrario, estaba tan feliz. Al llegar a mi cuarto no pude evitar sonreír contenta.

_Regresaremos…_

_Estaré cerca de Forks…_

_Volveré a ver a Jacob…_

**Fin del capítulo**

**

* * *

**

(**N/A**) Una disculpa, quedé de subirlo el lunes pero resulta que tuve compromisos viernes, sábado y domingo y me fue imposible tenerlo a tiempo. El lunes, ya una vez a la normalidad, terminé de escribirlo.

¿Qué les pareció? Poco a poco se va desenvolviendo toda la historia. ¿Qué pasará cuando regresen a Washington?

Aclaro, me gusta mucho la relación de Nessie con sus tíos. No sé, se me hace muy honesta y divertida. Jasper es el tío que te escucha cuando lo necesitas y te apoya cuando tienes una idea; Emmett es el tío alocado que siempre tiene algo divertido qué hacer. Alice y Rosalie... bueno, ellas son punto y aparte. Además, trato de explicar bien la relación que tiene con su familia (sobre todo el gran apego a sus papás)

El capítulo siete ya está empezado, pero no sé si lo logre terminar pronto (como para el viernes). Espero que si y poderles traer prontito la continuación.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Es un placer para mí saber que la historia les gusta. Ya saben, con un review háganme saber qué les está pareciendo todo.

Besitos y Mordidas

**Carliitha Cullen**


	8. El Regreso

Todos los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. (De no ser así, ya tendría a Edward, Jasper o Jacob para mi jajaja). Solo la trama es de mi autoría y uno que otro personaje que aparece a lo largo de la misma.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**El Regreso**

Una semana jamás me había parecido tan larga como esta. Tenía puesto en mi calendario la fecha en que regresaríamos a Washington: 30 de diciembre. Parecía tan lejano ese día. Y lo peor era que no había cosa en el mundo que me mantuviera entretenida por lagos lapsos de tiempo, fácilmente me aburría con todo y con todos.

Mamá había hablado con Sue hace un par de días para terminar de pulir los detalles de nuestro regreso, así como de la cena de Año Nuevo. Pasaríamos dicha fiesta en casa de mi abuelito Charlie, con Sue, Seth y Leah. Únicamente iríamos mis papás y yo.

Era 29 de diciembre y seguía sin poder creer que dentro de poco estaría de vuelta en mi antiguo hogar. Bueno, quizá con uno que otro cambio por ahí. No podíamos regresar a Forks y retomar la vida que teníamos antes de la mudanza; ahora mi abuelo trabajaría en el hospital de Seattle junto a mi papá (a mamá le costó convencerlo en que estaba lo suficientemente preparado para poder ejercer su carrera). Habíamos encontrado una casa (lo suficientemente decente para Alice y para mi abuelita) cerca de Port Ángeles y un tanto dentro del bosque.

Ya era de noche y aún no lograba conciliar el sueño. Estaba tan emocionada que se me hacía imposible poder dormir. De pronto empecé a sentir mucha paz y mis párpados comenzaron a sentirse pesados. Bostecé un par de veces antes de girarme sobre mi estómago y abrazar mi almohada.

- Gracias, tío Jazz – dije medio dormida

- Cuando quieras Renesmeé – lo escuché detrás de la puerta.

Empecé a soñar con Jacob, sobre la última vez que nos vimos y la dolorosa despedida que habíamos tenido. Tenía la esperanza de que me extrañara tanto como yo lo había hecho todos estos años; que hubiera cumplido su juramento de no olvidarme y, como él había dicho entonces, recordar esto como un trago amargo.

Pero también tenía miedo; miedo de que él me olvidara o siguiera su vida haciéndome a un lado. ¿Y si se casó? ¿Y si no le caigo bien a su esposa? Después de todo, Jacob era muy guapo, y podía tener a la chica que quisiera. Ahora que lo pienso, en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos jamás le había conocido a alguna novia. Pensaba que, dada su amistad con mis padres, él se sentía con la obligación de cuidar de mí (él era como uno más de mis tíos) y, ahora que no estábamos cerca, quizá había encontrado a su pareja.

Recordé a Sam y a Emily (los había visto un par de veces que Jacob me había invitado a La Push). En aquel entonces no entendía el cariño y devoción que se profesaban. En aquel entonces, Jacob me había dicho que cuando fuera mayor me lo iba a explicar. Tenía miedo de que Jacob hubiera encontrado a su 'Emily' y a mi me pasara a segundo plano. Sí, es un pensamiento egoísta, pero quiero a Jacob para mí.

Ésa revelación me hizo estremecer. Quería mucho a Jacob, pero no podía evitar una punzada de celos al relacionarlo con alguna otra chica. Es decir, Leah era también una mujer muy guapa según lo recordaba, pero sabía que Jake sólo sentía por ella un apego por la lealtad que ella le había demostrado al unirse a su manada. Pero ¿y si las cosas habían cambiado para ambos? Es decir, ahora yo estoy sintiendo cosas diferentes por Jake, quizá ellos también hayan cambiado sus sentimientos ahora que no tiene a nadie a quien proteger.

Leah siempre se había mostrado renuente ante mi presencia, y nunca supe el por qué. Podía recordar desde mi nacimiento, que ella siempre se hacía a un lado en mi presencia y podía sentir cierto desprecio en su mirada. Nunca me cayó bien su actitud. Seth, en cambio, era divertido y relajado. Decía que la actitud de su hermana se debía a que estaba amargada (comentario por el cual se ganaba un buen golpe por parte de ella).

Soñé con todos en La Push, soñé con mi abuelito Charlie y Sue. Recordé cuando mi abuelito me llevó a la comisaría a presumirme con sus compañeros. Decía que, aunque no fuera su nieta biológica, estaba orgulloso de ser mi abuelo (si supiera…). Dos veces me llevó a pescar junto a Billy (algo que no fue muy divertido que digamos).

Mis sueños comenzaron a hacerse más tranquilos y me dediqué a descansar. Me esperaba un largo día…

**…**

El ruidoso sonido del despertador me había sacado de mis ensoñaciones. Sabía que teníamos mucho qué hacer hoy, pero realmente yo no iba a ser de gran ayuda. Gran parte de las cosas que nos íbamos a llevar ya estaban empacadas y en el camión de mudanza. Después de despabilarme, me di una larga ducha, tratando de tomarme todo el tiempo posible.

Salí, me puse unos vaqueros celestes, una blusa negra de manga corta, así como unas zapatillas cómodas. No tenía intención de lucir elegante. Pasaría el día en casa hasta que fuera momento de ir al aeropuerto. Parecía que tía Alice estaba realmente involucrada con el proyecto de la casa y la mudanza, ya que no dijo nada por mi atuendo.

Mis papás y yo nos iríamos en el primer vuelo (puesto a que llegaríamos a casa de mi abuelito Charlie), mientras que los demás se irían más tarde.

Decidí darle gusto a mi mamá desayunando una pila de hot cakes con jugo de naranja (lo admito, no estaba tan complaciente como para tomar leche), mientras veía a todos de un lado a otro terminando de empacar sus cosas.

- Realmente no veo para qué – le dije a mi mamá, quien lavaba los utensilios que acababa de usar con el desayuno – Es decir, de cualquier forma tía Alice nos comprará todo un guardarropa apenas estemos en Port Ángeles.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, hija, pero ya sabes cómo es tu tía – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Bien – dijo papá desde la puerta de la cocina – Cuando termines de desayunar, Renesmeé, nos iremos al aeropuerto. Nuestro avión sale más o menos en un par de horas, así que es importante que lleguemos temprano para registrar las maletas.

- Ajá - dije mientras mordía un trozo de hot cake

- De acuerdo – dijo mamá acercándose a él. Lo jaló de la solapa de la camisa y lo besó apasionadamente. Aparté mi vista de ellos, para darles un poco de privacidad; sólo que mi paciencia no llega tan lejos, así que me aclaré la garganta y haciendo que ellos se separaran abruptamente.

- Lo siento – dijeron al mismo tiempo. Rodeé los ojos y me paré del banquillo que estaba junto a la barra.

- Sí, lo que sea. Iré a lavarme los dientes y estaré abajo en un momento. Pórtense bien – dije guiñando un ojo – no quiero un hermanito.

Ambos empezaron a tartamudear y abrían la boca y la cerraban una y otra vez (parecían peces). De haber sido humanos, sé que ambos se habrían ruborizado hasta las orejas. Reí tontamente por su reacción tan adolescente y subí a mi cuarto a hacer lo que había dicho.

Diez minutos después, ya íbamos rumbo al aeropuerto y mi estómago amenazaba por salirse por mi garganta de un momento a otro. Estaba tan nerviosa. Estábamos en la sala de espera y sabíamos que en cualquier momento llamarían por nuestro vuelo. Aunque era de tarde, Alaska raramente recibía luz solar, por lo que mis papás podían pasar desapercibidos.

- Sue dijo que probablemente para cuando lleguemos a Forks Charlie estará en casa, por lo que nos invita a cenar. Bueno, más bien invita a Renesmeé – dijo con una risita

- Me parece buena idea. ¿Qué tal si…?

Dejé de escuchar y me recosté en el asiento. Cerré los ojos un momento para tratar de calmar mis nervios antes de que me diera un ataque. Honestamente, no era muy aficionada a viajar en avión y menos bajo las condiciones por las que lo iba a hacer.

**…**

En cuanto llegamos al aeropuerto de Seattle, nos esperaba un flamante Volvo plateado en la entrada (cortesía de tía Alice). Rodeé los ojos y me subí atrás, me puse el cinturón de seguridad y me coloqué los auriculares de mi mp3 en las orejas. Escucharía algo de música, puesto a que el camino hacia Forks era bastante largo.

En algún momento debí haberme quedado dormida. Para cuando desperté, ya estábamos a unas cuantas calles de la casa de mi abuelito Charlie. Verde, todo era muy verde y húmedo. Mamá murmuró algo como 'pueblo Alien', pero no le hice mucho caso. Yo realmente amaba Forks.

Una vez que mi papá se estacionó frente a la casa, vi que mi abuelito y Sue nos esperaban en la entrada con sonrisas cálidas. A pesar de escribirles cada mes y enviarles fotos de mi vida en Alaska, los había echado tanto de menos.

- ¡Santo cielo! ¡Mírate nada más Nessie! – gritó mi abuelo y avanzó hacia mí para darme un fuerte abrazo - ¡Estás tan mayor ya! La última vez que te vi eras de este tamañito – dijo señalando la altura hasta la cintura.

- Abuelito, te he extrañado tanto – dije casi llorando. Tenía un gran nudo en la garganta.

- Igual yo, mi pequeña. Mírate nada más. Ahora sí me siento como un abuelito – dijo soltando una carcajada.

- ¿Mi pequeña? – exclamó mamá haciéndose la ofendida – Claro, ahora que eres abuelo, tu adorada hija ha pasado a segundo plano y dejó de ser tu pequeña ¿verdad? – dijo con cierta burla.

- Te lo dije, Bells, ésta niña es única – dijo besando la parte de arriba de mi cabeza. Yo sólo atiné a reír bajito.

- Oh, eso duele viejo. Justo aquí – dijo señalándose el pecho a la altura del corazón – Iré a saludar a Sue, quizá ella sí me de un buen recibimiento – sonrió sarcástica y se acercó a hablar con Sue, llevándose a mi papá con ella.

- Y bien, Nessie, ¿qué tal Alaska? – dijo mientras avanzábamos a la casa.

- Bien, supongo. Todo blanco, frío y aburrido – suspiré

- Descuida pequeña, ya verás que todo cambiará en Forks – dijo mientras me abría la puerta.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo Sue cuando entramos - ¿Qué tal si invitamos a todos los Cullens de una vez a la cena de Año Nuevo?

- Sue – dijo papá – No queremos causar molestias

- ¡Bah! – dijo mi abuelito – No hay que ser tímidos, muchacho. En esta casa hay lugar para todos.

- En ese caso, de acuerdo. Mañana nos reuniremos a cenar aquí. Bueno, a cenar nada más ustedes dos, Seth, Leah… y Renesmeé, claro.

- ¡Oh pero mamá! – me quejé – Yo puedo comer con ustedes

- Pero nada, señorita – dijo arqueando una ceja.

- De acuerdo – dije entre dientes - ¡Oh! ¿Podemos invitar también a Billy y a Jacob? Estoy segura de que querrán venir también – esbocé una sonrisa.

- Me temo que no va a ser posible Nessie – dijo Sue – Ambos fueron a Hawaii a visitar a Rebecca. Acaba de tener un bebé hace poco y han ido a conocerlo.

- ¿Otro? – dijo mamá sorprendida – Eso es maravilloso

- ¿Quién es Rebecca? - pregunté

- Es hermana de Jacob. Ella es un año mayor que yo.

- Oh – dije decepcionada – Pero, ¿cuándo vuelven?

- No sabría decirte. Billy comentó que estarían allá una larga temporada. Se fueron a principios de mes. Me imagino que estarán allá para pasar un buen tiempo, después de todo, no tienen prisa por regresar.

- Supongo que para que Billy pase mucho tiempo con sus nietos. Me imagino lo feliz que está - comentó mamá

- Bueno, es hora de irnos – dijo papá – Mañana nos vemos entonces.

**…**

La casa de mi abuelito estaba totalmente congestionada (es decir, ocho vampiros, dos licántropos, dos humanos… y yo). Todos, excepto los vampiros, cenamos tranquilos y esperábamos que dieran las doce para salir a ver los fuegos artificiales. Mi tío Emmett estaba que brincaba de emoción ya que había comprado tantos fuegos artificiales como para iluminar todo el condado de Washington.

- Emmett Cullen – gritó mi tía Rosalie – Si no te calmas en este instante, te amarraré a uno de tus proyectiles. A ver si te divierte tanto.

- Pero bebé – se quejó como un niño pequeño, haciéndonos reír a todos.

Sonaron las doce campanadas y todos nos abrazamos felices y nos deseamos un buen año nuevo. Todas las parejas se besaban amorosamente y se sentía un ambiente tranquilo.

Estaba aburrida sentada en una banca en el patio trasero mientras todos estaban dentro felices y platicando de sus propósitos. Miraba la Luna con gesto ausente. Estaba esperando que, al llegar a Forks, todo iba a ser como antes; esperaba ver a Jacob, correr hacia él y abrazarlo como si se me fuera la vida en ello.

Sujeté mi dije de lobo. Estaba siendo ridícula con todo esto. Él iba a regresar tarde o temprano… tenía que hacerlo.

Estaba tan concentrada viendo la Luna que no me di cuenta cuando mi mamá se sentó a mi lado. Pasó su delgado y frío brazo por mis hombros, causándome un sobresalto y solté un gritito.

- ¡Jesús! Mamá me has dado un susto de muerte – dije con la respiración entrecortada debido al susto – Aplaude o algo para saber que estás aquí – sonreí. (**N/A hahaha es lo que le digo a mi mamá cuando me sale de repente 'mamá, silba o algo para saber que estás aquí**')

- No pensé que estuvieras tan concentrada – dijo soltando una risita

- Lo siento

- No lo hagas. ¿En qué piensas? O mejor dicho ¿en quién? – me dijo con una mirada de complicidad – Últimamente andas en otra cosa.

- Pensaba en mi vida antes de irnos a Alaska – suspiré – El abuelo Charlie dijo que todo cambiará ahora que hemos vuelto… y eso me asusta un poco. No quiero que cambien las cosas. Me gustaba mi antigua vida en Forks.

- No tiene que ser algo malo

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno – dijo indecisa – se suponía que esperaríamos un par de días para decirte, pero creo que ahora es un buen momento para hacerlo, después de todo, era algo que querías hacer desde hace mucho y considero que ahora es tiempo.

- Mamá… no te estoy siguiendo

- Renesmeé… ¿aún quieres ir al instituto?

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

(**N/A**) Lo sé, no tengo perdón de Dios hahaha. Siempre digo 'ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo' y de verdad lo hago. Pero ahora la inspiración decidió tomarse un respiro (estuve traduciendo todo el fin de semana). Además de que no me había sentido bien de salud últimamente. Pero ya estoy bien y me siento inspirada.

Ahora si, antes de prometer cosas que no, el capítulo siguiente no estará sino hasta la próxima semana. Hoy me es imposible y mañana también (iré a cubrir un evento y a tomar video y fotografías). Pero ya llevo la primera parte del capítulo ocho.

¡Dios! Estoy tan emocionada, amo esta historia por algunos elementos a los cuales me estoy acercando y pronto conocerán. Comenzarán a presentarse más conflictos y me gusta eso. Si me llego a tardar, es porque las ideas no se dejan y no encuentro cómo conectar unas con otras (sí, yo me entiendo, no se preocupen).

En fin, espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Ya saben, un review me alegra el día y me ayuda a mejorar mi trabajo.

Besos y Mordidas

**Carliitha Cullen**


	9. Primeras impresiones

Todos los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. (De no ser así, ya tendría a Edward, Jasper o Jacob para mi jajaja). Solo la trama es de mi autoría y uno que otro personaje que aparece a lo largo de la misma.

* * *

**Capítulo ocho**

**Primeras impresiones**

- ¿Qué has dicho? – pregunté incrédula. Mis ojos casi se salían de sus cuencas.

- Bueno, tu padre me comentó que te has sentido sola últimamente y querías conocer gente nueva, así que le insistí de que era una buena idea dejarte ir al colegio. Es algo absurdo para una niña tan inteligente como tú, pero deseo que tengas todas las experiencias humanas como sean posibles, así que aceptó. Muy a su pesar, debo admitir – dijo con una risita.

Solté un chillido de emoción que creo que se escuchó hasta Canadá. ¡No podía creerlo! Tantas veces que le había casi rogado a mi papá de que me permitiera asistir al instituto y por fin se hacía posible. Me levanté de un brinco y le di un fuerte abrazo a mi mamá.

- Gracias – le dije al oído. Sabía que ella había tenido mucho que ver con el cambio de opinión de mi papá – No sé como agradecerte mejor por todo esto que haces por mi, mamá.

- Por nada, mi amor. Habrá que arreglarlo con tus abuelitos Carlisle y Esme, después de todo, no podemos presentarnos como tus padres legalmente; así como ver qué haremos para tratar de ser discretos. A lo mejor no estaremos en Forks, pero de todas formas necesitamos guardar las apariencias.

Entonces llegó mi tía Alice, seguida por todos los demás. Se sentó a un lado de mi mamá con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Esto no podía pintar nada bueno conociendo a la maquiavélica mentecilla de mi tía.

- Descuida Bella, yo me encargaré de todo. Será fantástico, lo sé. No necesito una visión de ello. Mañana mismo hablaré a las escuelas para empezar los trámites de inscripción, a pesar de que el semestre haya iniciado ya. Renesmeé es muy inteligente, así que no veo ningún problema para los exámenes de admisión.

- No sé por qué tengo la sensación de 'Déjà Vu' – dijo papá sonriéndole a mi mamá y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Tía – le susurré a Alice - ¿de qué me pierdo?

- Verás, es que tus papás se conocieron en el instituto – dijo con una risita – Al igual que tú, tu mamá entró después de que inició el semestre.

- ¿Y quién irá con ella? – preguntó papá arqueando una ceja – Ni pienses que irá sola Alice, menos tratándose de la primera vez que irá al instituto.

- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo tía Allie.

- Alice, estoy de acuerdo en que mi hija tiene un muy buen auto control, pero ella jamás ha estado rodeada de tantos humanos; no podemos arriesgarnos de que pase algún accidente. Recuerdas lo que pasó con la furgoneta de Tyler – dijo serio. Nuevamente me perdía en sus flashbacks.

- Pero ya te dije hermanito… yo me encargo de todo. Por una vez en tu existencia… relájate.

- No estamos hablando de cualquier cosa. Es sobre mi hija. No es algo que me pueda tomar a la ligera. Obviamente es una de mis prioridades.

- Lo sé, es mi sobrina ¿recuerdas? No dejaré que nada malo le pase – le guiñó el ojo.

**…**

Era domingo por la tarde y estaba recostada en el sofá de la nueva casa, entretenida con un video juego de carreras. Iba en la última vuelta del juego, cuando entró mi tía Alice y apagó todo de golpe.

- ¡Hey! – dije molesta - ¡Iba ganando!

- ¡Oh vamos! Te traigo buenas noticias. Cuando termine ni te acordarás de tu jueguito tonto – se giró hacia las escaleras – Oigan todos, ¿podrían venir un momento por favor? Será breve.

En un parpadeo, todos estaban reunidos en la sala mientras mi tía salía y entraba con un montón de bolsas y cajas. Esta vez se había pasado con la ropa. ¿Qué tenía que ver lo que acababa de comprar conmigo y por qué eran buenas noticias?

- ¿Qué sucede Alice? – preguntó mi abuelita saliendo de la cocina con un delantal.

- Bueno, ya esta todo listo para que mañana Renesmeé entre al Instituto Forks – dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡¿Mañana?! - grité

- ¿Y qué hay con lo de ir con ella? – dijo papá – Alice, es imposible que los seis vayamos como estudiantes a esa escuela. Nos reconocerán de inmediato y será caótico. No, definitivamente no podemos regresar a esa escuela.

- ¿Y quién habló de que fuéramos todos? – dijo Alice con las manos en las caderas

- Edward – habló mi tía Rosalie – honestamente, yo no quiero pasar por el bachillerato otra vez. Es tedioso hacerlo una y otra vez.

- Es por eso que lo he arreglado todo – dijo tía Alice guiñando un ojo – Nessie irá como alumna matriculada. Emmett y Jasper serán los nuevos profesores de Deportes e Historia, respectivamente. Es como que ya lucen lo suficientemente adultos como para hacerlo; siempre hemos dicho que podrían pasar por maestros, sólo es cuestión de usar la ropa correcta.

- Cariño… no sé – dudó tío Jasper – No creo que sea buena idea que yo esté como maestro

- ¿Bromeas? – dijo Emmett - ¡Es brillante! Además, ¡vamos viejo! Ya eres más controlado que la última vez que asistimos como alumnos. Y serás el maestro, puedes salir cuando quieras – sonrió.

- Bueno, pero ¿tu que opinas Edward? ¿Bella? – preguntó mi abuelita – después de todo es su hija y quienes tienen la última palabra son ustedes.

- No estoy seguro Esme – dijo serio – Alice, ¿no hay manera de colocarla en algún colegio cerca de Seattle o de Port Ángeles? Sí necesita algo podemos ir de inmediato a buscarla. Además, así podemos ir con ella como estudiantes y mantenerla vigilada más cerca. No es que dude de ustedes, chicos, pero… no sé.

- Papá, estaré bien, en serio. Confía en mí – dije

- Edward – intervino mamá – ¿En qué quedamos? – dijo arqueando una ceja.

- De acuerdo, irás – suspiró – Pero a la menor provocación que sientas, irás con tus tíos y regresarás a casa ¿de acuerdo? No quiero excusas ni que tomes ningún riesgo. No quiero que te hagas la valiente solo por la necedad de ir a la escuela.

- No será necesario papá, estaré bien – resoplé

- Tan cabezota como tu madre - rió bajito y mamá le dio un golpe con el codo en un costado.

- Entonces no se diga más – dijo Alice aplaudiendo y dando brinquitos – Vamos Nessie, te he comprado todo para tu primer día de clases. Obviamente necesitarás un nuevo guardarropa.

Fuimos hasta mi cuarto donde me esperaban bolsas y bolsas con ropa. Había una caja blanca en el centro de mi cama con un moño rosa. Lo abrí y encontré una preciosa mochila de piel negra. Había cuadernos y muchos otros útiles escolares que pudiera necesitar. Alice siempre se iba a los extremos y ésta no iba a ser la excepción. Pasamos horas escogiendo mi atuendo para el día siguiente así como todas las recomendaciones que tenía que seguir y la historia que tenía que preparar en caso de que me preguntaran sobre mi pasado.

- Bueno, será mejor que te duermas ya. Mañana te espera un gran y emocionante día y necesitas todas las energías posibles. Así que, a la cama.

- ¿Cómo sabes que mañana será un gran día? Creí que no tenías visiones si yo estaba involucrada en eso – pregunté arqueando una ceja, dudosa.

- Y no las tengo, pero el que no tenga una visión no implica que todo se saldrá de control y será una catástrofe – dijo con una risita.

- Supongo que tienes razón – suspiré

- Bueno ya niña, a la cama. Que si no ahorita entra tu papá y te ve despierta y adiós 'plan de ir a la escuela'.

- Hasta mañana, tía Alice.

**…**

Sentí que algo, o alguien, me empujaba el hombro. Gemí y rodeé hasta que mi espalda quedara contra el colchón y pesadamente abrí los ojos. Giré mi vista hacia donde sentí el empujón y encontré a mi mamá sentada en la orilla de la cama con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro.

- Despierta mi amor, buenos días. Hoy es tu primer día de clases – dijo mientras acomodaba un rebelde mechón detrás de mi oreja – Te he preparado la tina. Alístate para que bajes a desayunar antes de irte a la escuela.

Después de un baño rápido, salí y vi la ropa en mi cama. Me puse unos vaqueros entubados color azul marino, blusa blanca de botones y un abrigo largo color gris con una capucha, además de unas botas negras y algo toscas. Me gustaba mi atuendo, había pasado mucho tratando de convencer a mi tía Alice de que quería lucir casual y cómoda, no como modelo de pasarela. Traté de hacer algo con mi cabello, pero como siempre era una causa perdida y lo dejé suelto.

Bajé tarareando mi nana y me topé a mi mamá en la cocina, así como un gran vaso en la barra lleno de sangre tibia hasta el tope. Sonreí ante las ocurrencias de mi madre y me acerqué a ella.

- Bueno, sé que no es lo mismo a que lo caces tú misma, pero quería darte gusto esta mañana y te conseguí esto. Espero te guste. Ten cuidado de no ensuciarte – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Gracias mamá – sonreí y me tomé casi todo de un solo trago. Deliciosa.

- De acuerdo – dijo tío Emmett bajando las escaleras – Iremos en el Jeep. Date prisa Nessie, tienes que llegar temprano para que llenes toda esa porquería de papeles de alumnos de primer ingreso – salió seguido por tío Jasper.

- Hasta luego mamá – dije dándole un beso en la mejilla – Adiós papá – grité sabiendo que podía escucharme donde quiera que estuviera en la casa.

- Cuídate hija – me respondió

- Que tengas un lindo día, mi amor – dijo mamá besando mi frente.

Suspiré subiendo a la parte trasera del Jeep de un salto. Sabía lo que me esperaba al llegar a la escuela. Era obvio que íbamos a ser la comidilla de todo Forks. Los Cullens regresaban al condado y además tenían un nuevo integrante. Naturalmente todos hablarían de ello.

Llegamos a la escuela y me bajé del Jeep gracias a la ayuda de tío Jasper. Sentía todas las miradas sobre nosotros y sentí que mi cara se ponía roja. Estaba acostumbrada a la atención, pero había pasado tantos años aislada y viendo a las mismas personas una y otra vez, que todo esto era como algo nuevo para mí.

**…**

**Josh POV**

- Te veré en el segundo período, mi amor – dijo Rachel besándome la mejilla y dándole un apretón a mi mano.

- De acuerdo – le sonreí y ella se fue, seguida por sus amigas. Compartíamos casi todo el horario, excepto Álgebra a primera hora y Biología después del almuerzo. Además nos veíamos en los entrenamientos todos los días.

- Cuñado, mi hermanita te tiene colgado del dedo pequeño – dijo Rick, su mellizo, dándome un golpe en el brazo.

- ¡Oh vamos! No es como si nos fuéramos a casar o algo así.

- Ni digas, Rachel puede ser muy necia si se lo propone. Es decir, míranos, estamos en el equipo de porristas por ella – dijo haciendo una seña con la mano.

- No es por ella – mentí – digo, nos dará crédito para la universidad. Quien sabe, tal vez consigamos una beca.

- Gracias – dijo con sarcasmo – pero preferiría no ser recordado como el chico porrista. En cuanto termine el instituto me saldré de esto.

Entonces, noté que todos miraban hacia la puerta que daba al estacionamiento, cuchicheando y diciéndose cosas al oído. Visualicé a un tipo enorme como un luchador profesional, seguido por otro tipo alto, delgado y rubio, no tan musculoso como el primero.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – la curiosidad me ganó y le pregunté a Rick. Volteó y los vio también e hizo un gesto como de restarle importancia.

- ¿Ellos? ¡Ah! El grandote es Emmett Cullen, el nuevo maestro de Deportes; el rubio es Jasper Hale, él dará historia, pero no estoy seguro. Ambos son hijos adoptivos del doctor Carlisle Cullen y su señora. Estuvieron en Forks hace mucho pero se mudaron a Alaska y ahora regresaron. Vienen de una familia rara. Al parecer, Hale sale con la hermana de Cullen, y viceversa. ¿Puedes creerlo?

- Bueno, no es como si fueran hermanos de sangre. Dices que son adoptados ¿no? Entonces no le veo lo raro.

- Pues sí, son adoptados, pero aún así no es normal.

Giré mi vista nuevamente hasta la puerta y la vi. Su cabello era cobrizo con tonos rubios y rojizos y además brillaba con luz propia, era largo y con algunos rizos. Su piel era pálida, pero sus mejillas estaban de un rosa precioso. Sus ojos eran del color café más bello que había visto jamás. Era perfecta.

- Y ¿ella quién es? – pregunté atónito

- ¡Oh! Es Carlie Cullen. Tiene un primer nombre, pero es muy raro, sólo escuché que le decían Carlie.

- ¿Cullen? ¿Ella es la novia de Jasper Hale?

- ¡Oh no! Es que hay dos hermanas Cullen. Ella es la hermana menor. La adoptaron hace poco, de hecho. Te digo que los Cullens son una familia muy rara. Uno de sus hijos, el menor según me dijeron, murió en un accidente de avión hace unos seis años mientras viajaba con su esposa a celebrar su primer aniversario de bodas. Un año después la adoptaron a ella. Es como si reemplazaran un hijo por otro.

- No creo que sea raro. De hecho, pienso que la señora Cullen tiene un gran corazón. Es decir, piénsalo, ella perdió un hijo y Carlie perdió a sus papás bajo quién sabe cuáles circunstancias. Los Cullens le dieron, no sólo una familia, sino comida y un lugar mejor dónde vivir.

- Eres tan… marica – dijo Rick con una mueca.

Me reí sin ánimos de la broma de mi amigo y seguí viendo a Carlie, ella platicaba con su hermano luchador mientras parecía inspeccionar el lugar donde iba a estudiar. Se veía nerviosa y preocupada, pero aún así esbozó una sonrisa torcida y un tanto traviesa. Sus ojos se toparon con los míos y siguió recorriendo la escuela con la mirada. La seguí con la vista hasta que desapareció entrando a la oficina del director.

**…**

**Renesmeé POV**

Tenía que llegar primero a la oficina del director por mi horario y otros papeles que tenía que llenar. La entrada no había estado tan mal, no entendía cómo demonios sabían mi 'pasado' si ni siquiera había puesto un pie en ese lugar. Luego de pensarlo llegué a la conclusión de que Forks era un pueblo pequeño y que cualquier cosa fuera de contexto era un gran acontecimiento (como nuestra llegada) y mantenía a todos enterados de la situación. Suspiré y entré por mis papeles.

La oficina era pequeña y había un escritorio justo enfrente de la puerta. Mis tíos habían entrado conmigo para darme apoyo moral. La secretaria levantó la vista y abrió los ojos de par en par al vernos.

- ¿Emmett? ¿Jasper? – soltó el aire de golpe. Creí que se iba a desmayar o que empezaría a hiperventilar - ¡Oh por Dios! Lucen igual que como cuando íbamos al instituto.

- ¿Se conocen? – pregunté desconcertada

- Ya sabes, dieta y ejercicios – fanfarroneó mi tío Emmett, ignorando mi pregunta.

- Ya lo creo. Y tú debes ser Carlie Cullen ¿cierto? – dijo enfocando su vista en mí. Sonreí nerviosa y asentí.

- Renesmeé - solté

- ¿Disculpa?

- Soy Renesmeé Carlie Cullen.

- Oh si, aquí lo dice – dijo viendo mi expediente – Lo siento. Aquí tienes tu horario. Tienes Arte, Deportes, Español, luego un receso para comer, después Biología e Historia. Este es un mapa del instituto, para que te sea más fácil llegar a tus clases. Ah si, por favor, que tus maestros firmen esto – dijo entregándome una boleta y otros papeles.

- De acuerdo, ¿señorita…?

- Gracias, pero soy la señora Newton. Soy Jessica Newton – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Wow – dijo tío Emmett cuando salimos - ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Quién iba a decir que se quedaría con el estúpido de Mike Newton?

- La verdad, no sé de qué te sorprendes. Esos dos estaban hechos para estar juntos – dijo Jasper.

- Bueno chicos, supongo que los veré en el transcurso del día. Adiós – dije alejándome para ir a mi primera clase. No podía evitar la sonrisa de felicidad.

No podía ser todo tan maravilloso. Horrible. Sólo así podía definir este día. Arte, sin duda, había sido interesante; amaba dibujar, lo hacía en mis ratos libres, y aquí podía expresarme sin presiones. Deportes había sido algo tedioso ya que Emmett trató de no imponer su rol de tío/hermano sobre protector y dejar todo como maestro-alumna, pero falló terriblemente al no dejarme jugar con mis compañeros por peligro a que me pudiera lastimar (como si eso fuera posible). El resto había sido fatal. Cuando trataba de acercarme a un grupo de chicos para establecer alguna conversación, éstos se iban sin voltearme a ver e ignorándome olímpicamente. Ahora, me encontraba en la cafetería, sola, y con una charola con comida de dudosa procedencia.

Ni siquiera me apetecía comer. Contemplé la escena en la que me encontraba. Todos estaban en sus mesas rodeados de amigos. Menos yo. Suspiré pesadamente e hice a un lado mi bandeja.

Llegué a Biología después de escuchar la campana. El profesor firmó mi boleta de asistencia y me asignó mi mesa. Me encontraba sola nuevamente. Me puse a garabatear en mi cuaderno cuando escuché que la puerta se abría, pero no tenía ánimos de voltear a ver de quién se trataba.

- Señor Stewart – dijo el maestro – Espero poder decirle por última vez en este curso, que mi clase tiene un horario. Así que por favor, respételo y llegue temprano. Siempre es lo mismo.

- Disculpe señor Johnson – contestó el joven – No volverá a pasar, se lo garantizo.

- Si me dieran un dólar por cada vez que me dices eso Josh, ya sería rico para estos días. Ve a tu lugar en silencio, ya hablaremos después de clase.

- Lo que sea – lo escuché murmurar. Estaba segura de que el maestro no lo había escuchado. Todos se reían de la escena que, al parecer, era algo que sucedía muy seguido. Rodeé los ojos sin siquiera levantar la vista y seguí con mis dibujos.

Entonces, el chico comenzó a avanzar, pasando por una rejilla de ventilación, enviando su esencia hacia mi nariz. Mi garganta empezó a arder espantosamente y sentí cada uno de mis músculos engarrotarse, agazapándose para tirármele encima al dueño de ese olor tan rico.

Su sangre… olía tan condenadamente deliciosa. Esto no podía ser algo bueno. Me había convertido en cazadora y él… era mi presa.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

(**N/A**) Chan, chan, chaaaaaan

Comienzan a aparecer los nuevos personajes (mis personajes). Éste era uno de los capítulos a los cuales quería llegar ya. Creo que éste fue el detonante para que comenzara a escribir esta historia; comencé a pensar en cómo sería si Renesmeé encontrara a su cantante y todo eso.

Chicas **Team Jacob**... paciencia. Nessie ya está cerca de Forks y es cuestión de tiempo antes de se reencuentre con Jake.

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Disfruté muchísimo escribiéndolo. Ya saben, un review me ayuda a mejorar mi trabajo y me ayuda a saber si la historia es de su agrado.

Nos vemos la otra semana con el siguiente capítulo.

Besos y mordidas

**Carliitha'clln**


	10. ¿Amigos?

Todos los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer.** (De no ser así, ya tendría a Edward, Jasper o Jacob para mi jajaja). Solo la trama es de mi autoría y uno que otro personaje que aparece a lo largo de la misma.

* * *

**Capítulo nueve**

**¿Amigos?**

Cerré los ojos, apretándolos con tal fuerza que casi me hago daño. Esto no podía estar pasándome a mí. Toda mi vida con un perfecto auto control y ahora viene este niño a amenazar con tirar todo por la borda. Imposible. Había pasado casi toda la mañana rodeada de humanos y no me sentí tan tentada por la sangre como ahora.

Tomé aire por la nariz, con la esperanza de que todo esto fuera una ilusión y todo regresara a la normalidad, pero fue peor el ardor en mi garganta. Y para mala suerte, para él y para mí, el chico se sentó a mi lado. Me tapé la nariz y la boca con la mano, tratando de cortar la esencia que se colaba por cualquier huequito.

Miré con odio al muchacho a mi lado. ¡Maldito seas por existir! ¡Maldito por venir a esta escuela y a esta clase! Me regresó la mirada, visiblemente confundido por mi actitud. Me vi reflejada en sus ojos azules. Parecía que algo me causaba asco y por un instante creí ver que mis ojos eran negros. Aparté la mirada, furiosa. Para su buena suerte, no me habló en toda la clase.

Aguanté la respiración lo más que pude. Casi me ahogo, pero no me importó en ese momento, sólo quería que la maldita clase terminara de una vez. En cuanto sonó el timbre, salí casi corriendo al pasillo y me fui a un lugar no tan concurrido. Jalé aire con todas mis fuerzas. Necesitaba quitarme esa esencia tan tóxica de mi cuerpo.

Historia fue igual que Deportes. Mi tío Jasper sintió mi ansiedad y, seguramente, mi sed. Agradecí que no dijera nada al respecto y pedía que no dijera nada a mis padres. Podía superar esto, sólo era cuestión de ser muy, muy cuidadosa.

Mi primer día había sido un fiasco. Me había hecho ilusiones de que por lo menos podría entabla conversación con alguien, pero no. Y además, como si fuera poco, casi ataco a un estudiante. Llegué a casa hecha una furia y subí a mi cuarto sin saludar, pasando de largo junto a mis padres.

Me quedé en el escalón de arriba para poder escuchar lo que sea que hablaran de mí. Esperaba que mi tío Jasper no hablara sobre mi ansiedad y la sed que había percibido durante la clase.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó papá entre molesto y preocupado

- Nada – contestó Emmett

- ¡¿Cómo que nada?! ¿Entonces por qué está así?

- Ya te dije, por nada.

- Emmett – dijo cada vez más molesto

- Es que eso pasó Edward… nada. Quiso hacer amigos el primer día, pero no le funcionó y ahora está molesta – dijo encogiéndose en hombros.

- Muy molesta, de hecho – añadió Jasper.

- Quizá lo mejor será darle su espacio – dijo mi mamá

- Sí, créanme, será lo mejor – dijo tío Jazz.

Decidí no escuchar más su conversación sobre mi primer día. Si tan solo supieran lo que en realidad había pasado y por qué estaba tan molesta. Parecía leona enjaulada, dando vueltas por toda mi habitación tratando de calmarme. Sí, la sed se había calmado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero la ansiedad aún seguía ahí.

Y, lo más importante, ¿por qué me había pasado eso? ¿Era normal? (bueno, no es como si yo fuera muy normal que digamos). Después le preguntaría a mi abuelito.

**…**

Pasaron un par de días y las cosas iban igual. Comenzaba a preguntarme si de verdad había sido buena idea eso de venir a la escuela. Se suponía que todo esto era para que conociera a otras personas y tuviera amigos, pero era fecha de que nadie se me acercaba, por más amable que fuese.

Cuando menos pensé, ya era lunes otra vez, y me encontraba en la cafetería tomando una botella con limonada. Desde el incidente en Biología, les pedí a mis papás que me permitieran cazar con más frecuencia, con la excusa de que así no me sentiría ansiosa y tentada ante la sangre de mis compañeros.

Nunca les dije de mi encuentro con Josh Stewart y no pensaba hacerlo. No iban a permitir que estuviera expuesta a algún riesgo y, de seguro, me sacarían del colegio de inmediato. No, definitivamente me quedaría con mi secreto.

No me di cuenta en qué momento una chica delgada y alta se sentó en mi mesa y me empezó a mirar fijamente. Tenía el cabello a la altura de los hombros y era de color ¿rosa chicle? Así como algunas mechas en color morado intenso. Sus ojos eran azules y estaban notoriamente delineados en negro.

Miré a ambos lados buscando señales de alguna otra persona que pudiera estar en la mesa, pero no, éramos ella y yo nada más. Esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y yo enarqué una ceja.

- Hola – habló finalmente

- ¿Me hablas a mi? – pregunté incrédula

- ¡No! le hablo a Bob, mi amiga imaginaria que está sentada junto a ti. Hola Bob, ¿Qué tal te va?

- ¿Bob es una chica? Espera un segundo… dijiste ¿imaginaria?

- Pues claro que te hablo a ti, chica tonta – dijo con una risita

- Lo siento, es sólo que no me lo esperaba. He estado aquí una semana y eres la primera persona que me habla – admití un poco ruborizada.

- Lo sé, te hemos visto por ahí. Comparto contigo la clase de Arte ¿sabes? Sólo que eres terriblemente despistada.

- ¿Hemos?

- Sí, hemos… - se giró hacia la puerta y se levantó - ¡Hey tú, Adam! Por aquí, mi Romeo.

Vino hacia nosotras un chico un poco más alto que mi compañera. Era de tez blanca y su cabello era azul eléctrico. Después de conocer a esta chica, el pelo de él no me pareció tan extraño. Después de todo, mi cabello cobrizo no iba a desentonar.

- Él es Adam, mi novio. Yo soy Piper – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Mucho gusto, yo soy Renesmeé Cullen

- ¿Renesmeé? – dijo Piper – Creí que eras Carlie Cullen.

- Oh, es que Carlie es mi segundo nombre

- Son nombres extraños – dijo Adam mientras nos sentábamos – Sin ofender, claro.

- Descuida. Mi madre mezcló los nombres de mis dos abuelas para mi primer nombre y el de mis dos abuelos para el segundo. Si gustan, pueden llamarme Nessie; es más corto.

- Nessie Cullen. No esta mal – dijo Piper.

- Cullen ¿uh? – dijo Adam - ¡Claro! Eres la hermana del entrenador Emmett ¿cierto? Wow, ese tipo sí que es enorme. El dijo que mi cabello se veía súper.

Mientras ellos hablaban de lo genial que era Emmett y lo raro que era mi tío Jasper, recorrí la cafetería con la mirada. Era bueno ya no estar sola en un lugar tan amplio. Por primera vez, sonreí feliz porque ya tenía a alguien con quien platicar.

Entonces, mis ojos se toparon con Josh, estaba sentado en una de las mesas del centro rodeado por un grupo de chicos y chicas (por sus uniformes, claramente podía decir que eran porristas) y con una rubia colgada del cuello. Me tensé al verlo y al recordar su aroma tan delicioso.

- _"Basta Renesmeé, deja de pensar en eso"_ – me regañé mentalmente. Piper notó mi tensión y volteó a verme.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo tratando de ubicar lo que mis ojos captaban – Oh, ya veo, es el grupo de porristas de Forks; tiene un año o dos de que lo hicieron mixto. Todo porque Rachel Williams quería pasar más tiempo con su adorado novio.

- Entonces llevan mucho de novios - afirmé

- Aparentemente, pero es fácil decir quién controla a quién. Son tal para cual, de todas formas – dijo Adam.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. Estuve a punto de matar a un chico que tenía a alguien que lo quería. Realmente, Josh no me atraía físicamente ni un poco (no era mi tipo). Digo, había que admitir que el chico era guapo, pero mi atracción se limitaba únicamente a su sangre.

Lo peor era que, para este entonces, Josh y sus amigos murmuraban que yo sentía algo por él. El chico se había encargado de hacerles saber a sus amigos sobre mi reacción el primer día que pisé el instituto. Pobre, si supiera…

- Bueno, hablemos de cosas más interesantes – me distrajo Piper - ¿Cómo era tu vida antes de mudarte a Forks? No… espera… ¿por qué se mudaron a Forks? No tiene nada de emocionante – dijo con una mueca.

- Técnicamente, no vivo en Forks. Mi casa está cerca de Port Ángeles. Yo nací en Forks, pero poco después tuve que mudarme a Alaska. No hay mucho qué decir de mi vida allá. Estuve encerrada todo el tiempo en un orfanato hasta que los Cullen me adoptaron – mentí.

- Los quieres mucho – dijo Piper. Esa no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

- Sí, son mi familia. Esme, mi madre, se encargó de educarme en casa.

- ¡¿Nunca habías ido a la escuela?! – dijo Adam, sorprendido.

- No, pero creo que no había sido necesario. Mis hermanos y hermanas ya habían terminado la escuela, así que ellos también me ayudaban en mi educación. A mi papá le ofrecieron un puesto en el hospital de Seattle – eso era una verdad a medias. Mi verdadero papá había entrado por primera vez como doctor – así que nos mudamos para acá. Ellos quisieron que entrara a la misma escuela que mis hermanos, así que… aquí me tienen.

- Si no es indiscreción… ¿cómo murieron tus papás, Nessie? – preguntó Piper

- Pues, verás, ellos murieron en un accidente de auto. Íbamos al zoológico cuando un conductor ebrio nos embistió. Yo sobreviví, pero mis papás no lo lograron – traté de lucir afectada, dándole veracidad a mi historia. Era complicado, decir que mis papás estaban muertos no era sencillo (aunque técnicamente, SÍ están muertos).

- Oh, lo lamento mucho Nessie. No debí preguntar eso – se acercó para abrazarme.

- Descuida – le sonreí

- De acuerdo, cambio de tema – dijo Adam, visiblemente incómodo - ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

- Pues… de hecho… me gusta mucho el azul. El lila también me gusta, pero más el azul – reí, señalando su cabello. Amber suspiró fastidiada y rodó los ojos.

- ¡Ja! – gritó Adam - ¡Te lo dije! – dijo señalando a Piper

- ¿De qué me pierdo? – arqueé una ceja.

- Le dije que no estaba de acuerdo en que se pintara el cabello de azul, pero como puedes ver, no me hizo caso – dijo con un mohín.

- ¡Me compró un tinte amarillo! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Soy rubio, mujer! Eso jamás iba a funcionar. Así que luego intentó con un tinte rojo. ¡Parecía que me había abierto la cabeza! ¡No! ¡Parecía que mi cabeza estaba en llamas! Hubieras visto la cara de mi mamá cuando lo vio. Casi llama al 911.

Solté una carcajada al imaginar la cabeza de Adam con el tinte rojo. Piper rodó los ojos nuevamente, restándole importancia a la exageración de su novio.

- Tienes que admitir que se veía genial. No tengo la culpa de que a tu madre casi le de un infarto. De no haber sido por eso, tu cabello seguiría siendo rojo.

- Oh si, huérfano de madre pero con un cabello genial – rodó los ojos.

- ¿Alguna vez te has pintado el cabello, Nessie? – preguntó Piper

- No, a mi madre le gusta así – otra verdad a medias. Tanto a mi mamá como a mi abuelita les gustaba el tono de mi cabello – dice que es como el de mi papá biológico.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe? – preguntó Adam – Se supone que murieron en un accidente.

- No lo sé. Pero me gusta creerle. Quiero… es decir, quería mucho a mi papá.

- Pienso que es un color muy bonito. Va contigo – dijo Adam.

Sonreí feliz. Mis nuevos compañeros de mesa eran divertidos y parecían aceptarme. Decidieron no presionarme más para hablar de mi pasado y mi adopción por parte de los Cullen. Me agradaban porque eran extrovertidos y no se quedaban callados por nada.

Sonó el timbre y los tres nos levantamos de nuestra mesa para ir a la siguiente clase. Tenía… Biología. ¡Ugh! Y además, tenía que compartir mesa con Josh. Cerré los ojos tratando de no pensar mucho en eso.

La verdad es que no quería ir a clase. Quería quedarme ahí para seguir platicando con Piper y Adam y que me siguieran contando sus locuras. Pero papá daría el grito en el cielo si se entera que falté a clase. En Forks, no hay secretos.

- Así que ¿nos veremos mañana? – pregunté dudosa.

- Claro que sí. Los amigos se reúnen en el almuerzo ¿no? – dijo Piper con una sonrisa.

Mi sonrisa no podía ser más grande. Me despedí de ellos y me fui a mi siguiente clase, sin importarme quién iba a estar ahí. Josh Stewart no iba a arruinar mi felicidad.

Llegué a casa con un mejor semblante que el lunes pasado. Me acerqué a abrazar a mis papás que estaban en la sala viendo televisión y me fui dando pequeños saltitos hasta mi cuarto. Cerré la puerta suavemente y me recargué en ella.

- Tengo amigos…

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

(**N/A**) Así es, tengo cinco personajes totalmente sacados de mi loca cabeza. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Antes de que se me olvide. Tiene dedicatoria este capítulo. A mi amiga **Pam** que hoy cumple años (se ríe de mi obsesión por Twilight) y a **Paulina** que me dio la idea para una nueva historia hahaha (todas digan "Gracias Paulina!").

Ya quería que Piper apareciera en la historia. Resulta que en mi universidad estaba una chica con el cabello de ese color. Me llamó tanto la atención y poco después surgió la idea de esta historia, así que busqué la manera de tener un personaje con esas características.

El capítulo diez ya está hecho (el once también, pero lo estoy pasando de mi libreta a la computadora), así que les dejo un preview ;)

_- Me preguntaba si tenías un bolígrafo extra – dijo con cierta inocencia – Al parecer el mío se ha quedado sin tinta y no traigo uno de repuesto.  
Me quedé con la boca abierta. Después de dos semanas de convivencia, por fin me hablaba como si nada. De repente me entró la terrible urgencia de pellizcarme un brazo para saber si no estaba soñando, pero me contuve. Ella pensaría que soy un tipo raro.  
- ¿Josh? – preguntó nuevamente y soltó una risita. ¡Qué sonido más hermoso! Tenía que reaccionar antes de que pensara que era un estúpido o algo así._

_..._

_- ¿Sabes, Carlie? Me preguntaba si podías prestarme tu libro de Español. No logro recordar dónde dejé el mío y quisiera dar un repaso para el examen de mañana. Claro, si no lo necesitas tú para repasar.  
- No, supongo que está bien. No necesito repasar de todas formas – dije encogiéndome de hombros.  
Llegamos hasta mi casillero y abrí el candado de combinación. Jalé la puerta y sentí que un líquido me caía en la cabeza y chorreaba por mi frente y mis sienes. Me quedé estática y escuché como todos se empezaban a reír. Toqué mi frente y vi lo que me había caído encima..._

Ya saben, un review me alegra el día y me ayuda a mejorar mi trabajo ;)

Ah, por cierto, en mi perfil podrán encontrar algunos de los conjuntos de Nessie y alguna que otra cosita que ayuda a imaginarse mejor los capítulos.

Besos y Mordidas

**Carliitha'clln**


	11. La Broma

Todos los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. (De no ser así, ya tendría a Edward, Jasper o Jacob para mi jajaja). Solo la trama es de mi autoría y uno que otro personaje que aparece a lo largo de la misma.

Gracias a **Haley Masen** por hacerme ver mi error en el capítulo pasado. A lo mejor a algunas se les pasó de largo que cambié el nombre de Piper por Amber jaja. Zape para mí.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**La Broma**

**Josh POV**

- Estúpida Cullen – bramó Rachel – Tiene dos míseras semanas aquí y todos siguen hablando de ella como si fuera la gran cosa. ¿Qué tiene de fascinante? Se junta con los raritos de pelo de colores. Es tan rara como ellos. No habla con nadie más y siempre parece que esconde algo.

- Rachel, por favor, déjalo correr – le pedí por cuarta vez en el día. Era tercera hora y Rachel sólo hablaba pestes de Carlie. Estaba harto.

- Vamos hermanita ¿no lo ves? Es muy guapa. Con todo y que se esconde con ese par de desadaptados – dijo Rick – Quítale a sus amiguitos, hazla un poco más sociable y ¡_voilà_! Bien podría estar en nuestro círculo.

- ¡Tú te callas! - gritó

- Me disculpas, pero sabes que soy honesto. Mami nos enseñó a no decir mentiras – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Guapa? ¿Ah sí? Pues yo le voy a quitar lo guapa – se burló. Esto no me daba buena espina – Richard, ven, tengo algo en mente. Esa estúpida no me va a ganar mi lugar.

- Rachel – la tomé del brazo - ¡Supéralo, por favor! Déjala en paz, ella no te ha hecho nada malo. Tú misma lo dijiste: no habla con nadie más que con sus amigos.

- ¡¿Que no me ha hecho nada?! De la noche a la mañana, esa niña me quitó mi lugar. Todos hablan de ella. Es una mosquita muerta que va por la vida con su cara de niña sufrida y todos le celebran eso.

- ¡Por favor! ¿Te estás escuchando? Carlie no se mete con nadie.

- ¿Carlie? – dijo despectivamente - ¿Ahora tu la defiendes? ¡No! ¡Definitivamente no! ¡Esto es el colmo! Esa tarada me las va a pagar. Ahora resulta que MI novio esta en MI contra.

- No estoy del lado de ninguna de las dos. Simplemente no me parece justo que hables así de alguien que ni siquiera conoces. Ella no te ha hecho nada. No-es-justo.

- Lo que NO es justo es que defiendas a esa tonta – rodeé los ojos.

- Rachel ¿qué le vas a hacer?

- Dudo que eso sea de tu incumbencia en este momento, querido Josh – dijo molesta.

- Hermanita ¿nos vamos? Se me va la vida aquí esperándote – dijo Rick con una mueca. Se giró a verme mientras Rachel se iba – Honestamente, lo quiero es que se calle de una buena vez. Todo el día es "Cullen, Cullen, Cullen…" Me tiene harto.

- Sí, ya se, es sólo que no me parece justo que le hagan algo a Carlie. Rick, no dejes que haga nada malo. De verdad.

- Y volvemos con lo de la injusticia. Vamos Josh, será una pequeña e insignificante advertencia para que la niña Cullen deje de molestar a mi hermana – sonrió con malicia y se fue.

- Pero ella no le hace nada a nadie… - suspiré mientras abría mi casillero para sacar mis cosas.

Me había preocupado por Carlie. A pesar de que ella claramente me evitaba, sabía que no era una mala persona; algo rara, pero no mala. Era como un ángel (uno muy raro). Sentía que tenía que protegerla. ¿Pero cómo? Rachel obviamente no me iba a decir qué tenía en mente (menos ahora que sospechaba de mi actitud protectora con Carlie).

No me importaba la evasión de Carlie Cullen. El primer día ciertamente me había asustado su actitud tan a la defensiva. Sus ojos me parecieron negros por un instante y parecía que algo olía mal para ella. No era yo (Rachel me lo habría dicho) pero no quería arriesgarme, así que cambié mi loción después de ese día. A raíz de nuestro primer encuentro, ella se alejaba de mí, por lo que sentí que lo mejor no era molestarla.

Llegué a Biología temprano (después de conocerla, quería llegar temprano para verla un poco más) y ella ya se encontraba sentada en nuestra mesa y hacía algo en su libreta. Me acerqué para ver mejor y vi que era un dibujo (uno muy bueno por cierto). Cuando notó mi presencia, se tensó, por lo que me alejé para darle espacio y me senté en mi lugar. Insisto, ella es muy rara.

- Bien jóvenes – interrumpió el señor Johnson entrando al salón – les dejaré una actividad sobre el tema que vimos la clase anterior y les pido que las contesten lo mejor posible. Usen tinta, por favor. Saldré un momento por una emergencia, así que contéstenla en silencio. Regreso en veinte minutos más o menos – dijo antes de salir.

- ¡Demonios! – la escuché murmurar y empezó a buscar entre sus cosas un tanto desesperada. Se giró hacia mi, resopló e hizo una mueca de fastidio. Después esbozó una sonrisa torcida – Disculpa ¿Josh?

- ¿Sí? – arqueé una ceja

- Me preguntaba si tenías un bolígrafo extra – dijo con cierta inocencia – Al parecer el mío se ha quedado sin tinta y no traigo uno de repuesto.

Me quedé con la boca abierta. Después de dos semanas de convivencia, por fin me hablaba como si nada. De repente me entró la terrible urgencia de pellizcarme un brazo para saber si no estaba soñando, pero me contuve. Ella pensaría que soy un tipo raro.

- ¿Josh? – preguntó nuevamente y soltó una risita. ¡Qué sonido más hermoso! Tenía que reaccionar antes de que pensara que era un estúpido o algo así.

- ¡Oh! Sí… si… toma el mío – le ofrecí mientras balbuceaba. Buena esa, Josh. Ahora ella pensará que eres retardado o algo así.

- ¿No lo necesitarás tú? – dudó mientras lo tomaba.

- Descuida, tengo otro – empecé a buscar entre mis cosas. Ojala que tenga otro bolígrafo, sino quedaré como un tonto ante ella. Por fortuna lo encontré en lo más profundo de mi mochila.

Creo que no habían pasado ni quince minutos cuando ya me estaba tendiendo el bolígrafo de vuelta. Me sorprendió. O era muy lista o definitivamente la materia no le importaba. Le eché un vistazo a su hoja y noté que estaba completamente llena con una caligrafía impecable.

- Aquí tienes tu bolígrafo

- No, quédatelo. Igual me lo puedes dar mañana. No sabes si lo puedes necesitar para la siguiente hora – le sonreí. Me sonrió de vuelta y me di cuenta que era algo que quería ver todos los días.

Obviamente, ella rompía con todas mis expectativas. Al día siguiente regresó la indiferencia y la frialdad con la que me trataba. Me pregunté si en realidad no había soñado el episodio del día anterior, pero me di cuenta que ella seguía usando mi bolígrafo. Sonreí al imaginármela emocionándose al usar mi pluma (algo muy tonto, en realidad) y entonces sonó el timbre. Recogimos nuestras cosas y le cedí el paso hacia la puerta. Al llegar a ésta, vi a Rick recargado en el marco. Esto no podía ser algo bueno. Ayer no había visto ni a Rachel ni a Rick en todo el día y me preocupaba cualquier cosa que pudieran estar tramando.

- Carlie ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? – le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona. Me vio parado junto a ella y se tensó – Ah si, Josh, te busca mi hermana, por cierto.

- ¿Para qué? – dije entre dientes

- ¡Yo que sé! Ella nada más me dijo 'si ves a Josh, dile que lo busco' y aquí me tienes, diciéndote el mensaje tal cual.

- De acuerdo ¿dónde está?

- Dijo que estaría en los casilleros

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? – preguntó Carlie un tanto seria

- Ven, sígueme – la guió con una mano y se me perdieron de vista.

Llegué hasta los casilleros donde me esperaba mi novia con una sonrisa aún más burlona que la de su hermano. Se me acercó y me tomó de la mano.

- Ven, no te vas a querer perder esto.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- No, no, no. Nada de pistas – me guiñó un ojo.

Definitivamente, esto no podía estar bien…

**…**

**Renesmeé POV**

- ¿Es tan importante que no podías decirlo delante de Josh? – arqueé una ceja mientras avanzábamos – Se veía algo molesto.

- No realmente. Es algo tonto, si me lo preguntas. Él sólo está enojado por una estupidez. Supongo que debe ser un problema entre mi hermana y él.

- Supongo que sí – me encogí de hombros.

- Y dime ¿qué tal la escuela? Te he visto con los chicos de cabello de color.

- Piper y Adam. Sí, son muy amables conmigo.

- Se puede decir que ya tienes amigos…

- Sí

- ¿Sabes, Carlie? Me preguntaba si podías prestarme tu libro de Español. No logro recordar dónde dejé el mío y quisiera dar un repaso para el examen de mañana. Claro, si no lo necesitas tú para repasar.

- No, supongo que está bien. No necesito repasar de todas formas – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Llegamos hasta mi casillero y abrí el candado de combinación. Jalé la puerta y sentí que un líquido me caía en la cabeza y chorreaba por mi frente y mis sienes. Me quedé estática y escuché como todos se empezaban a reír. Toqué mi frente y vi lo que me había caído encima. Pintura. Pintura azul.

Miré a mi alrededor y noté que todos se empezaban a congregar a mi alrededor, riéndose a carcajada limpia. Cerré los ojos y sentí que empezaba a temblar del coraje que sentía en ese momento.

- Según me enteré, tu color favorito es el azul – escuché decir a Rick a lo lejos – Ahora sí combinas con tus amigos.

Recorrí con los ojos a mi audiencia. Visualicé a Rachel y a Josh abrazándose; ella se doblaba de la risa mientras que él se veía molesto. Tal vez él quería conducirme a la broma y por eso estaba enojado. Vi a Piper y a Adam, ambos con expresión como en shock. Recordé lo que habíamos hablado la primera vez.

**FLASHBACK**

- De acuerdo, cambio de tema – dijo Adam, visiblemente incómodo - ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

- Pues… de hecho… me gusta mucho el azul. El lila también me gusta, pero más el azul – reí, señalando su cabello. Piper suspiró fastidiada y rodó los ojos.

- ¡Ja! – gritó Adam - ¡Te lo dije! – dijo señalando a Piper

- ¿De qué me pierdo? – arqueé una ceja.

- Le dije que no estaba de acuerdo en que se pintara el cabello de azul, pero como puedes ver, no me hizo caso – dijo con un mohín.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

¡Ellos! ¡Ellos le dijeron! Le contaron a Rick sobre mi color favorito y lo habían usado en mi contra. Me giré de vuelta a mi casillero, tomé mi mochila y mi abrigo y lo cerré de golpe. Empecé a caminar a paso humano, abriéndome lugar entre mis compañeros, quienes seguían riéndose de mí. Avancé más rápido y, cuando estuve cerca del bosque que estaba junto a la escuela, empecé a correr tan rápido como podía.

Me sentía traicionada, herida y humillada. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta y despistada? Él dijo "el examen de mañana" y hoy era viernes. Sin quererlo, me había dado una pista de que todo se trataba de una broma. Ahora podía darles la razón a mis padres. Había sido un error venir a la escuela.

No supe en qué punto del bosque me encontraba. Estaba frente a un gran árbol y lo empecé a trepar. Era mi costumbre al sentirme agobiada por algún problema, era como mi forma de escapar de mi realidad yendo hasta lo más alto. Era como una metáfora (al menos así me gustaba verlo): tratar de ver las cosas desde otro ángulo. Algunas veces me funcionaba, y otras era solamente una forma para desahogarme.

Llegué a una rama muy gruesa y me senté en ella, trayendo mis piernas hasta mi pecho. Lloré más fuerte. ¿Amigos? Ellos no eran mis amigos. Mi papá tenía razón en preocuparse por mí.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

(**N/A**) ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Ya saben que con un review me lo hacen saber (además, me alegran el día jiji). Éste es otro de los capítulos que me impulsaron a escribir Luna Llena.

¿Qué tal su fin de semana? ¿Ya vieron los avances de Luna Nueva? Me encantaron y me emocioné tanto... no puedo esperar hasta noviembre (será mi regalo de cumpleaños atrasado haha). Eso, y las fotos del Comic Con... increíbles.

Pero bueno, basta de obsesiones. Chicas Team Jacob, cada vez más cerca el reencuentro. Lo comenzaré a escribir por estos días. El trece parece ser un número bueno (espero que ya se hayan dado una idea de por qué lo digo).

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Les dejo un adelanto del siguiente capítulo

_- ¿Dónde está Renesmeé? – preguntó Bella  
- ¿Que no está aquí? – dijo Emmett  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que si no está aquí? - demandé saber - ¿Dónde está mi hija?  
- ¡Demonios! – gritó Jasper_

_..._

_- ¿Te quieres vengar por lo que te hicieron el viernes?  
- ¿De qué hablas? – arqueé una ceja  
- Demostrarles que eres una Cullen y que enfrentas las cosas con la frente en alto.  
- De acuerdo, te escucho…_

_..._

_- No puede ser… - dijo Rachel con un jadeo - ¡Maldita seas Cullen! – gritó._

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Besos y Mordidas

**Carliitha'clln**


	12. Reapariciones y Reconciliaciones

Todos los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer **(de no ser así, ya tendría a Edward, Jasper o Jacob para mi jajaja). Solo la trama es de mi autoría y uno que otro personaje que aparece a lo largo de la misma.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Reapariciones y Reconciliaciones**

**Edward POV**

Mi esposa y yo nos encontrábamos en la sala, esperando a que Renesmeé regresara de la escuela. Terminaba su segunda semana y, aparentemente, sus problemas para hacer amigos parecían haber sido superados. Además, esta semana nos sorprendió con la noticia de que había conocido a dos chicos con quienes se sentía muy contenta.

Escuchamos la puerta principal y nos levantamos a recibir a nuestra hija, pero nos sorprendió al ver nada más a Jasper y a Emmett parados en la entrada.

- ¿Dónde está Renesmeé? – preguntó Bella

- ¿Que no está aquí? – dijo Emmett

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que si no está aquí? - demandé saber - ¿Dónde está mi hija?

- ¡Demonios! – gritó Jasper

- ¿Qué pasó? – grité.

- A lo mejor se fue con sus amigos – dijo Emmett, ignorando mi pregunta.

- Renesmeé no nos dijo nada de que se fuera a ir con ellos – dijo mi esposa. Fue hasta el teléfono y marcó los dígitos – Tiene su celular apagado – dijo colgando abruptamente.

- Jasper, ¿pasó algo en la escuela? ¿Por qué no esperaron a mi hija? ¿Por qué no la buscaron? – dije molesto.

- Lo hicimos, la esperamos, pero cuando vi que ya era tarde y ella no salía, fui a buscarla hasta su casillero. Una chica se me acercó y me dijo que se había ido. Por lógica, pensé que se había ido con sus amigos, así que no le pregunté nada mas – me contestó.

- Iré a buscarla cerca de la escuela. Probablemente sintió sed y decidió cazar en Forks – dije tomando las llaves del Volvo.

- Vamos contigo – dijo Emmett.

- Yo iré a la escuela a preguntarle a alguien más si la vio salir con los chicos – dijo Jasper.

- Llamaré a Charlie para preguntarle si no está con él. A lo mejor está ahí. Sino, le pediré ayuda para rastrearla – dijo mi esposa.

Me acerqué al instituto y me percaté de la esencia de mi hija. Dejé el auto en la entrada del bosque y empecé a rastrarla, adentrándome en él. Estaba bastante alejada de la escuela y, además de la esencia, noté gotitas de pintura azul por el camino. ¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?

Llegué hasta un árbol y vi la mochila de mi hija tirada junto al tronco. Empecé a trepar y encontré a Renesmeé sentada en una rama, abrazando sus rodillas y sollozando. Odiaba ver a mi pequeña llorar.

*_Canción: Kiss de Rain – Yiruma _(**N/A: sí, tengo problemas con sus canciones, jaja. El playlist lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil**)*

- Nessie ¿qué pasó? – levantó su cabeza de golpe. Estaba visiblemente sorprendida al verme. Sus ojos estaban algo hinchados y rojos por tanto llorar.

- ¡Papá! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Es lo mismo que te pregunto a ti. ¿Por qué no regresaste a casa con tus tíos?

- Lo siento. Yo solo… corrí – bajó la cabeza nuevamente

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y por qué corriste?

- ¡Oh papá! Fue horrible – se lanzó a mis brazos llorando.

Entonces, quitó su bloqueo y me enseñó lo que pasó con lujo de detalles: el chico que le pidió el libro, ella abriendo su casillero, la pintura azul cayéndole encima, las risas de sus compañeros…

- Me sentí tan tonta; todos se reían de mí. Mis supuestos amigos me engañaron. Confié en Piper y Adam, y ellos se burlaron de mí.

- ¿Por qué piensas que fueron ellos?

- Me preguntaron mi color favorito el primer día que platicamos y "casualmente" me cae pintura azul – dijo enfatizando las comillas con los dedos.

Seguí viendo en sus recuerdos. Había algo que no me cuadraba en esta escena y mi hija no había notado: el chico que le pidió el libro y la niña que abrazaba a su novio sonreían burlonamente. Había satisfacción en su mirada. Era la misma chica que le había dicho a Jasper que Renesmeé se había ido ya.

- ¿Qué me dices de la chica rubia que abrazaba a su novio?

- Ella es Rachel Williams. Honestamente, creo que le soy indiferente. Nunca he hablado con ella, en realidad. Su novio, Josh, va conmigo en Biología.

- La verdad, no creo que le seas tan indiferente.

- Quizá, pero sigo pensando en que Piper y Adam tuvieron que ver en todo esto – le quité la capucha del suéter con cuidado, haciendo llorar más fuerte a mi hija - ¡Mi cabello es azul!

- Es un color que te va – sonreí tratando de darle ánimos.

- Ellos me mintieron. Jugaron conmigo diciéndome que éramos amigos – sollozó – me siento tan tonta papá, tan humillada. No es justo papá. Yo no he sido mala con los demás. He tratado de ser buena.

- Y sé que lo eres – afirmé.

- Papá ¿por qué los humanos son así de crueles? – me miró consternada y a mi se me encogió mi muerto corazón. Mi bebé no debía sufrir nunca.

- No pienso que todos sean crueles. Mira a tu abuelito Charlie, a Sue… ellos no son malos ¿o sí?

- No, no lo son.

- Tal vez… fue un poco precipitado enviarte a la escuela. Lo mejor será que te quedes en casa por un tiempo.

- No papá, si me marcho ahora, pensarán que soy una cobarde y no lo soy. Lo mejor será enfrentar la situación.

- A lo mejor yo puedo ayudarte. Darles un pequeño sustito para que dejen de molestarte. ¿Qué me dices? – le dediqué una sonrisa burlona.

- No lo harías – dijo dándome una pequeña sonrisa y después abrió los ojos de par en par - ¿Lo harías en serio? ¡No!... bueno, quizá si… ¡Oh papá! – rió, dándome un pequeño empujón con el hombro - ¡Eres malo ¿sabías?!

- No soy malo – dije, rodeándola con un brazo – Solo quiero ver a mi hija feliz – sonreí.

- Gracias papá. Te quiero – me abrazó.

- Yo también te quiero, mi cielo – besé su frente – Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a casa. Tu madre se asustó al no verte llegar con tus tíos. Además, hay que ver qué puede hacer Alice con tu cabello – suspiré y ella gimió haciendo una mueca.

Bajamos del árbol y caminamos hasta el Volvo. Conduje de regreso a casa, mientras mi hija descansaba en el asiento del copiloto.

- ¡Oh por Dios! – gritó Alice en cuanto pasamos por la puerta - ¿Qué diablos te hicieron?

- Lo que ves – admitió apenada mi hija – Mis compañeros pensaron que sería divertido gastarme una broma.

- Ven Nessie – dijo jalándola del brazo – hay que quitarte toda esa pintura de encima cuanto antes.

**…**

**Renesmeé POV**

Tomó casi día y medio quitar toda la pintura y hacer que mi color cobrizo regresara. Me enfurecía ver cómo mi cabello seguía soltando pintura y además se veía apagado y con tintes azules. Por suerte, para el domingo, mi cabello lucía normal otra vez.

Me encontraba en mi cuarto haciendo un trabajo en mi computadora cuando mi tía Alice entró de golpe y se sentó en mi cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Algo traes entre manos – dije entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Te quieres vengar por lo que te hicieron el viernes?

- ¿De qué hablas? – arqueé una ceja

- Demostrarles que eres una Cullen y que enfrentas las cosas con la frente en alto.

- De acuerdo, te escucho…

El plan parecía interesante y no necesitaba de gran esfuerzo, sólo tenía que ser la muñeca de Alice y ella se encargaría de todo. Dejarme vestir y maquillar por ella, era algo a lo que estaba muy acostumbrada desde niña.

De un momento a otro, ya era lunes otra vez. Me levanté más temprano de lo usual para que Alice me arreglara sin prisas. "La belleza requiere tiempo" me dijo mientras me daba mi ropa para que me vistiera. Me puse unas mallas (**N/A: mallas, medias… como gusten**) color negro, una falda de mezclilla azul celeste y una blusa negra de botones. Complementé mi atuendo con unas botas color beige, largas y con tacón y un abrigo largo color beige (**N/A si combina o no, es lo de menos. Yo me lo pondría sin chistar jaja. El conjunto se encuentra en mi perfil**). Mi tía arregló mi cabello (el cual había recuperado su brillo) y peinó cuidadosamente mis rizos.

Terminé de retocar mi maquillaje. No me gustaba ir muy cargada, por lo que mi tía me complació dejándome lo más natural posible. Tomé mis libros y mi mochila y me bajé para irme a la escuela cuando escuché a mi papá discutiendo con Alice.

- De ninguna manera Alice – gritó – Es una niña

- Estará bien Edward – suspiró – Además, Emmett y Jasper irán detrás de ella en el Jeep.

- He dicho que no

- Oh vamos Edward

- ¿Qué pasa? - intervine

- Nada – dijo papá algo molesto

- Tú necesitas hacer una entrada triunfal. ¡Qué mejor que en el Volvo de tu papá!

- Anda papá. Prometo que lo voy a cuidar – dije batiendo mis pestañas – Sé conducir y podré hacerlo hasta Forks.

- Oh no, señorita. El chantaje no funcionará conmigo – dijo cruzándose de brazos. Saqué mi labio inferior, haciendo un puchero, y puse ojitos tristes – ¡Bien! – refunfuñó – Quita esa cara de boba que te ha enseñado tu tía chantajista – dijo mirando a Alice y me dio las llaves de su auto.

- ¡Oh no! – dijo mi tía con un grito apagado - ¡Hay sol! Digo, es perfecto para ella, pero Emmet y Jasper no podrán ir con ella.

- Entonces no hay trato. Mis llaves, por favor – dijo tendiéndome la mano.

- Edward – intervino mamá – Yo creo que lo hará muy bien. Además, ya se le hizo tarde por seguir discutiendo con ustedes – se volteó hacia mí con una sonrisa – Ten mucho cuidado y que tengas un lindo día, mi amor.

- Gracias mamá – le di un húmedo beso en la mejilla – Adiós papá.

**…**

**Josh POV**

- No puedo esperar para ver a la ridícula de Cullen con el cabello azul. Apuesto a que pasó todo el fin de semana tratando de arreglar su cabello – dijo Rachel con una risotada. Rodeé los ojos y sentí una palmada en la espalda.

- ¡Vamos Josh! Deja de hacerte el sufrido – dijo Rick.

- No puedo creer lo que le hicieron – dije entre dientes.

- Se lo tenía merecido – soltó Rachel con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

- ¡Viejo, ¿ya viste ese auto?!

Dirigí mi vista al Volvo que entraba al estacionamiento del instituto. Nunca había visto ese auto antes. Era genial. Tenía los vidrios polarizados, por lo que no sabía quién lo manejaba. Se detuvo en el centro del estacionamiento y se abrió la puerta del conductor. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver quién lo conducía.

- No puede ser… - dijo Rachel con un jadeo - ¡Maldita seas Cullen! – gritó.

Así es, Carlie Cullen era la dueña de ese flamante Volvo plateado. Bajó del auto, ajustando sus lentes de sol (sí, después de mucho tiempo, había sol en Forks) y puso su mochila en su hombro. Su piel parecía brillar levemente y su andar le daba un toque de diva y arrogante. Pasó por un lado de nosotros mientras su melena larga y cobriza se movía. Una sonrisa torcida adornó su cara.

- Pero… ¿cómo…? – balbuceó Rick – La pintura…

- Parece que su brillante plan no les funcionó, chicos. Si puedo agregar, su cabello se ve incluso mejor que antes – sonreí.

Un grito ensordecedor salió de los labios de mi novia. Todos voltearon a verla mientras ella seguía haciendo su berrinche. Rodeé los ojos, me tapé los oídos y suspiré pesadamente. Este iba a ser un largo día.

- Esto no se va a quedar así. Debe haber otra forma de hacer que quede mal – dijo tratando de controlarse a sí misma.

Era demasiado. ¿Qué más quería hacer? No podía permitir que la dichosa venganza afectara más a Carlie. Debía poner un alto antes de que Rachel cometiera una tontería.

- Rachel… ¡no! – grité.

-¡¿Qué?! – chilló

- He dicho que no. Ya ha sido suficiente

- No, no lo es. Y si no me vas a ayudar, mejor no estorbes.

- De acuerdo. No pienso cubrirte una sola locura más. ¡Esto se acabó!

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

- Eso que estas pensando, precisamente. No pienso seguir con alguien tan vengativo como tú. Es algo ridículo.

- Ni siquiera lo piensas, Josh. Tú no puedes dejarme.

- Mírame – fue lo último que dije antes de entrar a mi clase.

**…**

**Renesmeé POV**

Era hora del almuerzo y, como en un principio, estaba sola en mi mesa. Me negaba hablar con Piper y Adam. E incluso, Piper se había enojado por mi actitud durante la primera clase.

_FLASHBACK_

-_ Hola Nessie - dijo una feliz Piper, sentándose a mi lado en Arte. Decidí ignorarla - ¿Hola? – agitó su mano frente a mis ojos._

_- No puedo creer que tengas el descaro de hablarme tan campante después de lo que pasó – dije entre dientes._

_- ¿Eh?_

_- Confié en ustedes. Espero hayan disfrutado la pequeña broma del viernes – siseé._

_- ¿De que carajo hablas? Espera… ¿crees que tuvimos que ver con lo que pasó?_

_- Por supuesto_

_- Pero eso es una mentira. Eres nuestra amiga, ¿cómo crees que te podríamos hacerte algo así?_

_- Sí, claro. Amiga – rodeé los ojos._

_- ¿Sabes qué? Me importa un carajo si me crees o no. Yo tengo mi conciencia limpia y Adam igual._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

- Disculpa – dijo alguien llamando mi atención. Levanté mi vista y me topé con Josh - ¿Te importa si me siento aquí contigo?

Recorrí la cafetería con la mirada. Esto no pintaba bien. Llegué hasta donde estaban las porristas y ahí estaban la novia y los amigos de Josh. Entonces ¿qué hacía aquí? Se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y volteó hacia esa mesa también.

- Podría sentarme con ellos, pero sería bastante incómodo estar conviviendo con mi ex novia – admitió algo avergonzado.

- Tu… ¿tu ex novia? – me sorprendí.

- Sí, desde esta mañana

- Lo siento – dije con una pequeña sonrisa de consuelo.

- Era cuestión de tiempo. Las cosas ya no estaban funcionando. ¿Me puedo sentar ya?

- Es un país libre. Puedes hacer lo que te plazca.

- ¿Qué hay de tus amigos?

- Ellos no son mis amigos. Sé que tuvieron que ver con lo del viernes.

- No, ellos no estuvieron involucrados – dijo mientras se sentaba.

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? – dije arqueando una ceja.

- Sólo… confía en mi.

Entonces llegaron Piper y Adam y se quedaron de pie junto a la mesa. Piper se veía molesta, así que Adam fue quien rompió el silencio, aclarándose la garganta.

- Nessie, Piper me contó lo que pasó esta mañana en su clase de Arte – dijo algo triste – Yo te prometo… no… te juro, que no tuvimos nada que ver en eso. Ambos pensamos que eres una chica genial y nos gusta que seas nuestra amiga.

- ¿Sabes…? – intervino Josh – Creo que deberías escucharlos. Pienso que estás juzgando antes de saber lo que realmente pasó.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Mira, sé quién ideó todo esto y por qué lo hizo. No fueron ellos y no tuvieron nada que ver.

Suspiré pesadamente. En mi fuero interno, sabía que ellos no habían sido quienes planearon eso. Me habían demostrado ser buenas personas. Además, no quería perder a mis primeros amigos por suposiciones mías.

- Yo… - titubeé – Lo siento chicos. ¿Podrán perdonarme? – dije cabizbaja.

- Bueno… - suspiró Piper. Adam le dio una mirada significativa.

- Por supuesto que sí – Adam sonrió ampliamente.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

(**N/A**) ¿Qué tal señoritas? Seguramente se preguntarán ¿qué diablos? ¿hoy es lunes? (y si no... ¡igual! hahaha). Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias por sus lindos reviews; ya saben, siempre me alegran el día. Siempre me pone contenta al ver a nuevas lectoras, chicas que recomiendan mi historia y me agregan a sus favoritos, alertas, etcétera. Éste capítulo se lo dedico a todas y cada una de ustedes.

De acuerdo, me voy por partes. Gracias a mi "fan number uno/fan numero one" **Paulina**, que por fin se dignó a dejarme un review. Sí, ella tuvo que aguantar mi histeria por querer graduarme ya y mis ideas locas sobre esta historia. Por fin ha está leyendo la saga Twilight (a ver si así le entiende mejor hahaha). Además, como ya dije, me da ideas para nuevas historias (todas digan: ¡Gracias Paulina!... Ella de verdad lee eso hahaha).

Igual gracias a **Arlene**, con quien tuve el gusto de platicar esta semana. Me alegra que la historia te guste. Aquí está el capítulo, como te dije.

También a **Haley Masen**. Quizás ellos aparecerán a lo largo de la historia (lo sé, me hago la desentendida, pero sé perfectamente el curso de la historia hehe). Paciencia chica lobo, tus personajes aparecerán pronto.

Ahora, lo importante. Actualizo ahora porque el lunes no podré hacerlo. Saldré de la ciudad éste fin de semana y regresaré el martes, creo (benditas y merecidas vacaciones hehehe). Regresando, me enfrentaré a lo más temido... buscar empleo =/ (deséenme suerte chicas y mándenme buena vibra, por fa) pero igual, retomaré las actualizaciones como de costumbre.

Chicas Team Jacob. ¡Dios! Mientras más escribo del capítulo, más ganas me dan de publicarlo ya. Uff espero que cuando lo haga, sea de su agrado.

En fin, esta ha sido la nota más larga que he hecho hasta ahora. Sean lindas y déjenme un review para saber qué les pareció el capítulo (siempre estoy disponible para dudas, quejas y sugerencias). Ya saben, los vestuarios y el playlist se encuentran en mi perfil ;)

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

¿Un preview?

_...Le ordené a mi cuerpo que se moviera, pero éste se negaba a obedecerme. Esto NUNCA había pasado antes y me aterró la idea de morir.  
- ¡Renesmeé! – escuché a lo lejos y sentí un par de brazos cargándome en vilo y sacándome del agua.  
- ¡¿Qué pasó?! – distinguí la voz de Piper, un tanto histérica, a lo lejos – ¿Está herida?_

_..._

_- No estas bien. Todo tu cuerpo se siente caliente – miré hacia abajo y noté que estaba envuelta en una toalla. Aún así, él sentía el calor de mi cuerpo.  
- Josh, por favor bájame. Si te explico todo… ¿evitarás que vaya a la enfermería? No encontrarán nada y sólo le causaré un infarto a la pobre enfermera.  
- ¿Qué es "todo"? – dijo con escepticismo_

_..._

_- Aguarda – dijo Adam – dijiste… ¿tías? ¿Esposas de Emmett y Jasper? – y abrió los ojos de par en par.  
- Eso quiere decir que… - dijo Piper con un jadeo  
- Así es. Ellos no son mis hermanos, son mis tíos._

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Besitos y mordidas

**Carliitha Cullen**


	13. Confesiones

Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. (De no ser así, ya tendría a Edward, Jasper o Jacob para mi jajaja). Solo la trama es de mi autoría y uno que otro personaje que aparece a lo largo de la misma.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Confesiones**

- De acuerdo – dijo Adam – Vámonos por partes. Primero… ¿Qué diablos haces aquí Josh? Segundo… ¿sabes quién le hizo la broma a Nessie?

- ¿Nessie? – preguntó confundido - ¿Quién es Nessie?

- Soy yo – dije confiada – Renesmeé Carlie Cullen. Nessie es más corto y fácil de decir.

- Bueno, para contestar la primera pregunta primero debo contestar la segunda. Rachel ideó todo esto de la broma. Siente que… Nessie, le está quitando su lugar.

- Pero yo ni siquiera le hablo – contesté con un mohín.

- No, lo sé, pero todos hablan de ti. Antes de que tú llegaras, Rachel era el centro de atención y todos hablaban de ella; ahora, tu pareces ser el nuevo juguete de todos, y es obvio que Rachel se sienta celosa y amenazada.

- Claro, con Rachel siempre se trata de vanidad – Piper rodó los ojos.

- Sea como esa, el viernes después del incidente con la pintura – dijo apenado – Rick me dijo que ellos lo habían planeado. Él, por casualidad, dijo que había escuchado parte de su conversación que tuvieron el lunes pasado. Al parecer, tú les dijiste a ellos – señaló a Piper y Adam – algo tan superficial como tu color favorito y ellos tomaron eso como algo bueno y planearon todo.

- ¿Y cómo sabemos que todo esto que nos dices es cierto? Tú eres novio de Rachel – soltó Adam.

- No, ya no. He dejado de serlo desde esta mañana. Precisamente eso responde la primera pregunta. Rachel está furiosa por la forma en que apareciste esta mañana. Deberían haber visto la rabieta que hizo en el estacionamiento. Me hartó toda esta situación tan infantil y decidí que era demasiado. Obviamente eso no le cayó muy bien a Rachel. Ella esperaba verte llegar con el cabello aún azul y con el bochorno por el cual pasaste hace unos días…

- Y, en cambio, llegas como una bomba sexy – dijo Adam con un ronroneo - ¡Ay! Piper, amor, ¿por qué me golpeas?

- No lo hice. Mi mano casualmente fue a dar con tu nuca – dijo con cierta inocencia, batiendo sus pestañas.

- Bueno, basta de juegos – dijo Josh fastidiado – Lo que importa ahora es no dejar que Rachel se le acerque a Carlie. Ahora que no estoy con ella, no sé cómo va a actuar.

- Renesmeé – dije fastidiada

- ¿Perdón?

- No me molesta Carlie, pero prefiero Renesmeé.

- O Nessie – intervino Adam – Si piensas seguir con nosotros.

Piper bufó molesta. Ella no había dicho gran cosa desde que empezó el almuerzo. Seguía molesta conmigo por mi actitud de esta mañana y por haber dudado de ella y su novio.

- Yo… lo siento mucho chicos. De verdad, aunque ya haya pedido disculpas, me sigo sintiendo mal con ustedes. No debí haber pensado mal sin haber escuchado todo esto – admití cabizbaja.

- Deberías sentirte mal – me regañó Piper. Yo sólo atiné a abrir los ojos como platos. No me esperaba esa reacción – Y mira que decir que yo trabajé junto a esa oxigenada sin cerebro… sin ofender Josh.

- No, no hay problema. De hecho, creo que me lo merezco. Debí haberla detenido.

- Estoy segura que hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tu poder – dije con una sonrisa. Josh no me caía tan mal después de todo. Sí, su sangre era condenadamente apetecible para mí, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo.

Era un hecho de que iba a ser prácticamente imposible quitarme de encima a Rachel Williams. Ella planeaba demostrar qué tan insistente y persuasiva podía llegar a ser. Era casi un alivio no compartir ninguna clase con ella. Únicamente compartía Español con su hermano gemelo. Precisamente por eso digo que era "casi" un alivio no compartir clase con ella porque, a pesar de ese detalle, todo parecía confabular en mi contra: constantemente era llamada a la oficina del director por causar problemas de los cuales yo ni siquiera estaba enterada (afortunadamente, era bueno contar con el apoyo de la señora Newton. Ella siempre decía que los Cullen nunca se metían en problemas); mis tareas desaparecían "misteriosamente"; encontraba notitas tontas y aparentemente amenazantes en mi casillero… la escuela se había convertido en un dolor de cabeza.

**…**

Tenía ya un mes y medio en el instituto. Ahora Josh compartía el almuerzo con nosotros (lo cual era una tortura para mí. En cierta forma era mono que me preguntara por qué no comía casi nada… si supiera) y Rachel aparentemente se había calmado. Yo ya no era tema de interés, por lo que ella había regresado a su tan anhelado "trono".

La sangre de Josh aún me llamaba y, en más de una ocasión, tuve que salirme de la cafetería para poder controlarme. Sí, él era mi amigo ahora y no podía hacerle eso. Cada vez que me sentía tentada, me enfocaba fuertemente en los recuerdos de mi abuelito Charlie, en Sue y en los licántropos con los que convivía cuando era niña. Mamá me había enseñado a mejorar mi auto control. Papá, por su parte, me contó que antes de que mamá fuera vampira, él también se sentía muy tentado por su sangre. Con eso, me tranquilizaba y podía estar en la misma habitación que Josh sin querer hacerle daño. Si mi papá pudo dominarlo, yo también podía hacerlo.

Esa semana iba a haber un torneo deportivo en el instituto, por lo que nos reunieron a todos en la misma clase de deportes. Iba a ser un campeonato de natación y la escuela quería reclutar al nuevo equipo, tanto de mujeres como de hombres. Tío Emmett estaba que botaba de la emoción.

- De acuerdo chicos, organizaré unas pequeñas competencias entre ustedes. Formaré grupos de cinco personas y de ahí veré quién es el más veloz del grupo y pasará a una especie de eliminatoria. Así iré reduciendo la cantidad de alumnos hasta que quede formado el equipo.

- Wow – le dije bajito - ¿De verdad planeaste todo esto por tu cuenta?

- No, tu tía Rose me ayudó, de hecho – dijo con una sonrisa. Se volteó hacia los demás – Bien, veamos: Rachel, Renesmeé, Tina, Julie y Casey son el primer grupo. Prepárense por favor.

- Oh, disculpe Entrenador Cullen – dijo Rachel batiendo sus pestañas – pero resulta que no me siento muy bien hoy. Inclusive mi madre me ha enviado un justificante médico en donde claramente indica que no puedo hacer ejercicio en unos cuantos días – casi finge un desmayo y le entregó el dichoso papelito a mi tío. Rodeé los ojos y seguí con mi breve calentamiento.

- De acuerdo señorita Williams, vaya entonces a las bancas y espere ahí hasta que termine la clase. Kate, tomarás su lugar. Bien señoritas, colóquense en sus carriles y, al escuchar el silbato, entrarán al agua. Darán el recorrido de ida y vuelta y la que llegue primero pasará a la siguiente fase. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí – dijimos al mismo tiempo.

- Bien. En sus marcas… listas… - e hizo sonar el silbato.

Me lancé a la alberca y empecé a nadar. Llegué rápidamente a la otra orilla, haciendo un giro para comenzar el camino de regreso. De pronto, empecé a sentir mi cuerpo muy pesado y todo se empezó a volver negro.

Aún sentía mi cuerpo y escuchaba y sentía todo a mi alrededor, pero mis ojos se negaban a abrirse y no podía moverme. Me pregunto si así se sentirán las piedras. Le ordené a mi cuerpo que se moviera, pero éste se negaba a obedecerme. Esto NUNCA había pasado antes y me aterró la idea de morir.

- ¡Renesmeé! – escuché a lo lejos y sentí un par de brazos cargándome en vilo y sacándome del agua.

- ¡¿Qué pasó?! – distinguí la voz de Piper, un tanto histérica, a lo lejos – ¿Está herida?

- No lo creo. Renesmeé, despierta por favor – ese era Josh.

Entonces, sentí un par de manos tratando de hacerme RCP (**N/A Resucitación Cardio Pulmonar**) y unos labios se posaron sobre los míos, empujando aire a mis pulmones llenos de agua.

El agua que había tragado salió por mi nariz y boca. Empecé a toser para sacar todo y jalé todo el aire que podía para poder llenar mis pulmones con oxígeno.

- Tranquila – decía Josh, dándome pequeños golpes en la espalda – Respira profundo.

- Nessie, mírame – Piper me levantó el rostro - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te golpeaste con algo? – negué y ella tocó mi frente. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y retiró la mano de inmediato. ¡Diablos! Había olvidado lo alta que era mi temperatura para los humanos – ¡Estás hirviendo!

- Emmett… - murmuré - ¿Dónde está Emmett? ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

- Fue a dejarle unos papeles a la señora Newton – dijo Josh.

- Hay que llevarla a la enfermería – dijo Adam, preocupado.

- Yo lo hago – Josh me volvió a levantar en brazos.

- No, quiero ver a Emmett primero – comencé a ponerme algo histérica por todo esto. Todos estaban rodeándonos. Esto se estaba saliendo de control.

- Renesmeé, no seas terca. Tienen que revisarte – Piper trató de hacerme sentir mejor, sin éxito alguno. Cuando menos lo esperé, Josh ya estaba saliendo del gimnasio conmigo en brazos.

- No es necesario. Estoy bien – dije mientras avanzábamos hacia la enfermería. Me sentía un tanto incómoda por la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos.

- No estas bien. Todo tu cuerpo se siente caliente – miré hacia abajo y noté que estaba envuelta en una toalla. Aún así, él sentía el calor de mi cuerpo.

- Josh, por favor bájame. Si te explico todo… ¿evitarás que vaya a la enfermería? No encontrarán nada y sólo le causaré un infarto a la pobre enfermera.

- ¿Qué es "todo"? – dijo con escepticismo

Muy nerviosa, mordí mi labio inferior mientras Josh me ponía en el suelo y se aseguraba que podía mantenerme de pie. Obviamente no estaba entre mis planes decirles a mis amigos que era una híbrida y por eso mi temperatura era un poco más alta de lo normal (eso implicaba decirles también que era mitad vampiro y mitad humana). Pero ¿ellos no habían demostrado ya ser de confianza?

Miré a ambas direcciones, esperando que no hubiera mucha gente a nuestro alrededor. Por suerte no había nadie. Quizá, sí eran de confianza, pero no quería espantar a mis únicos amigos por un secreto. Decirles todo implicaba un problema con los Vulturis. Tenía que pensar una solución rápida.

- Mira. Qué te parece si mañana invito a Piper, Adam y a ti a mi casa. Les presentaré a mi familia completa y les contaré la verdad.

- De acuerdo – dudó un poco antes de responder.

- Solo hay una condición al respecto y espero que la respeten.

- ¿Cuál?

- Sin preguntas. Yo les diré lo que pueden saber.

- ¿Es tan malo entonces?

- En parte, sí.

Los Vulturis tenían reglas específicas al respecto: ningún humano podía saber de la existencia de los vampiros. Eso dejaba dos opciones: transformación o muerte. Mi propia existencia ya era punto de precaución para ellos; sabía que era constantemente vigilada en caso de no tener un buen auto control. No podía arriesgar a mis amigos.

**…**

Finalmente, el día se pasó rápido. Me costó muchísimo convencer a todos en casa de que no iba a pasar nada malo con mis amigos y que tenía todo fríamente calculado. Mi familia sólo tenía que hacer acto de presencia y yo me encargaría del resto.

Ahora, me encontraba camino a casa. Piper iba conmigo en el Volvo (mi papá me había dado permiso de llevarlo a la escuela todos los días. Él tenía el Aston Martin), mientras que Adam iba en el otro auto acompañando a Josh. Me temblaban espantosamente las manos y sentía náuseas por los nervios. ¿Cómo iban a reaccionar? ¿Saldrían despavoridos? ¿Me volverían a hablar?

- Entonces… - habló Piper, tratando de aligerar el ambiente – No podemos preguntar nada ¿cierto?

- Cierto

- Pero ¿por qué? No lo entiendo – hizo un mohín.

- Lo sabrás cuando lo veas

- Sonaste como psíquica barata – soltó una carcajada.

Pronto estábamos frente a la cochera de mi casa. Era ahora o nunca. Salí del auto y esperé a que los otros tres estuvieran fuera. Me mordía el labio inferior insistentemente.

Cuando menos lo imaginé, ya estábamos dentro de la casa. Se quedaron en el recibidor admirando a su alrededor. Me aclaré la garganta y me volví a ellos con expresión seria.

- Y bien… ¿cuál es el trato?

- Sin preguntar – no pude evitar reír ante su respuesta. Parecían niños de primaria antes de ser enviados con el director.

- De acuerdo… pasen.

En la sala estaban mis dos tías (aparentemente Emmett y Jasper habían tenido una junta de maestros o algo así) platicando y hojeando revistas de moda. Levantaron la mirada al notarnos en la misma habitación.

- Muy bien, ellas son Rosalie y Alice, mis tías. Son esposas de Emmett y Jasper, respectivamente. Chicas, ellos son Piper, Adam y Josh – los apunté.

- Hola, mucho gusto – dijo Alice con una sonrisa. Rosalie se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. No estaba muy de acuerdo con todo esto.

- Aguarda – dijo Adam – dijiste… ¿tías? ¿Esposas de Emmett y Jasper? – y abrió los ojos de par en par.

- Eso quiere decir que… - dijo Piper con un jadeo

- Así es. Ellos no son mis hermanos, son mis tíos.

- Pero… ¿cómo? – intervino Josh – Son tan jóvenes.

- De acuerdo, ¿van a seguir con sus preguntas? ¿Cuál fue el trato? – dije molesta

- Perdón – dijeron los tres.

- Bien, sigamos – los llevé hasta la cocina, donde mi abuelita aparentemente preparaba un banquete para todo un ejército. Siempre se pulía atendiendo a las visitas – Chicos, ella es Esme, mi madre en términos legales y mi abuela en la vida real.

- Espero tengan hambre muchachos. Les he preparado unos bocadillos – dijo con una sonrisa amable.

- ¡Y vaya que sí! – dijo Adam. Piper le dio un codazo.

- Abuela, ¿has visto a…? – el sonido del piano me detuvo. Sonreí ante ello – No, nada. Olvidalo, me he respondido yo misma.

- De acuerdo, vengan cuando tengan hambre, chicos.

- Vayamos a la sala, donde está el piano. Ahí están mis padres.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Josh.

- Porque eso que escuchan… es mi nana – sonreí.

_* Yiruma – River in flows*_

Llegamos ahí y, efectivamente, mi padre tocaba mi nana y mamá estaba a su lado en el banquillo, recargando su cabeza en su hombro. Entré y empecé a bailar al ritmo de la melodía. Mi abuelita decía que, de haber estudiado ballet, mis compañeras estarían envidiosas por mi forma de bailar.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! – los abracé una vez que la canción llegó a su fin.

- ¡Wow! Eso fue hermoso – dijo Piper con una sonrisa – Son una familia muy bonita. Nessie, tenías razón, te pareces mucho a tu papá.

- Ellos son mis amigos – los señalé – Y ellos son mis padres: Edward y Bella.

- Ese piano es genial – dijo Adam, emocionado – Bueno, toda la casa lo es.

- Gracias – mi madre sonrió – Es bueno conocer por fin a los amigos de Renesmeé. Nos alegra que nuestra hija se sienta en confianza con ustedes.

- ¡Mamá! – dije entre dientes. Sentí que mis mejillas empezaban a ruborizarse.

- Su hija es hermosa… - soltó Josh. ¡Qué valor para decir eso delante de mi papá! Mi cara enrojeció totalmente y escuché un gruñido del pecho de mi papá; mamá puso una mano en el hombro, reteniéndole.

- De acuerdo. Iré a mi cuarto a dejar mis cosas y volveré en un momento.

- ¡Yo voy contigo! – anunció Piper.

**…**

- ¡Wow! – dijo Piper una vez que entramos a mi habitación – Tu recámara es genial, Nessie.

- Gracias – sonreí – Puedes quedarte cuando gustes.

- Nessie… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Piper… no sé….

- No, descuida. Sé que todo esto es muy extraño, pero cuando tu mamá dijo que nos tenías confianza, entendí que todo este asunto de los secretos es por alguna razón. Y no te preocupes, hablaré con Adam y con Josh – sonrió.

- Piper, no sabes lo que eso significaría para mí. Muchas gracias. Sé que todo esto es muy extraño. Pero te aseguro que es por su seguridad. Y no, no somos adictos a las cirugías, si es lo que piensas – ella soltó una risita – Solo somos… diferentes.

- Bueno, es que mi pregunta tiene que ver con lo que vi hace un momento. Nessie… ¿por qué tu no tienes un esposo o un novio? Es decir, son cuatro parejas y tu.

Sonreí por su pregunta y le hice una seña para que guardara silencio. Escuché pasos en la escalera y reconocí una esencia familiar. Avancé rápidamente y en zigzag (sin detenerme por la posible reacción de mi amiga) y, en un parpadeo, estuve junto a la puerta. La abrí de golpe, haciendo que mi papá casi perdiera el equilibrio. Vampiro fisgón.

- Hola papi – batí mis pestañas inocentemente - ¿Se te ofrece algo?

- ¿Yo? Emm… sí… venía a… - se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar. Eran contadas las veces en que podía ver a mi papá nervioso por haber sido atrapado – Tu abuelita quiere que bajen a comer.

- Sí, claro – rodeé los ojos – Eres tan mal mentiroso como mamá.

- Bien señoritas, iré a decirle a Esme que en un momento estarán abajo – dijo cerrando la puerta.

- ¿Ves? Espero que eso haya contestado a tu pregunta

- Seguro que sí. Jamás pensé que tu papá fuera del tipo celoso – dijo entre risas.

- Y eso no es nada…

**Fin del capítulo

* * *

**

(N/A) ¡Hello! He vuelto: sana, salva y ¡bronceada! xD

En el siguiente capítulo quedará un poco más claro la situación de la explicación y las revelaciones. Todas las dudas espero que se hayan aclarado. Sino, ya saben, procuro contestarlas todas.

Estoy casi brincando de la emoción. Sin duda, este viaje me ayudó para hacer el capítulo tan esperado por ustedes... y es el siguiente. No les digo mucho, porque aún tengo muchas cosas qué hacer hoy, pero les dejo un pequeño adelanto.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_- De acuerdo, escúpelo antes de que llegue Adam  
- Bueno, en realidad quería preguntarte si… - titubeó y se pasó una mano por su corto cabello castaño - ¿Te gustaría ir al baile de disfraces éste sábado?  
_

_..._

_Me detuve y contemplé la posibilidad de quitármelos cuando de repente, escuché el crujir de las hojas secas muy cerca de mí. Me congelé en mi lugar y miré hacia donde provenía el sonido, pero no vi nada. Miré a todos lados con tal de encontrar a alguien a mi alrededor, pero el resultado fue el mismo… nada. Comencé a asustarme, cuando una esencia me llegó de golpe, noqueándome. Conocía perfectamente ese aroma. Solté un jadeo, sorprendida_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Les propongo un trato, mis queridas lectoras: si llegamos a 100 reviews, de inmediato subo el siguiente capítulo. Ustedes deciden jojojo. De cualquier forma, amo todos sus reviews ;)  
**

**Besos y Mordidas**

**Carliitha Cullen  
**


	14. Y entonces

Todos los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** (de no ser así, ya tendría a Edward, Jasper o Jacob para mi jajaja). Solo la trama es de mi autoría y uno que otro personaje que aparece a lo largo de la misma.

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**Y entonces Caperucita Roja se encontró con el Lobo Feroz…**

- Aún me parece muy extraño todo esto – dijo Adam – Es decir, todos son tan jóvenes. Tus papás bien podrían pasar por un par de adolescentes.

- Lo sé, pero es de suma importancia que todos ustedes entiendan que mi vida es bastante complicada. Deben saber que todo lo que les rodea no es tan normal después de todo. No pueden decir nada de lo que han visto. Mi familia se encuentra "escondida" en cierta forma.

- Pero, suena como a película de la mafia – dijo Adam con suspicacia.

- Pueden verlo de esa forma si lo desean. Es lo más cercano a lo que les puedo decir en realidad.

- Entonces, si decimos algo, ¿nos matarán? – dijo Josh con burla

- No precisamente – ¿qué se suponía que iba a decirles? _"oh si, la guardia de vampiros que respetan las normas al pie de la letra, vendría a matarlos. O bien, si dicen algo, los transformarán en vampiros"_. Claro, suficientemente sutil para los nervios humanos – Pero no es algo que quiera para ustedes de todas formas. Por favor, entiendan.

- No puedo creer que ustedes, par de cabezotas, necesiten tener todas las respuestas. Nessie pidió que no le hiciéramos preguntas, así que lo respetaremos. Si es de la mafia, si es una narcotraficante, o lo que sea, es su vida y no tenemos por qué meternos en ella. Ella ya ha confiado en nosotros lo suficiente, ahora nosotros confiaremos en su palabra – Piper me dejó sorprendida por su interesante discurso.

- Si… emmm… supongo que gracias Piper – sonreí tímidamente.

- No hay de qué, amiga – sonrió ampliamente.

**…**

Eran casi las siete de la tarde y, aunque era viernes y mañana no tendríamos clases, me preocupaba que anocheciera y mis amigos viajaran por carretera de regreso a casa. Josh pareció notar mi preocupación y se puso de pie.

- Será mejor que ya nos vayamos. Se hace tarde y no quisiera quedarme en el tráfico. No sé qué tan concurrida esté la carretera a esta hora

- Sí, tienes razón, ya es tarde – coincidió Adam.

- Piper, ¿te gustaría quedarte a dormir esta noche? – pregunté.

- ¡¿Estás loca?! No tengo ropa ni nada. Además no quisiera causar molestias. Ya han hecho muchas cosas por nosotros hoy.

- Pero eso no es problema – rodeé los ojos – Aquí SIEMPRE hay ropa. De eso se encarga mi tía Alice. Además, te dije que podías quedarte cuando quisieras, lo demás no tiene por qué ser inconveniente.

- En ese caso, de acuerdo. Sólo le avisaré a mi tía que me quedaré en tu casa.

- Renesmeé – intervino Josh - ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto a solas?

Lo encaminé hacia la puerta principal mientras Piper y Adam se despedían y ella hablaba a su casa para avisar que se quedaría conmigo por esta noche. Una vez que estuvimos en el pórtico, nos sentamos en la banca que estaba junto a la puerta.

- De acuerdo, escúpelo antes de que llegue Adam

- Bueno, en realidad quería preguntarte si… - titubeó y se pasó una mano por su corto cabello castaño - ¿Te gustaría ir al baile de disfraces éste sábado?

- Es decir ¿mañana? – arqueé una ceja.

- Sí… uhm… sé que es muy precipitado pero…

- Pues… me encantaría – mis mejillas enrojecieron y de pronto me sentí en una típica situación adolescente cliché. Sólo que mi "prospecto" no era el que yo quería.

Mi mamá constantemente me decía que era importante que me apegara mi lado humano e hiciera cosas típicas de los adolescentes: como salir con amigas (con compras incluidas, según mi tía Alice), tener una fiesta de pijamas, enamorarme… sólo que Josh no estaba dentro de mis planes de "adolescente".

No tenía nada en contra de él. En realidad me agradaba. Pero siempre estaba esa horrible sensación de hambre cada vez que él se alteraba o algo (el aroma de su sangre cambiaba con sus emociones, alterándome a mi también). Constantemente tenía que estar cuidándome (y cuidándolo) para no cometer un error. No quería irme de Forks otra vez.

- Genial. ¿Paso por ti como a las siete? – había descubierto que Josh manejaba tan rápido como nosotros, así que supuse que no sería problema. Su sonrisa se me hizo tan mona que me hizo sonreír también mientras asentía.

**…**

Después de comer, muy en contra de mi voluntad, una asquerosa y grasosa pizza (Piper dijo que una pijamada DEBÍA tener una pizza, y Alice estuvo de acuerdo), mi amiga y yo estábamos en mi recámara haciendo "cosas de chicas": arreglándonos las uñas y hablando de chicos.

- Pienso que Josh fue muy dulce al invitarte al baile de mañana – dijo Piper mientras hojeaba una revista.

- Sí, lo sé

- Le gustas – afirmó

- Somos amigos. Los amigos no se gustan. Son solo… amigos

Sabía mejor que nadie de los sentimientos de Josh hacia mí. No necesitaba el don de mi tío Jasper para saberlo. Se preocupaba por mí, me cuidaba, tenía esa extraña miradita (como la de mis padres cuando están juntos)… en fin, eran tantas cosas. Me había dado cuenta de ello, y había reforzado mi teoría al respecto, cuando me sacó del agua después de casi ahogarme.

Era difícil quitarle esa cara de bobo que ponía cuando estaba cerca y eso me preocupaba aún más. Él no podía ser mi pareja. En primera, siempre me vería tentada por su sangre (de acuerdo, lo admito, no es tan válida. Después de todo, mis padres pasaron por lo mismo. Sabía la solución a ello, sólo que no quería convertirlo). En segundo lugar, él no me atraía físicamente; yo sólo lo veía como… un amigo.

- No hay ninguna regla al respecto. Dime ¿no te gusta?

Estuve a punto de contestarle _"¡oh no! no me gusta de esa manera, sólo me gusta su sangre; pienso que huele deliciosamente bien"_, pero dudo que mi amiga lo hubiera tomado tan bien. Ella me aceptaba (aún y cuando era un mar de secretos) pero no era sano forzar tanto las cosas.

- No. No es mi tipo

- ¿Ah si? Entonces ¿cómo es tu tipo?

Pensé en Jacob. Quería a un chico que estuviera a mi lado siempre, apoyándome y consolándome cuando fuera necesario. Alguien con quien compartir mi tiempo y con quien pudiera pasar cómodos silencios.

- No lo sé. Solo sé que Josh NO es mi tipo

- De acuerdo – dijo, dándome una sonrisa de complicidad. Por supuesto, ella NO creyó ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho – Y, ¿ya sabes de qué irás disfrazada?

- No, de hecho, no tenía contemplado ir a esa fiesta. Nunca he ido a una, así que no tengo idea de qué debo hacer.

- Yo tampoco tengo mi disfraz. Es una ventaja de vivir cerca de Port Angeles, podemos ir a comprarlos mañana temprano y estar listas para antes del baile.

- ¡Ugh! – gemí – más ropa.

**…**

Era sábado por la tarde y nos arreglábamos para ir al dichoso baile de disfraces. Mientras Piper terminaba de maquillarse, colocando un símbolo de paz en su mejilla derecha (sí, después de todo, decidió ir de hippie), tía Alice peinaba mi alborotada y larga melena en dos trenzas. Después de pasar toda la mañana por cada tienda de Port Angeles escogiendo el disfraz perfecto, mi tía prácticamente chilló de alegría y dijo que había encontrado "el disfraz".

- Sigo pensando que "Caperucita Roja" es un disfraz muy trillado – suspiré y recibí otro jalón de cabello. Cada vez que me quejaba por eso, mi tía lo hacía a propósito para molestarme

- ¡Oh vamos! Te verás adorable. No necesito "verlo" para saberlo.

- ¡Por favor! – resopló Piper – ¡como si no fuera lo suficiente adorable ya!

- Envidiosa – le enseñé la lengua como una niña pequeña. Nos reímos las tres por nuestro acto de madurez.

- Chicas – dijo mi abuelita desde el umbral de la puerta – Sus parejas ya las están esperando allá abajo.

Efectivamente, Adam y Josh estaban en la sala, hablando con mi tío Emmett. Adam escogió un traje de "estrella de rock" y Josh optó por un traje de… ¿vampiro?

(**N/A: todos los trajes se encuentran en mi perfil**)

- ¡Qué poco original! – refunfuñé.

- Señoritas… dichosos los ojos que las ven – dijo Josh, haciendo una reverencia, moviendo su capa negra y larga. Yo sólo rodeé los ojos. Tan ridículo…

- Bueno ya. Se está haciendo tarde – se quejó Adam.

Íbamos rumbo a Forks en el Honda Civic de Josh, yo iba como copiloto y Adam y Piper en el asiento trasero. Todo el trayecto, escuchamos la música de la radio, pero no había nada interesante.

- Y ¿bien? ¿Qué te parece mi traje?

- Pues… - hice una mueca. ¿Cómo se le ocurre preguntar eso?

- ¡Oh! Y espera… - se agachó para sacar una cajita de la guantera y la abrió. Se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y se volteó para que no viera lo que iba a hacer - ¿Qué tal?

Revisé su rostro. Tenía ahora un par de colmillos falsos. Rodeé los ojos y le di un golpecito en el brazo.

- ¡Eso es ridículo! ¿Qué te hace pensar que los vampiros son así? – arqueé una ceja.

- No sé… ¿Internet? – preguntó divertido. Yo bufé molesta.

**…**

El gimnasio estaba a reventar. La música resonaba por todos lados y casi podías sentir el palpitar del ritmo. Nunca había estado en una situación así. Era una sensación de libertad increíble. A pesar de que papá estaba reacio a que viniera (insistiendo en que iba a ser difícil de controlar la sed en un lugar tan encerrado) yo estaba feliz de haber venido.

En el centro de la pista se encontraban los mellizos Williams, como siempre llamando la atención. Rachel traía un traje de la versión sexy de la Reina de Corazones, mientras su hermano traía un traje de El Zorro. (**N/A: estos trajes también están en mi perfil**).

Eran casi las diez y empecé a sentirme mareada y un tanto fastidiada, así que salí al patio a tomar algo de aire. Le hice señas a Josh para que ninguno de los tres me siguieran y salí, adentrándome un poco en el bosque. No podía correr, pues traía unos terribles tacones.

Me detuve y contemplé la posibilidad de quitármelos cuando de repente, escuché el crujir de las hojas secas muy cerca de mí. Me congelé en mi lugar y miré hacia donde provenía el sonido, pero no vi nada. Miré a todos lados con tal de encontrar a alguien a mi alrededor, pero el resultado fue el mismo… nada. Comencé a asustarme y mi respiración se hizo un tanto acelerada, cuando una esencia me llegó de golpe, noqueándome. Conocía perfectamente ese aroma. Solté un jadeo, sorprendida

- ¿Jacob? ¿Eres…tú…tú? – balbuceé

Giré mi vista y me topé con un enorme lobo de pelaje rojizo. Me empezaron a temblar las piernas de la emoción y mi corazón comenzó a latir erráticamente. Sujeté mi dije del lobo de madera con fuerza. Entonces el lobo lamió mi mejilla, haciéndome reír y aligerando el ambiente.

- ¡Eww! Había olvidado lo mucho que detesto que hagas eso – dije entre risitas. El lobo jadeó, dándome a entender que él también reía por mi reacción. Acaricié su oreja con ternura. Había extrañado tanto todo esto. Había echado de menos a mi mejor amigo.

Gimoteó un poco y agitó su cola, feliz. Volvió a lamer mi mejilla. No me pude contener y lo abracé. Estaba tan contenta de haber regresado a Forks. Ahora todo sería como antes.

Entonces, Jake se alejó, internándose aún más en el bosque. Llegué a pensar que todo esto había sido una cruel jugarreta de mi subconsciente. Quizá el no había estado ahí y yo lo había imaginado todo. Estuve a punto de soltarme a llorar cuando me vi envuelta en un cálido abrazo. Sonreí como una tonta y me giré para quedar de frente a mi querido Jacob.

- Tú, mi pequeña Renesmeé. Has dejado de ser una niña. Mírate – y me volvió a abrazar mientras yo me ruborizaba por sus palabras. Lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas – Pero ¿por qué lloras? ¿no estás feliz de verme?

- ¡Oh Jacob! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Te eché tanto de menos – dije mientras me apretaba más a sus brazos, sin dejar espacio ni para que corriera el aire – Creí que nunca te vería de nuevo.

- Mi Nessie – sonreí por mi apodo. Sólo él lograba eso – Pero si te dije que nos íbamos a ver muy pronto. Quizá, pasó un poco más de lo que pensábamos, pero aquí me tienes… junto a ti.

- Pero ¿cuándo regresaron? Mi abuelito Charlie dijo que planeaban quedarse una larga temporada en Hawaii con Rebecca.

- Y así fue, pequeña. Regresamos hace un par de días. Justo ayer Charlie me dijo que habían vuelto a Forks. Casi tumbo la puerta cuando salía, cuando Charlie dijo que lo mejor era esperar. Ahora viven cerca de Port Angeles, ¿verdad?

- Sí, aún es pronto para que regresáramos a Forks.

- ¿Qué les hizo cambiar de opinión?

- Se lo había comentado a mi papá en muchas ocasiones, pero tuvimos una pelea poco antes de Navidad y él considero que éste sería mi mejor regalo.

- Recuérdame agradecérselo también – sonrió.

- ¿Por qué no has ido a verme entonces? Mi abuelito sabe nuestra dirección

- Pensé que lo mejor sería esperar hasta el lunes, pero hoy mientras patrullaba, me he encontrado con algo mucho mejor.

Sonreí y me volví a arrojar a sus brazos. Ahí era mi lugar ideal. Jacob me correspondió el abrazo, mientras acariciaba mi espalda y mi cabello con lentitud.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, abrazados. Se sentó debajo de un árbol y me atrajo hacia él, recargando mi espalda contra su pecho, mientras yo jugaba con nuestras manos unidas. Me sentí como una niña nuevamente, recordando nuestros momentos juntos hace algunos años, antes de separarnos. De vez en cuando, Jake besaba mi cabeza y jugaba con los mechones que estaban sueltos.

- Jacob ¿qué hiciste todo este tiempo que yo no estuve? – dije, rompiendo el cómodo silencio en el que estábamos.

- Sobrevivir, supongo – soltó un suspiro pesado.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Pues, no es como si tuviera mucho qué hacer, tampoco

- ¿Qué me dices de la manada? ¿Cómo están Sam y los demás?

- Bien, Sam y Emily se casaron poco después de que se fueron. Tienen unas mellizas que están por cumplir cuatro años. Scarlett y Sarah.

Sonreí por eso. A pesar de que Sam y yo no llevábamos una buena relación (él seguía pensando que yo era una aberración), él y Emily se portaban muy amables cuando Jacob me llevaba a La Push cuando era niña. Me daba gusto por ellos que tuvieran su propia familia.

- Y ¿tus demás amigos? Seth, Quil, Embry… ¿o alguna novia?

- Aún los frecuento. De hecho, Seth me acompañaba en el patrullaje, pero el pedí que nos diera algo de privacidad – sonrió – Y no, no hay novia de por medio.

- ¿Ah no? – me hice la inocente.

- No

- ¿Alguna razón en especial? – por un momento, agradecí estar de espaldas a él, así no vería el rubor en mis mejillas.

- Supongo que aún no es tiempo – dijo más para él que para mí.

- No tengo idea de lo que me estás diciendo.

- ¿Qué hay de ti? – cambió de tema – ¿Qué hiciste en casi cinco años?

- Nada interesante, en realidad. Siempre estaba encerrada y no me dejaban conocer a nadie más. Me alegra haber vuelto a Forks. Ahora voy a la escuela, tengo amigos, y además me he vuelto a encontrar contigo. ¿Crees que puedas ir a mi casa como lo hacías antes? A mi tía Rosalie le dará mucho gusto verte – dije con burla.

- ¡Ya lo creo! – soltó una carcajada que resonó en todo el bosque – Por cierto, lindo vestuario – recorrí mi cuerpo con los ojos y resoplé. Me sentía tonta con ese disfraz.

- Ni lo digas

- Es bastante irónico, ¿sabes?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – me giré un poco para mirarlo de frente.

- _Y entonces, Caperucita Roja se encontró con el Lobo Feroz…_ – citó el tonto libro para niños.

Recordé que, cuando era más chica, mi tía Rose me contaba esa historia antes de dormir. Se me hacía tonta. Los lobos no tienen por qué ser malos y sé que Jacob no se comería a mi abuelita Esme. A mi me gustaba encontrarme con los lobos mientras paseaba por el bosque. Cuando Jake se enteró de que mi tía me contaba ese cuento, sólo se rió y me dijo que a él le resultaba divertido.

- Ya veo. Ahora entiendo por qué mi tía Alice dijo que éste era "El disfraz perfecto para mí"

- Recuérdame agradecérselo un día.

Ahora, estando junto a él, comienzo a sentir emociones que nunca había experimentado. Recordé cuando nos despedimos y le di el beso en la mejilla. La sensación de miles de maripositas revoloteando en mi estómago y la calidez en mi corazón. Desde siempre he querido estar con Jacob, me preocupaba el día que él se apartara de mi lado.

Un montón de sensaciones nuevas cruzaron por mi cuerpo y no sabía cómo describirlas. Sabía que era parecido al amor que sentía por mis padres y mi familia, pero no podía compararlo con el cariño a mis amigos. Era más que eso.

Entonces, una idea cruzó por mi mente. Recordé la conversación que tuve anoche con Piper, mientras seguíamos con el tema del chico ideal. Me ruboricé al pensar en cómo sería la chica ideal de Jacob. La mera idea me hizo entristecerme. ¿Qué tal si yo no encajaba con el tipo ideal de chica para él?

Mientras Jacob me contaba de lo lindo e inteligente que era su pequeño sobrino, y sobre todo lo que pasó mientras estuvieron Billy y él en Hawaii, yo seguí recordando algunas cosas más de mi pijamada con Piper.

_FLASHBACK_

_- Ness ¿a qué edad fue tu primer beso? – me preguntó Piper mientras yo le arreglaba las uñas con un barniz rosa intenso._

_Me congelé por un instante. No sabía a qué edad se empezaba a besar. Nunca lo había hecho. Era una de las tantas experiencias humanas que no había hecho._

_- Yo… yo nunca… - mi cara se volvió completamente roja._

_- Awww, tu sí que das ternura – dijo con una mano donde estaba su corazón - ¿Nunca, nunca?_

_- No. Nunca, nunca – sonreí, más tranquila - ¿Tú cuántos años tenías?_

_- Ewww tenía nueve. Fue con un niño que vivía por mi casa, y él tenía once. Fue asqueroso. El pensó que era muy valiente y decidió meter su lengua en mi boca. Creo que también fue la primera bofetada que le di a un chico. – dijo con una mueca._

_- Ewww – dije imitándola y ambas nos reímos._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

- ¿Nessie? ¿Me estás escuchando?

- Disculpa, me distraje un momento, ¿qué decías?

- Nada importante – sonrió - ¿En qué pensabas?

- Jake ¿cuántos años tenías cuando diste tu primer beso?

Sus manos, que delicadamente cepillaban mis antebrazos una y otra vez, se detuvieron abruptamente. Sentí cómo todo su cuerpo se había tensado por mis palabras. Me pregunté si el primer beso de Jake fue tan desagradable como había sido el de mi mejor amiga.

- No tienes que responder si no lo deseas – sonreí para tranquilizarlo.

- ¿A qué viene la pregunta? – dijo serio

- Pues… yo nunca… yo nunca he besado a nadie – dije apenada – Anoche platicaba con una amiga sobre eso y quería saber qué se siente besar.

- Más te vale no saberlo – rió con cierta amargura – Tu papá le arrancaría la cabeza al que lo haga.

- Pero, tal vez… ¿y si eres tú?

- Pero… - sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

- Es decir, piénsalo, tú conoces a mi papá desde hace mucho. Eres de confianza para mi familia

- Pero, se supone que debe ser con alguien que sea especial para ti, Nessie. No cualquier persona y sólo por que estás curiosa.

- Tú eres especial para mí. Por eso quiero que sea contigo. Mejor di que no quieres hacerlo – hice un mohín y me crucé de brazos.

- Nessie… yo…

- ¿No lo deseas? – pregunté triste.

- ¡Claro que sí! – respondió, muy rápido para mi gusto. Eso sólo alimentaba mis ilusiones.

- Entonces, hazlo. ¡Bésame!

- De acuerdo, con una condición – dijo serio.

- ¿Cuál? – rodeé los ojos.

- No le digas a tu papá. Soy muy joven para morir – dijo teatralmente. Reí y le di un golpe en el brazo.

- Trato hecho – sonreí ampliamente.

- Primero, cierra los ojos – arqueé una ceja, dudosa por su siguiente movimiento. ¿Quién me aseguraba que cuando lo hiciera él no iba a correr? - ¡No escaparé, pequeña boba! – dijo, como si leyera mis pensamientos.

Hice lo que me pidió y, de pronto, sentí sus cálidos y suaves labios unidos a los míos. Era un beso casto e inocente. Sentí que mi respiración se volvía irregular y Jake empezó a mover sus labios, mientras yo trataba de seguirle el ritmo.

Esto era, por mucho, la mejor sensación que había experimentado…

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

(**N/A**) ¡Hello! ¿Qué tal? ¿Valió la pena la espera? ¿Les gustó?

No tienen idea lo mucho que me costó escribir este capítulo. Por mucho que lo tuviera en mi cabeza, no tenía idea de cómo sacarlo. Tengo que admitir que la idea de Caperucita Roja surgió por un comentario que me hicieron un día que iba a visitar a mi abuela. Lástima, yo no me he encontrado con ningún lobito como Jacob.

Team Jacob ¿les gustó? ¡Dios! Espero que si, de corazón. Quizá fue un tanto precipitado el beso. Pero tomé en cuenta que Renesmeé siempre ha tenido sentimientos especiales hacia Jacob. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Va dedicado a todas y cada una de ustedes que constantemente me preguntaban dónde estaba Jake.

Por cierto, como dije, en mi perfil se encuentran todos los vestuarios de este capítulo. He cambiado de servidor para subir imágenes; por favor, háganme saber si funciona o no (sino para regresar al que tenía antes).

¿Qué creen? No llegamos a los 100 =( Ojalá que con este capítulo se logre mi meta (sí, es mas por logro personal jeje tomando en cuenta que es mi primera historia). ¡No me obliguen a ponerles ojitos de cordero degollado!

¿Qué creen? No les tengo adelanto. Aún estoy terminando de escribir el siguiente capítulo (sí, aún está en mi libreta). Pero ya llevo bastantito adelantado.

Por favor, sean lindas y regálenme un review para saber qué les pareció.

Hoy veré los Teen Choice Awards (buu, ayer no pude). Vi las fotos y ¡Dios! qué bellos se ven Rob y Jackson (y pongo ojitos de corazones hahaha)

Besos y Mordidas

**Carliitha Cullen**


	15. El sueño

Todos los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** (de no ser así, ya tendría a Edward, Jasper o Jacob para mi jajaja). Solo la trama es de mi autoría y uno que otro personaje que aparece a lo largo de la misma.

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**El sueño**

Al besar a Jacob, olvidé todo a mi alrededor. Me sujetó con fuerza por la cintura y yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Era una sensación increíble poder recorrer sus brazos y su pecho. Después de transformarse, únicamente traía un par de pantalones oscuros. Se sentía tan cálido.

Acarició mi labio inferior con su lengua e involuntariamente abrí mi boca para profundizar el beso. Cuando su lengua rozó con la mía, dí un respingo, haciendo que se separara un tanto asustado por mi reacción.

- Yo… perdóname – traté de disculparme. Como siempre echaba todo a perder.

- Descuida. Nada mal para ser tu primer beso – dijo con una enorme sonrisa y me jaló suavemente por la nuca antes de plantar un pequeño beso en mis labios. Sonreí como una tonta.

No fui conciente de la hora que era hasta que de pronto sonó mi celular. ¡Medianoche! ¡Mi papá me iba a matar! Vi en el identificador que era Josh y recordé que mis amigos seguían en la fiesta. Se suponía que yo solo iba a tomar aire fresco. Aclaré mi garganta antes de contestar.

- ¿Bueno?

- _¿Nessie? ¡Dios! ¡Qué bueno que contestas! – dijo aliviado - ¿Dónde te metiste? Tenemos que irnos ya, es tarde. ¿Estás bien?_

- Sí, descuida, estoy bien. Estaré ahí en un momento.

- _No, ¿dónde estás? Voy por ti._

- Eso sería perder más tiempo. Te veo en el estacionamiento ¿de acuerdo?

- _De acuerdo – suspiró – Adiós._

- Tengo que regresar a la escuela. Mis amigos están preocupados por mí. Me desaparecí hace un par de horas. Sólo venía a despejarme un poco – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- Bien, te acercaré a la escuela

- Espera – dije jalándolo del brazo para detenerlo - ¿Cuándo volveré a verte?

- No lo sé. Supongo que el lunes.

- Te echaré de menos – le di un fuerte abrazo

- Sólo serán un par de días, Nessie. Esta vez te juro que ya no me voy a apartar de tu lado ni tú te apartarás del mío – besó mi frente.

Al llegar al inicio del bosque, vi a mis amigos esperándome en el auto y a Josh afuera de éste, moviéndose de un lado a otro de forma ansiosa. Me giré para despedirme de Jacob cuando me di cuenta de que ya se había ido, haciéndome sentir sola por un momento.

- ¡Renesmeé! – gritó Josh - ¡Por fin llegas! ¿Dónde estabas?

- Yo… yo lo… lo siento – me sentí mal por haber dejado a mis amigos y haberlos preocupado – Es solo que… me gusta ir al bosque cuando me siento fastidiada y me ayuda a relajarme – dije mientras me subía al auto.

- ¡Wow! Nessie, creo que nos hemos equivocado de disfraz contigo – dijo Adam

- ¿A qué te refieres? – arqueé una ceja.

- En la noche te ves más pálida. Pareces un vampiro o un zombie – dijo y soltó una risotada.

Me paralicé y abrí los ojos de par en par. Después, todos se soltaron a reír y yo suspiré más tranquila. Me sentí tonta por mi reacción exagerada. Ellos NO sabían nada que no debían saber.

- Yo pienso que serías una vampiresa muy guapa – me susurró Josh al oído, haciéndome ruborizar – Me dejaría morder por ti sin dudarlo.

Reí tontamente y le di un golpe en el brazo. El auto se mantuvo en silencio mientras íbamos a casa de Adam (lo dejaríamos primero a él porque estaba más cerca, después dejaríamos a Piper y finalmente a mi) y cuando estábamos a un par de calles de su casa, se empezaron a escuchar gemidos desde el asiento trasero y alguien pateó mi asiento.

- Ellos sí que se toman en serio la frase de "haz el amor, no la guerra" – dije con una risita. Viviendo con cuatro parejas, para mi eran normales estas muestras de afecto.

- Oh vamos chicos – se quejó Josh – acabo de lavar el auto.

- Lo sentimos – dijeron a la vez.

Después de dejar a la acaramelada pareja en sus casas, íbamos rumbo a Port Angeles para ir a mi casa. Seguramente me iba a esperar un buen regaño de mi papá, pero había valido la pena totalmente haberme quedado más en esa fiesta.

- He estado pensando – interrumpió Josh – deberías hacer la prueba para porristas este lunes.

- Ajá, ese es un buen chiste – hice una mueca

- No, es en serio. Por lo menos has el intento. Yo podría ayudarte si lo deseas, así será más fácil para ti. Vamos, es solo una prueba. Prometo que si no quedas, no insistiré más sobre el tema.

- Lo voy a pensar – dije con escepticismo.

- Es todo lo que pido.

**…**

**Josh POV**

Era tan tarde cuando por fin llegué a casa. Todos en casa estaban dormidos y las luces estaban apagadas, así que entré tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Había hablado con mi papá de que llegaría tarde porque iría a dejar a mis amigos a sus casas, por lo que no creo que me reprendan por esto.

Estaba tan cansado que rápidamente me quité el disfraz y me puse el pantalón de mi pijama (agradecía que mi mamá no insistiera en que usara maquillaje para complementar el traje). En cuanto mi cabeza tocó la almohada, mis ojos se cerraron en automático.

Comencé a soñar con Renesmeé. Se veía tan hermosa con su disfraz (aunque, bueno, ella ya es muy linda). Casi salgo botando de felicidad cuando aceptó ir al baile conmigo y fui más feliz cuando bailamos un par de canciones.

Recordé el comentario de Adam sobre la palidez de Renesmeé. Era cierto, ella es muy pálida, y en la noche lo era más. Comencé a imaginármela con un disfraz de vampiresa, y entonces mi sueño se volvió más oscuro.

Era de noche y aún traía mi disfraz de vampiro, además estaba en la entrada del bosque. Escuché una voz a lo lejos, así que traté de agudizar mi oído para poder identificar quién hablaba. Era la voz de Renesmeé, y estaba llamándome.

Me empecé a internar más y más en el bosque hasta que por fin di con ella. Estaba frente a mi con un vestido rosa muy corto (debo admitir que se veía bastante sensual) y unos altísimos tacones negros. (**N/A: El conjunto está en mi perfil**). Me llamaba con su dedo y tenía esa maldita sonrisa torcida, como si quisiera echarle más leña al fuego.

Me acerqué a ella y noté que sus ojos tenían un tétrico color rojo. Me asusté y mi primera reacción fue alejarme de ella, pero me sujetó firmemente del brazo e hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza a la vez que acariciaba mis labios con su pulgar. De alguna extraña y retorcida manera, eso me hizo confiar en ella.

Me empujó hasta un árbol y me sentó en los pies de éste, para después sentarse a horcajadas sobre mi regazo, haciendo que su vestido subiera más por sus muslos. Gemí cuando sentí sus labios cepillar mi mandíbula y mi cuello. Esto no podía estar pasando. Algo estaba mal en esta escena.

- Renesmeé ¿qué… qué estás haciendo? – balbuceé, tratando de concentrarme y decir algo coherente. No funcionó. Esto era lo que siempre había soñado desde que la conocí.

- Te estaba esperando, tonto – susurró contra mi cuello. Su cálido aliento me hizo estremecer.

Acaricié lentamente sus piernas y sus brazos. Realmente, sería un tonto si no aprovechara esta oportunidad. Comencé a responder a sus besos, pasando por su cuello y sus hombros. Traté de subir a su boca, pero ella giraba su cabeza, evitando el contacto con sus labios. Gruñí levemente pero decidí dejarlo correr y continuar con mi labor. Ella besó mi mejilla y llegó al lóbulo de mi oreja; inhaló y exhaló lenta y sensualmente.

- Josh. Eres _tan_ guapo… pero _tan_ ingenuo – susurró en mi oído y soltó una risita.

Iba a preguntarle que a qué se refería con eso cuando volví a sentir sus labios contra mi cuello, haciéndome gemir nuevamente. Entonces sentí algo filoso contra mi piel y después punzó contra mi cuello. Grité de dolor mientras sentía que Renesmeé succionaba mi cuello. ¡Ella estaba bebiendo mi sangre!

Traté de apartarla, pero ella parecía ser más fuerte que yo, ya que mantuvo mis dos brazos a mis costados. Forcejeé todo lo que pude, pero empecé a sentirme muy débil. Cuando por fin pareció terminar todo, ella se levanto de mis piernas y limpió el hilo de sangre que colgaba por la comisura de sus labios para después soltar una carcajada que resonó por todo el bosque. Se agachó para quedar a mi nivel nuevamente y dibujó una sonrisa maligna, dejando a relucir un par de colmillos que brillaban ante la luz de luna.

- Si te sirve de consuelo… tu sangre me supo deliciosa – antes de irse, plantó un pequeño beso en mis labios.

Después, todo se volvió negro…

**…**

Me desperté de golpe, sudando y mi respiración era rápida y errática, como los latidos de mi corazón. Me giré para ver el reloj en mi mesa de noche y vi que casi no había dormido nada. Después de ese sueño tan extraño, toda pizca de cansancio se había esfumado de mi cuerpo.

¿Qué carajo había sido eso? ¿Cómo un sueño tan sensual se había vuelto una pesadilla? Recordé lo que Adam había dicho anoche cuando ella había subido al auto, la relación de Renesmeé con un vampiro.

_FLASHBACK_

_- Yo pienso que serías una vampiresa muy guapa – le dije al oído, viendo como se ruborizaba de un hermoso rosa – Me dejaría morder por ti sin dudarlo._

_Ella rió tontamente y me gané un golpe en el brazo. Era adorable ponerla en esa situación._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

- Bueno – suspiré – ¡pero no era para llevarlo a ese extremo! – me reprendí a mí mismo.

Recordé que era domingo y le había prometido a mi hermanito que iría a jugar soccer con él. Me levanté para darme un baño. Pensé seriamente si decirle a Renesmeé sobre mi sueño o mejor me lo guardaba para mí. Pensaría que estoy loco o algo así.

**…**

**Edward POV**

Para ser honesto, no supe a qué hora había llegado Renesmeé a casa después del dichoso baile de disfraces. Después de las doce (hasta esa hora le había dado permiso de ir) decidí hacerle caso a mi esposa y a toda mi familia y salí a cazar. Bella prácticamente tuvo que sacarme a empujones de la casa. La verdad es que estaba muy ansioso y preocupado porque a mi hija le pudiera pasar algo. Estaba volviendo locos a todos.

Un par de horas después mi esposa y yo nos encaminamos de regreso a casa. Si mi hija no había regresado para ese entonces, iría a buscarla y tendría una severa charla con ella una vez que la encontrara.

- Edward, ya basta – pidió mi esposa – Si no te calmas, no regresaremos a casa hasta que lo hagas

- Creí que era yo el que podía leer mentes – dije con burla.

- He pasado demasiado tiempo contigo, que no necesito leer tu mente para saber que estás molesto. Además, me lo acabas de confirmar – me había atrapado con eso.

- Bella, ¡es solo una niña! – gruñí

- Edward, es un baile. Relájate. Además, está con sus amigos.

Una vez que estuvimos en casa, lo primero que hice fue prácticamente correr al cuarto de mi hija. Alice y Rosalie iban saliendo sigilosamente y cerraron la puerta al salir.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Hace cuanto que llegó? – pregunté entre ansioso y molesto.

- Hace poco menos de una hora. Ustedes habían salido a cazar, así que le ayudamos a alistarse para la cama – dijo una sonriente Alice.

- ¿Y por qué no me avisaron? - gruñí

- Edward, la niña difícilmente se mantuvo despierta mientras le ayudábamos a cambiarse y ponerse la pijama. Obviamente estaba demasiado exhausta. Íbamos a avisarte cuando saliéramos – soltó Rosalie.

- Mira, si quieres entra para que compruebes que tu hija ha llegado sana, salva y en una sola pieza – dijo Alice. No tuvo que decírmelo dos veces cuando ya estaba dentro del cuarto de Renesmeé.

Con mi esposa lejos, sólo bastó estar en la misma habitación que mi hija para que sus pensamientos inundaran la alcoba. Ella soñaba con todo lo que pasó esta noche en la fiesta. Al parecer pasó un buen tiempo con sus amigos. No me agradó mucho que haya bailado con ese chico, Josh, pero lo dejé pasar cuando vi que había bailado con Piper y Adam también. Quizá no había sido tan mala idea dejarle ir a ese baile después de todo.

Me disponía a salir de su cuarto (después de comprobar que mi pequeña hija se había divertido con sus amigos) y bloqueé sus pensamientos para darle privacidad, cuando de repente dijo un nombre que hizo que me tambaleara junto al picaporte.

- Jacob… - susurró y suspiró pesadamente.

- ¡No de nuevo! – murmuré. Pensaba que había dejado de tener esos sueños con el perro.

Sus pensamientos llegaron a mí como una avalancha que era imposible de detener. Ella caminando por el bosque, sola, tratando de despejar su mente de todo el ruido de la fiesta. El enorme lobo rojizo frente a ella. Jacob abrazándola cariñosamente mientras estaban sentados en un árbol platicando tranquilamente. Pero lo que pasó después no me lo esperaba…

¡Jacob besando a mi bebé!

- ¡Maldito perro! – bramé fuera de control. Estaba furioso.

- ¡Edward! – entró mi esposa, angustiada. Me jaló del brazo para sacarme de la habitación - ¡Vas a despertar a Renesmeé! ¿Estás loco?

- Ese… ¡chucho! – grité.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué tiene que ver Jacob con todo esto?

- ¡Jacob! ¡Se atrevió a poner sus sucias patas en nuestra hija! – recordé los pensamientos de Nessie, mientras el perro recorría sus brazos y ponía sus manos en su cintura.

- Amor, no te sigo

- ¡Renesmeé y Jacob se besaron! ¡Lo vi en los pensamientos de ella!

- A lo mejor Renesmeé sólo lo estaba soñando – trató de tranquilizarme, pero yo estaba fuera de mis cabales.

Para entonces, ya habíamos llegado a la sala. Todos miraban atónitos obviamente después de escuchar mi declaración. Jasper envió olas de tranquilada, tratando de apaciguar mi ira. Quería ir a casa de ese perro y arrancarle la cabeza.

- ¡Awww! – exclamó Alice emocionada - ¡El primer beso de Nessie!

- ¡Agh! ¡Qué asco! – gimió Rosalie haciendo una mueca de disgusto – Pudo haber gastado ese beso con alguien mejor. Incluso con el bobo humano que la sigue a todas partes.

La simple idea de que mi pequeña hija estuviera besando a un tipo me era desagradable y me estremecía. Por increíble que fuera, estaba de acuerdo con Rosalie. Sabía que el chucho estaba imprimado de mi bebé, pero había dejado muy en claro que no permitiría ese tipo de contactos hasta que mi hija fuera lo suficientemente adulta. Tratar de alargar ese momento había sido uno de mis propósitos desde el instante en que Jacob se imprimó.

Parecía león enjaulado, yendo de un lado a otro por la habitación. Sentí una mano en mi hombro y vi que era Esme. Sonreía dulcemente y tuve que respirar un par de veces para tranquilizarme. Mi madre no merecía que le hablara en un tono grosero.

- Necesitas calmarte. Sabías que este momento llegaría de un momento a otro. Tu hija está creciendo – su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

- Ni modo Eddie – soltó Emmett, con burla – Ahora eres papá de una chica adolescente. Acostúmbrate.

Ni de broma lo haría. Lo decían como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo. Sólo atiné a entrecerrar los ojos y fulminarlo con la mirada.

Iba a tener que hablar muy seriamente con Jacob Black…

**Fin del capítulo**

**

* * *

  
**

(**N/A**) Hemos llegado a los 100 reviews y estoy que brinco en un pie de lo contenta que estoy. Muchas gracias a todas/os ustedes que leen mis capítulos.

Felicidades a **Marion Black Potter** por ser el review No. 100. Recibirá la visita de su vampiro y/o lobo favorito (se vale escoger uno y uno). Tu review me encantó. Supongo que puedes encontrar a 'ese lobo' en la reserva, o no sé haha. Chicas/os, amo todos y cada uno de sus reviews: sus reacciones, sus opiniones, ¡todo! Todo tomo en cuenta para futuros capítulos. A las chicas/os que no tienen cuenta, no puedo responder sus reviews (a menos que me dejen algún correo), pero de igual forma leo todos sus mensajes y son tomados en cuenta. Gracias de nuevo.

De acuerdo, apartándonos de mi emoción por llegar a 100 reviews, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Admito que está algo apartado a la historia pero _ME MORÍA_ por ponerlo. Cuando empecé a escribir Luna Llena, esto fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente (de hecho en mi libreta, en la primera hoja esta escrito el nombre del capítulo, pero lo taché para escribir PREFACIO). Y es que, en una de mis tantas tardes de ocio, estaba escuchando música en mi computadora y '**Eyes on Fire**' llegó. mientras la historia se cocinaba en mi cabeza, cada vez que escuchaba esa canción, visualizaba a Renesmeé actuando como una típica vampireza (fuera del concepto de Meyer), así que _tenía _que ponerlo aquí.

Pero díganme ¿qué les pareció? ¿qué tal la reacción del papá Cullen? Disfruté muchísimo escribiendo esa parte (además del sueño, por supuesto), aunque reconozco que me costó algo de trabajo que saliera. Mi musa tiene complejo de vampiro y llega a mí en la madrugada (no les miento, me he quedado despierta hasta las 3 o 4 de la mañana porque en ese momento me llega la idea y me aterra que se me escape).

El siguiente capítulo está en proceso. Así que yo espero que para el siguiente lunes esté listo. Antes de irme y que se me olvide, una disculpa por no subir esto antes, pero mi internet dijo que hoy andaba de malas y no quería funcionar (de repente se cae y me deja colgada =/). Perdón si encuentran algún error en la gramática o algo así. Lo reviso varias veces antes de publicarlo, pero de vez en cuando se me escapa algún error.

Besos y Mordidas

**Carliitha Cullen**


	16. Esto es más de lo que yo puedo manejar

Todos los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** (de no ser así, ya tendría a Edward, Jasper o Jacob para mi jajaja). Solo la trama es de mi autoría y uno que otro personaje que aparece a lo largo de la misma.

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Esto es más de lo que yo puedo manejar**

**Renesmeé POV**

Lunes otra vez. Realmente comenzaba a detestarlos. Si había algo que servía de consuelo era que Jacob me había dicho que nos veríamos hoy. No mencionó sobre la hora en que vendría a mi casa, pero el solo hecho de que poder verlo me hacía muy feliz.

Papá seguía serio conmigo y ayer no me habló en todo el día. De acuerdo, me había disculpado por haber llegado tarde después del baile, pero no era para que me aplicara la ley del hielo. Era completamente normal llegar tarde después de las fiestas (o al menos eso dijo mi tía Alice). Debido a su actitud, decidí que lo mejor era no decirle que me había encontrado a Jacob en el bosque, en vez de estar en la fiesta como había dicho. ¡Dios! Mi papá podía ser tan infantil cuando se lo proponía.

Mientras tanto, Josh prácticamente me había puesto cara de oveja a punto de morir para que aceptara ir a la prueba de porristas. Era algo tan tonto –_y humano_- que, con tal de quitármelo de encima (a él y a mi mamá), decidí hacerlo. Al final, era obvio que no pasaría ni a la siguiente ronda, tomando en cuenta que Rachel era la capitana de dicho equipo.

Había quedado en llegar temprano al instituto. Mis tíos llegarían más tarde. Josh me explicaría brevemente en qué consistían dichas pruebas y me ayudaría a preparar una muy breve rutina. Era fácil. Pan comido.

Llegué y estacioné el Volvo en el lugar de siempre. No llovía pero el cielo estaba nublado y el aire algo fresco. Salí del auto para revisar que había echado todo lo necesario para la prueba en el maletero, cuando visualicé el Civic de Josh entrando al estacionamiento. Sonreí a la vez que rodaba los ojos. Podía imaginármelo brincando de la emoción porque llegara este día.

Mi amigo se iba bajando de su auto y estaba a punto de hablar cuando escuché el motor de una motocicleta entrando al estacionamiento de la escuela. Solté un chillido de emoción mientras me acercaba a ella.

- ¡Renesmeé! ¡¿Qué haces?! – gritó Josh muy alarmado

- Descuida, yo conozco al conductor – dije mirándolo sobre mi hombro - ¡Jacob!

Prácticamente me arrojé a sus brazos y él me aceptó de forma gustosa. Me alzó y dimos un par de vueltas antes de que me ayudar a ponerme sobre mis pies nuevamente. Sonreí y sentí que todo brillaba a mi alrededor. Me levantó como si fuera una pequeña muñeca. Era tan cálido tenerlo cerca. Traía unos vaqueros desgastados (y algo manchados de aceite) y una camisa gris que se pegaba bastante a su cuerpo. Solo atiné a ruborizarme por verlo más tiempo de lo normal. (**N/A: Chicas Team Jacob… disfruten la imagen mental xD**).

- Si me recibes así siempre, vendré todos los días a verte – dijo besando mi mejilla.

- Pero ¡¿qué haces aquí?! – dije sorprendida – Pensé que te vería hasta mas tarde en mi casa. ¿Pasó algo malo?

- No, nada malo. Quise venir a verte ahora. No sé si podré hacerlo más tarde, honestamente.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – dije arqueando una ceja. Mi voz se alzó dos octavas más de lo usual.

- Pues… digamos que a tu papá no le gustó mucho que digamos que nos hayamos visto el sábado. Ayer me habló por teléfono – dijo con una mueca.

- Pero… no lo entiendo. No le dije nada, yo… ¿pero cómo…? – empecé a balbucear, atónita.

- ¡Claro! – resopló - ¡Cómo si eso detuviera a tu papá y su don de leer mentes!

Me ruboricé. Recuerdo haber soñado con lo que pasó el sábado y el reencuentro con Jacob. Era seguro que mi papá había visto eso en mis pensamientos. Ahora entendía por qué se portó tan frío ayer. Pero claro, mi papá tendía a sobre actuar siempre.

- Pero, y entonces… ¿cuándo volveré a verte? – sentí que se formaba un enorme nudo en la garganta. No quería que me volvieran a apartar de mi Jacob. No otra vez.

- ¡Oh! Descuida. Quizá lo mejor será espera un par de días para que se calme y se le pase el enojo. Nessie, te lo dije el sábado: no me iré de tu lado otra vez. Esta vez todo será diferente – juntó nuestras frentes. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar el contacto e involuntariamente me paré de puntas para alcanzar sus labios y darle un beso bastante dulce.

Ambos sabíamos que tentábamos a la suerte por hacer eso aquí, sobre todo porque mis tíos no tardaban en llegar a la escuela y seguramente le dirían a mi papá que Jacob estuvo aquí. Sería echarle más leña al fuego, pero no me importó. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y él puso sus manos en mi cintura, acercándome más a su cuerpo. Era como estar en el cielo.

Escuchamos que alguien se aclaraba la garganta sonoramente y nos separamos de inmediato, pensando lo peor. Me giré, asustada, y vi que Josh estaba detrás de mí, viendo a Jacob con el ceño fruncido. Solté un suspiro, relajada.

- ¡Dios! ¡Josh, me has dado un susto de muerte! – puse la mano en mi pecho, arriba de mi corazón que latía desbocado.

- Lo siento, es que ya es tarde y no te pude enseñar la rutina para la prueba – dijo serio – No tarda en sonar la campana. ¿No vienes?

- Oh, sí, perdón. Iré en un momento. Tú ve a clase. Te veré en el almuerzo – me giré y le di la espalda nuevamente, encerrándome en mi burbuja con Jake – Perdón, pero tengo que ir a mis clases. Sería tentar demasiado a mi papá si falto.

- No te preocupes. Ehm… ¿te importaría si vengo mañana en la mañana?

- ¡No, claro que no! – casi le grité. Me aclaré la garganta antes de continuar – Me encantaría que vinieras mañana.

- De acuerdo – por un momento noté que su sonrisa se hacía más grande. Seguramente por mi arranque de emoción – Será mejor que entres a tu clase. ¡Ah! Por cierto, sería bueno que hablaras con tu papá. No me gusta tener que estarme escondiendo para poder verte. Si voy a hacer esto, quiero hacerlo bien.

- ¿Hacer qué? – pregunté curiosa por lo último que dijo.

- Pues… salir contigo. Cortejarte, por supuesto. Hacer las cosas bien y como se deben. A lo mejor no soy tan antiguo como tu papá – reí por su comparación. Jacob estaba lejos de los más de cien años de mi papá – Pero quisiera llevar la fiesta en paz con él.

Por un instante, creí haberle escuchado decir '_No tendré que esconderme esta vez'_ pero lo dejé correr. Era algo ridículo. ¿Qué podía esconderle Jacob a mi papá?

Pero lo que dijo al final. Cortejo... eso implicaba algo más que un cariño de amigos. Sonreí como tonta ante la idea de ser novia de Jake. Mi sonrisa era tan grande que casi me parte la cara en dos. Acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de la mano y me dio un beso en la frente. Después dio vuelta y se subió a su moto mientras yo me encaminaba al edificio de la escuela. Nos dimos un último vistazo antes de separarnos y le soplé un beso con la mano.

**…**

- ¡Ya! ¡Escúpelo! – ordenó Piper impacientemente mientras estábamos en clase de Arte. Casi botaba en el banquillo – Dime, dime, dime, dime.

- No tengo ni la más remota idea de qué estás hablando, Piper – dije concentrándome en mi cuadro. Mis trazos me parecieron de lo más interesantes en ese momento. Traté vagamente de esconder mi sonrisa. Piper me recordaba tanto a mi tía Alice cuando quería saber algo.

- ¡Sí claro! Y yo llego a mi casa después de clases, le hago caso a mi mamá y me como todas mis verduras como niña buena – rodó los ojos - ¡Por favor, Renesmeé! Ya dime quién era el tipo sexy de la moto que te vino a ver esta mañana. Es _obvio_ que lo conoces.

- ¿Qué esperas que te diga? Él… es un viejo amigo de la familia – sonreí con picardía. A Piper sólo le faltaba ronronear.

- Sí… ¡y yo soy monja! – resopló – Creí que era tu mejor amiga. Las mejores amigas se cuentan todo – dijo limpiándose una lágrima imaginaria y sacando su labio inferior. Rodeé los ojos ante el patético intento de mi amiga por tratar de hacerme sentir mal. Tantos años junto a Alice, era casi inmune a los ruegos.

- Piper, eso no funcionará conmigo…

- ¡Bien! ¡No me digas entonces! ¡Tendrás que buscarte una nueva mejor amiga! – y se giró para darme la espalda, ignorándome teatralmente.

- De acuerdo – suspiré pesadamente – Se llama Jacob Black. Vive en la reserva en La Push y es amigo de mi familia desde que tengo uso de razón. Resulta que me topé con él el sábado durante la fiesta de disfraces. Nos reencontramos después de mucho tiempo en el que mi familia y yo estuvimos en Alaska. Eso es todo.

- ¡Pues qué reencuentro, querida! Ness, el tipo prácticamente besa el suelo donde pisas. Te ve con tanta devoción. A pesar de que sólo los vi por un momento, podría jurar que eres su todo – dijo con una sonrisa. Algo tramaba…

- Lo sé. Así ha sido desde que tengo memoria – sonreí al recordar cuando era una bebé y Jacob cuidaba todo el tiempo de mí (si es que lograba soltarme de los brazos de mi tía Rosalie). Arriesgó su vida en más de una ocasión por proteger la mía y estoy segura de que lo volvería hacer si fuera necesario.

Seguí divagando en mis pensamientos, ignorando el parloteo de Piper quien trataba de sacarme más información. "¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Tus papás saben que lo viste? ¿Cuándo lo volverás a ver?".

- Así que… ¿él es _el tipo_? – dijo y yo solté una sonora carcajada, haciendo que la profesora nos pidiera silencio. Ella obviamente no iba a dejar esa conversación en paz.

- Sí, él es…

**…**

Por fin había llegado la hora del almuerzo. Toda la clase de Arte Piper se la pasó preguntándome más sobre Jacob, al punto en que llegué a sentirme un tanto fastidiada y celosa por su interés en saber más de él. Algo totalmente absurdo. Recordé que aún tenía un asunto pendiente con Josh.

Después de que prácticamente lo había ignorado en el estacionamiento esta mañana, decidí darle una segunda oportunidad a todo el asunto de ser porrista y le pedí que me enseñara la rutina durante nuestro receso. Naturalmente, no tuve que insistirle mucho de todas formas.

La prueba sería después de las clases en el gimnasio, así que durante gran parte del almuerzo nos dedicamos a que me aprendiera la rutina con la que me iba a presentar. Realmente no era algo del otro mundo. Amaba bailar y esto implicaba algo de baile.

Durante la prueba de porristas, noté que Josh estaba muy ausente y un tanto molesto. Me dolía, pero sabía la razón de su actitud. Era más que nada sabido que yo le gustaba y obviamente no le gustó para nada el verme con Jacob esta mañana. Tenía que arreglar esto. Ya se me estaba saliendo de las manos. No quería perder la amistad de Josh de todas formas.

- Josh, ¿podemos hablar? – me acerqué a él, dudosa.

- No, lo siento. Tengo que estar con el equipo – dijo serio y cortante, dándose vuelta para irse con sus compañeros y dejándome sola. Me sentí un tanto miserable.

- Bien chicas – dijo Rachel, sacándome de mis ideas – Espero que se hayan preparado lo suficiente para la prueba. Nosotros sólo admitimos a lo mejor de esta escuela, obviamente. Deben saber que las listas con las seleccionadas se publicarán hasta el miércoles. Comenzaré a llamarlas por orden alfabético, y no repetiré sus nombres dos veces. Empecemos – dijo mirando su tabla- ¡¿Cullen, Renesmeé?!

- Sí señora, esa soy yo – dije solemnemente ante la expresión de shock que ella tenía. Tuve que morderme la lengua para no reír. Debía hacerlo bien, se lo debía a Josh.

- De acuerdo, veamos qué puedes hacer, Cullen – soltó ácidamente mi apellido y dibujó una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

La rutina en sí no era complicada de aprender. Consistía en un pequeño baile y un par de piruetas y, al final, una porra para el equipo del Instituto Forks. Cuando terminé, el equipo y una que otra de las aspirantes estaban claramente sorprendidas. Rachel, por su parte, casi echaba humo por las orejas. No pude evitarlo, pero una sonrisa de auto suficiencia se me atravesó.

- Eso… ha sido genial – dijo Jennifer, una fiel súbdita de la abeja reina. Los ojos casi se le salen de las cuencas.

- Sí, supongo que ha mostrado una rutina decente – dijo Rachel – Aún hay mucho que ver, así que no hay que tomar decisiones precipitadas. Bien Cullen, puedes irte. El miércoles sabrás si quedas en el equipo o no – terminó, ignorándome al instante – Siguiente. McKenzee, Laila.

Me dirigí a mi auto aún con los pequeños pantalones puestos. No tenía ánimos de volver a ponerme los vaqueros y el clima no me importaba, por muy frío que estuviera.

Estaba a punto de llegar cuando percibí el aroma de Josh muy cerca de mí, a mis espaldas. Me giré para encararlo y casi choca conmigo (aunque no es como si pudiera hacerme mucho daño de todas formas). Arqueé una ceja esperando a que hablara. ¿Así que ya se le había pasado el enojo? Se aclaró la garganta antes de empezar a hablar.

- ¿Ya te vas?

- Sí, no tiene caso que me quede. Estás ocupado con las pruebas. Podemos hablar otro día – solté un tanto fastidiada. Lo menos que quería era tener que quedarme y tener que soportar los parloteos de Rachel y su ejército de abejitas. Por supuesto, Josh malinterpretó mi fastidio como una reacción ante su actitud tan seca.

- ¿Y tu novio no viene por ti? – dijo en tono ácido.

- No es mi novio – '_No todavía'_ pensé y tuve que contener una sonrisa.

- ¡Pero lo besaste! ¡Yo los vi! – soltó molesto.

- ¿Y qué pasa si lo hice? ¿Irás a decírselo a mis tíos? ¡Esto no es de tu incumbencia Josh! – esto me estaba molestando cada vez más y más.

- Pues, tal vez lo haga, ¿sabes?

- ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? – '_Cállate Renesmeé_' me regañé a mí misma. '_No trates de hacerte la desentendida_'.

- Pues que él no me gusta para ti. Es muy viejo.

Resoplé. Si tan sólo supiera que mi papá le llevaba a mi mamá alrededor de ochenta años, sabría que para mi especie eso es totalmente indiferente. Pero por supuesto, me quedé callada y entrecerré los ojos.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces quién te gusta para mí, eh? – '_¡Cállate!_' me grité. Sabía que entraba a terreno peligroso con esta conversación. Pero el enojo parecía sacar lo mejor de mí.

- ¡Agh! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Olvídalo! – y se dio la vuelta, marchándose furioso.

- ¡Bien! – alcancé a llegar a mi auto y me fui a casa, enojada.

Traté de hacerlo sutil, pero esto es demasiado. Él tenía que entender la realidad, por muy dolorosa que esta sea. Tenía que hablar con Alice y pedirle ayuda con esto. Las emociones humanas, por mucho que predominaran en mí, me resultaban complicadas y tediosas.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

(**N/A**) De acuerdo. Éste capítulo resultó ser más difícil de lo que pensaba, al grado que recién terminé de escribirlo ayer por la noche. Admito que es más corto de lo que ya había subido.

Dejaremos que la pareja de tórtolos disfruten su amor un par de capítulos más (se los debo por hacerlas esperar tanto por Jake). Tengo planeadas un par de cositas más para Renesmeé y Jacob, y son bastante dulces n_n

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y dejen un review. Ya saben, yo leo todos y cada uno de ellos y por supuesto que los tomo en cuenta para futuros capítulos. Todas las ideas son bienvenidas. También acepto críticas al respecto. Sé que no todo es maravilloso y que todos tenemos fallos.

En fin, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)

Besos y Mordidas

**Carliitha Cullen**


	17. Esto no es normal

Todos los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer **(de no ser así, ya tendría a Edward, Jasper o Jacob para mi jajaja). Solo la trama es de mi autoría y uno que otro personaje que aparece a lo largo de la misma.

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

**Esto no es normal…**

_(pero… ¿qué parte de mí lo es?)_

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde mi reencuentro con Jake en el bosque. Creo que lo más difícil había sido tratar de hacer razonar a mi papá para que me diera permiso para seguir viendo a Jacob sin tener que estarnos escondiendo. Obviamente, él parecía no querer dar tregua, pero aparentemente se le había olvidado que yo era una versión, corregida y aumentada, de la testarudez de mi mamá. No pensaba quitar el dedo del renglón.

_FLASHBACK_

_- ¡Agh! Papá, por favor – rogué por… no sé. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces habíamos tenido esta conversación durante este tiempo._

_- ¡Dije que no!_

_- Pero es que no estamos haciendo nada malo. Hace cinco años no te molestaba su presencia. ¿Acaso ya se te olvido?_

_- ¿Y quién dijo que no me molestaba en ese entonces? Además, hace cinco años ¡no había besado a mi niña! – gruñó._

_- Anda papi – dije batiendo mis pestañas. Esto era mi último recurso – di que si, por favor._

_- ¡NO! – cerró fuertemente los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz con el dedo índice y el pulgar (era algo que hacía cuando estaba muy tenso). Comenzó a andar de un lado a otro por la sala – ¡Y deja de hacer eso!_

_- Edward – interrumpió mi abuelita – No puedes mantener recluida a Renesmeé y no puedes detener lo que es inevitable. Sabes a qué me refiero._

_- Pero Esme, es sólo una niña._

_- ¡Que no soy una niña! – aporreé mi pie contra el piso. Odiaba que hablaran de mí como si no estuviera presente._

_- Pues yo pienso que Jacob se ha portado bastante bien todos estos años – insistió Esme._

_- Papá, dale una oportunidad – rogué._

_- Renesmeé – suspiró pesadamente – Mira, lo voy a pensar ¿de acuerdo? ¡Y ya! ¡Fin de la discusión!_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Papá constantemente se quejaba de que mi mamá y yo le dábamos migraña (aunque eso era imposible) por lo tercas que podíamos llegar a ser; pero ciertamente, él no se quedaba muy atrás. Mi tío Emmett decía que era la versión mejorada (o empeorada, dependiendo de dónde se vea) de mis papás.

Hoy Jacob dijo que iría por mí al instituto y que después iríamos a mi casa para que pudiera hablar con mi papá y ver si, haciendo las cosas de forma "oficial" (como dijo mi papá), él daba su brazo a torcer y no dejaba estar juntos como pareja.

_Pareja_… qué lindo suena.

Me había puesto un pantalón tipo pesquero color negro y una blusa de tirantes color azul. Mamá insistió en que llevara un saco largo y negro y lo complementé con unas botas cortas azules con tacón. Quería verme linda para Jake. Mi tía Alice dijo que estaba orgullosa de que yo sola había escogido mi atuendo y que lucía genial. (**N/T: hay una imagen en mi perfil de este vestuario**)

Pero no todo era perfecto en este cuadro. Yo había perdido a mi amigo después de la prueba de porristas. Josh tenía dos semanas enteras de no dirigirme ni siquiera el saludo y me ignoraba olímpicamente todo el día. Hombres. ¿Quién los entiende?

¡Ah! Y como si fuera poco (sí, como si el maldito universo conspirara en mi contra), y por alguna extraña y retorcida razón, había sido seleccionada para entrar en el equipo de animadoras. Sabía de primera mano que Rachel no había estado del todo de acuerdo con esta decisión, pero aparentemente yo había sido la única _rescatable_ de las chicas que también aspiraron al puesto.

Genial. Tan malditamente genial.

Ahora el almuerzo era una cosa de lo más monótona así como aburrida. Piper y Adam comían y charlaban animadamente sobre lo que hacían cuando no estaban juntos (digo, no es como si fuera una conversación muy larga), mientras Josh y yo nos limitábamos a sentarnos lo más lejos posible uno del otro y rara vez participábamos en la conversación.

- ¡De acuerdo! – bufó Piper – No sé ustedes niños, pero todo este jueguito de _no te hablo y aparte hago como si no estuvieras_ ya ha ido demasiado lejos. Niños, discúlpense y dense la manita como la gente civilizada que se supone que son.

- Bien – suspiré pesadamente. De todas formas tarde o temprano iba a tener que enfrentar todo esto – Josh, perdona que te haya gritado el otro día. Había tenido un día bastante largo y creo que me desquité injustamente contigo.

- Disculpas aceptadas – dijo serio, se levantó de su asiento y se fue de la cafetería, dejándome con la mano extendida. Mi rostro debió ser todo un poema.

- Suficiente – grité – No pienso tolerar esa actitud. Reconocí mi error y me disculpé con él. Sí el es un grosero, yo no tengo por qué aguantar eso.

**…**

Durante la clase de Biología decidí aplicarle la misma actitud a Josh e ignorarlo. Sí el se iba a portar grosero y cortante conmigo, no le iba a rogar para que me hablara. No señor. ¿Qué más podía hacer yo? Traté de hacer las cosas de la manera más sutil para él; en más de una ocasión le había dejado en claro lo importante que era su amistad para mí. ¡Dios! Si tan solo supiera que diariamente arriesgaba su vida ante mi presencia. Si supiera que un simple descuido de mi parte podía resultar catastrófico y podría beber de su sangre hasta dejarlo seco.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Aparentemente Josh debía pensar que yo había heredado el don de mi padre y podía leer mentes (obviamente él no tenia conciencia de eso. Tal vez, un día de estos, le enseñaría _realmente _cuál era mi don). Si esto seguía así, no iba a tener más opción que hacerle frente y decirle que lo más que iba a obtener de mi parte era una sincera amistad; que amaba a Jacob y que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Al parecer, el ser sutil no iba a funcionar con este chico.

Hoy milagrosamente no iba a tener práctica con las porristas (algo escuché de que Rachel iba al doctor y algo sobre su nariz), así que había dejado el Volvo en la casa. A fin de cuentas, Jacob iba a ir por mi. Al salir de mi clase de historia, lo visualicé en estacionamiento del instituto, recargado despreocupadamente sobre su motocicleta. Traía unos vaqueros desgastados y una muy ceñida camisa negra. Después de quedarme como tonta viéndolo, avancé hasta donde se encontraba. Cuando me vio, sonrió ampliamente y abrió sus largos y fuertes brazos para recibirme. Prácticamente corrí hacia él y brinqué a su abrazo.

- Puedo decir que me encanta cuando me recibes tan entusiasta – soltó una sonora carcajada.

- Lo siento, es sólo que me da gusto verte – admití.

- Lo sé, me doy cuenta. A mi también me gusta verte. Por cierto, te ves hermosa – dijo antes de darme un suave beso en los labios.

- Gracias – me ruboricé y di una vuelta para que viera todo mi atuendo - ¿Estás listo para hablar con mi papá?

- Nunca lo estaré, si te soy honesto. Pero creo que no importa qué tanto trate de posponer esto – dijo encogiéndose en hombros.

Me giré para poder subirme a la moto de Jake cuando de repente sentí una punzada de dolor en mi cabeza, haciéndome gemir. Mi cuerpo se sentía de trapo y no tenía control sobre él. De pronto todo empezó a volverse borroso hasta llegar a negro. No supe qué pasó después.

_No de nuevo_ pensé antes de caer en el abismo.

**…**

**Josh POV**

Sí, eran ya dos semanas desde que el tipo ese entró en la vida de Renesmeé. Según Piper, resultó ser un viejo amigo de la familia Cullen (y yo le creí fielmente, ¡sobre todo lo de viejo!) y que se habían reencontrado durante la fiesta de disfraces. Realmente me hizo preguntarme si todo eso de _querer tomar aire fresco_ que me dijo esa noche no había sido más que un invento suyo para poder irse con el imbécil ese.

Sí, mi enojo y mi coraje iban más allá de los celos. Había tenido la oportunidad perfecta para invitar a Renesmeé a una cita romántica y todo se vino abajo por culpa de ese tipo. Había pasado todo el día después de la fiesta ideando la forma de invitarla a salir y ahora todo se había arruinado por su culpa. Planeé invitarla después de las audiciones para porristas, pero en vez de eso, no pasó otra cosa mas que una discusión por culpa de _ese_.

Ahora no había forma de que yo le declarara mis sentimientos (aunque según Piper, era tan transparente en ese sentido como el agua, y que muy seguramente ella ya lo sabía). Ahora _él _estaba de por medio. Verlos juntos era lo peor que me podía pasar en el día; era como si todo entre ellos fluyera de manera natural. Renesmeé se veía _libre _cuando estaba con él.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Primero opté por ignorarla y dejarle ver que su _romance_ con el tipejo ese no me afectaba en lo más mínimo. Obviamente estaba fallando miserablemente y ahora, dos semanas después, me daba de topes contra las paredes de la escuela. Me había portado de lo más grosero con ella durante el almuerzo. Mi actitud dejó de ser indiferente para volverse de lo más infantil. Me sentía como un niño al que no le dejaban tener una mascota.

Decidí que era hora de tragarme mi orgullo y brindarle mi apoyo incondicional. Sería su mejor amigo a pesar de todo y, si el tipo arruinaba las cosas entre ellos, estaría para ella y le daría el consuelo que quisiera y necesitara. Sí era sucio de mi parte, pero actos desesperados, requieren medidas desesperadas. Y yo estaba desesperado.

Lo vi, recargado en esa sucia motocicleta mientras Renesmeé corría feliz a sus brazos. Charlaron un poco, y yo sentía que la sangre me hervía al ver como ella visiblemente le coqueteaba y él le daba un beso. Y, mientras él se preparaba para subir a su moto, ella se quedó estática y poco después colapsó cayendo al piso. Sentí que la sangre se me había ido a los pies y corrí hasta donde estaban. Él estaba ahora arrodillado a su lado y con la cabeza de Renesmeé recostada en su regazo, inconsciente.

- Nessie, amor, reacciona por favor – le rogaba dulcemente, acariciando sus mejillas.

- ¡¿Qué carajo le hiciste, desgraciado?! – demandé saber.

- ¡¿Se puede saber quien diablos eres tu?! – me gritó de vuelta.

- Soy… - ¿su amigo? ¿le mentía diciéndole que era su novio? ¡No! Decidí que lo mejor era tratar de calmarme – un amigo de Renesmeé

- Bien, entonces ayúdame. Necesito llevarla a su casa. Está muy mal, está hirviendo – dijo limpiando una pequeña capa de sudor que se había formado en su frente.

- Ella siempre se siente así. Su piel es muy caliente – solté mordazmente. Él obviamente no la conocía como yo (**N/A: Mi querido Josh, si supieras…**)

- Lo sé. Pero esto – dijo señalando la pequeña gota de sudor que corría por su sien, para después retirarla con un dedo – no es normal en ella. Es completamente sana y ahora su respiración está muy agitada. Su abuelo tiene que revisarla.

- Yo la llevaré – dije serio – Mi auto está por allá.

- De acuerdo – pareció pensarlo un momento, visiblemente en desacuerdo. ¡Ja! ¡Trágate ésa, chico rudo! ¿Qué pensaba hacer? ¿Llevarla como bulto en esa cochina motocicleta?

Manejé como loco hacia la mansión de los Cullen. De vez en cuando volteaba a darle un vistazo a Renesmeé, quien seguía inconsciente en el asiento del copiloto. Rocé su mejilla delicadamente, sintiendo su calor ante mi mano y limpiando la pequeña gota de sudor que se deslizaba por su sien. Esta era la segunda ocasión que le pasaba (si es que esto no había pasado antes o en algún momento que yo no estuviera presente).

Sabía que su abuelo y su papá eran médicos así que, en cuanto estuviera en casa, ella se iba a mejorar. Y la mejor parte de todo esto, era que YO iba a llegar con ella en brazos, no su noviecito rebelde. Eso definitivamente me daría puntos con su familia.

Una vez ahí, solté su cinturón y me bajé del auto. Apenas iba rodearlo cuando el tipo casi arranca la puerta del copiloto y bajó a Renesmeé, cargándola en vilo. Casi le gruñí por eso. ¿En qué momento había llegado? Un momento… ¿dónde estaba su motocicleta? Y ¿por qué sólo trae puestos sus pantalones?

Aparentemente, el tipo aprovechó el mar de preguntas que se empezaron a formar en mi cabeza para dirigirse a la casa con ella en brazos. Se giró para verme y puso una expresión seria. Realmente parecía que todo esto le afectaba a él también. No había duda de que él quería a Renesmeé (no fue necesario que Piper me bombardeara con comentarios como _él casi le pone un altar_ o _la ve con tanta adoración, que parece que nada existe a su alrededor_ para saber que él _de verdad_ sentía amor por ella).

- Bien chico, ya te puedes ir. Muchas gracias por ayudarme a traerla hasta su casa.

- ¿Qué te piensas que soy? ¿Una mula de carga? ¡Yo voy con ella! ¡No soy un perro! – dije furioso.

Creí haberle escuchado decir "_ella sólo puede tenerme a mí con ese puesto_" pero lo dejé correr.

- Mira niño, no sé qué tan apegado seas a Nessie, pero a partir de aquí ya no puedes pasar.

Sí, ella era un mar de secretos para mí y para sus amigos, pero aún así yo quería estar con ella hasta que despertase. No me iba a marchar de su lado. Quería asegurarme que ella iba a estar bien.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? – dije molesto y él dibujó una sonrisa burlona. Cuando se disponía a contestarme, la puerta principal se abrió de golpe, dejando salir a la angustiada madre de Renesmeé.

- ¡Jacob! – chilló - ¡¿Qué le pasó?!

- No lo sé, ella estaba bien y un par de segundos después ella simplemente se desmayó. ¿Ya había pasado esto?

- No – dijo ella, segura

- Sí – contesté al mismo tiempo que ella. Ambos me miraron con expectación, esperando a que continuara – Un día en clase de gimnasia, practicábamos en la alberca cuando se puso igual. Casi se ahoga, pero la saqué a tiempo.

- Imposible. Emmett no dijo nada al respecto

- El entrenador estaba en la dirección. Todo iba bien cuando de repente simplemente no salió a la superficie. Fue un día antes de que viniéramos a su casa, señora.

- ¡Eso fue hace poco! Esto no está bien, Jake. No es normal en ella – dijo su mamá, preocupada – Llamaré a Carlisle y a Edward. Déjala en su recámara, Jacob. Está subiendo las escaleras, a mano derecha.

- Bien – dijo el tal _Jacob_, dejándonos solos a la Señora Cullen y a mí en la entrada.

- Te agradezco por haber traído a mi hija, Josh.

- No fue molestia, señora. De verdad espero que despierte pronto – dije notoriamente consternado. Esperaba cortésmente la invitación para pasar.

- No fue mi intención escuchar la discusión que tuvieron Jacob y tú. Lamento decirte esto, pero él tiene razón. Por ahora, lo mejor es que vayas a casa, cielo.

- Pe… pero… yo pensé… - balbuceé. No podía ser cierto.

- Por ahora te puedo decir que la salud de mi hija es algo delicado. Debes saber que ella es perfectamente sana, por lo que esto es completamente anormal. Te doy mi palabra de que en cuanto ella despierte, le diré que te llame – dijo dándome un ligero apretón en el hombro y sonriendo cariñosamente. Si te ponías a pensar, más que su madre, bien podría ser hermana de Renesmeé. Se veía tan joven…

- Bien. Le agradezco eso, Señora Cullen – dije de manera respetuosa.

Tomé la poca dignidad que me quedó después de tan vergonzosa escena y me fui. Me sentía como un completo idiota.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

(**N/A**) Chan, chan, chaaaaaaaaan (hahaha mi pseudo música de suspenso es patética). ¿Qué creen que le pase a Renesmeé? Es el segundo desmayo que tiene. ¡Venga! ¡Quiero escuchar sus teorías!

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo?

Chicas, ustedes saben que leo todos y cada uno de sus reviews y los tomo en cuenta. En serio, a veces creo tener listo el capítulo y alguien sugiere algo y lo agrego a la historia ;) Además, todas ustedes son un encanto, me siento feliz de saber que la historia les gusta.

Para mi estimada **Vampi!!***: Actualizo los lunes regularmente. Si acaso llega a pasar algo (llámese _falta de inspiración_ y/o _causas personales_ jeje) aviso por qué no pude hacerlo en ese día. Lo que sí, es que procuro tenerles un capítulo por semana. Me hubiera encantado responderte antes, pero no tenía cómo.

Chicas que no tienen cuenta, si tienen alguna duda, con mucho gusto puedo responderles a su correo (o si no, igual cuando termino el capítulo procuro contestarlas). Estos últimos capítulos no pude contestar reviews porque mi computadora anda un poco delicada de salud jeje. En mi perfil está mi correo y, si desean algo más rápido, mi twitter es c_ linan (sólo quítenle el pequeño espacio entre el _ y el linan jeje).

En fin, de nuevo les pido que me digan qué les pareció el capítulo con un review. ¡Venga! Vamos por los 150 ;) ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!

Besos y Mordidas

**Carliitha Cullen**


	18. La Push

Todos los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. La trama es de mi autoría y algunos de los personajes que salen a lo largo de la misma.

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**La Push**

**Jacob POV**

Habían pasado unas tres horas desde que Nessie había caído inconsciente. Estaba bien, radiante como siempre, y en un parpadeo ella se había desvanecido. Estaba tan asustado de que pudiera ser algo grave. Repasaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza el momento en que la vi, tratando de encontrar algo diferente; ella venía bien y se veía feliz de verme, charlamos un poco y después simplemente cayó.

El muchacho comentó que no era la primera vez que esto sucedía, lo que me hizo preocuparme todavía más. Había sido un imbécil al no preguntarle bajo qué circunstancias había pasado el desmayo anterior. Pero la pregunta principal era ¿qué era lo que causaba estos desmayos? Ella era sana y fuerte.

Escuché que se abría la puerta principal y, de pronto, Edward estaba hincado junto a Renesmeé. Su rostro reflejaba preocupación y escepticismo. Renesmeé _NO _podía enfermarse y todos sabíamos eso. Cuando era niña, su abuelo diariamente revisaba su salud y, con el paso del tiempo, dio por concluido que Nessie gozaba de una excelente salud.

El doctor Cullen llegó poco después que su hijo con su maletín médico bajo el brazo. Se acercó a la cama, dejando a un lado su equipo y tomó el estetoscopio de su cuello para revisar el corazón de Nessie y alguna que otra cosa que pudiera estar mal en ella. Su padre y yo esperábamos a que dijera algo. Las uñas de las manos se me estaban acabando de tanto mordérmelas.

- Su temperatura está un poco más alta de lo normal y su ritmo cardiaco es elevado – dijo serio – Simplemente no lo entiendo. Edward ¿puedes ver lo que está pensando?

- No… no lo sé. Es como ver una pared en blanco.

Después de otra frustrante hora, la respiración de Nessie empezó a calmarse y como veinte minutos después empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, ajustándolos a la luz que se colaba por la ventana de su habitación. Su mirada se encontró con la mía (haciéndome recordar el momento en que supe que era para mí) y me sonrió débilmente.

- ¿Jake? – su voz sonaba cansada - ¿Qué me pasó?

- Es lo que nos estamos preguntando todos, hermosa – dije, haciendo que Edward me gruñera levemente – Estabas bien y, de repente, te desmayaste. Me asustaste demasiado, pequeña.

- Nessie – interrumpió su abuelo - ¿Qué sentiste? ¿Te sentías mal antes del desmayo? ¿Habías cazado antes?

- Sí, cacé ayer después del a escuela. Pero no me sentía mal. De repente empecé a sentir mi cuerpo muy pesado y todo se volvió negro. Fue como quedarme dormida de repente.

- ¿Dormida? – dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo.

- Sí. Después empecé a soñar con cosas feas. Eran como pesadillas.

- ¿Pesadillas? – volvimos a decir a la vez. De acuerdo, esto se estaba poniendo escalofriante.

- ¡Dejen de repetir todo como si fueran un maldito eco! – gritó molesta – Estaba demasiado frustrada porque quería despertarme y no podía. Mi cuerpo no me hacía caso. Podía escuchar todas sus conversaciones, pero no podía responder.

- ¿Es la primera vez que te pasa? – preguntó el doctor.

- No, es la segunda. Pero sentí lo mismo: el cuerpo aletargado, la sensación de no poderme despertar…

- ¿Qué crees que lo cause, Carlisle? – dijo Edward.

- No tengo idea, Edward. Nessie, ¿me dejarías tomarte una muestra de sangre para analizarla? Solo será un pequeño pinchazo en el dedo, recolecto un par de gotas, y listo. Te prometo que no dolerá – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Es seguro? – pregunté preocupado.

- Jacob, después de todos estos años, deberías de darme un poco de crédito ¿no crees? - ¡genial! El doctor se burlaba de mi ahora – Bien, pequeña, ahora dame tu mano.

- De… de acuerdo – dijo algo temerosa y extendió su mano izquierda mientras que con su otra mano apretaba mi antebrazo con fuerza. Puse mi mano sobre la suya para brindarle valor.

Cualquiera podría pensar que después de tantos años de convivencia con vampiros, estaría más que acostumbrado a estas cosas, pero ciertamente no fue algo bonito ver cómo el doctor encajaba sus dientes en el dedo de Nessie hasta hacerlo sangrar levemente. Obvio, su piel era tan dura como la de un vampiro que era imposible hacer eso con una aguja normal, pero eso no le restaba lo escalofriante a la escena. Mi pequeña era tan valiente en muchas cosas, pero era igual de cobarde que su madre cuando se trataba de recolectar muestras de sangre. Irónico.

- ¡Listo! – dijo guardando la muestra en el maletín – Hoy mismo trataré de resolver este dilema. Por lo tanto, cariño, tendrás que descansar.

- ¿Te quedarás conmigo? – me preguntó esperanzada.

- ¿Acaso pensaste que me iba a separar de ti? – le respondí con una sonrisa.

- Jacob… - gruñó Edward.

- Oh, vamos papá. ¿Ya se te olvidó lo que hablamos?

- Dije que lo iba a pensar.

- Por favor – rogó.

- Bien – suspiró – Pero mucho cuidado, chucho. Tiene que descansar – dijo antes de salir. Tragué en seco.

- ¡Agh! ¡Esto apesta! – dijo aventando las sábanas a un lado – Hoy, que por fin hace sol, me tiene que pasar esto.

- No es tan malo.

- ¿Bromeas? Jake, ya me siento bien. Admito que me preocupa no saber por qué me pasa todo esto, pero es solo por un momento. De verdad, ya me siento bien.

Entonces, una idea cruzó por mi cabeza. Por supuesto que convencer al papá sanguijuela iba a ser una tarea titánica, pero nada perdía con intentarlo. Renesmeé se divertiría y podría descansar, como su abuelo lo había recomendado. Todo era cuestión de logran convencer a sus papás.

- Hey Nessie ¿qué te parecería ir a La Push un rato? Qui me invitó hace poco y hoy parece ser un día excelente para hacerlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y una hermosa sonrisa bailó en su rostro. Salió rápidamente de la cama. Sus delgados brazos me rodearon por el cuello y empezó a dar brinquitos como una niña pequeña. Dios, cómo amo a esta mujer.

- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Sí quiero – entonces, se detuvo de repente – Pero mi papá ni de chiste me dejará ir. Estoy segura que pondrá mil y un pretextos para que me quede en casa.

- Descuida, veré qué puedo hacer para convencerlo.

En efecto, papá Cullen era muy predecible cuando se trataba de su retoño y dio un rotundo NO incluso antes de que alguno de nosotros pudiera siquiera formular la pregunta. Tal y como Renesmeé había dicho, Edward empezó a soltar una excusa tras otra, alegando que era inseguro que estuviera rodeada de "licántropos inestables". ¡Bah!

- Anda Edward – dijo la pequeña Alice Cullen, quien sorpresivamente se puso de nuestra parte – Hoy es un día soleado. No pensarás tener a tu hija encerrada cuando es un día perfecto.

- Alice, Renesmeé necesita reposo – añadió Bella. Claro, en momentos como éste, Bella hacia a un lado nuestra amistad de toda la vida para entrar en su papel de madre preocupada por su hija – Y '_reposo_' significa estar descansando el cuerpo, de preferencia en una cama; no salir con un chico.

- No estaríamos solos, Bells. Sam, Emily y las niñas también irán. Quil y Claire también. Será algo bastante tranquilo y familiar después de todo.

- Ness… Renesmeé – se auto corrigió Alice. A pesar de todo este tiempo, a Bella aún le molestaba el apodo que le había dado a su hija – se divertirá. Además, el mar es bastante relajante.

- Y… estimulante – añadió Emmett con un tono burlón hacia Bella y Edward - ¿O no chicos? (**N/A: ¿alguien recuerda Isla Esme? xD**)

- Emmett… - gruñó Bella.

- Hey, grandote – dije serio – mejor no ayudes.

- Y quién dijo que trataba de ayudar – murmuró bajito. Decidí ignorar eso.

- Bella, solo serán unas horas. La traeré temprano a casa, lo prometo.

- Bien – supiró pesadamente – La quiero temprano, Jacob. Después de todo, tiene que dormir bien.

- ¡Genial! – chilló la pequeña Cullen y jaló del brazo a mi Nessie – Vamos Ness… Renesmeé. Hay que arreglar lo que te vas a llevar.

**…**

Casi una hora después (realmente no logro entender esa manía de las mujeres por la ropa), íbamos rumbo a La Push. Era un camino largo, pero a un lado de mi pequeño milagro, el tiempo se pasaba como agua en un colador. Cuando menos lo pensé, ya estaba aparcando cerca de la playa.

Precisamente Sam y los demás estaban ya en la playa, con toallas tiradas en la arena y un par de hieleras a un lado. Un par de días atrás, Quil me invitó y sugirió traer a Renesmeé para que conviviera con Claire. Ambas se habían conocido cuando eran niñas (sólo que Claire '_tenía_' cinco y Nessie '_aparentaba_' tenerlos). Ahora Claire tenía diez años y naturalmente no recordaba a Renesmeé, sobre todo ahora que lucía como de diecisiete.

Nessie prácticamente brincó del auto y corrió hacia ellos; estaba tan contenta y yo era feliz de tenerla a mi lado.

- ¡Jacob! – exclamó Emily con una sonrisa – Me alegra que hayas podido venir. ¡Nessie! ¡Pero mira cómo has crecido!

Verla convivir con mis amigos era lo mejor que me podía pasar. Aunque Sam seguía un poco escéptico sobre ella, me tranquilizaba saber que la aceptaba y la respetaba después de todo. Me senté en la arena a un lado de Quil, mientras veía a Renesmeé jugar con Claire y las mellizas, chapoteando en la orilla del mar. Tendría que agradecerle después a Alice. Le había dado un traje de baño de dos piezas en color rosa que hacía que su piel luciera más cremosa (**N/A: El traje está en mi perfil**). En sí, ella ya era hermosa, pero esto me dejaba sin aliento.

De repente, mis pantalones se volvieron más ajustados. No podía apartar mi vista de su cuerpo. Sus delgadas, torneadas y largas piernas, su estómago plano… ¡Diablos! No podía seguir con esto. Agradecía que su familia no estuviera con ella o mi cabeza estaría colgando de la pared de la sala de los Cullen. Un golpe en la cabeza me había traído de regreso. ¡¿Qué diablos?! Alguien me había golpeado con un balón de soccer.

- Disculpa – se acercó un niño - ¿me regresarías mi balón? Es que mi hermano mayor lo pateó, pero creo que lo hizo muy fuerte.

- Descuida – me puse de pie para alcanzar la pelota y dársela – Aquí tienes.

- Wow – dijo sorprendido – ¡Eres enorme!

- Que te diviertas con tu hermano – dije riéndome

- Gracias – dijo sonriente antes de irse.

Retomé mi lugar en la arena. Ahora las niñas estaban haciendo un castillo en la arena y de vez en cuando se arrojaban agua del mar. Parecía como si fueran amigas de toda la vida.

- Eres afortunado, Jake – soltó Quil de repente.

- Lo sé. Ahora dime por qué soy afortunado – sonreí.

- Bueno, está más que claro que ahora que Nessie ha crecido, las cosas entre ustedes avanzarán en su relación. No es que me queje de esperar por mi Claire, pero no me vendría mal que el tiempo pasara más rápido – rió.

- Te entiendo – dije pensativo. El hecho de haber estado separado cinco años de Nessie había hecho que el tiempo pasara más rápido… a veces.

- ¡Quil! – gritó Claire, haciendo que mi amigo se parara de un salto, asustado - ¡Ven a jugar!

- '_Pobre_' – pensé. A Quil aún le faltaban algunos años como hermano mayor de la pequeña Claire.

Cerré los ojos. Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta en qué momento un cálido cuerpo se sentó a mi lado y recargó su cabeza en mi brazo. Sonreí y miré hacia mi acompañante. Nessie miraba hacia el horizonte con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

- ¿En qué piensas? – me enfrentó de repente.

- En ti, obviamente – dije con una sonrisa aún más grande. Ella rodó los ojos y soltó una risita.

- Eso lo sé. ¿Qué pensabas de mí? – cepilló mi brazo con sus dedos. Se sentía demasiado bien.

- En lo bella y hermosa que eres y en cuánto has crecido. La última vez que te traje aquí, venías vestida de hada para el cumpleaños de Claire. (**N/A: Sí, aunque sea absurdo, también tengo esto en mi perfil. A lo mejor no se parece al personaje, pero el vestido me encantó**).

- Sí, lo recuerdo – dijo con una risita.

- Ven – me puse de pie y le di la mano para ayudarle a levantarse – Vamos rescatar a Quil del ataque de las niñas, aunque creo que esta más que acostumbrado. Es más, creo que le gusta.

- Bien – dijo seria, sacudiéndose la arena de los pequeños pantaloncitos de mezclilla que se había puesto encima de su traje de baño – Pero antes… ¡a que no me atrapas! – chilló antes de salir corriendo hacia el mar.

Un par de minutos después, casi llegando hacia la orilla, la tomé por la cintura y la alcé mientras ella reía con fuerza.

- ¡Ven acá! – dije poniéndola sobre mi hombro - ¡Ahora no te vas a escapar de mí tan fácilmente!

- ¡Claire, ayuda! – dijo entre risitas, golpeando y pataleando para tratar de liberarse de mi agarre.

- ¡Suéltala, tito Jake! – gritó una risueña Scarlett, aferrándose a mi pierna derecha, mientras su hermana gemela me sujetaba la otra pierna. Quil sujetaba a Claire, quien reía a carcajadas por nuestro infantil juego.

- Lo haré si ella me da un besito – dije con tono solemne - ¿Me darás un besito, Nessie? ¿Qué dicen niñas?

- Dale un besito a tito Jake, Nessie, o no te soltará – dijo Sarah con los ojos abiertos. Como si de verdad fuera algo de vida o muerte.

- ¿Oíste, Ness? Dale a tito Jake un beso – canturreé ─ ¿Se lo darás?

- ¡Sí! – gritó a mi espalda, entre risas.

La puse nuevamente sobre sus pies y la tomé por la cintura (no vaya a ser que escapara nuevamente) y ella puso sus manos en mis hombros.

- ¿Y bien? – fruncí mis labios, listos para un beso.

- Un trato es un trato – suspiró dramáticamente antes de ponerse de puntitas y darme un pequeño beso… ¡en la mejilla!

- ¡Oye! – me quejé

- _Tito Jake_ no dijo dónde quería su beso – batió sus pestañas inocentemente.

- Pequeña tramposa – entrecerré los ojos.

- Oh, pequeño llorón. Ya te lo compensaré – sonrió de forma coqueta. ¡Dios! Ella era mi ángel y mi demonio.

- Ven, vamos a caminar. Se supone que debes descansar o tu papá me cortará la cabeza – tomé su pequeña mano y empezamos a recorrer la playa. Mi sonrisa estaba a punto de partirme la cara por la mitad.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

(**N/A**) ¿Qué tal? ¿Salió lo suficientemente dulce como planeaba? Recuerden que dije que serían un par de capítulos para esta parejita.

Me encantaron sus teorías pero, lamento desilusionarlas chicas, ninguna se acercó a la verdad. Como decíamos de niños: "estás frío" (¡ja! ¡Qué ironía!).

No hay embarazo de por medio (tranquila **Theiko-anaid-chan**, no te has perdido ningún capítulo jeje), no hay conversiones a vampiro o a humana ni arañas radio activas o kriptonita (creo que esa fue la más original xD). Poco a poco irán viendo qué le pasa a Renesmeé.

Dejaremos descansar al corazoncito del pobre Josh. **Ztef** considera que lo hago sufrir mucho. Quizá un poquito =/

Por cierto, ya saben que si desean que les conteste alguna duda (o simplemente para platicar conmigo jeje), en mi perfil está mi correo y mi twitter ;). Por cierto, un saludito a **Kami **con quien platico largo y tendido (quizá exagero un poco xD), y no la dejo hacer tarea jojojo ntc. Aquí está el capítulo, tempranito como dije jeje.

Espero haber respondido todas sus dudas. Perdón chicas, si esperaban saber la razón de los desmayos de Nessie en este capítulo; pero denme algo de crédito señoritas, lo sabrán pronto. No dejaré esa duda sin responder y habrá todo un capítulo respondiendo eso. Recuerden que tengo toda la historia planeada.

Ya, para terminar (ya fue mucha nota de autor), díganme qué les pareció el capítulo con un bello review. ¡Me encantan sus comentarios!

Besos y mordidas

**Carliitha Cullen**


	19. Tiempo de calidad

Todos los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**, sólo la historia es de mi autoría y uno que otro personaje que sale a lo largo de la misma.

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**Tiempo de calidad**

**Renesmeé POV**

Esto era mejor de lo que había planeado para éste día. Amaba pasar tiempo a solas con Jake sin que mi familia estuviera de por medio molestándolo (ya que él SIEMPRE les regresa el comentario y se hace una pelea de nunca acabar). Mientras caminábamos por la playa, escuchábamos las risas de las niñas atrás de nosotros. La vista era hermosa y relajante.

- Gracias – solté de repente, causando que Jake me mirara curioso.

- ¿Por? – alzó una ceja.

- ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Jake… esto es maravilloso: el día, el lugar, la compañía… ¡todo!

- No tienes qué agradecer; me alegro de que te haya gustado – pasó un brazo por mis hombros para acercarme a él y yo lo rodeé por la cintura. Sentir su piel caliente contra mi brazo era, en cierta forma, reconfortante.

- Supongo que el tío Jake aún espera su beso – dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Supones bien – suspiró dramáticamente y yo reí tontamente.

Nos detuvimos y nos pusimos frente a frente (o lo que fuera, considerando su altura). Me tomó por la cintura y yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y me puse en puntas para alcanzarlo mejor. Nuestros labios hicieron contacto en un beso muy casto y sentí sus manos recorriendo mis espalda lentamente, mientras las mías acariciaban sus hombros. Poco a poco el beso se empezó a hacer más demandante; me alzó y en automático mis piernas rodearon su cintura. Acarició mi labio inferior con su lengua, pidiendo permiso, y sin pensarlo abrí mi boca para dejar que su lengua rozara la mía.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero de repente escuchamos unas risitas a un lado de nosotros. Nos separamos abruptamente y Jake me ayudó a ponerme nuevamente sobre mis pies. Sentía mi cara tan roja como un tomate (no sé si por el beso o por la vergüenza de haber sido descubiertos).

- Tito Jake, ¿por qué te querías comer a Nessie? – preguntó Scarlett con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Pues… emm… - balbuceó. Yo no encontraba mi voz para responder.

- Hey Jakey – canturreó Quil no muy lejos de nosotros – Ya nos vamos. ¿Vienen con nosotros, chicos, o se quedan para saber si el Lobo Feroz se come a Caperucita Roja?

- ¿Podemos quedarnos, Tito Jake? También queremos ver a Caperucita Roja – dijo Sarah inocentemente. Quil soltó una risotada por la situación tan incómoda en la que nos encontrábamos.

- Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa – me dijo algo avergonzado.

Recogimos nuestras pocas pertenencias y nos despedimos de todos. Claire me hizo prometerle que estaría ahí para su cumpleaños y las mellizas me invitaron a tomar el té y a jugar con sus muñecas. A pesar de lucir mucho mayor que ellas, era genial tener más amigas. Era como si estuviera pasando por mi verdadera infancia.

El viaje de regreso se me hizo largo y un tanto triste. Quería pasar más días así con Jacob. Tener esa sensación de libertad y pasar el tiempo despreocupadamente con los amigos. En algún punto del camino me quedé profundamente dormida y no fue sino hasta que Jake palmeó levemente mi hombro que supe que ya estábamos en casa.

- Gracias de nuevo, Jake – dije con una sonrisa.

- Ya te dije, no tienes nada qué agradecerme. Al contrario, gracias a ti por aceptar mi invitación.

Me acerqué a él y lo tomé de la camisa para acercarlo hasta que nuestros labios hicieron contacto nuevamente. Sonreí contra su boca. Amaba la sensación de tener sus labios contra los míos y era algo que podía hacer todo el tiempo. Permanecimos así un par de minutos y, cuando sentí que su mano se deslizaba hacia abajo por mi espalda, escuché que alguien golpeaba la ventanilla con los nudillos. Nos separamos de golpe y vi a mis tíos junto al auto, con rostros serios. De repente, me sentí en una versión de "El Padrino".

- Supongo que esa es mi señal para hacer mi salida dramática – reí sin gracia y suspiré pesadamente al tiempo que abría la puerta – Te veré después.

Vi cuando su auto arrancó y salió por la calzada. Me giré, molesta, hacia el par de tontos sobre protectores que tengo por tíos. Aunque sabía que no tenían la culpa de esto. En parte se debía a mis padres.

- Agradece que fuimos nosotros y no tu papá – soltó Jasper. Obviamente había percibido mi enojo (aunque era tan notorio que hasta mi tío Emmett podía darse cuenta de eso).

- Me voy a mi cuarto – dije molesta.

**…**

- Renesmeé – gritó Josh desde su auto, haciendo que todos en el estacionamiento voltearan a verme. Se bajó de un salto y corrió hacia mi – ¿Cómo estás? Ayer no me llamaste. ¿Tu mamá no te dijo?

- ¡Diablos! ¡Lo olvide por completo! – mi madre me lo había dicho antes de salir con Jacob – Lo siento tanto, Josh.

- Supongo que eso ya no importa ahora. ¿Cómo te sientes? – comenzamos a avanzar hacia el edificio para tomar nuestras clases.

- Mejor, sin duda. Lamento haberte preocupado

- Eso ya no importa. Lo bueno es que estás bien – dijo antes de entrara su salón.

- _De acuerdo, eso fue raro_ – pensé antes de dirigirme a Arte.

Un par de semanas, Josh seguía comportándose de manera extraña. Durante el almuerzo, me miraba como con un dejo de tristeza. Curiosamente, había dejado de insistir en su cortejo (o su intento de hacerlo) y ahora se comportaba más como un amigo. Más de una vez quise preguntarle el por qué de su cambio, pero decidí que lo mejor era dejarlo correr.

Era un nublado jueves. Había quedado con Piper de que hoy nos reuniríamos para hacer un mural para nuestra clase de Arte. Mi casa estaba terriblemente lejos de la suya y, además, si tía no se había sentido bien últimamente y Piper temía dejarla sola. Así que, después de clases, iríamos hasta su casa en mi auto.

La única vez que había ido a su casa había sido después del baile de disfraces. Realmente no me había dado cuenta de qué tan lejos estaba. La pequeña casita de Piper estaba ubicada en Andersonville Road (**N/A: hice mi tarea nenas, busquen en Google Maps y la encontrarán, esta cerca de Forks por la 101**), rumbo a la carretera a La Push.

- Gracias por venir hasta mi casa para hacer el trabajo, Nessie – dijo mi amiga, con una sonrisa sincera.

- Sabes que no hay problema – dije mientras entrábamos a su casa.

El lugar era tan hogareño. Una pequeña casita de una sola planta color verde pistache. Como nada más vivían ahí Piper y su tía, contaba con dos habitaciones. Una pequeña cocina, el comedor para cuatro personas, y una cómoda sala. No necesitaban más. Ciertamente, me recordaba a la casita de mi abuelo Charlie. Se escuchaban ruidos desde la cocina y un penetrante aroma a tocino y especias se coló por mi nariz.

- ¿Piper? ¿Hija, eres tú? – llamó la voz de una mujer mayor.

- Sí, tía, soy yo. He traído a una amiga.

- ¡Oh qué gusto! ¡Qué linda jovencita! ¿Cómo te llamas, querida? – preguntó, ofreciéndome su mano en saludo.

- Renesmeé Cullen – sonreí tomando su mano.

- Un gusto, soy Shelly Cope, tía de esta alocada jovencita – ambas reímos y Piper bufó fastidiada – Espera, ¿has dicho Cullen? ¿Eres pariente del Dr. Cullen?

- Sí señora, soy su hija adoptiva – dije el discurso que me sabía de memoria.

- ¡Oh por Dios! Yo conocía tus hermanos cuando iban al instituto. Era la recepcionista de dirección en aquel entonces. Ahora ya estoy algo mayor para eso. Me retiré hace un par de años.

- De seguro ellos la recordarán

- Me alegraría si así fuera. ¿Gustas algo de tomar, querida? He preparado té helado.

Tuve que reprimir una mueca de disgusto. Realmente no estaba de ganas como para ingerir comida humana, pero no podía ser grosera, sobre todo cuando ella era tan amable conmigo. Era tan dulce, que yo creo que se llevaría de maravilla con mi abuelita Esme. Después de traerme un enorme vaso con té, prosiguió con sus recuerdos de mis "hermanos" mayores

- Por cierto, una verdadera tragedia lo de tu hermano y su esposa.

- ¿Disculpe? – dije casi ahogándome con el trago de té.

- El accidente de Edward e Isabella. Eran tan jóvenes…

Piper me miró atónita. Ella conocía a mis padres biológicos y sabía que estaba prohibido por mí hablar de ellos. Silenciosamente le pedí que no dijera nada. Otro secreto más a la lista.

- De hecho, yo no los conocí. Me adoptaron un par de años después de su muerte.

- Lo lamento, pequeña. Pero, ¿sabes? Tienes cierto parecido con ellos, ahora que lo pienso. Créeme, aunque a lo largo de mi estancia en esa escuela conocía muchos jóvenes, nunca vi a otra pareja de enamorados como ellos dos. Difíciles de olvidar.

- Será que la adoptaron por el parecido con ellos... – intervino Piper, ayudándome a salir de este lío – Vamos Nessie. Entre más rápido empecemos, más rápido terminaremos.

**…**

Después de casi tres horas, el trabajo por fin estaba terminado y me dirigía a mi casa. Decidí hacerle una breve visita a mi abuelo Charlie cuando, de pronto, el auto empezó a trastabillar hasta detenerse completamente en la carretera. Tomé mi celular para llamar a mi casa cuando me di cuenta que ya no traía batería. ¡Genial!

- ¡No! – grité enojada - ¡¿Ahora qué más puede salir mal?!

Por supuesto, siempre que alguien dice eso, las cosas empeoran. Un trueno resonó por todo el lugar y la lluvia se dejó caer con fuerza. Así que, ahí estaba, varada en la carretera, bajo la lluvia y sin teléfono celular para pedir ayuda.

Aún me encontraba lejos de casa de Charlie (y ni se diga de mi casa). Entonces un nombre cruzó por mi cabeza: ¡Jake! Él sabía de autos y le encontraría solución a mi problema.

Tomé mi abrigo y mi mochila y salí del auto. Me interné en el bosque y empecé a correr hasta casa de Jacob. Admito que todo esto me daba una razón válida para pasar a verlo. Para cuando llegué a su casa, estaba completamente empapada. Llamé un par de veces hasta que por fin abrió la puerta.

Parecía que acababa de despertarse. Traía únicamente unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y desgastados, dejando su impresionante pecho a la vista. Tuve que parpadear un par de veces para despabilarme.

- ¡¿Nessie?! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo… em… mi auto se averió – me excusé - ¿Puedo pasar?

- ¡Claro! ¡Estás empapada! Te traeré una toalla para quitarte toda esa agua – dijo antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

Me trajo un par de toallas y una camisa suya. Lo miré alzando una ceja de forma interrogante. ¿Para qué la camisa?

- Necesitarás quitarte esa ropa mojada - Respondió a mi silenciosa pregunta – Creo que la camisa te quedará lo suficientemente grande. Puedes cambiarte en mi cuarto, si gustas.

En efecto, la camisa me quedaba como bata de dormir. Se sentía tan bien sobre mi cuerpo y, además, olía deliciosamente a mi Jacob. Después de cambiarme, decidí recostarme en su cama. Me sentía cansada después de haber corrido bajo la lluvia. Puse mi cabeza en su almohada, inhalando su delicioso aroma y después no pude evitar quedarme dormida al instante.

**…**

**Jacob POV**

Me sorprendí al ver a mi milagro personal en el umbral de la puerta de mi casa. Estaba mojada de pies a cabeza y temblaba por el frío. Por muy sana que fuera, odiaba exponerla de esa forma, así que tenía que mantenerla seca y cálida.

Llevaba mucho tiempo en mi cuarto. Se suponía que sólo se iba a poner mi camisa y ya. ¿Por qué demoraba tanto? ¿Y si le había pasado algo malo? A lo mejor se había caído y golpeado contra la cama. No pude contenerme más y casi tumbo la puerta de una patada. Ahí estaba, dormida en _MI _cama, abrazando _MI _almohada y usando _MI _camisa. Aquello me resultó la cosa más adorable… y _sexy_.

Llamaron a la puerta y tuve que dejar a mi niña descansar. Bajé torpemente por las escaleras (después de todo, la imagen de mi chica aún seguía latente en mi cabeza) y fui a abrir.

- ¡Jake! – gritó un efusivo Seth - ¡¿Hermano, qué cuentas?!

- ¿Podrías bajar la voz un poco? Nessie está arriba, dormida.

- ¡Oh, wow! Cuando dijiste que avanzaban en su relación, no pensé que…

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – sin querer, me ruboricé al pensar en eso. Aún no era tiempo para eso - Ahora, acompáñame a buscar su auto; se quedó varado en la carretera. Por eso está aquí, idiota.

- Pero… pero… ¡está lloviendo muy fuerte! – lloriqueó.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Te arrugas con la lluvia? ¡No seas llorón! – pregunté sarcástico – Voy por sus llaves y nos vamos.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos y llegué a mi cuarto. Mi Nessie seguía cómodamente dormida. Me arrodillé a su lado y acomodé un par de mechones rebeldes detrás de su oreja.

- ¿Nessie? Necesito las llaves de tu coche para poder ir por él.

- Mmm… pantalones – murmuró.

- ¿Eh?

- Bolsillo – dijo con un suspiro. ¡Ah! ¡En el bolsillo de sus pantalones! (**N/A: ¡Dah! Eso se vio un poco estúpido xD**)

- Gracias – besé su frente – Volveré pronto.

La intensidad de la lluvia no disminuía y, aunque fue difícil encontrar el auto, dimos con él. Era un problema de cables que solucioné rápidamente y, pronto, ya íbamos de regreso a casa (**N/A: Gente, no sé nada de coches, así que por eso no entré en detalles jeje**). Le ofrecí una toalla a mi amigo y algo de comida caliente como agradecimiento por su ayuda.

- Entonces… las cosas entre Nessie y tu van bien, ¿no?

- Mejor que nunca - sonreí

- ¿Le has contado sobre Bella y tú?

- No – admití cabizbajo – Realmente no sé cómo decírselo. Se molestará.

- ¡Venga Jake! Renesmeé es tu imprimación. No debe haber secretos entre ustedes. Ella confía en ti.

- Imprimación o no, es un asunto delicado.

- ¿Sabes qué pienso? Deberías hablarlo con ella, antes de que sea muy tarde. Lo entenderá – me animó.

- ¿Sabes qué pienso yo? – bromeé con él – Que ya es tarde y deberías irte a casa, Seth.

- Hablando de ir a casa, ¿Bella y Edward saben que su hija está aquí, verdad?

¡Diablos! Había olvidado ese detalle por completo. ¡Bella me va a arrancar la cabeza de un mordisco! Prácticamente eché a patadas a mi amigo y corrí al teléfono, para llamar a la casa de los Cullen.

- _¡Jacob!_ – oh no, papá Cullen al teléfono. Esto no iba a terminar bonito – _Si no te importa, ahora no es un buen momento para hablar_

- Hey, tranquilo, hombre. Llamo con bandera blanca.

- _Jacob, ¿qué quieres? Renesmeé aún no llega a casa. Se fue a casa de una amiga y ya es tarde para que esté sola en la calle_

- Precisamente por eso hablo. Emm… Nessie… ella está aquí. Su auto se descompuso, empezó a llover y ella consideró prudente venir a mi casa para que le ayudara a arreglarlo.

- _¡¿QUÉ?!_ – oh, oh. Esto no sonaba bien – _¿Hace cuánto fue eso?_

- Yo… emm… ¿un par de horas? – reí nervioso.

- _¡JACOB BLACK!_ – gritó. Tuve que apartarme el teléfono de la oreja.

- Mira, tranquilo Edward. Si me tardé fue porque precisamente fui a buscar su coche en la carretera para arreglarlo. En cuanto baje la lluvia, ella irá a casa.

- _DE NINGUNA MANERA, CHUCHO_ – gruñó – _No dejará de llover hasta mañana y mi hija NO pasará la noche contigo_.

- ¿Entonces qué sugieres? ¿Que maneje bajo la lluvia? – dije sarcásticamente.

- _¡Claro que no! Llévala con Charlie. Mañana iré a dejarle ropa para que vaya al instituto. Por tu bien, te sugiero que lo hagas. Me enteraré si no llega a casa de su abuelo_.

- De acuerdo – refunfuñé y colgué de golpe. No eran necesarias las despedidas.

¡Qué poca fe me tienen! Estaba tan molesto por todo esto que no escuché los pasos de Renesmeé hasta que sentí un par de delgados brazos rodeándome por la espalda. Sonreí y me giré para verla de frente.

- ¿Está muy enojado? – preguntó nerviosa.

- Si llegas sana y salva con Charlie, mi cabeza se quedará en su lugar – suspiré dramáticamente.

- ¿Jacob? ¿Qué significa '_imprimación_'? – soltó de repente. Juro que en ese momento, la sangre se me fue hasta el piso.

- ¿Dónde escuchaste eso? – pregunté nervioso.

- Sin querer, escuché una parte de tu plática con Seth hace un momento.

¡Demonios! ¿Qué tanto había oído? ¿Acaso escuchó algo sobre lo que Seth preguntó sobre su madre? ¿Preguntaría sobre mi relación con Bella? ¡Ahora estaba más que arruinado!

- ¿Por qué estás tan asustado, Jake? – dijo preocupada - ¿Es malo ser tu imprimación?

- ¡Claro que no! – mi voz se alzo dos octavas más de lo normal – Es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida.

- ¿Pero qué significa?

- Quiere decir que, pase lo que pase, siempre estaremos juntos. Estuvo marcado en nuestro destino desde el primer momento en que nos vimos – le sonreí dulcemente, recordando ese momento.

- ¿Cómo amor a primera vista? – curioso, su madre había hecho la misma pregunta casi ocho años atrás.

- Aún más poderoso. Nuestras almas, son una sola – rocé mi nariz cariñosamente contra la de ella. Mi niña esbozó una sonrisa radiante y se puso de puntas para alcanzar mis labios.

Así quería estar siempre con ella. Felices sin importar lo que nos deparara el futuro. Pero tenía el presentimiento de que dicha felicidad no me iba a durar mucho tiempo…

**Fin del capítulo**

(**N/A**) ¡Hello! ¿Les gustó? ¿Merece un review?

Este capítulo me ha costado como no tienen idea. Mi pobre mano me duele y realmente no creí que iba a poder terminarlo (ahhh pero la nena se fue a jugar boliche el sábado), pero realmente no me gusta quedar mal con mis responsabilidades. Yo digo que el lunes, y es el lunes (claaaaaaro, a menos que pase algo fuera de mi alcance)

Me encanta leer sus reviews y sus teorías. También me da gusto saber que la historia es leída en muchos países. ¡Bienvenidas todas las nuevas lectoras!

Ahora viene lo emocionante. ¿Qué? ¿Pensaron que todo iba a ser miel sobre hojuelas? ¡Pues no! Así que no se pueden perder el siguiente capítulo (sí, le hago publicidad a mi historia jeje)

Así también las invito (momento… ¿hay chicos que leen esta historia? Si es así, levanten la mano xD) a que pasen a mis otras historias disponibles en mi perfil

**Sólo un humano** - Si quieren algo dulce y tierno, ésta es la historia  
**Nessie, ¿de dónde vienen los bebés?** - Para reírse un rato.  
**Sucesos Extraños - **Es secuela de 'Taboo', mi primera traducción**  
**

En fin, mucha nota de autor. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y les haya parecido tan dulce como yo esperaba. Ya saben: dudas, sugerencias, quejas… al botoncito verde al final.

Hasta la siguiente semana ;)

**Carliitha Cullen**

_P.D. Cambiaremos la dinámica de esto jeje. Si quieres recibir la visita de tu vampiro o lobo favorito, dale al botón verde de aquí abajo._


	20. Renee

Todos los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. Sólo la trama es de mi autoría y uno que otro personaje que sale a lo largo de la misma.

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

**Renee**

Eran casi las diez de la noche cuando llegamos a casa de Charlie. Mi papá, en un intento de asegurarse que llegaría, decidió llamarlo antes, así que mi abuelito ya esperaba mi llegada. Dormiría en el antiguo cuarto de mi madre. Jake insistió en que me quedara con su camisa y la usara para dormir (cosa que no me tuvo que decir dos veces). Él y mi abuelo se quedaron charlando un poco más y vieron un partido en la televisión, mientras yo terminaba mis deberes y me alistaba para ir a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, no fue mi ruidoso despertador quien me dio los buenos días, sino mi madre. Abrí los ojos y me topé con la dulce mirada topacio de mi mamá. Traía consigo un pequeño bolso con ropa para ir al instituto. Sonrió de manera cómplice al verme con la playera de Jacob.

- Parece que ayer tuviste un día largo – soltó una risita tonta.

- Vaya que sí – dije mientras me tallaba los ojos para desperezarme. Recargué mi espalda contra el cabecero y estiré mis brazos – ¿Qué hora es, mamá?

- Aún es temprano. Vine para hacerles el desayuno a Charlie y a ti, así que tienes tiempo para arreglarte.

Era bueno tener a mi mamá cerca. A pesar de que mi tía Alice era quien decidía lo que vestía, mamá de vez en cuando intervenía a mi favor y me dejaba usar la ropa que yo quisiera. Tomé un baño rápido y me vestí para la escuela. Mamá se tomó su tiempo cepillando mi cabello. Me sentí como una niña otra vez.

- ¿Qué se te antoja para desayunar? – preguntó mientras pasaba delicadamente el cepillo por mi cabello. Ronroneé de gusto, era una sensación agradable no sentir los tirones de cabello de mi tía Alice – Sé que preferirías otra cosa, pero pensé que te gustaría pasar tiempo con Charlie.

- Lo que prepares para él me vendrá bien a mí. ¿Mamá, crees que pueda pasarme aquí después de la escuela? Quisiera ayudarle un poco a Sue con la casa.

- Eso es muy noble de tu parte. Sólo no te demores mucho. A tu papá y a mi nos preocupa que estés sola en la calla y de noche – suspiró.

- Claro – rodeé los ojos – A mi papá le preocupa que me quede a solas con Jacob, mamá.

- Debes ponerte un poco en su lugar, mi cielo. Creo que ya te hemos dicho demasiadas veces lo importante que eres para nosotros. Ni él ni yo esperábamos tener un milagro tan lindo como tú, ni en nuestros sueños más locos. Además, no es sencillo asimilar que nuestra pequeña hija esté creciendo a pasos agigantados. No lo justifico, así como no justifico mis acciones tampoco, pero te pido que comprendas aunque sea un poco, hija.

- Supongo que tienes razón – suspiré pesadamente – Lo único que pido es un poco más de flexibilidad de su parte, mamá. Yo realmente quiero a Jacob.

- Lo sé. Ahora, vamos abajo para que desayunes y no se haga tarde – dijo terminando de acomodar mi cabello en una coleta alta.

Después de comer huevos con tocino, tomé mi mochila y me fui al instituto. Piper dijo que su tía pasó toda la tarde hablando del parecido que tenía con mi "hermano muerto y su esposa", causando una ronda de risitas tontas. Agradecí enormemente que ella entendiera.

- ¿Por qué tus padres fingen estar muertos? Tal parece que todo Forks conoce a los Cullen y todos se enteraron de su muerte.

- ¿No se te haría extraño ver que nunca envejecen? Piénsalo, tú los has visto, mis padres lucen de mi edad. Jamás creerían que tengan una hija, y menos de mi edad.

- Eso sí. Oye, ¿qué te parece ir a mi casa después de clases?

- No puedo. Tengo práctica de porristas. Además, tengo algunos asuntos qué atender con Josh.

- Ness… - dijo mi amiga con tono lastimero.

- Es necesario Piper, esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos – finalicé.

Y es que Josh seguía actuando de forma extraña. Primero me ignoraba olímpicamente y ahora, no solo me ignora, sino que constantemente me lanza miraditas cargadas de dolor, como si yo hubiera atropellado a su cachorrito. Era necesario, para ambos, aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas y tratar de arreglar todo. Así que, durante la práctica de porristas, decidí intentar hablar con él.

- Bien – la voz chillona de Rachel interrumpió mis pensamientos – Tenemos la competencia regional en dos semanas. Quiero perfección en todas las ejecuciones; todos los días, a partir de hoy, nos quedaremos después de clases… sin excepción. Así que les sugiero que…

Bloqueé mi mente para dejar de escucharla. Busqué por todos lados a mi amigo, pero tal parece que se escondía de mi. No tuve más remedio que hacerle caso a mi "capitana" y hacer lo que me pedían.

Tras poco más de dos horas de intensos ejercicios, porras y pirámides, Rachel consideró que había sido "suficiente" por hoy y nos dejó ir a casa finalmente. Dos semanas nunca me habían parecido tan lejanas como ahora.

Me sentía frustrada por no haber conseguido hablar con Josh, pero pensé que mañana podría intentarlo nuevamente. Fui a los vestidores a quitarme la ropa de ejercicio y me dirigí al Volvo. Realmente me sorprendió al ver a Josh en el estacionamiento, pero lo tomé como una oportunidad para aclarar las cosas. Tenía un extraño presentimiento de que algo me ocultaba (y era algo que lo lastimaba realmente) y quería saber qué era. Modestia o no, si era algo que yo causaba, quería ayudarle a solucionarlo.

- ¡Josh! ¡Espera! – ahora había sido mi turno para gritar y correr hacia donde estaba – Emm… pensaba que… ¿te gustaría ir a tomar algo? Pensaba en ir a casa de mi abuelo. Está cerca de aquí.

- ¿A tu novio no le molestará? – dijo ácidamente – Me sorprende que no haya venido por ti a la escuela. Ya se había hecho costumbre.

Aunque técnicamente, Jacob no me había pedido formalmente ser su novia, sabía que nuestra relación era más que la de amigos y confidentes que teníamos desde que yo era niña. Sobre todo, después de lo que hablamos anoche de la "imprimación". Independientemente fuera de eso, yo lo amaba y sabía que era un sentimiento mutuo.

- No – respondí finalmente – Entenderá si se lo explico. Además, no haremos nada malo. Sólo quiero platicar contigo.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Por qué?

- Josh, han pasado ya muchos días y me sigues ignorando. Ya te pedí perdón. Además yo… como que… te extraño – admití cabizbaja - ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas mi invitación?

- Pues… - suspiró pesadamente – no estaría mal. Te sigo en mi auto. No me puedo quedar mucho de todas formas.

Sonreí esperanzada. Realmente quería arreglar las cosas con él y poder llevar la fiesta en paz. Él era un buen amigo y, si su sangre no fuera tan malditamente tentadora para mí (y claro, yo no fuese mitad vampira), a lo mejor podríamos ser más que amigos. Pero la realidad era otra y era hora de que se lo dejara en claro.

Poco después ya estábamos en casa de mi abuelo. Naturalmente, él no estaba en casa (aún era temprano y él estaba en la comisaría). Al entrar, un aroma a pescado frito inundó mi nariz, haciendo que la arrugara involuntariamente. Fui a la cocina y me encontré con Sue picando algunos ingredientes, dándome la espalda. Volteó a verme y dibujó una sonrisa.

- Oh, Nessie, no te escuché llegar hija – su sonrisa se borró al darse cuenta que Josh venía conmigo – Cuando Bella dijo que vendrías, no dijo que lo harías acompañada.

- Es sólo un amigo de la escuela. Hay un par de cosas que quiero hablar con el y es importante para mí hacerlo de una vez.

- Entiendo. Nessie, ¿te importaría esperarme mientras yo voy al supermercado? He olvidado un ingrediente importante para la cena de esta noche.

- Descuida, no hay problema – sonreí amablemente.

Salió pasando a un lado de Josh e ignorando su presencia. Podía entender su incomodidad, aunque no estaba de acuerdo. Sue sabía más sobre las imprimaciones y las cosas de los lobos (lo cual me recordaba que debía hablar con ella sobre eso) y, seguramente, sabía que yo era la imprimación de Jacob. Ella estaba molesta suponiendo que yo podía engañarlo con Josh. Quizá más tarde le explicaría todo con calma.

- ¿Qué te gustaría tomar? – le pregunté a Josh desde la cocina, abriendo el refrigerador – Creo que Sue ha dejado limonada o té helado.

- Lo que tomes tu estará bien – dijo mientras recorría la casa con la vista.

- _¿Sangre?_ – pensé mientras sonreía amargamente. La limonada se veía bien y tenía buen sabor, así que eso sería.

Llené un par de vasos con limonada y los llevé a la sala. Josh estaba de pie frente a la chimenea, sosteniendo una de las fotos que había arriba. Aclaré mi garganta para hacerme notar y volvió a dejar el marco en su lugar. Reconocí la foto que veía, era una donde salíamos Charlie y yo en alguna fiesta (yo tenía poco más de un año, aunque lucía casi de tres).

- Es una foto muy linda. Siempre has sido una niña muy hermosa – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Gracias – respondí algo tímida. Sentí un rubor en mis mejillas.

Nos sentamos en la sala frente al televisor, en silencio. ¡Dios! Esto era tan incomodo. Josh parecía igual o más incómodo que yo, ya que constantemente pasaba los dedos por su cabello. Volteé a verlo y noté que él me miraba. Abrí mi boca para hablar.

- Yo… - dijimos al mismo tiempo – No, tu primero… - esto era tonto – Yo quiero…

Decidí darle fin a esto y puse mis manos en la boca de Josh para que se quedara callado. Pensé en dejarle en claro lo importante que era su amistad para mi y, si después de eso aún seguía insistiendo con lo mismo, por lo menos podría decir que hice el intento. Era algo sucio, pero jugaría mi carta de la culpa para evitar que Josh siguiera interesándose en mí.

- Hay algo que debo dejarte en claro, Josh. Una de las razones por las cuales nunca había ido a una escuela era por la cantidad de secretos que llevo conmigo. Tú lo has visto, mi familia es diferente… yo soy diferente.

- Eso ya lo sé. Pero ¿a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto? – alzó una ceja, escéptico a mi discurso.

- Yo te quiero, pero no como tu lo esperas. Debes saber que vivo en un mundo completamente diferente al tuyo. Eres el mejor amigo que pude haber pedido, pero eso es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte.

- No lo entiendo. Me pides que venga, ¿para restregarme en la cara lo feliz y enamorada que estás del imbécil ese? – dijo molesto y se paró del sillón de un brinco, cómo si tuviera resorte - ¡Gracias Renesmeé, pero eso ya lo sé! ¡Los he visto!

- ¡No! No te pedí que vinieras para eso. Quería que vinieras porque quiero recuperar tu amistad. Me duele que me ignores, cuando antes podía contar contigo para decirte todo – casi podía sentir las lágrimas formándose en mis ojos.

- Renesmeé, siempre tendrás mi amistad – se sentó de vuelta y tomó mis manos entre las suyas, dándoles un casto beso en el dorso.

Aún me sentía mal; de hecho, creo que fue peor de lo que pensaba. Creo que era un sentimiento que se iba a ir hasta que viera a Josh feliz con su chica especial. Pero, mientras tanto, ahí estaba ese dolorcito. En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta, sacándome de mis dolorosos pensamientos. Abrí y me topé con una mujer parecida a mi madre.

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué se le ofrece?

- ¡Oh! Hola, soy Renee Dwyer – dijo ofreciéndome su mano en saludo - ¿De casualidad se encuentra Charlie en casa? Sé que es temprano, pero se me ocurrió pasar por aquí.

_Renee_… su nombre me era muy familiar. Pasaba por los rostros de todas las personas apegadas a mi familia, cuando recordé una plática con mi mamá hace ya algunos años.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Estaba en el cuarto de mis padres. Recién nos habíamos mudado a Alaska y ahora acomodábamos todas las cosas en la nueva casa. Encontré un álbum fotográfico y me di cuenta que era el álbum de bodas de mis papás. Comencé a hojearlo, tratando de imaginarme en ese lugar. Mi mamá se veía tan linda como humana; así, mi parecido con ella era más notorio._

_- ¿Mami, quiénes son ellos? – pregunté, pasando mis dedos por la fotografía. Reconocía a mi abuelito Charlie, pero no a las otras dos personas que estaban paradas junto a mis papás._

_- ¡Oh! Ella es mi madre, Renee, y él es su esposo Phil. Ella es tu abuelita, mi amor._

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

- ¿Renee? ¿La madre de Isabella? – respondí mecánicamente. Su rostro se volvió triste. ¡Claro! Para ella, mis padres estaban muertos. ¡Buena esa, Renesmeé! – Por favor pase. Él no se encuentra de momento.

- ¿Conociste a mi hija?

- No realmente – comencé a apretar mis manos incómodamente.

- ¿Cómo te llamas, dulzura? – preguntó maternalmente

- Renesmeé. Renesmeé Cullen – dije con un hilo de voz.

- Un nombre inusual – sonrió levemente – ¿Así que Cullen, eh? ¿El doctor…?

- Es mi padre adoptivo. Lo conocí hace unos años.

Josh pareció entender que era un momento privado y fue a la cocina por otro vaso de limonada. Se lo agradecí y él decidió esperar en la cocina. Fue algo bueno, porque aún quería hablar con él.

Mientras tanto, Renee recorría la casa hasta detenerse frente a la chimenea. Me congelé. ¡Diablos! ¡La foto! Me asusté y me di cuenta que la foto ya no estaba. Un tanto histérica, empecé a recorrer la casa para buscarlo, tratando de que ella no se diera cuenta. Josh se aclaró la garganta detrás de mí; me giré hacia él y me di cuenta que tenía el marco en sus manos.

- Supuse que ella no te conoce y que esta foto causaría algún problema – susurró – Me debes una buena explicación.

- La tendrás. Sólo espera a que ella se vaya, por favor.

Regresé a la sala mientras Renee seguía viendo las fotos. Se detuvo frente a la foto de bodas de mis padres. Casi podía sentir el dolor que le causaba creer que su única hija había fallecido tan joven.

- Si no es indiscreción – soltó de repente - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo… - me sentí atrapada – Carlisle me envió a dejarle unas cosas al Jefe Swan. Sue salió hace un momento y me pidió que la esperara aquí.

- Ya veo… ¿se quedarán mucho tiempo en Forks?

- No creo, mis padres solo han venido a arreglar algunas cosas en el pueblo. Quizá una semana, a lo mucho – mentí.

- ¿Qué tal…? – empezó dudosa - ¿Qué tal lo está llevando Esme?

Mentir sobre mi edad era sencillo; sobre mi pasado y mi supuesta adopción por los Cullen, lo era en cierta forma. Pero mentir sobre esto era doloroso. Renee era mi abuela biológica (compartía más de ella que incluso con la misma Esme) y ella no sabía, ni podía o debía saberlo. Para ella, mis padres habían muerto hace casi siete años y yo nunca había nacido. No había palabras que definieran el dolor que se reflejaba en su rostro.

- Mal – mentí nuevamente. Esme era tan feliz con su familia reunida, que brotaba amor por sus poros – Carlisle pensó que adoptando un nuevo hijo ella mejoraría, pero no fue asi. Trata de disimularlo y es buena conmigo, pero sé que sufre por haber perdido a Edward y a Bella.

- Dile por favor que ojala podamos vernos próximamente. Yo sólo venía a buscar algunas cosas de mi hija, pero creo que vendré más tarde cuando Charlie esté en casa.

- Si lo desea… yo puedo traérselas. Precisamente le iba a ayudar a Sue con la limpieza de ese cuarto, ya sabe, para que las cosas no se llenen de polvo – sonreí tristemente – Sólo dígame qué necesita.

- Son solo libros de mi hija que me gustaría conservar. A mi Bella le encantaba leer, ¿sabías?

- Los traeré en un momento señora Dwyer.

Subí los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar al cuarto de mi madre. A pesar de no vivir aquí, cada cierto tiempo Sue se encargaba de ordenarlo un poco, así que no fue difícil encontrar lo libros que me habían pedido. Los tomé y, cuando me dirigía a la puerta, se me cayó uno al piso, haciendo un ruido sordo. Me agaché a recogerlo y noté que una de las tablas estaba floja, pero decidí revisar más tarde.

- Aquí están – le sonreí levemente. Tenía tantos deseos de llamarla _abuela_, pero sabía que no era posible.

- Muchas gracias, cielo. Me voy entonces. Si ves a Charlie, dile que vine por esto y que le llamaré después. Cuídate y salúdame a tu familia – me abrazó efusivamente, como si nos conociéramos desde siempre. Le regresé el abrazo y ella se retiró. Cerré la puerta, recargando mi espalda contra ella y cerré los ojos. Al abrirlos me topé nuevamente con Josh.

- Ella es mi abuela materna – empecé algo dudosa – Ella, como habrás notado, cree que mis padres están muertos. Todas las personas que los conocieron piensan eso. Era la única manera que teníamos para poder permanecer un poco más aquí, pero no podíamos ocultarlos por mucho y nos fuimos a Alaska. Ahora que regresamos, mis abuelos decidieron que la casa estuviera alejada de Forks.

- Ahh Renesmeé… ¿qué haré contigo? - sonrió

- Por lo pronto, necesito que me acompañes arriba. Hay una tabla floja y probablemente necesitaré de tu ayuda para arreglarla – subí, jalándolo del brazo hasta el cuarto de mi mamá.

Removí la tabla cuidadosamente y vi que adentro habían muchas cosas guardadas: un viejo reproductor de discos, un álbum de fotos, una pulsera con un corazón de diamante y un dije de lobo (podía decir que era idéntico al de mi collar), entre otras cosas. Pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue un pequeño cuaderno en color azul. Soplé la pequeña capa de polvo que se había formado en la tapa y la levante para ver qué tenía escrito. Era un tipo de diario.

_"Diario de vida de Isabella Swan. Recuerdos de mi vida humana"_

Solté un jadeo y mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Había encontrado el diario de mi madre…

**Fin del capítulo**

**

* * *

  
**

(**N/A**) ¿Qué tal? ¿Creen que merece un review? Este capítulo es un tanto de relleno, pero importante para la trama. Ahora sí, ya viene lo intenso jeje.

No saben lo feliz que me hace ver sus reviews con cada capítulo. Casi brinco en un pie cuando me llegan reviews de todos tamaños, gustos y sabores. Y es que ¡wow! Gracias por tomarse la molestia de escribir un comentario (y me sorprende aún más cuando éstos son extensos).

Felicidades a **KiiKii** por ser el review No. 150, podrás pasar todo un fin de semana con tu vampiro y/o lobo favorito jeje. ¡Venga! ¡Ahora vienen los 200!

Para **francis**, no me apareció tu correo (la verdad es que FF no permite que aparezcan los correos en los reviews, no sé por qué) pero si deseas ponerte en contacto conmigo, en mi perfil está mi correo electrónico.

Recuerden, chicas, que actualizo todos los lunes (a menos que se me presente alguna emergencia o algo por el estilo).

Por último, las invito a que pasen a leer "**Extras de Luna Llena**" y, si es posible, me dejen su opinión. Es una idea loca que se me vino de repente.

En fin, nos vemos la siguiente semana. Gracias por sus reviews.

**Carliitha Cullen**

_Recibe la visita de tu vampiro y/o lobo favorito dejando un review dando clic en el botón verde de aquí abajo x)_


	21. El diario

Todos los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. Sólo la trama es de mi autoría y uno que otro personaje que sale a lo largo de la misma.

* * *

_Edward. Edward. Mi vida y la suya estaban enroscadas en un mismo hilo. Cortas uno, cortas los dos. Si él se fuera, yo no sería capaz de vivir con eso. Si yo me fuera, él no podría vivir con eso, tampoco. Y un mundo sin Edward era completamente inútil. Edward __tenía que existir._

**- Bella Cullen** [**Amanecer, libro 3**]

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 20**

**El diario**

Sujeté el pequeño cuaderno como si fuera el tesoro más valioso del mundo. Lo alejé rápidamente de la vista de Josh, quien seguía viendo dentro del agujero en el piso, ya que revelaba demasiado de la naturaleza de mi familia (estaba casi segura de que si lo veía iba a comenzar una ronda de preguntas. Además tenía la vaga idea de que esto mencionaba algo sobre vampiros). Mi mente empezó a burbujear, pensando en todas las cosas que podía encontrar en ese librito, pero al instante me sentí culpable; esto sería invadir la privacidad y los secretos de mi madre.

Decidí dejarlo por la paz y llevármelo de ahí. Tal vez a mi madre le daría gusto tener su diario de vuelta (haciendo a un lado mi pregunta de qué hacía escondido aquí en primer lugar). Prácticamente salí corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar a mi mochila que había dejado en la sala, y guardé celosamente dicho cuaderno. Una vez que estuve realmente segura de que nadie lo encontraría, subí de vuelta al cuarto. Josh estaba sentado en la cama con el brazalete jugando entre sus dedos, viéndolo minuciosamente.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó arqueando una ceja. Me entregó el brazalete.

- Nada. Creí haber escuchado el timbre de mi celular – dije, encogiéndome en hombros. Afortunadamente él no había visto el diario en mis manos.

- Bueno, pues parece que esto es una especie de escondite secreto – murmuró - ¿Aún así quieres arreglarlo?

- No. tal vez mi mamá lo dejó así por algo. No quisiera sellarlo.

- Como gustes – dijo poniéndose de pie – Perdón, pero me tengo que ir ya. Quedé de ir por mi hermanito a su práctica de soccer y ya voy tarde. Cuídate y hablamos mañana en la escuela.

- Gracias por aceptar hablar conmigo – dije mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta.

- No hay problema. Ah, Renesmeé… yo siempre estaré para ti. No importa bajo qué condiciones, yo siempre seré tu amigo – dijo antes de depositar un tierno beso en mi mejilla derecha.

Me sentía mejor en cierta forma. Sabía que las cosas podían salir adelante; Josh y yo realmente podíamos ser amigos sin sentimientos amorosos de por medio. Él encontraría a su chica ideal y yo sería feliz con Jacob sin sentirme culpable por haberle roto el corazón a mi amigo.

Me quedé sola un rato más y después llegó Sue, acompañada de Leah, con algunas bolsas de mandado. Leah hizo una mueca de disgusto al verme sentada en la sala. Después de todo este tiempo, ella parecía seguir disgustada con mi existencia. Pero, llegadas a este punto, lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar de ignorar sus miradas de desagrado; hoy no podía hacerlo. Necesitaba muchas respuestas.

- Leah ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? – pedí con voz suplicante – Es algo importante.

- No – corto de tajo – Tengo cosas más interesantes qué hacer, que quedarme hablando de boberías adolescentes contigo, mocosa. Hasta ver crecer el pasto es más interesante que esto.

Su comentario me dolió. Yo no sabía qué era lo que Leah tenía contra mí. Sabía que tenía mal genio (los chicos bromeaban con eso todo el tiempo); pero aún así no lo entendía.

- Leah Clearwater – dijo Sue, seria - ¿Qué modales son esos?

Leah rodó los ojos y se sentó en el sofá donde estaba sentada yo también, lo más alejada posible de mí. Creo que en ese momento, se lo agradecí infinitamente. No quería provocar a Leah de ninguna manera.

- Bueno, ya, dime qué quieres de una vez por todas.

- Yo... - empecé dudosa - ¿Qué es la imprimación?

- Esto no me corresponde a mi - hizo el intento de ponerse de pie pero la tomé del antebrazo, dándole una mirada de súplica. Realmente quería saber esto - Mira niña, eso es algo que Jacob tiene que decirte, no yo.

- Él dice que es algo más poderoso que el amor a primera vista, y que estamos destinados a estar juntos. Pero sé que hay algo más y me gustaría saberlo. ¿Qué se siente? ¿Qué debo sentir?

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Con que sepas eso es suficiente.

- Leah - decidí cambiar al sujeto - ¿Alguna vez te has imprimado?

No supe qué pasó, qué fue lo que dije mal, pero sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa e hizo una mueca de dolor. Comenzó a respirar de manera agitada y sus manos temblaban fuertemente. Jake hacía eso cuando se iba a transformar en lobo. Inconscientemente, me fui alejando de ella, asustada de lo que podría pasar a continuación.

- ¡Eso no te importa! - gritó, y salió corriendo fuera de la casa, hecha una furia.

Me giré a Sue, quien estaba parada en la cocina con una expresión de dolor. ¿Qué había sido eso? Ella pareció entender mi pregunta, ya que su rostro se suavizó y me dio una sonrisa un tanto avergonzada. Se acercó a mí y puso su mano en mi hombro, brindándome algo de soporte.

- Por favor, disculpa a mi hija. Sé que no tiene el mejor de los temperamentos, pero en su defensa diré que no ha tenido una buena experiencia con las imprimaciones. No es que justifique lo grosera que ha sido contigo, pero por favor, trata de entenderla un poco, Nessie.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que no ha tenido buena experiencia con las imprimaciones?

- Verás, ella y Sam tuvieron una relación hace tiempo. Luego él se imprimó de Emily y… bueno, tu conoces su historia. Todo eso ha sido muy doloroso y difícil de superar para mi hija.

- Pero, no entiendo. Si Sam quería a Leah, ¿por qué la dejó por Emily así sin más?

- Debes saber, Nessie, que cuando un lobo imprima, no hay nadie ni nada más importante que su imprimación.

Depositó un suave beso en mi coronilla y regresó a la cocina para que pudiera terminar la cena a tiempo. Esa última frase resonaba fuerte y claro en mi cabeza. Tenía tantas dudas, pero ahora tenía que buscar respuestas con otra persona. Sin querer, había tocado una herida en el corazón de Leah.

**…**

Un par de horas más tarde, mi abuelito Charlie llegó a la casa. Dejó sus cosas en el perchero y entró a la sala, sorprendiéndose al verme sentada (rodeada de libros y libretas de la escuela) en el sofá. No habían pasado ni veinte minutos, cuando Jacob y Billy llegaron también para cenar. Era algo incómodo, ya que después de todo, no era una casa muy amplia.

- Si quieres, podemos ir a cazar – susurró Jacob lo suficientemente bajo como para que los demás no escucharan – No tienes que comer algo que no te guste.

- No, así esta bien. No sabe tan mal de todas formas – sonreí levemente. La verdad, mi poco apetito estaba como última de mis prioridades en ese momento.

La cena transcurrió en paz. Bueno, tan pacífica como era posible (después de todo, Leah no había regresado). Al terminar, le ayudé a Sue a lavar los platos sucios, mientras mi abuelito, Billy y Jacob veían un partido en la televisión. Salí al patio trasero, sentándome cerca de un árbol, y cerré los ojos.

- ¿Te sientes bien? Has estado callada toda la noche – escuché la voz de Jacob, muy cerca, haciéndome dar un brinco – Perdóname, no quise asustarte. No pensé que estuvieras tan concentrada en tus cosas.

- Descuida, no es nada. Sólo estoy algo pensativa – traté de darle una sonrisa, pero sólo salió una mueca.

- ¿Qué va mal? – preguntó sentándose a mi lado. Naturalmente, yo era demasiado obvia y él era demasiado perceptivo. No podía andarme con rodeos.

- Jake… ¿cómo supiste que yo era tu imprimación? Quiero decir, tantos años de amistad con mi madre… ¿por qué yo y no ella? Yo era una bebé cuando pasó eso, ¿no?

- No sé cómo explicarlo, honestamente. En ese momento, fue como si todo a mí alrededor se hiciera más claro. Como si todo lo que me atara en esta vida se cortara de tajo, dejándome volar a ti. Eres mi sol, Renesmeé. No, no solo eso… eres mi todo.

- Así que… eso quiere decir que… ¿me amas? – dudé al preguntar. Tenía miedo de que su respuesta no fuera la que yo esperaba.

Sabía que Jacob había estado para mi desde siempre. Cuidó de mí cuando era una bebé y mi madre estaba en su transformación; era mi compañero de juegos durante mi breve infancia y técnicamente me vio crecer (al menos hasta que tuvimos que separarnos). Pero ¿qué era yo para él? ¿Me veía como Renesmeé, la mujer; como Renesmeé, la hija de su mejor amiga; o como Renesmeé, la imprimación? ¿Está conmigo por amor o por obligación de algo impuesto por el destino?

Dejé que todas esas preguntas e inseguridades y miedos salieran a flote, poniendo ambas manos en sus mejillas y dejándole ver lo enamorada que estaba de él y mi deseo por ser correspondida. Sonrió y juntó nuestras frentes.

- Yo te amo. Con todo mi corazón y todo lo que soy – dijo antes de juntar nuestros labios en un apasionado beso. Mis manos fueron a su pecho, aferrándome a su camisa y jalándolo más hacia mí. Gimió contra mis labios y eso encendió aún más la mecha.

Pensé que respirar estaba muy sobrevaluado, pero era necesario. El colmo sería desmayarme después de todo lo que me dijo. Rompí el beso para poder jalar aire. Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas por el beso (y por nuestra reciente declaración). La felicidad inundaba mis sentidos, y me lancé a sus brazos, haciendo que cayera de espalda. Soltó una carcajada.

- Parece que estamos muy entusiastas – agregó con una risita y me dio otro beso, no tan intenso como el anterior.

- ¡Wow! – se oyó la voz de Seth, no tan lejos de nosotros. Venía con las manos sobre sus ojos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Calma, chicos, por lo menos espérense hasta que todos se vayan a dormir.

Yo sentí que mi cara ardía de la vergüenza y me la cubrí tratando de ocultar mi bochorno. Jacob, por su parte, rompió en risas. Creo que mi cara no volverá a su tono natural.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí, Seth? – preguntó Jacob, volviéndose a sentar y jalándome para que yo también lo hiciera – Acabas de arruinar un muy buen momento.

- Eso veo, hermano. Pero debes saber que Bella acaba de llamar. Quiere que Nessie regrese a su casa antes de que se haga más tarde.

- Será mejor que me vaya – suspiré resignada. No quería separarme de Jacob, pero no quería preocupar a mis papás llegando tarde. Ya me había desaparecido ayer toda la tarde.

- Descuida, pequeña. Quita esa cara triste. Te veré mañana ¿de acuerdo? – dijo besando mi frente y arrancando una sonrisa de felicidad de mi rostro.

**…**

Después de entrar y despedirme de mi abuelito Charlie (no sin antes prometerle que vendría a verlo más seguido), Sue y Billy, me puse en marcha hacia mi casa. Sinceramente, no tenía prisa alguna por llegar, por lo que conduje lo más tranquila posible. Sabía que mis papás se iban a poner histéricos, pero francamente era algo con lo que podía lidiar en estos momentos.

Mientras manejaba, lanzaba de vez en cuando una miradita a mi mochila, que descansaba en el asiento del copiloto. Aquel pequeño diario parecía estarse burlando de mí, ya que se asomaba sigilosamente, tentándome a tomarlo y echarle un vistazo. ¡Esto era ridículo!

- ¡No! – me regañé a mí misma – Es un diario, Renesmeé. Es el diario de TU madre. ¿Qué sentirías si ella leyera tu diario? Digo, en caso de tener uno, por supuesto. No es lo correcto, es algo privado…

¿Que cómo me sentiría? Bien, ahora mismo me sentía estúpida por estar hablando conmigo misma, y en voz alta, en el auto. ¡Peor aún! ¡Mi propia conciencia me estaba regañando! ¡Patético!

Decidí concentrarme en mi camino y dejar de sentirme acosada por una libretita (¡Dios! ¡UNA ESTÚPIDA LIBRETITA!). Encendí la radio, tratando de despejar mi mente, pero parecía que el mundo conspiraba en mi contra; nada lograba sacarme de la cabeza el valioso tesoro que escondía en mi bolso.

- ¡Basta! – me dije, sintiéndome de nuevo como una tonta por estar hablando sola – Ahí solamente encontraré cosas aburridas que mi mamá hacía en el instituto o de su adolescencia.

Pero luego recordé lo que decía al inicio: "Recuerdos de mi vida humana"… ¿Acaso ya era vampira cuando terminó de escribirlo? ¿Hasta qué punto o fecha vendría escrito? ¿Tendría escrito el día en que conoció a mi papá? ¿Qué diría de Jacob? ¿Vendría escrito algo sobre mí?

De repente, la idea de meterme con la privacidad de mi madre dejó de parecerme tan pecaminosa o tan terrible. Curiosamente, me sentía espantosamente ilusionada y ansiosa por saber todo eso. Había escuchado mil y un veces cómo había conocido a mi papá, pero sin duda esto sería como haberlo presenciado en vivo. Siempre pensé que su historia de amor era de lo más romántica.

Aparqué mi auto a un lado de la carretera y recargué mi cabeza contra el volante, inhalando y exhalando nerviosa y furiosamente. ¿Realmente iba a hacerlo? ¿Iba a leerlo?

Sí. Iba a hacerlo.

- Vamos, sólo será un pequeño vistazo – me repetí una y otra vez; convenciéndome de que todo esto estaba bien – No dirá nada que deba asustarme. No es como si mi madre fuera una asesina en serie.

Y ahí estaba, hablando sola de nuevo (y además riéndome como una tonta por mis absurdas ideas). Sin duda, ese diario estaba sacando lo peor de mí.

Tomé el pequeño cuaderno y lo abrí lentamente en la primera hoja. No había notado que tenía los ojos cerrados y los apretaba fuertemente. Abrí un ojo y mire a mi alredor. Bien, nada pasó. El mundo aparentemente seguía girando en su curso normal, alrededor del Sol. Había abierto la pequeña cajita de Pandora (¡Jesús! Sí que era melodramática si me lo proponía).

Reí tontamente y pasé rápidamente las hojas. Dentro del diario estaba una hoja de papel doblada por la mitad. Tenía algo escrito. Mi curiosidad llegó al tope y las manos me picaban. Ahora sentía que tenía que leerlo.

_Bella Cullen:_

_He decidido dejar todo aquí. Las fotografías que tomé en mi fatídico cumpleaños 18, los regalos, los recuerdos… como una manera de ayudarme a tener presente en mi memoria (si es que algún día llego a olvidarlo) por qué escogí esta vida. No sé por qué, pero últimamente me siento tan confundida._

_Incluso he decidido dejar el brazalete. Al verlo, me recuerda la decisión que constantemente rondó en mi cabeza; y no solo me afecta a mí, sino también a Edward. Ya esta más que decidido. La boda será la próxima semana._

_En este diario, pienso plasmar los últimos retazos de mi vida humana._

_Atentamente:_

_Bella Swan._

Ahora entendía por qué había dejado su diario aquí, escondido de los demás. ¿Acaso no estaba segura de su decisión? Hojeé el cuaderno, pasando las últimas fechas al azar, para saber qué le había hecho dudar sobre la decisión de transformarse en vampira. Mi madre todo el tiempo me decía que era su destino tener esta vida y que era feliz con ella. ¿Qué cosa pudo haber sido tan mala como para que ella se sintiera indecisa?

Al seguir leyendo me encontré con algo que no esperaba leer. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y sentí como las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse. Esto no podía ser cierto. Tuve que leer una y otra vez para asegurarme que mi mente no me traicionaba. Las manos me temblaban. El cuerpo entero temblaba.

_28 de Junio:_

_Tengo miedo. Edward no debe saberlo. ¿Habrá sido la decisión correcta? Era claro que yo DEBÍA estar con Edward. Pero, ¿era suficiente mi amor por él como para hacerme olvidar de mi amor por Jacob? Me dolió haberle mentido a mi amigo y dar alas imposibles. Pero ciertamente, ese beso me había desconcertado totalmente. Esto me tiene cada vez más y más confundida._

_Jake siempre será parte de mí (por más que trate de negarlo), pero Edward es mi mitad. Sin él, sencillamente no existo. Era tan egoísta, pero sentía la necesidad de tenerlos juntos, sea como sea. Jacob estuvo conmigo cuando Edward se fue, dejándome sola. Él había sido mi soporte durante tantos meses. Mi puerto._

¿Qué beso? ¿Mi madre había estado enamorada de Jacob? ¿Jacob le había correspondido? Esto era una mentira. Hace un par de horas, él me había dicho que me amaba, y que yo era su todo. Él no me mentiría de esa manera… ¿o sí?

En las últimas fechas que escribió, encontré sobre mí: mi nacimiento, la felicidad que le dio saber que se había convertido en madre y, lo más importante para mí, su reacción ante la imprimación de Jacob. ¿Qué tanto le había afectado?

_17 de Septiembre:_

_Tengo pocos días de haber renacido a esta vida. Mi pequeño milagro está cada vez más grande y más hermosa. Mi Renesmeé. Aún no puedo concebir la idea de que mi vida haya dado un giro de 180 grados y que ahora tenga lo que siempre había deseado… una familia._

_Aunque aún no me logro hacer a la idea de que Renesmeé sea la imprimación de Jacob. Sé que durante mucho tiempo pensé que no habría nadie mejor para mi mejor amigo, pero…_

Me negué a seguir leyendo. No podía encontrarme con algo que me dijera que mi mamá seguía amando a Jacob. Cerré el diario de un golpe y dejé que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por mis mejillas. Me dolía demasiado el pecho.

Me limpié los ojos furiosamente. Esto tenía que aclararlo. ¡Al carajo con la imprimación! No me interesaba saber nada de eso ya. Me importaba un cuerno que mi madre se enojara por haber leído su diario. Me importaba un carajo que se enojaran por haber llegado tarde.

Nuevamente, me puse en marcha hacia mi casa, yendo tan rápido que los árboles a mi alrededor parecían borrones verdes. En ese momento, hice a un lado todas las recomendaciones de mi papá sobre conducir de manera prudente y responsable. Me sentía furiosa, sentía todos mis músculos tensos.

Llegué a la casa, haciendo que las llantas dieran un chirrido por frenar abruptamente. Me bajé del auto hecha una fiera y fui directamente hacia su cuarto. No pensaba esperar hasta mañana para hablar con ella.

Estaba vacío.

Escuché las notas del piano en la sala y bajé corriendo, esperando que mi madre estuviera con él. Al verlos ahí, juntos, me sentí peor. Sentía que todo esto era una vil actuación; una vil mentira. Naturalmente, notaron mi presencia y se giraron para verme, ambos con rostros sonrientes.

- Mi amor, ya era hora que llegaras. Me tenías sumamente preocupada – dijo mi madre, acercándose a mí para abrazarme. Me alejé de ella y vi su cara con una expresión de dolor. NUNCA había rechazado una muestra de cariño de su parte.

- Renesmeé, ¿qué ocurre? – dijo mi papá, serio. Traté de mantener mis pensamientos bloqueados, pero aparentemente mi madre se estaba encargando de eso, ya que no dijo nada.

Mi aspecto debía lucir terrible. Había llorado y mis ojos y mejillas seguramente se encontraban rojos e irritados. Sabía que inmediatamente mis papás habían pensado lo peor.

- Tenemos que hablar – respondí finalmente, con la expresión más seria que he mostrado en mi vida.

**Fin del capítulo**

**

* * *

  
**

(**N/A**) ¿Qué tal? ¿Creen que merezca un review? Me ha costado horrores poder sacar adelante este capítulo. Ojala sea de su agrado y sea lo que ustedes estaban esperando. Lo he subido más temprano, pero porque ayer estaba más que inspirada y me propuse terminarlo en ese momento.

Gracias a **Kami **por darle el visto bueno. Sinceramente estaba nerviosa por no saber si me había quedado bien. Todas digan "Gracias Kami" jejeje.

Les recomiendo que pasen por su historia. Es también Nessie/Jacob.

h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 1 4 1 1 9 1 / 1 / A l b a

(Sólo quiten los espacios. Espero que salga. Sino, se encuentra en mi perfil. Se llama "Alba")

Por cierto, **francis**, nena sigue sin aparecerme tu correo (creo que algo tendrá que ver con los espacios y los arrobas). Como quiera, en mi perfil se encuentra mi correo.

También gracias a todas las que me han agregado al messenger o al twitter (lo único que si pediría es que me lo hagan saber por review o por algún mensajito). Es un placer para mi saber que la historia les gusta. Además de que me encanta leer las reacciones en sus reviews jeje.

¡Dios! Gracias por decir que el pasado no fue de relleno (así lo sentí cuando terminé de escribirlo). Lo que sí quería era darles un final de infarto jeje. Espero haber logrado el mismo efecto en este.

Estamos a poquitos reviews de los 200. ¿Quién se quiere llevar el premio por el review #200?

En fin, nos vemos la siguiente semana. Gracias por sus reviews.

**Carliitha Cullen**

_Recibe la visita de tu vampiro y/o lobo favorito dejando un review dando clic en el botón verde de aquí abajo x)_


	22. ¿Qué parte de esto es cierto?

Todos los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. Sólo la trama es de mi autoría y uno que otro personaje que sale a lo largo de la misma.

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

**¿Qué parte de eso es cierto?**

Nunca pensé que todo esto fuera una mentira. Ella, quien me dio la vida (aún si eso implicaba perder la suya), era ahora la persona que más me había desilusionado. Él, aquel que decía que yo era su sol y que su vida giraba en torno a mi, había sido su "cómplice". Ambos me habían engañado y de la peor manera…

Ahora, mis padres me miraban con gran sorpresa en su mirada. Sin duda, no se esperaban una reacción tan seca de mi parte. Con ellos todo el tiempo era amor (claro, dejando a un lado los comunes desacuerdos; como en cualquier familia), pero ahora era muy diferente. Por otra parte, podía sentir las miradas del resto de mi familia cerca de nosotros. Ellos seguramente también estaban sorprendidos con mi actitud, pero no me detuve a dar explicaciones.

Ellos estaban notoriamente preocupados por mis palabras. Aunque sabía que sus preocupaciones estaban lejos de ser acertadas. Mi madre trató de acercarse nuevamente hacia mi, pero cuando ella avanzaba un paso, yo retrocedía dos. Ni siquiera necesité mirarla para saber el dolor que estaba sintiendo ante mi rechazo.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar, mi amor? – preguntó con voz rota. Cualquiera pensaría que estaría envuelta en un mar de lágrimas, pero no. Ella no podía llorar, era imposible para su especie.

- Tengo algo que mostrarte – dije antes de dirigirme a la puerta principal.

Fui corriendo al Volvo y regresé a velocidad vampírica con mi mochila colgada en mi hombro. Seria, saqué nuevamente el diario de mi bolso y lo dejé en la mesita que estaba frente a ella. Su expresión pasó de la confusión, al no saber qué era, al horror, al ir conectando las piezas en su mente. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, nuestras miradas reflejaban dolor (aunque no de la misma manera. A ella le dolía mi rechazo, y a mí me dolía darme cuenta de todas los secretos que me habían ocultado todos estos años) y trató de acercarse a mí una vez más, pero mi reacción era la misma… apartarme.

- Quiero saber… Isabella Cullen – fue tan extraño llamarla así – ¿Qué parte de todo lo que escribiste es cierto? ¿Qué tanta verdad escribiste en este maldito diario?

- ¡Renesmeé Carlie Cullen! – gritó mi papá - ¡No te permito que le hables así a tu madre! ¡Te hemos educado mejor que eso, jovencita! Discúlpate con tu madre en este momento.

- ¿Sabes? ¡Me importa un carajo si me permites hablarle así o no! – le grité de vuelta - ¡Quiero saber si todo esto es cierto! ¡Respóndeme, maldita sea! ¿Es cierto o no, madre? ¿Qué parte de esto es cierto?

Mi madre pareció haberse quedado muda de la impresión. Mientras tanto, las lágrimas corrían libremente por mis mejillas y sentía que todo a mi alrededor se derrumbaba lentamente. Lo pensé por un segundo. Ella ya me había respondido con su silencio. Un sollozo salió de mis labios y colapsé, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Mis ojos nunca la perdieron de vista.

- Renesmeé, hija ¿qué pasó? – mi papá se acercó a mí, temeroso y cauteloso ante una posible reacción negativa de mi parte. Cuando estuvo junto a mí, me rodeó con uno de sus fríos brazos - ¿Qué te ha pasado que te ha puesto de esa manera? ¿Qué dice ese cuaderno?

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo, papá? – pregunté ácida – Aún espero mi respuesta, madre. ¿Es cierto que besaste a Jacob? ¡Te enamoraste de él! ¡Lo amas! ¿Cierto? Entonces todo lo que escribiste aquí, todo, es verdad.

- Eso fue hace demasiado tiempo – dijo con un hilo de voz y sus ojos se veían vidriosos. Sentí que mi papá se tensaba con mi pregunta. ¿Él también sabía?

- Esa no fue mi pregunta

Mi mamá miró a mi padre, seguramente quitando su escudo mental y haciéndole una petición silenciosa. Eso me enfureció demasiado; me sentía excluida y sentía que me escondían más cosas. De nuevo se encerraban en su burbuja de amor. Me revolví en los brazos de mi padre y me puse de pie, enojada a más no poder. Mi padre se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

- ¿Estás segura? Creo que es mejor que me quede – dudó, y después besó su frente con parsimonia.

- Completamente segura. Es lo mejor, Edward.

- Bien, si es lo que quieres. – suspiró antes de soltarla – Yo me encargaré de los demás, y así puedan conversar en privado. Hazme saber si me necesitas, amor.

- De acuerdo – dijo antes de darle un casto beso en los labios.

Antes de salir, mi padre se acercó a mí y me dio un pequeño beso en la frente, susurrando un "por favor, escúchala hija". Salió, dejándonos solas a mi madre y a mí. Ella caminó hacia el sillón de cuero negro que estaba junto al piano y palmeó levemente a un lado para que me sentara junto a ella. Dudé por un instante, pero terminé aceptando su petición.

- ¿Por qué le pediste a mi papá que se fuera? – dije molesta - ¿Acaso es tan terrible lo que tienes que decirme que temes que él lo escuche? ¿Él lo sabe?

- ¿Qué tanto leíste de ese diario, Renesmeé? – dijo seria, interrumpiendo mis preguntas.

- Primero encontré esto – le tendí la carta que venía dentro – Y quise saber qué había pasado en tu vida para que te hiciera dudar de tu transformación y de casarte con mi papá. Creí que siempre estuviste segura de eso. Así que hojeé el diario y me encontré con lo que escribiste sobre el beso y las dudas que se formaron después de eso. Entonces, decidí que tenía que hablar contigo para saber lo que realmente pasó.

- ¿Y ya no leíste algo más?

- Mamá… - las lágrimas empezaron a correr nuevamente – Tú sabías. Tú sabes que amo a Jacob. No tenía que decírtelo, ¿o sí? Yo… yo solo quiero saber la verdad, mamá. ¿Amas a Jacob? Es por eso que él está aquí, ¿cierto? Toda esa mentira de la imprimación… es un pretexto para que puedan estar juntos, ¿verdad?

- Mi amor – trató de abrazarme otra vez; solo que ahora no me negué a su muestra de afecto. Necesitaba consuelo y, en ese momento, solo ella podía dármelo – Antes que nada, debes saber los motivos que nos llevaron a Jacob y a mí a hacer eso. No es como tú piensas, princesa. No es el amor que tú te estas imaginando.

- ¿Entonces, qué es?

- Verás, hace muchísimo tiempo, tu padre tomó la decisión de alejarse de mí, creyendo que era lo mejor y en un intento desesperado por salvar mi humanidad. Obviamente, no fue la mejor decisión para ninguno de los dos. Me sentía sola y como si alguien hubiera arrancado mi corazón y hubiera dejado la herida expuesta.

Eso sí no me lo esperaba. Mis papás se amaban profundamente y no podía entender cómo mi papá pudo ser capaz de dejar a mi madre, por muy sacrificado que él pudiera ser. Él siempre decía que mi madre era su mayor tesoro (luego yo, luego sus autos y al final su piano).

- Pero… y Jacob…

- Jacob llegó en un momento crítico para mí. Me sentía tan sola sin tu papá y Jake… bueno, él se convirtió en un soporte inmenso en mi vida. Fue mi ancla para no hundirme en el dolor. Aunque no lo creas, él también se fue, durante su transformación a licántropo; pero sólo fue por poco tiempo antes de que yo lo descubriera.

- ¿Y qué pasó después?

- Tu padre regresó. Bueno, mejor dicho, yo fui por él. Él… creyó que había muerto y decidió ir con los Volturis para pedir que terminaran con su existencia. Él decía que sin mi, él no quería seguir en este mundo.

Solté un grito ahogado. Mi padre siempre ha sido el esposo fiel y devoto. Por un instante, pude imaginarle el dolor por el que tuvo que pasara al creer que el amor de su existencia había muerto. Pero… ¿pedir su propia muerte? Eso era exagerado. Aunque bueno, eso sonaba como algo que probablemente él haría.

- Alice vio el plan de Edward y fuimos a Volterra a detenerlo. Al regresar, discutimos sobre mi transformación. Obviamente, él no estaba de acuerdo, quería mantenerme humana; pero llegamos a un acuerdo: nos casaríamos y entonces él me transformaría. Yo no estaba de acuerdo con el matrimonio, después de todo, tus abuelitos Charlie y Renee no duraron mucho juntos; pero esa fue su condición para transformarme, así que acepté.

- ¿Y qué pasó con Jacob?

- Por supuesto, a él no le pareció mi decisión. Constantemente me decía que él podía ofrecerme algo mejor, una vida larga y feliz. Hijos. No te imaginas lo difícil que fue todo eso para mí. Era elegir entre la felicidad de mi mejor amigo y el amor de mi vida. Yo sabía que Jake había hecho tanto por mí, y no quería lastimarlo.

¡Claro que lo entendía! Podía imaginármelo. En ese instante, Josh vino a mi memoria. Aunque no me lo había dicho en voz alta, sus sentimientos hacia mí eran notoriamente palpables. Me dolía no poderle corresponder a mi amigo como él lo esperaba, y deseaba que con el tiempo él lograra entenderlo. Pero ahora… ya no sabía nada.

Hasta ahí todo iba bien. Comencé a entender la postura de mi madre y pensé que tal vez… todo eso hubiera sido un terrible mal entendido. Pero, había algo que aún picaba en mi lengua y necesitaba preguntarlo.

- Pero… el beso, mamá. Si amabas tanto a mi papá, entonces ¿por qué besaste a Jacob?

- Fue la única cosa que se me ocurrió para salvarlo. Él prácticamente se dejó morir, yendo a luchar contra un ejército de neófitos. Yo… no quería que él muriera por mi causa; así que, se puede decir que aproveché del amor que él sentía por mí y lo hice. Aunque, me sentí tan mal con tu padre… y él me perdonó. Eso fue lo que pasó, mi amor. Entiendo tu enojo, pero no fue como tú crees. Yo…

¡Momento! ¿Ella dijo "_el amor que él sentía por mí_"? Y, como si fuera poco, decidí preguntar una última cosa antes de pedirle un poco de tiempo para que pudiera procesar todo esto. Esta pregunta, sería el detonante para comprobar lo que realmente quería saber.

- Basta – la corté – Antes de que sigas, quiero saber una cosa. Júrame, por lo que más quieras, que no sentiste nada cuando lo besaste. Júrame que después de ese beso, no sentiste amor y fue únicamente para salvarlo. Júrame que después de eso, tus planes de seguir con mi papá no cambiaron y aún querías una vida con él.

Después de todo, ella lo había escrito en su diario, ese beso la había confundido. Su silencio terminó por aclarar mis dudas. Ella había sentido amor en ese beso. Se me hizo un nuevo nudo en la garganta y sentí cómo las lágrimas picaban en los ojos. Traté de mantener mis emociones a raya, pero fallé miserablemente.

Me paré de un brinco y limpié mis mejillas furiosamente con el dorso de mi mano. Sabía que tenía que irme de ahí; podía tolerar esto; podía perdonar la mentira de mi madre (después de todo, tuvo un final feliz casándose con mi papá), pero tenía que saber la versión de Jacob. Si él aún amaba a mi madre, me sentiría devastada. No podía perderlo. Sería como perderme a mí misma.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó asustada. Ignoré su comentario y seguí caminando hacia la puerta principal. Antes de abrirla, mi madre me tomó firmemente del brazo - ¡Renesmeé! ¡Detén esto, por favor! ¿A dónde vas?

- ¡Necesito salir de aquí! – logré zafarme de su agarre y salí corriendo hacia el Volvo. Mi madre era veloz, pero respetó mis deseos de no querer estar ahí en ese momento. Tenía que agradecerle por eso.

Manejé sin rumbo aparente. Era tarde, así que no tenía muchas alternativas de sitios a dónde acudir. El destino seguro era Forks, pero no sabía si me sentía preparada para hablar con Jacob. Si su verdad era lo que yo suponía, sería algo devastador para mí.

En ese instante, pensé en mi papá. Él siempre ha sido tan devoto a mi mamá; la amaba incondicionalmente (y era correspondido). Mi papá podía ser tan ingenuo ante mi mamá que si ella le pedía que se arrancara un brazo, él sin dudarlo le diría _"Claro cariño, ¿el derecho o el izquierdo?"_. Me pregunté cómo le había afectado todo esto. Ella dijo que la había perdonado, pero aún así, me pregunté cómo se había sentido en ese momento. ¿Como yo?

Llegué a casa de Charlie, aparcando aun lado de su coche patrulla y apagué el motor del auto. Recargué mi cabeza contra el volante y cerré los ojos. Una parte de mí no sabía si estaba lista para enfrentar a Jacob y conocer su versión de la historia, pero la otra parte me pedía a gritos una explicación de su parte. Yo solo quería saber la verdad. No quería más secretos de ningún lado.

Decidí dejar el Volvo en casa de Charlie y me adentré en el bosque. Corrí hacia La Push y, en un parpadeo, estuve cerca de la casa de Jacob. Lo escuché trabajando en el taller junto a su casa, así que fui hacia él. Cuando me vio, su rostro dibujó una enorme sonrisa, haciendo que mi corazón se encogiera de dolor. Limpió la grasa de sus manos con un pequeño trapo y caminó hacia mí. Su sonrisa se borró al ver mi expresión.

- Mi amor, has estado llorando. Tus ojitos están rojos – pasó su dedo índice por la parte de debajo de mi ojo - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso te has peleado con tus padres? Es por haber llegado tarde, ¿verdad? Si quieres, puedo hablar con ellos y decirles que no hacíamos nada malo…

- Jacob – puse una mano en su boca para callarlo - Yo... ¿Podemos hablar?

- Claro que sí, Billy se fue a dormir hace un rato. Vamos a la casa para que podamos estar más cómodos.

¿Dijo más cómodos? Yo iba a preguntarle de su pasada vida amorosa y ¿él quería que estuviéramos cómodos? Sacudí mi cabeza, alejando esas ideas y lo seguí hasta la pequeña salita en su casa, mientras él iba a la cocina y revolvía unas cosas.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? Aunque ya es tarde, Nessie.

- No – dije seria – Sólo quiero que estés aquí, Jacob. Tengo algo muy importante que hablar contigo.

- Uhm… claro, supongo que está bien – dijo viniendo a la sala, sentándose a mi lado - ¿Qué pasa, amor?

- Yo… encontré el diario de mi madre. Traté de contenerme, pero no puede evitarlo y leí una parte. Aunque, en cierta forma, fue bueno que lo hiciera de una buena vez. Mencionaba algo de ti… y un beso – al final, mi voz salió más bien como un susurro. De repente, el piso comenzó a parecerme la cosa más fascinante del mundo – Hablé con ella hace un momento y me contó lo que pasó, pero después decidí que quería escuchar tu versión. Así que aquí estoy.

- Y… ¿qué… qué te dijo? – preguntó con una voz ligeramente temblorosa.

- Mamá dice que fuiste su soporte cuando mi papá la abandonó. ¿Ya sentías algo por ella? ¿Lo hiciste por eso? Porque la amabas, ¿cierto?

- Claro que no. Primero que nada, ella era mi amiga.

- Por favor – mi voz era suplicante

Tomé sus mejillas con mis manos y empecé a transmitirle toda la conversación que había tenido unas horas antes con mi madre. Todo lo que ella me había contado y mis reacciones al respecto. El dolor en mi corazón al saber que no había sido la primera en el corazón de mi novio. Todo, todo se lo trasmití a Jake para que supiera hasta qué punto estaba enterada.

- _Quiero saber la verdad, Jake. ¿Qué pasó?_ – pregunté en mi mente.

- Todo lo que te dijo ella es cierto. Pero, tú no la viste en ese entonces, estaba tan rota y tan dolida porque su vampiro la había dejado. Era como un zombie; no sonreía, no disfrutaba nada. Y sí, poco a poco creí estarme enamorando de ella. Cuando regresó tu padre, y que ella lo perdonó tan fácilmente, fue lo peor para mí. Yo quería protegerla de él, quería que no la lastimara como ya lo había hecho. Todo el tiempo pensé que era amor.

- Y entonces le propusiste que lo dejara, ¿verdad? Diciéndole que tú eras la mejor opción para ella. ¡La querías para ti! ¡¿Por eso la besaste?!

- ¿Qué ganaría con mentirte, diciéndote que no?

- Entonces, ¿qué soy yo? ¿Un maldito premio de consolación? ¿Un trofeo de segundo lugar? – me sentía como leona enjaulada, yendo de un lado a otro por la habitación - ¡Claro! Como mi papá te ganó, decidiste quedarte conmigo para poder tener algo de ella, ¿cierto?

- ¡No! – dijo desesperado.

- Jacob, quiero la verdad – dije seria.

- ¿Por qué dudas de mi? Ayer te dije que te amo y no me retracto de eso. – su mirada reflejaba dolor – Mi corazón te eligió a ti, Renesmeé. Sí, en algún momento creí estar enamorado de ella, pero lo que siento por ti no se compara con eso. Va mucho más lejos. Es como si quisieras comparar un árbol con todo un bosque.

Parte de su discurso me pareció sincero. ¡¿A quién quería engañar?!. Era como tratar de engañarme a mí misma. Yo sabía mejor que nadie que sus palabras eran ciertas. Veía el brillo en sus ojos cada vez que se cruzaban con los míos (un brillo idéntico al de Sam con Emily o al de Quil con Claire). Pero ¿por qué ocultarlo tanto tiempo? ¿Acaso…?

- ¿Todavía amas a mi madre? – las palabras salieron de mi boca, completando la pregunta que formulaba en mi mente.

- Todo lo que yo creí sentir por ella, me quedó en claro al verte a ti. Ella y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos, pero no como pareja. Yo estaba destinado a esperarte. – su cara se puso triste y bajó la mirada, arrepentido por todo esto – Yo era demasiado terco, demasiado obstinado. Me aferré a la idea de que jamás me imprimaría y me negaba pensar que podía perderla. Pero luego… llegaste tu.

- No sé qué pensar, Jacob. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que enterarme por mi cuenta? ¿Por qué no fuiste sincero desde el momento en que te confesé mis sentimientos? Yo… yo pude entender todo eso si tu lo hubieras dicho.

- Admito que tenía miedo. Sabía que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, pero me gustaba engañarme a mí mismo pensando en que aún tendría tiempo para pensar en cómo te lo diría. Pero nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, ni que te enteraras por otro lado, ni hacerte pensar algo que no es. ¡Grábatelo por favor! ¡YO-TE-AMO! – dijo, separando cada palabra - ¿Podrás perdonarme?

- No. No lo sé. – dudé – En este momento no sé nada. Quisiera… que me dieras un poco de tiempo para poder pensar y aclarar mi mente. Por favor, entiende, me siento tan confundida. Siento como si todos se hubieran burlado de mi.

- No, no, no, no. – sus manos fueron a mis mejillas, fijándome en mi sitio – Por favor no. Te amo. Por favor no me dejes. Te amo. Si quieres, te pido perdón de rodillas si es necesario. Pero no me dejes.

- No seas absurdo, Jacob. Entiéndeme por favor. Sólo te pido tiempo. No me llames, no me busques… quiero estar sola.

Alejé mis ojos de los suyos. No podía sostenerle la mirada. Era tan doloroso ver cómo sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas y dolor. Al mismo tiempo, sentía que los míos comenzaban a derramar gruesas gotas saladas. Tomé sus manos de mis mejillas, las cuales estaban empapadas con mis lágrimas, y me separé lentamente de él. Aunque mi cuerpo me dijera que esto estaba mal, mi corazón me decía que era lo correcto. Estaba cansada de todo esto.

Yo quería estar con él (eso era un hecho), pero en ese momento no tenía ánimos de nada. Me acerqué nuevamente a Jacob y le di un suave beso en los labios, como una silenciosa petición para que, pase lo que pase, sepa que siempre estará en mi corazón. Me sujetó por la nuca para que no me alejara de él, haciendo el beso un poco más apasionado, y una nueva ronda de lágrimas se hizo presente. Cuando el beso no pudo ser prolongado más, me separé bruscamente de él, aunque con la promesa de que pronto se arreglaría esto. Salí rápidamente de su casa y corrí lejos de ahí; si me quedaba, no sabía qué iba a hacer con mi poca fuerza de voluntad.

Correr…

Es lo único que me queda…

Siento que esto es como rendirme y darles la razón a ellos (cosa que no quiero), pero mis lágrimas no paran de correr y necesitaba sacar todo esto. Me sentía tan herida, tan tonta.

- ¡Renesmeé! – Escuché una voz a lo lejos. Era 'su' voz. Esa que hacía que mi corazón latiera vigorosamente contra mi pecho; y aquella que, en este momento, lo partía en dos - ¡Regresa por favor!

**Fin del capítulo**

**

* * *

**

(**N/A**) ¿Qué tal? ¿Creen que merezca un review?

¡Por favoooooooooooooor! No me maten por esto. Sé que la gran mayoría de ustedes son Team Jacob, pero les puedo asegurar que esta historia tendrá un final feliz. Sí, Renesmeé está actuando como una mimada nuevamente, pero les pido un poco de paciencia con ella (y conmigo que soy la autora de la historia jeje), no siempre será así. Ya sé que me querrán arrancar la cabeza por esto, pero era necesario para seguir con la historia.

**Notita de Kami: si, que entiendan que una historia romántica no es romántica si algo así no pasa, porque realmente es cuando se abre el corazón... además es muy linda *-***

¡Kami es amor! Ella me ha ayudado a darle el visto bueno a los capítulos. No se olviden de pasar por su historia y echarle un vistazo (totalmente recomendable)

h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 1 4 1 1 9 1 / 1 / A l b a

Hago un pequeño paréntesis en todo esto. Para **Paula**, no me apareció tu correo, te pediría por favor si tú o tu amiga me pueden escribir mejor a mi correo: [l a p e q u e 8 8 8 8] en h o t m a i l [Sino aparece, búscalo en mi perfil] para poderte responder con mejor claridad a tu duda. Creo saber a qué te refieres y sé cómo solucionarlo (:

Chicas sin cuenta, si quieren dejar su correo quiten los puntos, guiones y arrobas (no salen en los reviews =/)

En fin, nos vemos la siguiente semana. Gracias por sus reviews.

**Carliitha Cullen**

_Recibe la visita de tu vampiro y/o lobo favorito dejando un review dando clic en el botón verde de aquí abajo x)_


	23. Remedio para el dolor

Todos los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. Sólo la trama es de mi autoría y uno que otro personaje que sale a lo largo de la misma.

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

**Remedio contra el dolor**

Estaba demasiado exhausta para regresar a casa, además, no quería estar cerca de mi familia. Sentía tantas emociones encontradas, que tomé la alternativa y regresé a casa de mi abuelito Charlie. Sabía que me recibiría con los brazos abiertos, como siempre. Le llamé a mi papá para avisarle del cambio de planes.

- _Hija, ¿dónde estás? Tu madre y yo estamos preocupados por ti_ – se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, y traté de pasármelo. Era como tragar una barra de hierro.

- Yo… estoy bien, hasta donde es posible. – solté un suspiro – Me preguntaba… ¿puedo quedarme en casa de Charlie? Estoy algo cansada y no quiero manejar así. Me queda cerca.

- _Entiendo… _- dijo algo triste – _No te preocupes, iré en un rato más para dejarte ropa y tus cosas de aseo. Conduce con cuidado y cuando llegues házmelo saber, por favor hija._

- Sí papá. Emm… ¿podrías decírselo a mamá?

- _Yo hablaré con ella, amor. Ya te dije que no te preocupes _– podía imaginármelo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Papá?

- _¿Sí, princesa?_

- Lo siento. – admití triste – Sé que es difícil para ti también.

Colgué y solté un suspiro profundo. Había sido un largo día y lo único que quería era dormirme y tratar de despejar mi mente. Guardé mi celular en mi bolsillo y me encaminé hacia la puerta de la casa de Charlie… por segunda noche consecutiva. No sabía con exactitud qué hora era, pero seguramente mi abuelito ya estaría dormido. Me sentí terrible, pero llamé a la puerta un par de veces. Mi somnoliento abuelo atendió a mi llamado, bostezando con fuerza y tallándose los ojos.

- ¡Nessie! ¿Qué pasó, pequeña?

- Yo… emm… tuve un problema en casa y yo… quería saber si podía quedarme de nuevo aquí. ¡Claro! Si no te causa una molestia, abuelito.

- ¡Por supuesto que no, niña! Me alegra tenerte en casa, ya lo sabes. Solo que me sorprende que Edward no me haya llamado antes para avisarme que vendrías. ¿Ha sido un problema fuerte?

- Realmente no quisiera hablar de eso ahora – dije con una mueca.

- Bueno, pero pasa. Está helando aquí afuera y no quiero que te enfermes – dijo, pasando uno de sus brazos por mis hombros.

- ¿Te he despertado?

- ¡Qué va! Estaba viendo un partido de baloncesto por la televisión – sonrió ampliamente.

Bostecé y lo seguí escaleras arriba. Íbamos a mitad de camino cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Temía que fuera Jacob, que me hubiera seguido después de salir corriendo de su casa, así que me escondí en el baño mientras Charlie atendía, gruñendo un poco sobre lo tarde que era. Cerré la puerta con seguro y me deslicé de espaldas contra ella, trayendo mis rodillas a mi pecho.

- ¡Edward! Qué curioso. Precisamente le decía a Nessie que me había sorprendido no recibir una llamada tuya antes de que llegara. Ella acaba de llegar hace nada de tiempo.

- Lo sé, me llamó para avisarme que se quedaría aquí de nuevo. He venido a traerle algo de ropa para dormir y otras cosas. ¿Dónde está ella?

Mi papá sabía perfectamente dónde estaba, pero aún así tratábamos de guardar algunas apariencias para Charlie. Él sabía lo que necesitaba saber y nada más. Sabía que los Cullen eran diferentes y ya; sabía que yo era "especial", pero prefirió no preguntar más al respecto. Él era feliz de tener a su hija y a su nieta cerca.

Escuché que ambos subían por las escaleras y pude oler la esencia de mi papá del otro lado de la puerta. Llamó suavemente con los nudillos y después susurró quedito "_Estaré en el cuarto_" antes de irse. No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que sorbí sutilmente mi nariz. Me sentía demasiado exhausta, física y mentalmente, y sólo quería dormirme. Abrí lentamente la puerta y me encontré con una maletita color lila, donde supuse que estaba mi pijama y mis cosas de aseo. Preferí posponer mi ducha para mañana y me preparé para dormir.

Salí del baño y fui al viejo cuarto de mi madre. Mi papá se encontraba sentado en la cama, tan quieto como una estatua de marfil. Fui hacia él y me recosté, apoyando mi cabeza en su regazo, y nuevamente me puse a llorar. Mi papá cepillaba lentamente mi cabello con los dedos. Poco a poco, el cansancio que sentía comenzó a cobrarme factura, y me fui quedando dormida.

[**De acuerdo, aquí hago una pequeña pausa para invitarlas a pasar a "Extras de Luna Llena". Ahí he subido un capítulo en donde explica el punto de vista de Edward durante toda esta parte. Se llama "La niñita de papá". Es muy dulce y me gustaría que lo leyeran para saber su opinión al respecto:**

**h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 3 8 4 0 9 6 / 1 / E x t r a s _ d e _ L u n a _ L l e n a**

**Ya saben, quiten los espacios. Si no lo encuentran, búsquenlo en mi perfil**]

**…**

La escuela no pasaba lo suficientemente rápido ni me ayudaba a distraerme completamente de todo lo que estaba pasando. Me quedé un par de noches más en casa de mi abuelito Charlie (cosa que, por supuesto, lo hizo muy feliz). Jacob me había buscado esa misma noche, pero mi abuelo le pidió que se marchara. Me sorprendió demasiado, porque él quería mucho a los Black.

_FLASHBACK_

_Estaba bien entrada la madrugada. Me levanté de golpe y busqué a mi papá con la mirada, pero no estaba. Me decepcioné un poco y mis ojos se posaron en la mesita de noche junto a la cama. Había una pequeña nota doblada por la mitad, escrita por él con su elegante e impecable caligrafía._

_"Regresaré mañana por la mañana. Te quiero"_

_Suspiré tristemente. Naturalmente, mi madre estaba deshecha por todo esto y mi padre no la iba a dejar sola. Sería muy estúpida y egoísta si se lo pidiera. Decidí bajar por un vaso de agua, pero me congelé en la puerta del cuarto. Podía olerlo desde aquí. Jacob. Una nueva ronda de lágrimas amenazó con salir, pero las mantuve a raya para poder escuchar la conversación que estaba teniendo con mi abuelo._

_- Lo siento Jake, pero no puedo dejar que la veas – decía mi abuelo con tono solemne._

_- Vamos Charlie. Solo quiero saber si llegó con bien. Se fue de mi casa un tanto alterada y me preocupé de que pudiera pasarle algo malo en el camino._

_- No Jacob, esta noche no. Ella… no se siente bien y no quisiera que la presionaran._

_- Es por él, ¿cierto? Edward te dijo que no me dejaras verla, ¿verdad? – siseó Jacob muy molesto – Charlie, sea lo que sea que te haya dicho Edward es mentira._

_- Él solo vino a dejarle la ropa y las cosas de aseo personal – mintió, sorprendiéndome. Charlie rara vez lo hacía – Mira, hijo, yo no sé qué pasó entre mi nieta y tú, solo sé que ella está arriba llorando y tú tuviste que ver en eso. Así que, por favor, vete. Ya hablarás luego con Nessie._

_Escuché que Jacob gruñía un par de maldiciones contra mi papá y después se marchó. Entonces, algo hizo 'clic' de repente en mi mente: la ventana (recordé las incontables historias en donde mi papá se colaba al cuarto de mi mamá por su ventana para verla dormir). Corrí y cerré ambas ventanas con seguro; simplemente no me quería arriesgar a nada en ese momento._

_Una vez que estuve resguardada en la habitación, me recosté nuevamente y dejé que las gruesas lágrimas corrieran libremente. Escuché un par de golpes en la ventana (a la que le daba la espalda) y sabía quién era. Me aferré con fuerza a la almohada, tratando de amortiguar mis sollozos y mis gritos._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Fiel a su palabra, Jake no me buscó después de eso ni me llamó. Era difícil mantenerme alejada de él, sobre todo después del largo periodo que estuvimos separados cuando me fui a Alaska con mi familia. Mi corazón moría por gritarle que ignorara mi petición y regresara a mí; pero, por ahora, esa no era la mejor opción.

Como dije, un par de días después decidí regresar a mi casa. No iba a aplicarle la ley del hielo a mi madre para siempre por tres razones: la primera, era mi madre después de todo; la segunda, la amaba de manera incondicional a pesar de todo este embrollo; y la tercera, era ridículo no hablarle "para siempre"… ¡éramos inmortales! Pero a pesar de todo, la relación entre ella y yo ya no era la misma. Casi no nos hablábamos y, cuando lo hacíamos, respondíamos de manera breve y rápida.

**…**

Dos semanas. Habían pasado ya dos malditas y lastimeras semanas. Mi concentración se iba por el caño todos los días. No es que me haya vuelto mala alumna, pero mi rendimiento había bajado considerablemente. Sabía la razón de todo esto y quería terminar de una maldita vez con todo, pero todos los días era lo mismo: tomaba el teléfono y marcaba los dígitos, pero antes de presionar el último número… colgaba.

Era viernes, finalmente, y estábamos Piper, Adam, Josh y yo en la cafetería. Ayer no había podido cazar mucho (mi tío Jasper había dejado demasiada tarea de Historia), así que ahora me conformaba con picar con una cuchara algo que parecía gelatina de uva… o algo parecido. Realmente no escuchaba de qué hablaban. La mesa me parecía más interesante que la conversación.

- Entonces, le dije '_Tía, merezco un descanso_' – dijo Piper antes de soltar una risita tonta.

- ¿Y qué te contestó? – incluso Josh estaba más involucrado con la conversación que yo – Mi mamá de seguro me hubiera mandado a limpiar mi cuarto o algo así. Cree que tengo doce o algo.

- Pues no dijo nada. Pero aún así, quiero planear una salida. Nosotros cuatro a la playa. ¿Qué les parece?

- Suena genial. Podríamos surfear o algo así – Adam se escuchaba realmente emocionado por la salida.

- Pues está bien para mí – dijo Josh.

- ¿Tú qué opinas, Nessie? ¿Ness? – pasó una mano frente a mí - ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

- Perdón, ¿qué me decías? – sacudí mi cabeza, despejando mi mente.

- Vamos, Nessie, ¿tan aburrida soy? – dijo Piper, haciéndose la ofendida – Por lo menos finge que me escuchas un poco. Dije que si querías ir a la playa con nosotros mañana. ¿Mañana te vendría bien? ¿Crees que te dejen quedarte a dormir en mi casa? Así nos ahorraremos el camino a tu casa. A mi tía le encantará tenerte de vuelta…

Me quedé congelada en mi lugar en ese momento. Llegaron a mi mente todos los recuerdos con Jacob durante nuestro paseo a La Push hace un tiempo. Sentí que se me formaba un enorme nudo en la garganta. Aunque… cabía la posibilidad de que no tuviéramos que ir forzosamente a ESE lugar (claro, yo ya sabía que era una posibilidad muy remota… casi nula).

- ¿Playa? Emm… uhm… ¿a cuál playa? – tanteé, pero ya sabía la respuesta. Y no era algo para lo que estaba lista.

- A La Push, por supuesto – dijo Piper como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – ¿A cuál otra podría ser?

- ¡No puedo! – solté de repente, causándoles un brinco a mis amigos.

- ¿No puedes? – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

- ¿Por qué no? – Adam arqueó una ceja.

- ¡Claro! – intervino Josh, con una sonrisa sarcástica – No puede porque su novio no le da permiso de ir, a menos que sea con él, ¿no es así? No le gusta que salgas sino es escoltada por él, ¿cierto?

- ¡Josh! – gritó Piper, muy molesta

El nudo en la garganta se hizo más grande y las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en mis ojos. No pude soportarlo más y me levanté de la silla de un brinco, antes de salir corriendo de la cafetería. Corrí hasta el estacionamiento, tratando de respirar algo de aire limpio. Tenía que salir de aquí y pensé en usar un poco del "encanto vampírico", que tanto decía mi tía Rosalie, para lograrlo. No fue para nada complicado; diez minutos después ya iba rumbo a mi casa.

**…**

Pasé todo el sábado encerrada en mi cuarto, así que para el domingo decidí ponerme a adelantar un par de cosas de la escuela. Mañana tenía la famosa competencia de porristas y tenía que practicar también (fue una tarea titánica convencer a Rachel que tenía una emergencia familiar y tenía que irme temprano, para así poder faltar a la práctica). Así que ahora estaba en mi cuarto, pasando apuntes de mi libreta a la computadora, rodeada de libros y más libros, y tenía mi habitación ambientada con música de piano (gracias al disco que mi papá había grabado para mí en mi cumpleaños número seis).

Realmente no tenía planes de salir a ningún lado, así que decidí ponerme un pantalón entubado azul, una blusa azul a cuadros y unas zapatillas Converse (**N/A El vestuario está en mi perfil**). Curiosamente (¡y milagrosamente!) mi tía Alice había aprobado el vestuario, diciendo que no importa qué planees hacer, siempre hay que lucir presentable.

- Cariño – dijo mi abuelita Esme desde el umbral de la puerta – Tienes visita, mi amor. Baja, por favor.

- ¿Visita? – pregunté, curiosa, arqueando una ceja e inclinado mi cabeza levemente hacia un lado - ¿Quién es? No espero a nadie.

- ¿Por qué mejor no bajas y revisas por tu cuenta? – dijo con una sonrisa un tanto traviesa. Uhm. ¿Qué se traía esta mujer entre manos?

La miré sospechosamente y ella sólo me devolvió una sonrisa dulce. Bajé las escaleras, arrastrando los pies, hasta que llegué a la sala. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que junto al piano de cola de mi padre estaba ni más ni menos que Josh Stewart. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y se movía nerviosamente. Cuando me vio, su rostro dibujo una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡Renesmeé! – gritó. Cualquiera pensaría que teníamos meses de no vernos, en vez de horas.

- ¡Josh! – exclamé sorprendida - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, como ayer te negaste a salir con nosotros, decidimos que si Mahoma no va a la montaña, haremos que la montaña vaya a él.

- ¡¿Eh?!

- ¡Vamos al boliche! – gritó emocionado. Parecía un niño al que le dijeron que iría a la juguetería – Piper y Adam nos esperan en el auto. ¡Anda! ¡No puedes decir que no! Mira, que yo puedo ser muy persuasivo si me lo propongo, ¿eh?

Ese comentario SÍ me hizo reír con fuerza. Si tan solo él supiera que yo podía ser el doble de persuasiva sin hacer el menor esfuerzo (parte del 'encanto vampírico' que poseía). Pensé que tal vez jugaría con él después para demostrarle que su "persuasión" no me hacía ni cosquillas.

- ¿Ah sí? – bromeé con él un poco – Pues demuéstramelo.

Se plantó frente a mí y me tomó por los hombros. Deslizó sus manos suavemente por mis brazos hasta llegar a mis manos, haciéndome temblar un poco por la sensación que provocó. De acuerdo, eso me tomó por sorpresa. Entrecerré los ojos, dudosa del próximo movimiento que haría. Puso su cara frente a la mía y sacó levemente su labio inferior y lo hizo temblar un poco, formando un muy adorable puchero.

- Por favor, Renesmeé. Ven con nosotros.

- ¡Aww! – me llevé una mano a mi corazón – Eso fue muy mono, Josh. Bien, tú ganas, iré con ustedes al boliche. Pero te advierto que yo nunca he jugado a eso. Si alguien sale con un hueso roto o un ojo morado… no me mires a mi ni me eches la culpa ¿eh?

- Es todo lo que pido – dijo rodeándome por los hombros con su brazo – Además, eso es lo de menos… yo te puedo enseñar a jugar. Soy un experto en ese deporte. Ya verás.

**…**

- ¡Josh! – gritó Adam, frustrado – ¡Hombre, eres un asco en el boliche!

Llegamos a un boliche que estaba en Port Angeles. Yo, al no saber jugar, pedí que me anotaran al final de la lista. Primero iban Josh, Adam y Piper, así yo vería cómo jugaban para cuando fuera mi turno poder hacerlo. Realmente no parecía tan complicado una vez que aprendías a hacerlo.

- Vamos, es el primer juego ¡apenas estoy calentando! – se defendió

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¡Hombres! – se quejó Piper

Después de jugar un partido de "calentamiento", decidimos jugar por equipos de dos personas. Realmente no resulté tan mala como yo temía; durante el primer juego hice cuatro chuzas. Tal vez podría decirles a mis tíos que lo jugáramos más seguido, en vez del béisbol. Casi podía escuchar a Josh declarar que yo estaría en su equipo, pero al parecer Adam decidió adelantársele.

- ¡Pido a Nessie! – gritó Adam, como si realmente fuera un juego de vida o muerte o algo así.

- ¡Oye! – gritaron Piper y Josh al mismo tiempo

- Pensé que sería algo así como '_mujeres contra hombres_' – dijo mi amiga.

- ¿Bromeas? Piper, amor, quiero ganar – dijo Adam con cierto tono de burla – Y, no te ofendas, amigo, pero tú realmente eres pésimo en el boliche.

- ¿Entonces por qué no escogiste a tu novia? – pregunté con curiosidad.

- Insisto… quiero ganar – canturreó

Un par de partidos más tarde (en los cuales ganamos Adam y yo), a los demás les empezó a dar hambre, así que nos pusimos de acuerdo para ordenar algunos snacks de la cafetería.

- ¡Nena, yo quiero nachos! – gritó Adam

- Adam, cariño, déjame dejarte algo muy en claro – casi podía ver que Piper se ponía algo morada del coraje – Número uno, no me digas '_nena_'; y número dos, ¡tú eres el hombre! ¡Tú tráeme algo de comer! ¡Holgazán!

- Pero… pero… Piper – lloriqueó Adam.

- Vamos Piper, antes de que Adam se tire al piso y empiece a llorar como un niño pequeño – dijo Josh, tomándola del brazo.

**…**

**Josh POV**

Fuimos al área de snacks. Ordenamos unos nachos, papas a la francesa y unos refrescos. Sin poder controlarme, estuve mirando cada cinco minutos hacia nuestro lugar. No podía evitarlo, quería estar tan al pendiente de Renesmeé como fuera posible. Por supuesto, Piper se dio cuenta y soltó una risita tonta antes de tomarme de la barbilla y enfocar la vista en la cajera frente a mí.

- ¿Perdón? – me sentí como un estúpido en ese momento.

- Son $18.50 – dijo tímidamente la chica.

Pagué el pedido y nos sentamos en una banca a esperar a que nos lo entregaran. Seguía volteando discretamente (o al menos eso creía yo) hacia nuestra línea de juego. Piper ya no se pudo contener la risa. De seguro mi cara debió parecer una lucecita de Navidad, de lo roja que estaba.

- Josh, cualquiera pensaría que temes que Adam se robe a Nessie. Relájate, ella se ve mejor de lo que ha estado últimamente, se ve feliz y eso debería alegrarte… no ponerte más paranoico.

- No es eso – suspiré pesadamente – Yo sé que Renesmeé está contenta y todo eso, pero temo que esa pequeña burbuja de felicidad se rompa de un momento a otro. Ella… sufre por él, Piper. Honestamente, no sé qué pasó entre ellos, pero sé que está triste por estar lejos del imbécil de su novio.

Obviamente ella no tenía idea sobre en qué me basaba para decir eso, así que no tuve más remedio que contarle lo que había visto un par de semanas atrás.

_FLASHBACK_

_Después de dejar a Renesmeé en su casa (y en vista de que NO iban a dejar que me quedara), regresé a mi casa. Me sentía mal por el simple hecho de que ella estaba enferma y yo no podía estar a su lado, pero era aún peor saber que el idiota que tiene por novio sí podía hacerlo. Decidí no pensar más en eso y me puse a hacer otra cosa, cuando escuché que alguien llamaba a mi puerta._

_- Adelante_

_- Josh – era Kyle, mi hermano de ocho años. Una pequeña bola de energía que no sabía el concepto 'quedarse quieto' - ¡Mira, hay sol!_

_- Gracias – sonreí sarcásticamente – Si me lo preguntas, no lo había notado._

_- Por favor, Josh – gimoteó – Tú lo prometiste. Dijiste que cuando hiciera sol, iríamos a jugar fútbol a la playa_

_Así que ahora estábamos en una pequeña área en La Push, jugando soccer. En realidad, no tenía otra cosa qué hacer, y ya era hora de pasar tiempo con mi hermano. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía._

_- ¡Jacob! – se escuchó la voz de una mujer. Mi cuerpo se tensó al recordar el nombre del novio de Renesmeé. Simplemente no podía ser cierto. Él tenía un nombre relativamente común, después de todo – Me alegra que hayas podido venir. ¡Nessie! ¡Pero mira cómo has crecido!_

_Eso sí me tumbó la guardia. Solo ELLA tenía un apodo tan inusual como '**Nessie**' (en lo personal, lo detestaba. Ella, ciertamente, NO es una serpiente de mar). Giré mi vista hacia donde provenía la voz de la mujer y ahí estaba, tan hermosa como siempre. La seguí con la mirada mientras iba tomada de la mano del tipo ese y se besaban con tanto amor. ¿Qué no se supone que ella debía estar en cama? ¿Por qué no me llamó como su madre dijo que lo haría? Yo, como idiota, preocupado por ella y su bienestar mientras ella se pasea feliz de la vida con el tal "Jacob"._

_Sentí que la sangre me hervía y me desquité con lo primero que se me puso enfrente. Y, como soy un imbécil, pateé la pelota hacia donde estaba él sentado en la arena. Me paralicé. No podía ir yo por la pelota, ya que él se daría cuenta de mi presencia y que no había sido un accidente después de todo._

_- ¡Hey! – gritó Kyle, enojado._

_- Ni modo, te toca ir por ella enano._

_Mi hermano se enfuruñó, pero igual fue por la pelota. Me escondí detrás de unas rocas altas hasta que él regresó. Me miró como si fuera un bicho raro, pero realmente no me importó. No quería quedarme ni un minuto más, viendo como ella se derretía en sus brazos. Podía escuchar su melodiosa risa a lo lejos, haciéndome sentir miserable. Ella lo amaba y era obvio que yo nunca podría competir contra él. Él ya tenía ganado su corazón._

_- Kyle, vámonos a casa – suspiré derrotado_

_- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero, por qué? – dijo con un puchero – Quiero quedarme otro ratito, Josh._

_- No puedo, enano – dije despeinando su cabeza – Tengo mucha tarea que hacer. Lo siento._

_FIN FLASHBAK_

- Pero ahora él no está, Josh – dijo Piper, poniendo una mano en mi rodilla – Es tu oportunidad para acercarte a ella. No la desperdicies.

- Yo solo quiero que ella sea feliz – suspiré pesadamente.

**…**

Después de un par de juegos más, nos fuimos del boliche. Aún era temprano, así que nos detuvimos en una pequeña heladería cerca de ahí. Todos habíamos pedido nuestro sabor, pero Renesmeé se veía un poco indecisa todavía, buscando qué sabor escoger. Me acerqué a ella y le pregunté si necesitaba ayuda.

- Es que… yo nunca he comido esto. No sé de cuál pedir – admitió, apenada. Sus blancas mejillas estaban de un rojo intenso y evitaba mi mirada, volteando hacia otro lado. Iba a decir algo, cuando Adam me interrumpió (parecía que hoy se le había hecho costumbre hacerlo).

- Bromeas, ¿cierto? – Renesmeé negó con la cabeza y Adam puso una mueca de horror - ¡Niña! ¡¿Cómo puedes ir por la vida sin haber comido helado?! Eso es casi como un pecado.

El rubor de Renesmeé se hizo más fuerte. Le sugerí un helado de chocolate, con almendras y malvaviscos y media hora después ya íbamos todos rumbo al auto, cada quien con un vaso con helado. Creo que no había visto algo más tierno en mi vida que la boca de Renesmeé cubierta de nieve de chocolate. Me detuve a su lado y tomé una servilleta, pasándola dulcemente por sus labios.

- Lo siento – sonrió tímidamente – Gracias

- De nada

Para mi desgracia, el día se estaba acabando y tenía que regresarla a su casa. Mañana teníamos escuela y además la competencia de porristas. Aparqué afuera de la casa de los Cullen y salí del auto. Me sorprendió que ella no esperara a que le abriera la puerta, pero no me lo tomé a mal. Empezamos a caminar hacia la puerta y noté que se frotaba los brazos nerviosamente. Tal vez tenía frío, así que me quité la chaqueta que traía puesta y se la puse sobre los hombros; ella me sonrió dulcemente. Cuando finalmente estuvimos frente a la puerta, se giró para quedar frente a mí.

- Yo… quiero agradecerte por todo esto.

- Renesmeé, realmente no fue nada – suspiré. Sabía que lo tenía que decir tarde o temprano. Era ahora o nunca – Sé que estás triste por él…

- Josh… - me cortó, pero puse mi dedo en sus labios para silenciarla.

- No, déjame terminar de hablar. Yo… no te pido que lo olvides ni que dejes de quererlo de un día para otro. Sólo… sólo quiero que me des una oportunidad, Renesmeé. Demostrarte que yo también puedo ser digno de ganarme tu corazón, aunque sea un poco.

Quité mi dedo para que me diera una respuesta. Ella sólo agachó la cabeza y escuché un débil sollozo escapando de sus labios. ¡Maldición! La había hecho llorar. Levantó su mirada hacia mí, con sus ojos húmedos por las lágrimas, y no me pude contener ante eso. Recordé las palabras de Piper de esta tarde: "Es tu oportunidad para acercarte a ella. No la desperdicies". Entonces, mis labios presionaron los suyos, besándolos con fuerza.

**Fin del capítulo**

**

* * *

  
**

(**N/A**) ¿Qué tal? ¿Creen que merezca un review?

¡Wow! 200 Reviews finalmente. Felicidades a **Chilli Black** quien, además de dejar siempre un review a esta humilde escritora, se ha convertido en la afortunada ganadora de un fin de semana con su vampiro y/o hombre lobo favorito. Ella fue el review #200. ¿Quién se ganará el premio por el review #250?

¡Dios! Éste fue el capítulo más largo que he escrito. Casi diez hojas en mi libreta (casi se me cae la mano) y luego pasarlo a Word. Creo que nunca, en 21 capítulos, me había tardado tanto en escribir algo; simplemente la idea no se podía cortar y la inspiración me seguía dando más para poner aquí. Y no para… ya llevo casi 2 hojas del siguiente capítulo jeje.

Antes de que se me olvide… un besito a mi novio (**Arturo**), que quería ser el review 200 jejeje. ¡Es amor! Y me pasa cosas de Twilight: wallpapers, íconos, etcétera. También a **Kami**, por leer y corregirme los detallitos que no cuadran jeje.

En fin, nos vemos la siguiente semana. Ando apurada porque no tengo internet en mi laptop y estoy en otro lado, nada más para subir capítulos jeje. Si encuentran cualquier fallito, sorry. Gracias por sus reviews. Ya saben, si tienen Twitter… **/c_ linan** ;D

**Carliitha Cullen**

_Recibe la visita de tu vampiro y/o lobo favorito dejando un review dando clic en el botón verde de aquí abajo x)_


	24. Competencia de porristas

Todos los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. Sólo la trama es de mi autoría y uno que otro personaje que sale a lo largo de la misma.

* * *

**Capítulo 23  
**

**Competencia de porristas**

**Renesmeé POV**

Josh era un buen amigo. Aún y cuando yo me había portado distante estos días, él había organizado una salida de amigos con Piper y Adam para levantarme el ánimo y hacerme sentir mejor. Todo iba muy bien (realmente me estaba divirtiendo) hasta que llegamos a mi casa. Aparentemente Josh consideró que éste era un excelente momento para confesar sus sentimientos y pedirme una oportunidad y ser algo más que amigos. Me sentía mal por todo esto, por confundir los sentimientos de mi amigo, así que no pude evitar soltar un par de lágrimas. Pero lo que hizo después me dejó estupefacta: él me había besado.

No sé si el beso duró un par de segundos (bien pudieron ser días y simplemente no me di cuenta), pero eso me dejó congelada en mi lugar. Sentí cómo él trataba insistentemente de que yo le respondiera el beso, y recorría mis labios con su lengua. Pero entonces, noté su deliciosa sangre corriendo por sus labios, centrándose ahí y haciendo que mi garganta empezara a quemar espantosamente, haciéndome reaccionar finalmente. No quise ser tan tosca con él, pero no tuve más remedio que empujarlo lejos de mí (tal vez con demasiada fuerza), e hice que cayera al piso.

- ¡Detente! – chillé, un tanto histérica. Sentí que me faltaba el aire, pero temía respirar mientras él estuviera aún presente.

¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?! ¡¿Cómo no pude prevenir esto?! Sentía que el cuerpo entero me temblaba del miedo a hacer una estupidez. Mi mente corría como si estuviera en un maratón. Josh, por su parte, estaba asustado también (pero no de la misma manera que yo, ni por las mismas razones). ¡¿Por qué demonios tenía que hacer eso?!

- Yo… yo lo siento. Perdóname Renesmeé – dijo, poniéndose de pie.

Sus labios estaban hinchados por el beso y no podía apartar la vista de ellos. Trató de acercarse a mí para abrazarme, pero dí un paso hacia atrás. En este momento, no confiaba para nada en mi auto control y temía demasiado que pudiera abalanzarme sobre él como un animal hambriento. Sin duda, estaba aterrada. Sé que le dolía mi rechazo, pero por ahora era lo mejor (para él y para mí). No quería atacarlo. No quería acabar con su vida.

- No… no hay problema – dije, con las pocas reservas de aire que me quedaban. Él, por supuesto, notó que había algo mal conmigo.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – trató de acercarse a mí, pero me alejé nuevamente, poniendo mis brazos extendidos como barrera entre nosotros.

- No. Pero, pierde cuidado, estaré bien. Será mejor que entre de una vez, antes de que alguien de mi familia decida salir a buscarme. Eso sería malo.

- De acuerdo. Te veré mañana, entonces – suspiró triste – Que descanses, Renesmeé.

No me esperé a que él se metiera en el auto y se fuera. Rápidamente, entré a la casa y cerré la puerta, recargando mi frente en ella y tratando de recuperar nuevamente mi respiración. Escuché que alguien se aclaraba sonoramente la garganta y pegué un brinco, soltando un gritito. Me giré y vi a mi papá recargado junto a las escaleras, con una sonrisa un tanto sospechosa.

- ¿Desde hace cuánto estás ahí? – le pregunté con algo de miedo. Mi papá no se caracterizaba por tomarse muy bien la idea de que yo ya había crecido y, peor, que había _chicos_ que me miraban con _interés_ poco decoroso (como él solía decir). Para mi papá, siempre sería su _niñita_.

- Lo suficiente – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y sin borrar su sonrisa (que, para este punto, ya era algo burlona). De acuerdo, esto no es normal. Algo tramaba, sin duda – ¿Qué pasó allá afuera?

- No sé a qué te refieres – mentí. Él me miró como diciéndome _'Oh, ¿en serio no lo sabes?'_. Suspiré hondo. Tenía que decir la verdad. Tarde o temprano, él lo leería en mi mente – Bien, Josh me besó hace un momento, pero lo aparté.

- ¿Por qué? Pienso que él es un buen muchacho, a pesar de todo. Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad como él te dijo – dijo, acercándose a mí y poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

- No, papá.

- Hija, si es por Jacob… - empezó, pero levanté mi mano para que detuviera su discurso.

- Jacob es una razón muy importante, pero no es la única. De hecho, hay otra razón bastante poderosa por la cual no puedo otorgarle esa oportunidad a Josh.

- ¿Y cuál es?

- Su sangre, papá.

- ¿Qué tiene su sangre?

- Papá, tú no lo entiendes – arrastré mis pies hasta el sillón más cercano y me dejé caer en él. Mi papá se sentó a mi lado y pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros – Su sangre, me resulta tan tentadora y apetecible, que a veces me cuesta mucho poder controlarme cuando está a mi lado. En más de una ocasión he imaginado cómo sería probarla, aunque fuera solo un poco, y es entonces cuando tengo que apartarme de él y cazar más de la cuenta. Siento como si su sangre me guiara hacia él siempre, invitándome a probarla.

- Tu _cantante_. ¡Increíble! – murmuró quedito. Giré mi cabeza para verlo y tenía una expresión atónita en el rostro.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No, nada. Dime algo, si las cosas con Jacob fueran distintas y él no estuviera de por medio… - sabía a dónde quería llegar con ese comentario.

- Tal vez. Pero aún así sería imposible, papá. Yo no tengo tu auto control como para quedarme con él mientras sea humano. Sé que tú pasaste lo mismo cuando conociste a mamá, pero no es lo mismo. Está lejos de ser lo mismo.

- ¿Y qué me dices sobre transformarlo?

- ¿Y luego qué, papá? Él sería un neófito y te recuerdo que mi corazón bombea sangre. – sonreí sarcástica – No es posible. Nosotros no podemos estar juntos como pareja. Él es mi amigo, punto. Eso es lo máximo que le puedo ofrecer, si así lo desea; sino, es libre de marcharse.

- Bien. De todas formas no pienso hacerte cambiar de parecer, mi amor. – se puso de pie y me dio la mano para que me levantara también – Anda, será mejor que te vayas a dormir ya. Mañana es un día importante, según tengo entendido.

Me acompañó hasta mi cuarto y depositó un casto beso en mi frente antes de marcharse. Preparé el uniforme de porrista (**N/A: está en mi perfil**) y mis accesorios y después me preparé para dormir. Había sido un largo día, y a excepción del beso con Josh, me había divertido como hacía mucho no lo hacía.

**…**

Tía Alice me hizo despertarme más temprano que de costumbre para ayudarme a peinarme para la competencia. Rachel había pedido específicamente que todas lleváramos el cabello lacio y una media coleta, sujetada por un listón amarillo que combinaba con el uniforme. Después de mucho batallar, logró que mi indomable cabello bronce quedara lo decentemente liso.

Los que éramos parte de la cuadrilla teníamos justificante para faltar a las primera clases. La escuela suspendería las actividades después del almuerzo para que pudieran asistir a la competencia y apoyar al equipo. Por lo que ahora estaba calentando y estirando mis músculos, como una preparación antes de la competencia, cuando entonces Josh se acercó a mí, con cara de arrepentimiento.

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento, por favor? – preguntó, tímidamente.

Fuimos hasta la parte de atrás de las gradas. Esperé pacientemente a que dijera algo, pero parecía que el gato le había comido la lengua, y me estaba poniendo nerviosa y ansiosa. Ayer parecía que le había dado un arranque de valor y me había besado, así que esperaba que dicho arranque no se repitiera. Aunque ayer había cazado más de la cuenta (como siempre), no quería arriesgarme a nada.

- Yo… emm… quiero disculparme por lo de ayer. – dijo nervioso – Sé que fue muy impulsivo de mi parte, así que me merecía totalmente el empujón que me diste para apartarme.

¿Lo había empujado? Ayer en lo único en que podía pensar era en lo deliciosa que olía su sangre y en no respirar. Me sentí bien y mal al mismo tiempo; bien porque a pesar de todo él no estaba enojado conmigo (y, sobre todo, que había sobrevivido después de estar tan cerca de la muerte y sin saberlo); pero mal porque él pensaba que era algo de lo que él tenía la culpa.

- Sé que no debería preguntarte esto, y menos después de lo que pasó, pero… ¿has pensado en lo que te dije? Ya sabes, sobre darme… darnos, una oportunidad. Renesmeé, yo te prometo que esperaré por ti…

- Josh… - le callé – Yo… no sé. No sé cómo estoy con Jacob. No sé si esto pueda funcionar. Eres como mi mejor amigo y no quiero perder esa amistad, ¿lo entiendes? Yo… quiero pensar en todo esto. Necesito tiempo para pensar. En este momento, no me siento en condiciones como para pensar en un plano amoroso.

- Eso es suficiente para mí. – sonrió, relajado – Es todo lo que pido. Te prometo que seré paciente todo el tiempo que tú me pidas.

Le sonreí con ternura. Mi excusa era patética, lo sabía, y sabía que esto era alentar sentimientos que probablemente nunca crecerían. Pero si eso hacía feliz a Josh, lo haría y podría vivir con eso. Si mi padre pudo hacerlo con mi mamá, bien yo podría hacerlo también.

Regresamos con el grupo y noté cómo Rachel me miraba de forma inquisidora. ¡Dios! Sabía que seguramente haría algún comentario venenoso. Decidí que no podía esconderme de ella para siempre, ella era la capitana del equipo. Así que opté por enfrentarla con la frente en alto. Se acercó hacia nosotros, contoneando sus caderas de un lado a otro, tratando de lucir "sexy".

- ¡Pero vaya! ¡Tú sí que no pierdes el tiempo, Cullen! ¿Qué pasó con el tipo sexy de la moto? ¿Acaso tu papi no te deja tenerlo como novio? ¡O ya sé! ¿Será que se aburrió de tener una novia tan puritana como tú? Deberías decirle que me llame, tal vez yo sí pueda demostrarle lo que es divertirse. – luego se giró hacia Josh - ¡Y tú! Pensé que tenías mejores gustos, Josh. ¡Mira que cambiarme por la santurrona de Cullen! Realmente me has decepcionado.

- Rachel – gruñó, pero lo detuve sosteniéndolo por los hombros.

- Déjala, Josh. – me planté frente a ella – Pobre Rachel ¿acaso tu vida es tan miserable, que tienes que minimizar a los demás para ser feliz? ¿No te basta con ser rechazada por Josh, sino que tienes que arrastrarte hacia otro para levantar tu patético ego? Créeme, querida, el "chico sexy de la moto" no se fija en niñas plásticas y sin un gramo de cerebro como tú.

Rachel soltó un chillido ensordecedor antes de darse media vuelta (golpeándome dramáticamente con su cabello) para irse a refugiar con su ejército de abejitas. Puedo decir que hasta yo me sorprendí de mi actitud. En otras circunstancias, la habría ignorado y punto, pero cuando mencionó a Jacob (y el solo hecho de imaginármela revolcándose con él) me hizo hervir la sangre y exploté.

- ¡Wow! – soltó Josh – Eso fue increíble. Nadie había puesto a Rachel en su lugar antes. ¡Honestamente, pensé que iba a tener que retenerte antes de que la golpearas o algo así! Aunque, claro, no es que me hubiera molestado ver un poco.

Rodeé los ojos y lo golpeé juguetonamente con el hombro. Pronto nos llamaron a todos para empezar la competencia. El director dijo unas palabras de agradecimiento por ser la sede del campeonato y todo eso, y poco a poco empezaron a presentarse las cuadrillas. Éramos el número seis, así que aún había tiempo antes de que fuera nuestro turno.

- Por cierto – comentó Josh, de repente – El uniforme te sienta bien. Mejor que cualquiera de las chicas del equipo.

- ¡Agh! ¡Cállate! – lo miré, entrecerrando los ojos – ¡Me siento tan... porrista! Mi mamá es feliz de que yo haga este tipo de cosas; y mis tías, ni se diga, hoy estaban eufóricas arreglando mis cosas y ayudándome con mi atuendo y mi cabello. Cuando mi mamá dijo que me dejaría venir al instituto, jamás me imaginé que terminaría haciendo esto. ¡Soy. Una. Porrista!

- Si no te gusta, ¿por qué hiciste la prueba? – preguntó, y puso cara de inocente. ¡Oh, humano tramposo!

- ¡Como si no lo supieras! – resoplé – Pasa, que tengo un amigo bastante insistente. Mi mente no me iba a dejar en paz sino lo hacía. Pero créeme, nunca creí que Rachel me fuera a aceptar en el equipo.

- Tal vez, hubo por ahí una que otra influencia – ¡Lo sabía! ¡Maldito humano tramposo!

- ¡Tú! – lo acusé, apuntándolo con el dedo índice. Él rió con fuerza ante mi berrinche.

Íbamos por la tercera cuadrilla cuando mis nervios empezaron a notarse más y más. Cepillé mis brazos ansiosamente (manía que me había dado últimamente para calmar mis nervios) y mordí mi labio inferior. Quería acabar con esto de una vez por todas. Josh se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, por lo que comenzó a recorrerme con la mirada, buscando algo.

- ¿Tienes frío? ¿Por qué no usas la chamarra que te presté ayer? Que, por cierto, no veo que la traigas ahora contigo – se burló al final.

- ¡Diablos! La dejé en el auto. Iré por ella, no me tardo.

- ¡Espera! – dijo, reteniéndome del brazo – No te preocupes, no es necesario. O permíteme y yo voy por ella.

- ¡Claro que no! A mí fue a la que se le olvidó, así que yo iré por ella. De verdad, no me tardo.

Podía ir al estacionamiento y regresar en un parpadeo, pero el edificio estaba lleno de alumnos, así que tenía que conformarme con ir a paso humano. En el camino, me encontré con Piper y Adam (quienes iban para el gimnasio). Después de insistirles una y otra vez que quería ir sola y que estaría ahí en un momento, logré convencerlos para que ellos se adelantaran con Josh y yo los alcanzaría después.

Lo pensé por un instante. Tanta evasión hacia mis amigos por algo tan tonto como ir por una chaqueta. Pude ir por ella después, pedirle a Josh que la tomara de mi auto, o dejar que mis amigos fueran conmigo a recogerla. Pero, en realidad, lo que quería era estar sola… realmente sola. Necesitaba pensar en el giro tan repentino que habían dado las cosas en menos de un día.

Josh me había pedido una oportunidad; mi padre me había dado una solución a mi problema; y yo, de una forma u otra, había alentado a esa idea sin pensar realmente si era lo que yo quería. ¿Acaso era en verdad lo que yo quería? ¡No! ¿Acaso iba a dejar las cosas así con Jacob, sin darle una oportunidad? ¡No! En ese momento, me di cuenta de que me estaba engañando a mí misma por todo esto. Yo amaría a Jacob hasta el fin de los tiempos.

No me di cuenta de que ya estaba junto al Volvo. Fui hasta el maletero cuando, de repente, escuché un ruido proveniente de los árboles. Un humano cualquiera hubiera pasado de largo sin escuchar nada, pero con mis sentidos de vampiro pude escuchar alto y claro. Una sonrisa se extendió por toda mi cara. ¡Podía ser Jacob! Tal vez, podríamos vernos y podría decirle que había sido una completa niña tonta e inmadura y que de verdad lamentaba muchísimo haber actuado como lo hice.

Me aseguré de que nadie me mirara y corrí hacia el bosque. Realmente había extrañado a Jacob y quería correr hacia él y refugiarme en sus brazos. Escuché que los pasos se alejaban y comencé a seguir el sonido desesperadamente. No supe cuánto había avanzado, pero una idea me llegó de golpe, haciéndome detener al instante: no olía como Jacob (de hecho, como ninguno de los lobos de la manada). Miré a todos lados, pero me di cuenta de que estaba sola.

- ¿Jacob? ¿Eres tú? – una fuerte sensación de _dèjá vu _me recorrió por completo. Recordé la noche en que nos reencontramos justo aquí en el bosque. Aún así no pude evitar que el pánico se apoderara de mi cuerpo – ¿Ja… Jake? ¡Deja de jugar! Ya no es divertido, Jacob. ¡Muéstrate de una maldita vez!

Cerré mis ojos y me concentré en los aromas a mí alrededor. No olía a Jacob. Ningún rastro de que él, o cualquier lobo, estuviera cerca. Olía a humano, pero mezclado con algo más. Olfateé de nuevo. Olía como a… ¿vampiro? Pero no era un aroma familiar, así que era alguien a quien no conocía.

¡Maldición! Un vampiro, que seguramente no compartía la misma dieta que mi familia, andaba cerca. ¡Y mi corazón bombeando sangre, frenéticamente! Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse y escuché que las pisadas se acercaban. Ahora podía decir con mayor certeza que se trataban de dos pares de pies… ¡genial!

Y, cuando me giré para empezar a correr, mi cuerpo colisionó contra algo… ¡alguien! ¡Me habían atrapado! Jadeé con horror al contemplar al enorme hombre frente a mí. Era tan alto y musculoso como mi tío Emmett, de cabello corto y negro. Junto a él estaba otro hombre, no tan musculoso como el primero, de cabello un tanto más largo y castaño. Sus ojos eran negros, con unas cuantas motas color borgoña; mientras que el primero tenía los ojos de un intenso color rojo.

- ¡Pero qué maravillosa sorpresa! – exclamó el tipo enorme, con fingida sorpresa en el rostro - ¡Renesmeé Cullen, mira que hermosa señorita eres ahora! Sin duda, eres perfecta.

- ¿Quién… quiénes son… ustedes? – balbuceé, aterrada - ¿Y… cómo saben… mi… mi nombre?

- ¡Oh! Es una lástima que no me recuerdes. ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! ¡Tantos años, por supuesto! Es natural que no me recuerdes, mi querida Renesmeé. Además, las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos… pues es normal no querer recordar que casi acabamos contigo. ¡Ese hubiera sido un error terrible, sin duda! Y eras tan solo una dulce e inocente bebé.

Me devané los sesos tratando de recordad de dónde podía conocer a estos hombres. Entonces, sus palabras se alinearon con los recuerdos que conservaba de mi corta niñez. El tipo grande, cuando yo era muy pequeña, en un prado, los lobos, rodeada de mi familia y un montón de testigos que venían a defenderme de ellos… ¡Félix!

- Un Volturi – susurré.

- Así es, pequeña – sonrió triunfante – Me alegra que por fin me recordaras. No te tomó nada de tiempo, Renesmeé. Pero me temo que no conoces a mi compañero aquí presente. Él es Ethan Jackson. Y, como seguramente habrás notado ya, él es un híbrido. ¡Como tú! Y, como tú, él tiene un don magnífico. ¿No es maravilloso? Creímos que únicamente el muchacho ése que conocimos hace muchos años, Nahuel, y tú eran los únicos de su especie. Pero ¡oh sorpresa! Nos encontramos con Ethan hace unos cuantos años.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que tiene un don magnífico?

- Renesmeé – habló Ethan por primera vez - ¿De casualidad, has tenido unos _desmayos_ recientemente? ¿Como si estuvieras en un sueño del cual no puedes despertar?

Asentí con lentitud, atónita por todo esto. Esto no podía ser cierto. Él no podía tener relación con lo que me pasaba. Mi silencio y mi expresión parecieron darle ánimos para seguir con su explicación.

- Bueno, al principio pensé que iba a batallar un poco contigo, ya que has estado practicando ese molesto bloqueo para que tu padre no pueda leer tu mente. Pero, afortunadamente, ha funcionado… ¡He podido aplicar mi don contigo, incluso a distancia!

- No… - jadeé

- Y claro – continuó – temí ser descubierto por tu tío o por el licántropo que se te pega como una garrapata, pero no fue así. Al parecer, eso de ser mitad humano, fue bastante útil para camuflarme ante un grupo de alumnos.

Yo seguía sin entender cómo era posible que él tuviera relación con esos desmayos. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Qué limitaciones tenía? ¿Cuántas veces más lo había aplicado conmigo? Ethan pareció entender las preguntas en mi rostro, pues sonrió con satisfacción un siguió hablando.

- Verás, tú tienes el don de transmitir tus pensamientos a terceras personas. Mi don es dejar a otras personas o animales en un letargo, parecido a un sueño, para así poder atacarlos si es necesario o escapar. Muy útil para cazar sin hacer un gran esfuerzo. Es por eso que sentías tu cuerpo dormido, pero tu mente seguía funcionando. Insisto, como un sueño del cual no puedes despertar. El efecto varía del esfuerzo que yo haga; pueden ser minutos, horas... o días.

- Ya, ya, ya – interrumpió Félix, con expresión fastidiada - ¡Basta de chácharas! Tenemos un vuelo que tomar y se está haciendo tarde, Ethan. Al maestro no le hará feliz tener que esperar más por ella. Ya ha tenido demasiado tiempo de espera para que lo pospongamos para que ustedes se pongan a tomar el té.

- ¡No! – chillé, retrocediendo unos pasos – Yo no iré a ningún lado con ustedes. No, no, no, no…

Dicho esto, salí corriendo a toda la velocidad que me era posible. Tenía que llegar a un lugar con gente, con testigos; así ellos no podrían hacerme nada. Pero, en un rápido movimiento, dos pares de brazos me atraparon. Grité con horror y, de repente, me vi envuelta en una neblina negra…

- _No de nuevo._ – pensé, antes de ser arrastrada al abismo – _No, por favor no. _

**…**

**Josh POV**

- Instituto Forks – se escuchó por el altavoz – Se prepara. Son los siguientes.

Me sentía como león enjaulado. Sabía que tenía que haber ido con ella al estacionamiento. Ahora me arrepentía por haber sido tan estúpido y dejar que se fuera sola. Miré a las gradas y noté que Piper y Adam también buscaban a Renesmeé con la mirada y me preocupé aún más (si es que eso era posible). ¿Será que se regresó a su casa? Lo dudaba seriamente.

- ¿Dónde está? – me gritó Rachel. Estaba de más preguntarle a quién buscaba – Maldita Cullen, ¿dónde se metió? ¿Acaso no sabe lo importante que es esto? Tenía que estar aquí ya, no irse a pasear por la escuela. Seguramente se fue con el tipo ese que viene a buscarla a la escuela. ¡Qué poca responsabilidad!

Sus chillidos se detuvieron al instante en que ella mencionó al tal Jacob. ¿Será posible que ella se haya ido con él? El solo pensarlo me hacía hervir la sangre. Pero… ¿y si él la había obligado? Él parecía ser un tipo de mucha fuerza, y Renesmeé era tan delicada y frágil (**N/A: Ah, pequeño Josh, si supieras...**). Esa idea me aterró. Le partiría la cara a ese bastardo si se atrevía a ponerle un dedo encima a Renesmeé. Ahora, con mayor razón suplicaba porque regresara pronto.

- Supongo que tendrás que poner a alguien de suplente. – dijo Brianna, una de las perritas falderas de Rachel – Lo veías venir, Rachel. Tipas como Carlie solo traen problemas a la cuadrilla. Siempre es la misma historia; todas son tan irresponsables y creen que esto es un juego…

Dejé que parlotearan un poco más. No tenía alternativa, tenía que esperar a que terminara la prueba y después iría a buscar a Renesmeé. Me acerqué hacia donde estaban Piper y Adam para saber si ellos la habían visto o si les había dicho a dónde iba (la idea de que fuera por la chaqueta ya me sonaba como un vil pretexto). Pero la respuesta fue la misma: ella iba al estacionamiento y punto. Fue entonces cuando mi preocupación fue al límite. No podía irme así como así de la competencia (suficiente con que Rachel descargara toda su ira hacia Renesmeé como para que fuera el doble si y o me iba también).

- Adam, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? – pregunté, esperanzado

- Seguro, ¿qué pasa?

- Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Renesmeé. Búscala por toda la escuela, por todo el estacionamiento, y la cafetería. Ella tiene que estar en algún lado.

- A lo mejor tuvo una emergencia y tuvo que irse, Josh. – intervino Piper – Estás siendo paranoico otra vez.

- Piper, ella únicamente iba por una chaqueta a su auto. ¿Qué tanto pudo haber tardado en eso? Además, suponiendo que tuviera una emergencia… ¿por qué no nos lo dijo? Por lo menos para evitar que Rachel estuviera gritando como histérica por todo el gimnasio. Me suena demasiado ilógico.

- El chico tiene un punto – me apoyó Adam, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Bien. – suspiró resignada, poniéndose de pie – Te ayudaré a buscarla. Así será más rápido cubrir toda el área. Pero sigo pensando que todo esto es simplemente una exageración más de tu parte, Josh. Renesmeé está bien. Tú eres un maldito paranoico y punto. Tal vez ella está retocando su maquillaje o algo, o simplemente cree que la estás asfixiando demasiado. Después de todo, ahora te le has pegado como Velcro todo el tiempo. Te la enviaré de vuelta en cuanto la encuentre.

Un poco más tranquilo, regresé con mis compañeros. Hice la rutina y en poco tiempo estuve libre nuevamente. Francamente, en este momento, los resultados me eran indiferentes. Si ganábamos o no, no me importaba. Lo que quería ahora era encontrar a Renesmeé o tener noticias de ella. Me alejé de los gritos de Rachel (había entorpecido la rutina con mis distracciones y ahora me culpaba a mí y a los que había arrastrado conmigo con mis errores) y fui a las gradas a esperar a Piper y a Adam.

Pero, cuando los vi regresar, mi esperanza se fue a un pozo. Piper traía el rostro pálido y se veía tan preocupada como yo estaba hace un momento. Adam lucía igual de preocupado que ella. Me acerqué corriendo a ellos, temiendo lo peor. Miles de posibles escenarios desfilaron por mi mente, tratando de elegir el peor de todos. Cuando por fin nos encontramos, tuve que romper el silencio:

- ¿Y bien? ¿La encontraron? – sabía la respuesta. O peor... temía que fuera algo peor que eso.

- No, ella no está en la escuela. Pero su auto sigue en el estacionamiento – dijo Piper. Su voz temblaba, como ella. Eso me asustó aún más (si es que era posible).

Pensé en lo que dijo Rachel, sobre que Jacob hubiera venido por ella a la escuela. Pero ella sabía que hoy era un día importante, y ciertamente Renesmeé no era de las chicas que evadían sus responsabilidades. Así que la siguiente idea que cruzó mi mente, fue que él la obligó a irse. Era lo más seguro, después de todo. Comencé a imaginar la situación: ella, inocentemente yendo a su auto a buscar la prenda olvidada; él, pidiéndole que se vaya con él; la negativa por parte de Renesmeé; él obligándola a moverse… sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Por el bien de _Jacob_ (incluso en mi mente podía soltar su nombre con desprecio) esperaba que no hubiera sido así.

Pero después, un escenario completamente diferente llegó a mí. Después del baile de disfraces, ella había ido al bosque a tomar aire fresco. Ella había dicho que era una costumbre que tenía desde niña para despejar su mente y poder lograr la paz mental en momentos en que se encontraba ansiosa. Éste podía ser un momento como ese. Tal vez, quizá, ella había ido al bosque a relajarse, y había perdido la noción del tiempo (o tal vez perdido. Era un extenso bosque, después de todo).

- El bosque… - susurré.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Piper

- A ella le gusta ir al bosque a pensar. Vamos a buscarla ahí. No pudo haber ido tan lejos y somos tres, así que podemos abarcar más territorio.

- Y sino la encontramos, llamamos a su casa – declaró Adam.

- No, preferiría ir yo mismo a decírselo. – dije firme – No pienso decir esto a sus papás por teléfono.

Después de ponernos de acuerdo sobre qué área investigaría cada quien, nos pusimos en marcha a buscar a Renesmeé. No pasó ni media hora, cuando se escuchó el grito de Adam, indicándonos que fuéramos hacia donde estaba él. Al llegar, nos encontramos a Adam, mirando para abajo y apuntando algo. Me acerqué hasta ponerme a su lado y giré mi vista hacia donde él estaba mirando. Mis ojos (y mi cuerpo entero) se congelaron al darme cuenta de qué era.

Un listón amarillo. SU listón amarillo.

- No… - jadeé

- Tal vez, algún animal la atacó – dijo Adam, con voz cortada.

¡No! esa no podía ser una posibilidad. Ella TENÍA que estar bien. No había sangre en los alrededores, no había algún pedazo de tela de su uniforme que estuviera rasgado o algo. ¡¿Pero dónde carajo estaba?!

- Tenemos que ir a su casa. Avisarles a sus papás – gritó Piper, poniéndose histérica.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrimos hacia mi auto y conduje hasta la mansión de los Cullen. Me sorprendió que, un viaje que usualmente me tomaría un par de horas, lo hice en cuestión de minutos. No me importaba si me ganaba una multa o algo. TENÍA que llegar YA a la casa de los Cullen. Adam estaba tenso en el asiento del copiloto y Piper estaba casi pegada al asiento trasero.

Al llegar, casi me enredo con el cinturón de seguridad y tropecé antes de llegar a la puerta principal. Seguramente lucía bastante patético, pero eso era lo que menos me importaba en ese momento. No esperé a que mis amigos estuvieran a mi lado y comencé a llamar frenéticamente a la puerta. Pronto, una de las tías de Renesmeé me abrió la puerta con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

- ¡Josh! – exclamó contenta - ¡Qué maravillosa sorpresa! ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de espanto? Cualquiera pensaría que has visto a un fantasma. ¡Ah! Piper y Adam, ¡qué gusto tenerlos de vuelta!

- Yo… – balbuceé – Necesito hablar con los papás de Renesmeé. ¡Es urgente!

- ¿Qué sucede Josh? – dijo la mamá de Renesmeé. Admito que me sorprendió un poco que llegara tan de repente, pero lo dejé correr.

- ¿Qué no se supone que Renesmeé estaba con ustedes? – intervino su padre, con una mirada sospechosa.

- Ése es el problema – habló Piper – Renesmeé no está. Ella ha desaparecido de repente.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – chilló la señora Cullen.

- Renesmeé fue a buscar una chaqueta que había olvidado en su auto, y ya no regresó para la competencia. Primero pensamos que se había aterrado por la competencia y todo eso, o que simplemente había salido a caminar para despejar su mente. Pero, lo cierto, es que ella no regresó para hacer la rutina. Y después de terminar nuestro número, fuimos a buscarla al bosque. Y encontramos esto – dije tendiéndole el listón amarillo.

Para cuando terminé mi discurso, toda la familia Cullen se encontraba en la sala, con nosotros. El papá de Renesmeé tomó el listón de mis manos y lo examinó por un par de segundos antes de girarse a su esposa. Se miraron por un momento antes de que él hablara.

- Les agradezco todo esto. Pero nos haremos cargo a partir de aquí. Encontraremos a Renesmeé – finalizó.

¡No! no podían dejarme atrás otra vez. La última vez que me dijeron eso, ella simplemente no me habló y yo me quedé preocupado por ella. Además, no es como si pudiera sentarme así nada más mientras la chica de la cual estoy enamorado está perdida sabrá Dios en dónde y con quién. No podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados y sentado junto al teléfono a esperar a que ella apareciera. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

- Lo lamento, Josh. – habló de nuevo su padre. ¿Cómo supo…? – Pero ustedes saben que hay cosas de nuestra familia que no podemos hablar con completa libertad con ustedes. Esta vez, me encargaré personalmente de que sepas si encontramos información de mi hija y si hay algo en lo que puedas ayudar. Por lo pronto, lo lamento tanto, pero tendrás que esperar de nuevo por noticias. No hay nada que alguno de ustedes tres pueda hacer para ayudar.

Todos empezaron a moverse, yendo y viniendo por la sala y otras habitaciones de la imponente casa. Por su parte, Esme Cullen se encargó de encaminarnos hacia la puerta de entrada y despedirnos, no sin antes darnos otra mirada de disculpa por no poder involucrarnos más en la búsqueda de Renesmeé. No quedaba otro remedio que esperar por tener noticias de su paradero.

**Fin del capítulo**

**

* * *

  
**

(**N/A**) ¿Qué tal? ¿Creen que merezca un review? ¿Les gustó?

Apuesto a que ya ni se acordaban de los desmayos que sufría Nessie. ¿Acaso imaginaron algo así? Hubo dos personitas que se acercaron BASTANTE con sus teorías (por no decir que casi le atinan). Y me sorprendió bastante cuando las leí:

**Sarlia **dijo que tal vez _alguien la hacía dormir_ (De acuerdo, muy cerca. Pero no era Josh como pensabas)

**Duhkha **preguntó _si más adelante saldría otro chico_ _semivampiro _(Igual, cerca. Que también acertó con lo de que Josh la iba a besar a la fuerza. A lo mejor no a la fuerza, pero si cuando no se lo esperaba).

A todas las que dieron su teoría… ¡gracias! Ahora les tengo otra pregunta: ¿para qué creen que dijo Félix que Renesmeé era perfecta? Eso SÍ les puedo asegurar que lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo. Pero me gustaría leer sus teorías al respecto.

¡Dios! Cuando creí que no iba a tener otro capítulo largo, llega toda la inspiración de golpe para escribir éste. Espero, en serio, que les haya gustado y dejen un comentario al respecto. Nos acercamos a los 250. ¿Será posible que lo consigamos para antes de publicar el siguiente capítulo? Me emociona y me pone contentísima de ver que la historia les está gustando.

En fin, nos vemos la siguiente semana. Gracias por sus reviews. Ya saben, si tienen Twitter… **/c_ linan** ;D

**Carliitha Cullen**

_Recibe la visita de tu vampiro y/o lobo favorito dejando un review dando clic en el botón verde de aquí abajo x)_


	25. Volterra

Todos los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. Solo la trama es de mi autoría y uno que otro personaje que sale a lo largo de la misma.

**Nota importante**: el siguiente capítulo estará listo para el miércoles 4 de noviembre (no para el lunes, como usualmente lo hago). Ya después sabrán por qué lo hago…

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

**Volterra**

_-Flashback-_

_Todo me parecía nuevo y me asustaba. No entendía muy bien qué pasaba a mi alrededor. Hasta ahora, sólo sabía que mi "tía Rosalie" era la hermosa mujer rubia que me tomaba siempre en brazos, y "Jacob" era ese calor que me envolvía de vez en cuando. Yo quería ver a mi mami, pero Rosalie me explicó que por ahora ella estaba poniéndose más bonita. Sólo espero no haberla lastimado mucho.__ No era tonta, sabía que la había lastimado durante mi nacimiento, y por eso mi papi se la pasaba con ella, cuidándola y viendo que se recuperara favorablemente. Eso me entristecía, saber que no era ella quien me tenía en brazos. _

_Tenía poco más de un día de haber llegado al mundo. Y, después de todo este tiempo, me encontraba en unos brazos diferentes, aunque igual de fríos. Estaba acostumbrada al frío. No sabía quién era, pero sabía que no era nadie peligroso. Estaba rodeada de amor todo el tiempo. Podía escuchar las risitas de los demás a mi alrededor. Al parecer, les causaba mucha gracia que alguien más me sostuviera. _

_- ¡Qué hermosa eres! – dijo una melodiosa voz, acompañada de una risita. Ella era igual de hermosa que Rosalie, pero su cabello era color caramelo. Depositó un frío beso en mi frente y acariciaba mis mejillas con su dedo - ¡Serás tan hermosa como tu madre, cariño! Eres un angelito muy esperado por todos. ¡Oh! Espera a que te vea tu madre, mi amor.  
_

_- ¡Ahí estás! – se escuchó otra voz muy cerca. Era el hombre rubio que siempre estaba revisándome: cuánto medía, cuánto pesaba, mi corazón… - Me sorprende que hayas conseguido quitársela a Rosalie y a Jacob. _

_- No puedes culparme por querer pasar tiempo con mi nieta – la mujer sonrió con dulzura. Así que yo era su nieta. Suspiré y ella comenzó a mecerme lentamente de un lado a otro, causándome un sueño instantáneo. A pesar de todos los acontecimientos, me sentía cansada. – Carlisle, ¿cómo está Bella?_

_Fue lo último que escuché de la conversación. De verdad, esperaba que mi mami se encontrara bien y pudiera estar muy pronto en sus brazos. _

_-Fin Flashback-_

Me preguntaba si mis amigos ya habrían notado mi ausencia. Al menos sabía que Josh lo había hecho (teníamos una competencia de porristas, después de todo). Pero Piper y Adam… mi familia…

No tenía alternativa más que seguirles el plan a los Volturi, escuchar qué diablos querían conmigo o con mi familia, para poder salir lo antes posible de donde quiera que me tuvieran encerrada. No podía escuchar nada a mí alrededor, solo de vez en cuando conversaciones casuales entre Ethan y Félix. Y, siempre que parecía recobrar el conocimiento, Ethan me volvía a dormir.

_- Flashback-_

_Resoplé y giré mis ojos una vez más. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, y además comenzaba a aburrirme. Ellas sabían lo que podía pasar si me aburría: comenzarían a sacar lo peor de mí y probablemente haría una rabieta. No es que fuera una niña mimada ni mucho menos (por mucho que mis tías insistieran que yo era una "niñita de papá"), pero me fastidiaba pasar tanto probándome. Mis tías insistían que era la cosa más divertida del mundo, pero por supuesto, yo pensaba lo contrario.  
_

_Así que, después de "elegir" (ya que, aunque habían decidido por un conjunto, siguieron combinando más y más cosas) lo que usaría, estaba sentada frente al espejo de mi peinador, mientras mi tía Rosalie peinaba mi cabello con parsimonia. ¡Parecía que se estaba tomando su tiempo a propósito!_

_- No, quizá esa blusa pero en lila. El lila se ve hermoso en ella – dijo mi tía Alice, mientras guardaba la blusa celeste nuevamente en la cajonera de mi enorme ropero. _

_- Tienes razón. – la apoyó tía Rose, mientras cepillaba mis rizos. – También me gusta en rosa._

_- Tías – gimoteé. _

_- Espera un momento, cielo. – añadió mi tía Rose – Ya estas casi lista. _

_- Pero yo ya quiero ir a jugar – dije, haciendo un puchero y cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho. _

_- Oh, vamos Nessie – dijo tía Alice con una sonrisa burlona – ¡Te comportas como si probarse ropa fuera lo peor del mundo! ¡Es lo más divertido que existe!_

_- ¡Ay! – me quejé, después de que mi tía Rose jalara accidentalmente un cabello que no debía – ¡No es divertido cuando lo haces por mucho tiempo! ¡Ni cuando no me dejan ir a jugar!_

_- ¡Listo, Renesmeé! ¡Pero mira que guapa has quedado! – mi tía Rosalie trató de distraerme, levantándome el ánimo. Suspiré y me miré al espejo. En realidad habían hecho un buen trabajo, después de todo. Me había recogido el cabello con dos peinetas de mariposa, dejando que el resto de mi cabello estuviera suelto a lo largo de mi espalda.  
_

_- Gracias – dije, parándome de un brinco y dándoles un besito en la mejilla a cada una. ¡Por fin podría irme a jugar!_

_- ¿Qué te parece si vamos viendo lo que se pondrá para cenar? – escuché a lo lejos a mi tía Alice. _

_Sin duda, mis tías estaban bastante chifladas._

_-Fin flashback-_

Sólo esperaba que mi mamá no se pusiera mal con todo esto. Definitivamente tenía que llamarles en cuanto estuviera completamente despierta. Tal vez todo esto terminaría y ellos podrían ir por mí. Tal vez, esta misma noche podría ir a buscar a Jacob a La Push para disculparme (no podía posponerlo ni un día más). Tal vez podría planear una salida con mi familia, cuando estuviera libre.

Me sentía cansada y débil. Odiaba todo esto. Odiaba que Ethan tuviera ese poder tan efectivo. Quería despertar. No estaba de acuerdo con ir con ellos, pero con tal de tenerme consciente, podía ir y escuchar sus peticiones o lo que sea que tengan planeado para mí o mi familia.

_-Flashback-_

_Hoy era uno de esos días de insomnio. Mis papitos habían salido a una "merecida cita romántica" (o al menos eso escuché que decían mis tías), así que me había quedado en casa. Mi abuelita Esme me había preparado una rica cena y mis tías me habían ayudado a bañarme y a ponerme un pijama. El problema era que no tenía nada de sueño…_

_En mi poco tiempo de vida, podía decir que toda mi familia aprovechaba el tiempo en que yo me iba a dormir para ir a cazar. No iban muy lejos y siempre se quedaban uno o dos en casa para vigilar que a mi no me faltara nada. Usualmente mis papás siempre estaban conmigo (y salíamos a cazar los tres juntos), pero hoy era su noche especial. Por lo que mi casa estaba bastante sola para esta hora de la noche. _

_- 'Tal vez con algún libro logre dormirme' – pensé. Fui a la enorme biblioteca que teníamos en casa. _

_Recorrí todo el cuarto con la mirada, pero nada lograba captar mi entera atención. Era grandísima, pero honestamente todos los libros eran interesantes. En vez de darme sueño, me quedaría despierta toda la noche. Una vez que empezaba a leer un libro, me era imposible poder dormirme. _

_- ¡Vaya! ¿Qué no se supone que usted, señorita, ya debería estar dormida? – la voz de mi tío Jasper me hizo dar un brinco. _

_- Lo siento, es que no me puedo dormir y pensé que tal vez si leía algo podía lograrlo. Mi mami siempre me cuenta una historia antes de dormir, pero hoy no está – dije cabizbaja. _

_- Y ¿qué te parece si yo te cuento una historia?_

_Di brinquitos de emoción mientras mi tío me llevaba de la mano hacia la vieja habitación de mi padre. Me recostó en la enorme cama y me cubrió con el edredón dorado. Después de sentarse a mi lado, empezó a pensar en cómo iniciar su historia. Yo, por mi parte, me preguntaba qué tipo de historia me diría (dudaba muchísimo que mi tío Jazz fuera a leer historias como las que mi mami me leía antes de dormir). No quería complicarlo demasiado, así que pensé que cualquier historia estaría bien. Miré la pequeña plaquita que colgaba de su cuello y me estiré para alcanzarla. _

_- Tío Jazz, ¿qué es esto?_

_- Oh, es una placa de identificación, para el ejército. _

_- ¿Estuviste en el ejército? – jadeé asombrada mientras él asentía lentamente – ¡Cuéntame sobre eso! ¡Cuéntame de cuando fuiste soldado! ¿Hace cuánto fue? ¿Quién ganó?  
_

_- ¡Calma, calma! Una pregunta a la vez, Renesmeé. __–__ dijo, soltando una risita __–__ Pues verás, yo era muy joven para poder enlistarme, pero tenía tantos deseos de pertenecer al ejército que mentí sobre mi edad. Lucía mayor, así que no me preguntaron más y me dejaron entrar. _

_- Pero mami dice que decir mentiras es malo – dije con un puchero_

_- Lo es – sonrió – Pero supongo que, de no haberlo hecho, sencillamente no sería vampiro ahora. Tres años después de haberme unido al ejército, fui ascendido a General. Durante una de las peleas, me encontré con tres vampiras, quienes estaban planeando hacer un ejército de neófitos y me querían para ayudarles a dirigirlos a todos. Fueron años muy difíciles, de los cuales sinceramente preferiría no recordar, hasta que un día decidí abandonar todo. _

_- ¿Y qué pasó después, tío? ¿Cuándo conociste a tía Allie?__– dije con los ojos bien abiertos.  
_

_- Poco después de haber salido de ese estilo de vida, me encontraba solo en una cafetería cuando Alice entró. Ella me dijo que me había visto en una de sus visiones y que juntos encontraríamos a una familia que nos recibiría con los brazos abiertos. Al principio, naturalmente, creí que era una locura. Ahora, agradezco enormemente haber creído en sus palabras. _

_- ¿Y qué pasó después? – la curiosidad burbujeaba en mí. Quería conocer la historia de mi tío Jasper completamente. _

_- ¿Qué pasó después? Ahora tengo una familia con padres y hermanos que me quieren, y una pequeña sobrina que tiene que dormirse ya o si no su mamá nos va a regañar a los dos – dijo, deslizando un dedo por mi nariz, haciendo que la arrugara por la sensación. Solté una risita tonta._

_- ¡Pero ahora menos me podré dormir! ¡Tío Jazz, quiero seguir escuchando tu historia!_

_De pronto, empecé a sentir olas de paz y tranquilidad en el ambiente. Comencé a sentir mis párpados más pesados y bostecé. Mi tío soltó una risita, besó mi frente, y me arropó, antes de salir de la habitación. Traté de resistirme lo más posible, pero me fue muy difícil. Mis ojos se cerraban por su propia cuenta.  
_

_- Hey – dije somnolienta y haciendo un puchero – eso es trampa_

_- Descansa, Renesmeé. Después seguiré con la historia._

_-Fin flashback- _

Cuando desperté, me di cuenta de que estaba en una habitación completamente desconocida para mí. Estaba recostada en una enorme cama con dosel y un edredón negro. Me levanté de golpe, causándome un ligero mareo, y me percaté que me habían cambiado de ropa también. Giré mi vista hacia todos lados, tratando de averiguar en dónde me encontraba, pero fue inútil. Estaba realmente aterrada y quería hablar con Félix, para pedirle que me dejara hablar con mis padres.

Prestando un poco más de atención, me di cuenta que me habían puesto un incómodo vestido color negro, con algo de vuelo en la falda, de manga corta y aplicaciones de gasa negra en el cuello. También unas medias en color vino e incómodos zapatos de tacón negro (**N/A: vestuario disponible en mi perfil**). Demasiado formal para mi gusto. Pero la pregunta era, ¿para qué me habían cambiado de ropa? Parecía que iba a un funeral o algún evento muy importante y quería saber a cuál.

Estaba tratando de encontrar respuesta a mi incógnita cuando escuché que alguien abría la puerta. Era Jane, la diabólica niña que podía torturarte hasta la muerte solo con usar la mente. Sinceramente, me dio miedo. Ahora no estaba mi madre para protegerme con su escudo y el mío era débil comparado con el de ella. Me dedicó una sonrisa burlona y me tendió una larga capa negra. Al ver que no hacía nada por tomarla, en un parpadeo, la puso sobre mis hombros y la anudó con fuerza a mi cuello.

- Ven – dijo seria – El maestro Cayo quiere verte enseguida. Has estado dormida casi todo el día y ya ha sido demasiado.

- ¿Cayo? – balbuceé, como una tonta.

- Sí, el maestro me ha pedido que viniera por ti. Obviamente tu jamás encontrarías la sala por tu cuenta. Pero, no te preocupes, con el tiempo lo lograrás.

Definitivamente, esto fue la cereza del pastel. Oficialmente, podía decir que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Para qué tanta formalidad? Yo estaba dispuesta a ser condescendiente y escuchar las peticiones de los Volturi (sabía por cuenta propia que no debes hacerlos enfadar, a menos que desees morir), pero estaba casi segura de que podía llegar a un acuerdo con ellos y regresar a mi casa. No lograba entender por qué era tan necesario que viniera hasta acá. Ellos sabían que yo no era peligrosa… Nahuel se los había dejado en claro hace casi siete años. Así que… ¿para qué me querían?

Recorrimos el imponente castillo, yo tratando de seguirle los pasos a Jane, pero iba demasiado rápido y constantemente se detenía, bufando molesta, porque me había perdido. Una vez que estuvimos en la famosa sala (que mas bien, parecía el estrado para realizar un juicio), me colocó frente a las sillas en donde usualmente se sientan los tres líderes. Únicamente Cayo estaba en su lugar, los otros dos asientos se encontraban vacíos.

Al verme, Cayo esbozó una sonrisa que sinceramente hizo que el cuerpo entero me temblara del horror. Se acercó a velocidad vampira hasta quedar frente a mí, tomando mi mano derecha entre sus níveas manos y recorriéndome con la mirada. De pronto, me sentí asqueada. Me sentía como un objeto siendo valorado antes de ser adquirido, y eso me enfureció.

- Pero qué fierecilla has resultado ser, Renesmeé, – dijo, antes de soltar una risilla burlona. Entonces, noté que seguía sujetando mi mano, y le había revelado todo lo que pensaba en ese momento – No te preocupes, créeme que todo tiene su razón de ser. Tu llegada a este lugar, es completamente justificada. He esperado por largos años y ahora se ha dado perfectamente la oportunidad. Naturalmente, no podía dejarla pasar así como así, ¿no crees?

Seguía congelada en mi lugar. Nada de lo que decía lograba encajar en mi cabeza. Entonces, soltó mi mano y comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor, aún inspeccionándome con sus ojos rojos. El temblor en mi cuerpo se intensificó, y llegué a pensar que todo esto era un simple juego y que él terminaría por beber de mi sangre.

- Verás – empezó, sonriente – Cuando caí en la cuenta de tu naturaleza, comprendí que era algo maravilloso que tú estuvieras existiendo. Tienes las características de un vampiro, pero posees algo más valioso… tu humanidad. Cuentas con esa capacidad que tienen las mujeres humanas: concebir. ¡Eso era magnífico, ¿no crees?!

"Pensé, en un principio, en ligarte con cualquiera de la guardia; a fin y al cabo podía pasar lo mismo que con tu madre. Pero, entonces, se atravesó alguien en mis planes… Ethan. Un muchacho tonto que decidió cazar en el lugar y en momento equivocado. Pensé en ordenar que lo mataran, cuando me di cuenta de que había algo más en él… ¡era un híbrido!

En ese momento, recordé al muchacho que acompañaba a Félix. Yo sabía que era como yo; y Félix tenía razón, él no había estado en aquel momento, cuando los Volturi fueron con el propósito de eliminarme de este mundo.

- Y no uno cualquiera. Se hizo un tanto del rogar y entonces, demostró que tenía un don excepcional: paralizar a sus víctimas, haciéndolas dormir. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de lo que tenía en mis manos: dos híbridos con dones maravillosos. Ambos con cualidades humanas de procrear. Así sería más fácil lograr mi objetivo.

- ¿Objetivo? – dije, finalmente.

- ¡Pero qué tonto soy! ¿Aún no te lo digo, verdad? – negué, violentamente – Por supuesto. Que un vampiro tuviera descendencia, era algo imposible. Pero ahora, gracias a ti, sabemos que puede pasar.

Todo quedó claro con esa última intervención. A él le interesaba que siguiera la especie. No había necesidad de transformar ni pasar todo el proceso de la conversión. Jadeé, horrorizada. Ellos querían… querían que yo… que tuviera…

- Hijos… - solté.

Jamás me pasó esa idea por la mente. Nunca, ni en mis sueños más extraños, había sopesado la idea de que algún día pudiera tener familia. Aún era muy joven para pensarlo. Además, no era seguro que yo pudiera tener hijos (aunque, en alguna ocasión, creo haber escuchado a mis padres haberlo hablado con mi abuelo Carlisle). Tal vez, en algún pensamiento, consideré un futuro con Jacob. ¡Pero lo veía en un futuro algo lejano!

- ¡Así es! Y bueno, obviamente a Aro no le iba a gustar la idea de que recurriera a métodos tan poco explorados para poder lograr esto. Además, lo menos que él quiere es que esto cree un conflicto con los Cullen. Así que, por qué no mejor dejamos esto como un secretito entre tu y yo. – dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

"Verás, me ha caído espléndidamente que un grupo de revoltosos recién nacidos hayan atacado el sur de Londres últimamente. Mis hermanos han decidido hacerse cargo de ellos, con el fin de que se arregle todo de una buena vez. Y, es por eso, que he decidido aprovechar la oportunidad para mover mis piezas antes de que regresen. Lo cual, estoy casi seguro, que les tomará algo de tiempo.

Éste tipo SÍ que estaba loco. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpida como para haber ido al bosque sola? Ahora, tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias: estaba en Volterra, a muchos kilómetros de casa, y un vampiro de la "realeza" quería que yo tuviera hijos súper dotados.

No supe en qué momento mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. Solté un sollozo y las lágrimas empezaron a correr libremente por mis mejillas. Estaba terriblemente aterrada. Cayo no dejaba de mirarme como si fuera la cosa más graciosa del mundo. Me dejé caer sobre mis rodillas y los sollozos hacían que mi cuerpo se convulsionara del dolor.

Quería ir a mi casa. Quería estar con mi familia y con mis amigos. Quería pedirle perdón a Jacob por haber sido tan estúpida y haberme portado como una niña. De no haber sido así, todo esto se pudo haber evitado. Pero no, ahora estaba aquí encerrada y sin saber cuándo podría regresar a Forks.

- ¿Puedo… puedo hablar… con mis padres? – solté entre sollozos.

- Eso es algo que no te puedo conceder, querida niña. Aunque, presiento que tus padres sabrán tarde o temprano tu paradero. Si les avisas dónde estas, le quitarías lo divertido a todo esto, ¿no te parece?

- ¿Qué pasa si… si me niego a… procrear? – aventé la piedra – Es decir, no estoy lista para tener hijos. Soy demasiado joven. Además, yo no amo a ese tal Ethan… ni siquiera sé nada de él.

- Pues, verás, me temo que es algo irrelevante que estés o no enamorada del joven Jackson. Lo que importa en este momento, es que cuanto antes veamos resultados. Además, yo creo firmemente que estás totalmente preparada para poder procrear; pero, claro, necesitamos hacer pruebas para poder descubrir eso.

- ¿Pruebas? – pregunté, horrorizada. Una parte de mí sabía la doble connotación de esa expresión. Podía significar dos cosas: someterme a experimentos extraños; o, tener relaciones con Ethan. Ninguna de las dos sonaba muy alentadora para mí, y la segunda parecía más probable que la primera.

- Y, sobre negarte, realmente te sugiero que no consideres mucho esta opción. – dijo, ignorando mi pregunta anterior – Ya que, de lo contrario, las cosas no saldrían muy bien para ninguna de las partes. Jack, ¿puedes venir un segundo, por favor?

En ese momento, no había notado al jovencito que estaba junto a Félix. Parecía un niño de no más de doce años (me recordaba a los mellizos Jane y Alec), con cabello de un intenso color negro y los típicos ojos color carmín. Al igual que todos (yo incluida) vestía una larga capa en color negro. Se puso a un lado de Cayo, sonriendo de manera maquiavélica y se giró hacia mí. Me puse de pie, mirándolo con notoria curiosidad.

- La familia ha crecido desde la última vez que nos vimos, Renesmeé. Él es Jack, y tiene un don muy parecido al de tu tía Alice. Me gustaría que vieras lo que Jack ha visto en el futuro, si es que te niegas a cooperar con todo esto. Créeme, Renesmeé, no deberías dudar en aceptar esta oferta. No es nada del otro mundo. Además, ¿acaso tu familia no quería que tuvieras una vida humana?

Temblé. Era evidente que durante todos estos años había sido observada minuciosamente por algún miembro de la guardia, con la firme intención de ver mi crecimiento y saber el momento exacto en que yo sería "ideal" para lograr los planes de sus maestros.

El muchachito se acercó a mí, como pidiendo permiso para tomar mi mano (aunque, llegados a este punto, no era como si pudiera negárselo). En cuanto se produjo el contacto, llegaron a mi mente borrones de imágenes hasta que se enfocó en una sola: mi familia. Era como si una cámara recorriera el rostro de cada uno de ellos, y todos tenían una expresión de horror. También vi a Jacob, a mis amigos… a todos los que quería. De repente la imagen se volvió borrosa y se volvió a enfocar en algo: mi familia siendo brutalmente masacrada por todos los miembros de la guardia, sin nada que yo pudiera hacer… excepto… aceptar y cooperar con todo esto.

- ¡No! – chillé, sacudiendo mi cabeza para alejar todas esas espantosas imágenes de mi familia despedazada por los Volturi. Jack soltó mi mano y mantuvo su sonrisa malvada.

- Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo?

¿Qué otra opción me quedaba? Era aceptar o poner en peligro a mi familia. Esas imágenes estaban todavía frescas en mi memoria y haría todo lo posible por evitar eso. Me sentía mal. No era el plan que mis padres tenían para mí. Casi podía imaginar las palabras de mi padre y su deseo por hacer _lo que es correcto_.

- _Perdóname papá_ – pensé, soltando un sollozo antes de asentir con la cabeza.

**…**

**Jacob POV**

¿Cómo puede un corazón seguir latiendo, cuando la razón de vivir se ha ido? A veces, envidiaba esa fuerza de voluntad que tenía ella, no había duda que la había heredado de su madre. Mientras mi niña se había ido, yo estaba aquí, sobreviviendo nuevamente y separado de ella.

¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpido y guardar algo tan importante? Ella tenía razón, después de todo. Debí ser honesto con ella y decírselo desde el primer instante en que supe que nuestra relación había avanzado. ¿Acaso planeaba quedarme callado y ver hasta qué punto podía aguantar sin decirlo? Estaba en su derecho de sentirse dolida, yo estaría igual de haber estado en su lugar.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas, y a cada minuto tenía que refrenarme a mí mismo para evitar salir corriendo hacia ella e implorar su perdón, de rodillas si era necesario. Ella me había pedido tiempo, y lo único que lograría con presionarla, sería alejarla aún más de mi lado. Pero, ya no podía aguantarlo más. No me importaba si ella quería quedarse con el humano y dejarme como amigo, me daba igual. Yo quería su felicidad, sin importar en qué lugar me dejaba a mí.

Tenía ese extraño escozor en el pecho, como si me faltara el aire o me fuera difícil respirar. Tenía un mal presentimiento y tenía miedo de que algo le hubiera pasado a Nessie y que yo no pudiera estar ahí para protegerla, como lo había prometido. Mi padre estaba más que fastidiado de verme ir y venir por la pequeña salita. Estaba a punto de gritarme otra obscenidad, cuando sonó el teléfono.

- Casa de los Black – dije, cortante.

- _Jacob _– soltó Bella, con cierto tono de alivio.

- Bella, ¿qué pasó? – seguramente ella ya había notado la histeria que empezaba a formarse en mi voz.

- _¡Se la han llevado!_ – susurró

- ¡¿Qué cosa?! – grité

- _¡Alguien se ha llevado a Renesmeé!_

No esperé a que dijera más. Colgué abruptamente y corrí hacia el bosque y me transformé. En ese momento, no me importó que mi ropa se desgarrara durante el proceso. Yo lo que quería era llegar rápidamente con los Cullen para escuchar lo que sabían. No podía imaginarme quién podría querer hacerle daño a Nessie. A pesar de los problemas que tuvo en un principio en la escuela, no tenía sentido que alguien quisiera llevársela.

Durante mi carrera hacia la mansión, escuché otras voces en mi cabeza. Sabía perfectamente quiénes eran, pero sabía también que, a pesar de que no quería que nadie más se involucrara en esto, iba a ser como hablarle a una pared o algo así.

- _¡Váyanse!_ – dije, serio

- _¡Sí cómo no! Y ¿desde cuando te hago caso, Jakie? _– dijo Leah, sarcásticamente.

- _He dicho que se vayan. Esto es problema mío._

- _Escuchamos todo, Jake. Queremos ayudar en lo que podamos_ – intervino Seth.

Era una batalla perdida, estaba seguro. Los hermanos Clearwater, principalmente Seth, estimaban mucho a los Cullen (sabía que Leah estaba interesada por el simple hecho de querer pelear). En cuanto estuvimos en casa, los hermanos se transformaron de vuelta y entraron a la casa, pero yo esperé en el pórtico. Poco después, Esme salió con un par de prendas para que yo pudiera usar.

Una vez transformado en humano, entré y encontré a todos reunidos en la sala, con expresiones desoladas. Bella sollozaba sin lágrimas en el hombro de su esposo, mientras él la consolaba de manera tierna. Al verme llegar, ella corrió hacia mí y me envolvió en un frío abrazo, como consuelo a lo que me iba a decir.

- ¡Oh, Jake! ¡Se la han llevado! – sollozó

- ¿Ya tienen alguna idea de quién pudo haber sido?

- Sí – habló el doctor – Pero es muy poco probable.

- ¿Quién? – rugí

- Los Volturi

- Pero, creí que ellos ya sabían que ella no era peligrosa – habló Seth, haciendo eco a mis pensamientos.

- Precisamente, por eso es poco probable que sean ellos. – dijo Alice – Pero, de ser incorrectas nuestras suposiciones, nos deja la misma pregunta ¿quién pudo haber sido?

Entonces, la pequeña Cullen se quedo estática en su lugar, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la sala. Me tensé y todos, al parecer, se quedaron en su lugar esperando su siguiente movimiento. Un par de segundos después, la vampira parpadeó y se giró hacia nosotros con una mueca de horror. ¡Claro, una visión!

- No hay que seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Está claro. Ellos la tienen.

- ¿Qué viste, Alice? – preguntó Edward

- En ese momento no estaba con ellos, pero pude ver a Félix hablando con Jane sobre la llegada de Nessie al castillo. Ella está dormida en alguna de las habitaciones.

- ¡Hay que ir por ella! – dijo Emmett.

- Pero, no podemos ir así como así. Nos superan en cantidad – dijo Esme

- No – volvió a interrumpir Alice – No están todos en el castillo. Al parecer, parte de la guardia ha salido a una expedición.

- Entonces, tenemos oportunidad – podía imaginar a Emmett planeando cómo atacar a los chupasangres.

Mientras todos empezaron a organizarse en cómo se irían hasta Italia, me volví hacia mis compañeros. Era obvio que yo iría a rescatar a mi pequeña de cualquiera que fuera el plan de los vampiros italianos. Leah me miró como si tuviera tres cabezas y Seth se veía ansioso de querer ayudar. Él y Nessie eran como los hermanos pequeños que siempre tramaban alguna travesura.

- Leah, necesito que te hagas cargo de las cosas mientras yo esté fuera.

- ¡¿Qué?! – chilló, algo histérica - ¡¿Acaso piensas ir hasta allá, tu solo?! Jacob, eso sería como un suicidio. De ninguna manera permitiré que vayas sin alguna compañía.

- ¿Ah no? – sonreí sarcástico - ¿Y qué sugieres?

- Iré contigo – dijo, determinada.

- ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! – vociferé.

- ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? ¿Te da vergüenza que una mujer vaya a ayudarte?

- ¡¿De qué me estás hablando?! Sabes que eso no es verdad. Pero es peligroso. Quédate aquí y ayúdame con Sam y los demás.

- ¡Sí, claro! Quieres que me quede aquí, a tejer una bufanda para cuando estés de regreso. Iré contigo y punto.

- Jake. – habló Seth – Mi hermana tiene razón. Es un acto suicida ir solo a una guarida de vampiros. Es peligroso.

- ¿Y no crees que sería más peligroso arriesgarla a ella? – me dirigí hacia él, ignorando por un momento a Leah – No Seth. No es algo que planeé discutir. Iré solo y ya.

- No hagas como si no estuviera aquí, Jacob Black – me gritó en una oreja. Sabía que era una pelea en la que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder.

- Lleva a Paul – suplicó el joven Clearwater, entendiendo mi dilema y tratando de dar una solución – Sabes que a él le encantará hacer eso, y así tendrás más apoyo.

- Bien – dije entre dientes – Llámalo y dile que lo quiero aquí en este momento.

Regresé a la sala, y noté que ya tenían todo arreglado. Edward asintió lentamente, dando a entender que había escuchado la conversación que tuve con los hermanos Clearwater y la decisión a la que había llegado de llevar a dos compañeros. Regresó su atención a su familia.

- Bien. Los hombres se irán en el siguiente vuelo. Sale aproximadamente en dos horas, así que vayan arreglando todo lo que van a llevarse. – dijo Alice – Las mujeres saldremos en el vuelo de la noche. Llegaremos con una diferencia de más o menos seis o siete horas entre un vuelo y otro, así que nos encontraremos en el hotel _La Piazza di Italia_.

- Pensé que iríamos directamente al castillo – dijo Emmett. El tipo estaba desilusionado por no tener una batalla instantánea.

- No, aunque la guardia no esté completa, no es para tomarse a la ligera. – habló Carlisle – Hay que planear perfectamente lo que haremos antes de actuar de manera irresponsable. Sabemos que ellos la tienen, pero esa no es razón para ir sin ningún plan.

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Edward – Alice, ¿ves algo más?

- No, al parecer ella no va a despertar sino hasta unas cuantas horas más.

Dicho esto, nos empezamos a distribuir por la casa. Todos empezaron a arreglar sus cosas y yo regresé a La Push para prepararme antes del viaje. Estaba terriblemente asustado y nervioso. No sabíamos las intenciones de esas sanguijuelas. No sabíamos si la querían como alimento o para eliminarla, ahora que estaba sin la protección de nosotros.

Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde…

**Fin del capítulo **

**

* * *

  
**

(**N/A**) ¿Qué tal? ¿Creen que merezca un review? ¿Les gustó? ¡Ah! Tan cerca de los 250 (a unos 6 o 7 reviews de lograrlo) ¿Quién se llevará el premio en esta ocasión?

Fue genial leer sus teorías. Unas se acercaron bastante, aunque no estaban seguras de que fuera cierto o no, así que me daban varias opciones. Bueno, chicas, ya vieron cuál era la acertada. En casi todos sus comentarios se atinaron la respuesta correcta ;D

Disfruté muchísimo escribir este capítulo. Cayo me parece un personaje simplemente increíble. ¿Qué opinan de todo lo que le dijo a Renesmeé? ¿Aceptará ella tan fácilmente?

Ahora, me pondré seria (¡ajá!). Como dije, el siguiente capítulo no estará el lunes como siempre, sino hasta el **miércoles 4 de noviembre**. Algunas ya saben por qué lo haré de esa manera. Las demás, ni modo jeje, tendrán que esperar hasta el 4 para saberlo. No se preocupen, no es nada malo.

Y, como compensación a mi pequeño retraso premeditado, les diré de qué tratará el siguiente capítulo: un pequeño vistazo a la vida de Ethan Jackson antes de llegar con los Volturis (para todas aquellas que casi creo que lo quieren ejecutar jeje), así como una importante decisión que tomará Renesmeé.

Por cierto… ¡Dios! No sé si les llegó el preview pasado, o si lo mandé dos veces o así. Es que, como casi siempre, FF está teniendo problemas y me decía que no podía mandarse o así. Grr. Procuro mandar el preview a los que tienen cuenta (y siempre y cuando esté listo el capítulo para el domingo). Para las chicas que no tienen cuenta, si quieren un adelanto del siguiente capítulo, basta con mandarme un correo (así como "¡Hey, yo quiero un adelanto!" XD) a: **l a p e q u e 8 8 8 8 (arroba) h o t m a i l (punto) c o m**

O, vaya, pónganme así sus correos. Sin guiones, puntos ni arrobas. Y con mucho gusto, lo envío.

En fin, nos vemos la siguiente semana. Gracias por sus reviews. Ya saben, si tienen Twitter… **/c_ linan** ;D

**Carliitha Cullen**

_Recibe la visita de tu vampiro y/o lobo favorito dejando un review dando clic en el botón verde de aquí abajo x)_


	26. Ethan Jackson

Todos los personajes son de _Stephenie Meyer_. Edward es de Bella (excepto los fines de semana y días festivos. Entonces es mío LOL). La historia es de mi autoría, así como algunos personajes que aparecen a lo largo de la misma.

**Nota importante abajo**

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

**Ethan Jackson**

Sentía las lágrimas corriendo libremente por mi cara. No estaba segura de cuántas horas llevaba llorando, pero eso era lo que menos me importaba. Me habían robado mi libertad, todo por un estúpido capricho de un vampiro loco.

_-Flashback-_

_Tendría poco más de un año__ y medio, pero no lucía como tal. Mi papi decía que bien podía pasar por una niña de tres, tal vez cuatro. _

_- ¡Más alto! – chillé de alegría, mientras bajaba de regreso a los brazos de mi tío - ¡Más alto, tío Em! ¡Más alto!_

_Era divertido jugar con mi tío Emmett. Aunque a mi mami no le gustaba que me tomara como balón de fútbol, para mi era divertido que mi tío jugara conmigo de esa manera. Mi abuelito Carlisle decía que yo era 'irrompibile' como mi papi, así que no me podía pasar nada malo (pero de cualquier forma, a mi mami no le convencía)_

_Una vez más, mi tío me arrojó varios metros hacia arriba, lo que me hizo soltar más risitas tontas, y volví a caer en sus brazos. Yo podía saltar así de alto sin ayuda de nadie, pero eso no era divertido. Era mejor cuando mis tíos jugaban conmigo, hacíamos competencias sobre quién cazaba un oso más rápido o simplemente unas carreras por el bosque. _

_- Emmett, hijo, ¿me puedes ayudar a mover unos muebles del estudio? – se escuchó la dulce voz de mi abuelita Esme_

_- Voy, mamá – dijo mientras me ponía de vuelta en el suelo. Hice un puchero y agaché la cabeza. Yo quería seguir jugando (pronto iba a ser hora de cenar y luego no me iban a dejar jugar). Mi tío se arrodilló para quedar a mi nivel – Hey, Nessie, ¿qué te parece una carrera de regreso a la casa? Te apuesto a que yo llegaré más rápido que tú hasta el estudio. _

_Sonreí de vuelta. Mi tío era la persona más genial y divertida del mundo._

_-Fin flashback-_

Iba a extrañar todo eso. El convivir con mi familia día a día. Ahora no sabía si algún día los iba a volver a ver. Iba a extrañar a mis padres. A mi madre presionando constantemente para que me apegara a esa mitad humana dentro de mí. _Felicidades, mamá, ahora se iba a cumplir tu deseo_, pensé con cierta amargura. Si tan solo tuviera la oportunidad, me despediría de ellos como es debido. Les daría un beso a mis padres y les pediría que no se preocuparan por mí.

Parte de mí se aferraba firmemente a la idea de no querer hacer esto. Que era una estupidez y una locura. ¡No era seguro que yo pudiera concebir! Pero, estaba esa escena que me había enseñado Jack… y no quería eso. Por otra parte, me imaginé cómo tomarían mis padres esta noticia. Casi podía escuchar los bramidos de mi padre y escucharlo murmurar un "no pasará, a menos que estén primeramente casados, como es correcto".

Me concentré en recordar más a mis padres.

_-Flashback-_

_Aprendí a tocar el piano desde muy niña, pero sin duda ver a mi papá tocándolo era mucho mejor. Él siempre decía que yo había sido su mejor alumna y disfrutaba escucharme tocar, pero yo nunca sería tan buena como él. Sí, con el paso de los años había perfeccionado y podía tocar con los ojos cerrados, pero no era lo mismo que escucharlo a él. _

_Todos, excepto mis padres, habían salido a cazar. Oficialmente, mi cumpleaños número seis (quince, basándome en mi apariencia) había terminado. Sin fiesta en grande, sin pastel, sin cosas ostentosas, solo un par de regalos de parte de mi familia. No tenía ni una pizca de sueño, así que bajé para ver qué podía hacer para entretenerme, cuando escuché la música del piano envolver la sala. Entré y me encontré a mi madre sentada en un sofá, leyendo un libro, mientras mi papá tocaba su nana. Sonreí. Esa había sido la primera canción que había aprendido a tocar en el piano. _

_- 'Quiero bailar' – pensé, casi gritándolo para que mi papá pudiera leerlo; y entonces la melodía cambió. Mi papá comenzó a tocar mi canción de cuna._

**_[River Flows in you – Yiruma]_**

_La música de mi papá siempre me causaba dos efectos: o querer dormir o querer bailar. Era tan suave y confortante que no pude evitar comenzar a danzar alrededor de la sala, dando piruetas, saltos y vueltas. Disfrutaba improvisar mis pasos de baile. Mi mamá dejó su libro a un lado y empezó a verme bailar, haciéndome sonreír con orgullo. Mi abuelita decía que podía estudiar ballet si yo lo pedía, ya que era buena en eso. _

_Cuando la melodía llegó a su fin, me acerqué a mis papás (mi mamá se le había unido en el banquillo del piano) y los envolví en un abrazo. Era la mejor manera de terminar mi cumpleaños._

_-Fin flashback-_

- ¡Déjenme salir! – grité al aire, aún acostada en la enorme cama. Sabía que mis súplicas no eran ni siquiera escuchadas por los demás – Por favor, quiero irme a casa.

_Necesitaba_ salir de aquí. No sabía cuándo planeaban hacer sus _experimentos_ conmigo, y eso me causaba un miedo terrible. Cayo me había dejado muy en claro que esto no se trataba de amor; a él le daba igual si Ethan me era atractivo o me causaba asco. Así que quién sabe qué cosas tenían planeadas para mí. No quería ni siquiera pensarlo (al hacerlo, mi cuerpo convulsionaba del espanto).

Luego, como un relámpago, el recuerdo de Jacob llegó a mi mente. ¡Oh Dios! ¡Jacob! Ahora no había esperanza. No podía regresar a él y esperar a que me recibiera con los brazos abiertos después de haber estado con alguien más. El solo hecho de pensarlo me hacía sentir sucia, usada, indigna… él merecía algo mejor.

_-Flashback-_

_Estaba un poco atónita todavía. Había besado a Jacob y luego él me besó de nuevo (aunque había sido algo pequeño). Había experimentado mi primer beso a su lado y ahora traía esa tonta sonrisita en la cara. Me abrazó una vez más y me sentó a su lado, para contemplar a la luna. _

_Recordé un poco lo que había dicho hace un momento, sobre mi disfraz de caperucita. Todo empezó a encajar en ese momento y comprendí la razón por la cual Alice había insistido tanto en que me pusiera este traje. Me puse a pensar en el libro infantil y decidí molestar a Jacob con uno de los famosos parlamentos. _

_- ¿Sabes?, estaba pensando en una cosa – dije con falsa inocencia – Si yo soy Caperucita y tu el Lobo feroz, ahora entiendo por qué escribieron así la historia. _

_- ¿A qué te refieres? – arqueó una ceja_

_- Digo, tienes unas manos grandes – dije mientras juntaba nuestras palmas. Sus manos, efectivamente, eran mucho más grandes que las mías. _

_- Son para abrazarte mejor – dijo rodeándome con sus enormes brazos y acercándome a su pecho. Yo solté una risita. _

_- Tienes unos ojos grandes – delineé el contorno de sus ojos con mi dedo índice, mientras lo veía fijamente. _

_- Son para admirarte mejor – dijo viéndome con dulzura, para después depositar un dulce beso en mi frente. _

_- Y tienes una boca grande – me ruboricé por mis palabras. Este juego ya no me pareció tan tonto como en un principio y había olvidado por qué lo inicié en primer lugar. _

_- Para comerte mejor – me jaló y me dio una pequeña mordida en el hombro. Jadeé por la sorpresa y, de repente, me sentí más osada. Lo empujé juguetonamente y me puse a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Una sonrisa burlona y torcida se dibujó en mi cara y, sin pensarlo dije…_

_- Alto ahí, Lobo Feroz. Yo soy la vampira en este par, yo soy la que puede dar las mordidas – antes de inclinarme a su cuello y dar una pequeña mordida en él. Solté una risita tonta y recordé cuando era niña y lo mordía todo el tiempo. Había extrañado demasiado a Jacob, después de todos estos años separados._

_Desgraciadamente, el alegre tono de mi celular, hizo que la pequeña burbuja se reventara y me regresara a la realidad. _

_-Fin flashback-_

Este recuerdo trajo una nueva ronda de lágrimas amargas. Todo lo que podía hacer era sollozar; total, sabía que no me iban a dejar ir así como así. No me importaba si volvía locos a todos en el castillo con mi actitud (al contrario, tal vez me dejaban libre antes de tiempo).

A pesar de todo, me sorprendió ver poco después a Ethan parado en el umbral de la puerta, con gesto aburrido, y sus brazos cruzados por encima de su pecho. No podía concebir la idea de que tenía que hacer _eso_ con él para poder largarme de aquí. Rogaba e imploraba a los cielos que todo esto funcionara y poder cumplir con lo que me pedían. Me sentía molesta con todos en este lugar.

Ethan pareció no importarle mi enojo mental, ya que se acercó hacia la cama y se arrodilló para que su cara quedara a centímetros de la mía. Me miró fijamente y frunció un poco el ceño. Quería preguntarle que cuál era su maldito problema, y gritarle que yo no tengo monos en la cara para que me miren de esa manera. Pero opté por ignorarlo y seguir con mi vida. No pensaba involucrarme en ningún aspecto con él.

- Tienes que comer – soltó de repente

- No, gracias – dije antes de girarme y darle la espalda. Él ignoró mi actitud y rodeó la cama para volver a estar frente a mí. Rodeé los ojos.

- No puedes quedarte así, muriéndote de hambre – agregó. Lucía un poquito preocupado por mí. Sólo un poquito.

- Mírame – lo reté, cerrando los ojos para ya no tener que verlo.

- No seas terca. Sé que no eres feliz comiendo cosas "humanas", así que ven conmigo a la sala para que comas algo _de verdad_.

No me fiaba ni un poquito de sus palabras. No ayudaba el hecho de que sus ojos tuvieran motitas color carmín. Sabía a qué se refería con comida _de verdad_ y con mayor razón me negaba a hacerlo. Apreté los ojos, como si con eso fuera a lograr que se lagara de la habitación.

- Si no vienes… – empezó y soltó un suspiro pesado – no me quedará otro remedio que llevarte yo mismo.

Dicho esto, sentí como un par de fuertes brazos me cargaban en vilo. Abrí mis ojos de la impresión y vi que él tenía una expresión burlona. Eso me enfureció aún más (si es que eso era posible). Y, como si fuera una niña pequeña, empecé a dar patadas y manotazos para lograr liberarme de él. Él únicamente me colocó sobre su hombro como si fuera un costal de papas.

- ¡Suéltame, bestia! – rugí. Sólo podía escuchar las carcajadas de todos a nuestro alrededor y sentí el cuerpo de Ethan convulsionándose de la risa.

- Eres tan cabezota. Si no vamos a hacer nada malo, vamos a comer. Ahora, deja de moverte como si fueras una lombriz.

¡Cómo si el pudiera decirme qué hacer! Me revolví con más fuerza. Golpeé sus brazos y trataba de patear su estómago. Entonces, no me di cuenta en dónde estábamos, pero comencé a tirar de su cabello con fuerza, tomándolo desprevenido y haciendo que ambos cayéramos (luego supe que Ethan iba bajando las escaleras. Demasiado tarde).

- ¡Agh! ¡Niña, por favor! – gritó. Me vi liberada unos instantes y corrí, pero fui atrapada nuevamente por sus brazos – Deja de jugar. Sino te comportas, tendré que amarrarte como a un perro.

Llegamos a la famosa sala. Noté que Cayo ya estaba ahí, junto a Jane, Alec, Félix y Jack. Me pregunté por qué estaban todos reunidos al mismo tiempo, pero mi respuesta llegó rápido. Una hermosa mujer entró a la sala, seguida por un grupo de turistas de distintos países. Todo esto me daba tan mala espina. Ellos parecían ajenos a todo lo que les rodeaba. Estuve a punto de gritarles "_¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué no ven que están rodeados de vampiros?_", pero sabía que jamás me creerían.

Cayo se acercó a la mujer y besó sus dos mejillas antes de dedicarles una mirada codiciosa a los turistas. Sonrió ampliamente hacia nosotros y dio un asentimiento con la cabeza, indicándoles algo a los demás, pero no sabía qué era.

En ese momento, todos se abalanzaron sobre el grupo de personas, bebiendo de ellos como si fueran botellitas de agua. Me quedé estática en mi lugar, sin saber qué hacer. El olor de la sangre era delicioso, y tuve que contener la respiración para no caer en la tentación de beber de ellos también. Sí, de niña había bebido sangre humana, pero era sangre donada (aunque claro, los donadores no sabían que su sangre iba a ser bebida por una bebé semi vampiro), y poco después aprendí a seguir la dieta vegetariana de mi familia. Tenía casi toda mi vida bebiendo de animales.

- Renesmeé, querida – habló Cayo – ¿No vas a alimentarte? Ethan dijo que te veías algo hambrienta hace un momento.

Negué rápida y violentamente con la cabeza. Temía hablar y tener que jalar aire, ya que eso implicaba tener que oler la deliciosa esencia que se remolinaba en el ambiente. Él se acercó a mí y me rodeó los hombros con un brazo, como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida. Me acercó (casi jalándome) hacia un chico que se encontraba en el piso, agonizando y pidiendo por su vida.

- Anda, pequeña. Bebe.

- Por favor, no – dije, sofocada.

- Cariño, si vas a quedarte aquí, es necesario que te adaptes a nuestras costumbres. No todos somos como tu querido abuelo Carlisle. Ahora… bebe – ordenó.

Temblando, me agaché hasta quedar a la altura del muchacho. Dolía demasiado, no sólo físicamente, sino también en mi corazón. Sentía que estaba matando a alguno de mis compañeros del instituto. O a Adam… _o a Josh_. Sentía que estaba traicionando a mi familia, a mis amigos…

- _Por favor, perdóname_ – susurré en el oído del joven, antes de encajar mis dientes en su cuello y dejar que la sangre corriera libremente hasta llenar mi boca.

Sentí cómo el muchacho se retorcía de dolor por la herida que le había provocado, haciéndome que me encogiera de angustia. Yo no era ponzoñosa, no había manera de "anestesiar" a mis presas. Nunca había pasado por esto antes pero, como algo que yo simplemente no esperaba, el frenesí llegó y me golpeó por completo. Comencé a beber de él como si se me fuera la vida en ello. Noté que él había dejado de luchar y poco a poco la sangre se había terminado.

Quería más… me abalancé sobre una chica y repetí la vergonzosa hazaña. Estaba fuera de mí.

Cuando recobré el conocimiento, estaba a un lado de Cayo, jadeando violentamente por aire, siendo sostenida por Ethan y Alec. Ya habían limpiado la sala y no quedaba ni un rastro de la masacre que se había producido hace unos instantes. Ethan miró a Alec, indicándole que ya era seguro soltarme y me rodeó los hombros con un brazo, atrayéndome a él. Miré mi ropa, llena de sangre (imperceptible por el color negro. Pero sabía que ahí estaba), y el dolor por lo que había hecho me llegó de repente. Era un monstruo.

Rodeé la cintura de Ethan con mis brazos y escondí mi cara en su pecho. Me sentía terrible por lo que había hecho y el único consuelo que podía tener era llorar. Él besó la parte de arriba de mi cabeza y me volvió a tomar en brazos. Esta vez, me dejé hacer y dejé de pelear. No me importaba a dónde me llevaba. Yo lo único que quería era salir de esa cámara y olvidar todo.

Ethan me depositó suavemente en la cama y se sentó a mi lado, acariciando mi cabeza y cepillando mi cabello con sus largos y níveos dedos. Me dejó llorar todo lo que yo quería, sin chistar.

- Sé que no era lo que tu querías, pero era necesario. Esto te mantendrá fuerte.

- Todas esas personas… - sollocé.

- Lo sé. Renesmeé, si hay algo que pudiera hacer por ti, créeme que lo haría sin pensarlo. Yo… no quiero que la pases mal aquí. Sé que nuestra situación es un tanto retorcida, pero podemos, _debemos_ salir adelante.

No respondí a su comentario. A pesar de sentirme completamente satisfecha, me sentía físicamente exhausta. Lo único que quería era dormir y pensar que todo esto no había sido más que una dolorosa pesadilla. Ethan entendió y pidió que me preparan una ducha caliente y ropa limpia.

**…**

Cuando desperté, era casi de noche. Nuevamente me habían cambiado de ropa y ahora traía un vestido largo en color verde (**N/A Disponible en mi perfil**). No recordaba en qué momento me habían dado un baño y me habían puesto ropa limpia, pero lo agradecía en el alma. A pesar de todo, me sentía terriblemente mal, por haber atacado a personas inocentes y haber acabado con sus vidas.

Me paré junto a una ventana que daba hacia la calle. Podía ver un pequeño bosque (o quizá un parque muy extenso) a unas cuantas cuadras del castillo. Era la hora del crepúsculo, casi podía adivinar. Aunque no se veía el sol, el cielo estaba bajo una densa capa de nubes que amenazaban con soltar lluvia de un momento a otro. Suspiré derrotada. Era obvio que jamás podré salir de este horrible lugar. En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta, haciéndome pegar un pequeño brinco del susto.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó Ethan desde el umbral. Simplemente agaché la cabeza y volví a mirar hacia la ventana. En un instante, él estaba a mi lado, tomando mi mano entre las suyas. Se veía orgulloso de sí mismo, con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes – Te dije que te iba a ayudar a hacer más amena tu estancia aquí ¿cierto? Pues, adivina. He convencido a Cayo de que te deje salir por un par de horas, para que conozcas la ciudad y los alrededores. Te gustará.

Lo miré dudosa. Aunque, de todos los que habitaban este maldito lugar, Ethan era el que mejor me había tratado, temía que todo fuera una trampa por parte del "maestro Cayo". Pero, él mantenía esa sonrisa boba en el rostro, indicándome que todo era seguro. Suspiré y decidí darle el beneficio de la duda, así que opté por aprovechar esta oportunidad (no sabía cuándo se iba a repetir).

Lo seguí por los enormes y larguísimos corredores del castillo, hasta que por fin llegamos a la puerta principal. Me sentí feliz de poder respirar aire fresco casi creo que salgo corriendo… _salir corriendo_. ¡Eso es! Ahora tenía que buscar la manera de estar sola por unos instantes para poder huir de este lugar. Ethan podía ser igual de veloz, pero mi familia decía que yo era la más veloz, como mi papá.

Una vez que estuvimos lejos del imponente lugar, me concentré en los movimientos de Ethan para aprovechar un descuido de su parte y poder correr. Comenzó a llover, y noté que él sacaba un amplio paraguas color negro y me ofreció su brazo para avanzar. Cruzamos la torre del reloj y unos cuantos lugares cuando él se distrajo, contemplando a un grupo de niños que brincaba en los charcos.

Era mi oportunidad. Sujeté mi vestido para no tropezar en mi carrera y salí disparada hacia el bosque. El camino era difícil, ya que el piso estaba cubierto por pequeñas piedras y depresiones que hacían complicado el caminar (sobre todo en zapatos altos) y, además, la lluvia no ayudaba en lo absoluto, y hacía que mi cabello se me pegara a la cara. Pero aún así corrí como si la vida se me fuera en ello.

Miraba asustada hacia donde Ethan se había quedado. Él estaba estático, pero con una extraña mirada en la cara. ¿Por qué no me seguía? ¿Me dejaría ir así de fácil? ¿Cuánto tardarían los Volturis en darse cuenta de mi ausencia y en cuánto tiempo estaría de vuelta en el castillo? Enfoqué mi vista de regreso al camino, ahora ya más cercana a los árboles.

Tenía muchas cosas en mi contra: el incómodo vestido largo, los zapatos altos, el suelo a desnivel y la lluvia. Pero, a pesar de todo, no me importaba. TENÍA que salir de este lugar. Llegar a algún pueblo y pedir ayuda, o no sé. Me tropecé dos veces durante mi huida; y en la segunda, me hice un corte algo fuerte en la rodilla. Esperé impaciente a que cicatrizara, pero tomaría algo de tiempo; así que, a pesar del dolor que sentía, seguí corriendo.

Ya no sabía hacia dónde iba. Comencé a correr en zigzag por los árboles, tratando de encontrar alguna salida. Ahora mi idea me parecía estúpida e irresponsable, pero sobre todo, me daba miedo al no ver a Ethan yendo por mí. A lo mejor había ido a pedir refuerzos al castillo.

Entonces, alguien me sujetó con fuerza del brazo, sacudiéndome y dándome la vuelta para quedar de frente. Era un furioso Ethan que me miraba con fuego en los ojos. Su agarre se hizo más fuerte (de seguro iba a dejar un moretón), pero lo que más me asustaba era esa energía que emanaba de su cuerpo. Sentía que me iba a despedazar con sus propias manos.

- No, no, no, no – rezongué, negando violentamente con la cabeza y tratando de zafarme de su agarre.

- ¿Ya te cansaste de jugar? – preguntó, irónico – ¿Has disfrutado tu salida al bosque? Porque, déjame decirte, esta será la última vez que verás el exterior en muchísimo tiempo, Renesmeé. Te lo aseguro. Te di la oportunidad de que salieras para liberarte del dolor de hace un momento y, tal vez, cazar a un estúpido conejo para liberarte de tu culpa de beber de un humano. Pero ya no más…

- No, por favor. Déjame ir – supliqué.

- ¡Nunca! ¿Me oyes? – apretó más su mano en mi brazo – ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así? ¿Acaso eres estúpida o algo? ¿No sabes lo que implica que tú decidas jugar a las escondidas? No tienes idea de lo que puede pasar si tu desapareces así como así. ¡Vámonos de aquí!

Me rendí y me encogí por sus palabras. Dejé que despotricara a su antojo, antes de que me jalara del brazo para llevarme de regreso al castillo. Antes de entrar, se arrodilló y levantó mi vestido, descaradamente, y se aseguró que mi herida ya había sanado antes de que alguien en el lugar pudiera oler mi sangre. Me congelé ante su acción, pero al ver que no tenía otra intención más que revisar mi herida, me relajé… sólo un poco.

Al entrar, Cayo nos esperaba. Tenía una expresión rabiosa en la cara, y estaba segura de que se había enterado de mi intento fallido de escape. Me miró con el ceño fruncido e hizo un ademán para que Ethan se acercara. Él, algo asustado, llegó hasta Cayo hasta quedar de frente. Me dio miedo lo que sea que Cayo pudiera hacerle a Ethan, después de todo, había sido mi culpa que me escapara de su cuidado.

- ¡Eso fue estúpido, Ethan! – gruñó – Se suponía que tú la ibas a cuidar, ¿y qué pasa? Ella corre por los bosques cual libre gacela. Esto no le hará gracia a Hellen, Ethan. Tu descuido tendrá consecuencias en ella.

- No – se rompió, temblándole la voz y soltando un par de lágrimas, sujetándose de la túnica de Cayo para no colapsar hasta el piso – Maestro, por favor no. A ella no le haga nada.

- ¡Ah! Niños… ¿Qué haré con ustedes? – suspiró – Esta bien, Ethan. Pero llévate a esta niña antes de que cambie de opinión.

- Gracias, maestro – dijo Ethan, agradecido con Cayo.

Me tomó nuevamente del brazo y me jaló hacia el pasillo. Llegamos a mi cuarto y me arrojó contra la cama. Aún no se le pasaba su enojo hacia mí. Me dedicó una mirada furiosa, antes de darse media vuelta y salir de mi cuarto. Poco después, entró Heidi (la chica que nos llevó la "comida") con algo que parecía ser una bata para dormir. Me di un buen baño, para quitarme el lodo y la tierra y me preparé para dormir.

Un par de horas después, me encontré dando vueltas como lombriz por toda la cama, incapaz de poder conciliar el sueño. Ahora no sabía cómo iban a ser las cosas con Ethan, después de haberme fugado de su cuidado. Él se había portado lo más decente posible conmigo y yo le había respondido de mala manera. Quería disculparme con él, pero no me quedaba de otra que esperar a que él viniera a mí. Si me aventuraba a buscarlo por mi cuenta, era seguro que me iba a perder.

Y, como si lo hubiera invocado, Ethan estaba parado en la puerta con la misma expresión sombría de hace un rato. Me dolía un poco saber que había arruinado las cosas. Bajo otras circunstancias, Ethan y yo podríamos haber sido los mejores amigos (claro, si hacíamos a un lado el hecho de que estábamos obligados a tener que hacer… _eso_).

- Yo… creo que te debo una disculpa – dije, poniéndome de pie para ir hacia él.

- Déjalo así. Sólo venía a asegurarme que Heidi te había entregado la ropa de dormir – dijo, con tono seco.

- Ethan, ¿por qué te tomas tantas molestias conmigo? Es decir, la ropa, los cuidados, el paseo que arruiné hace un momento… ¿por qué?

- Te lo dije, quiero hacer tu estancia lo más amena posible. Además, si nos ponemos a pensar, tu eres la que quedará peor parada de todo este asunto – dijo, con una sonrisa cínica – Pero, tienes razón, creo que no debería tomarme tantas molestias. Tú eres una niña mimada que sólo piensa en sí misma, y no le importa lo que le pueda pasar a los demás.

Eso trajo una nueva pregunta a mi mente. Cayo había mencionado a una _Hellen_ y esto hizo que Ethan rompiera esa capa dura que lo cubría todo el tiempo (o casi todo el tiempo), dejándolo por primera vez vulnerable. Cayo había amenazado a Ethan con hacerle daño a ella y él se veía dolido con la mera idea.

- ¿Quién es Hellen? – solté de repente, haciendo eco a lo que estaba pensando.

- Eso… ella... no es de tu incumbencia, Renesmeé.

- Lo es desde el momento en que Cayo dijo que debía tener intimidad contigo para poder ser libre. – lo desafié – Mis acciones también la perjudican a ella, así que lo menos que merezco es saber de su existencia.

Suspiró derrotado y se acercó a mí. Me condujo hacia la cama nuevamente, y se sentó en el borde, viendo hacia la nada.

- Se llama Hellen Carter. Ella es mi… _prometida_. Aunque, se podría decir que ha sido también como una madre para mí. Verás, es extraño hablar de mis padres, puesto a que nunca los conocí. Al igual que en tu caso, mi madre era humana cuando se embarazó de mi padre, pero no tuvo tanta suerte como tu mamá. Ella murió al dar a luz. En ese momento, al estar tan vulnerable ante el mundo, Hellen me encontró, curiosa por mi naturaleza.

"Ella dice que se encariñó de mí al instante, así que cuidó de mí durante mi breve infancia. Ella… no comparte la dieta de animales, pero yo no sabía que podía beber otra cosa que no fuera sangre humana. En un principio era como que su hijo.

Sonreí levemente al ver el brillo en los ojos de Ethan cuando hablaba de ella. Aunque, me sorprendió en gran medida saber que él iba a casarse y ahora estaba atado a un compromiso, al igual que yo.

- Cuando llegué a mi madurez, empecé a verla de una manera diferente. Claro, ella es hermosa por su naturaleza de vampira, pero había algo más. Era amor. Ella ha estado a mi lado todos estos años, cuidándome y protegiéndome.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – solté de repente.

- Tengo este aspecto desde que cumplí los seis o siete años. Pero, si nos vamos a años "humanos", tengo casi veinticinco. Así que, como sabes e igual te pasará a ti, estoy estancado en el cuerpo de un muchacho de dieciocho o veinte años.

- Continúa, por favor.

- Un par de años antes de llegar a Volterra, me di cuenta que lo que sentía por Hellen era amor. No amor de un hijo a su madre, sino de un hombre hacia una mujer. No sabía si Hellen tenía una pareja o si pronto se decidiría a buscar una, pero no quise perder más tiempo. Busqué y planeé la mejor manera de pedirle matrimonio a mi compañera, lo cual me tomó casi todo un año.

"Cuando por fin lo hice, ella estaba que no cabía de la emoción. Me confesó que siempre me había amado y que estaba feliz y se sentía dichosa de decir que era mi prometida. Éramos muy felices juntos, así que decidimos recorrer el mundo para buscar el lugar perfecto para celebrar nuestro matrimonio. Hasta que llegamos a Volterra.

Recordé las palabras de Cayo cuando me explicó mi propósito en este lugar. Él me platicó cómo encontró a Ethan…

_- __Pero, entonces, se atravesó alguien en mis planes… Ethan. Un muchacho tonto que decidió cazar en el lugar y en momento equivocado. Pensé en ordenar que lo mataran, cuando me di cuenta de que había algo más en él… ¡era un híbrido!_

Los Volturi habían capturado a Ethan y a Hellen mientras se alimentaban. Tenía razón, habían estado en el lugar y en el momento equivocado.

- ¿Dónde esta ahora? – pregunté, con cautela.

- En una mazmorra. La tienen encerrada como si fuera una delincuente. – su voz se quebró y su rostro se retorció hasta formar una mueca de dolor.

- Ethan. – empecé, aunque no tenía idea de cómo decirlo – Si… si tu y yo… tenemos descendencia… ¿nos dejarán libres?

- No lo sé. – suspiró pesadamente – El maestro Cayo me dijo que si nuestros hijos heredan alguno de nuestros dones, serviría muchísimo para la guardia.

- ¿Por qué crees que quiera esto? Es decir, tiene a Jane y a Alec. ¿No le es suficiente? Además, mi don no es nada del otro mundo, no es como el de mi padre que puede leer mentes o el bloqueo que tiene mi mamá. Es algo insignificante, y a veces un tanto estorboso. Puedo entender del tuyo. – dije con cierta envidia y admiración – Es un don realmente genial.

- Pienso que es algo de celos por parte de Cayo. Si no puedes tener un don, ¿por qué no crearlos? Quién sabe… a lo mejor y sea un niño con el poder de tu papá. Después de todo, es de tu sangre. – resoplé – Sí, te entiendo, es algo infantil de su parte. Pero, ¿qué podemos hacer nosotros? Sólo… aceptar. Así que, volviendo a tu pregunta, lo más probable es que nos dejen ir.

Asentí lentamente, mirando hacia el piso. Tal vez, si yo aceptaba toda esta locura, iba a poder ser libre para regresar con mi familila. Ethan y Hellen serían libres y podrían cumplir su sueño de casarse y ser felices. Pero… ¿a qué costo? No era seguro que nuestros hijos tuvieran las mismas cualidades que nosotros; corría el riesgo que fueran completamente humanos, completamente vampiros, o simplemente no tuvieran ningún don en especial.

Entonces, ¿qué pasaría, sino obtienen lo que desean? ¿Seguiríamos "intentándolo" hasta que por fin nazca un niño con las características que quiere Cayo? ¿Nos matarían? Eran demasiadas preguntas y todos mis miedos se centraban en las posibles respuestas.

Además, estaba el asunto de Jacob. Me aterraba la idea de que él me rechazara después de todo esto. En mi mente todavía se centraban las palabras _impura_ e _infiel_. Pero, a pesar de todo, le explicaría mis motivos. Él merecía saber que todo esto ha sido para protegerlo a él, a mi familia, a mis amigos y a esta pareja de la mente retorcida de un vampiro.

- Yo… lo haré – dije, resignada.

- ¿Estás segura? Digo, yo sé que no tenemos mucha alternativa que digamos, pero… todo esto debe ser difícil de asimilar, Renesmeé. Sé que… - se ruborizó, callándose cualquier cosa que me fuera a decir. Esta era la primera vez que lo veía dudar (y ponerse rojo de esa manera) – Sé que es algo importante para ti. Digo, es tu… primera vez.

Me ruboricé, haciéndole segunda. Volví a asentir con la cabeza y me giré hasta quedar frente a él.

Entonces… ¿qué otra opción tenía? Ninguna, a decir verdad, más que… aceptar mi destino. Definitivamente no era la forma en que yo había planeado las cosas para mi futuro, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? No tenía alternativa. No cuando la existencia de mi familia dependía de esta decisión. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

**Fin del capítulo**

**

* * *

  
**

(**N/A**) ¿Qué tal? ¿Creen que merezca un review?

¿Por qué actualicé hoy? Por una simple y sencilla razón… ¡**HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS**! Jejeje me emociona y mucho poder compartir algo de mi loca cabeza con ustedes, en este día importante para mí. Hoy puedo decir que soy legal en todo el mundo ;D ya tengo 21 años. Para las que me tienen agregadas al msn o al twitter, pues ya sabían (o más o menos se daban una idea), puesto a que tengo casi todo el mes gritándolo a los cuatro vientos.

Y, como si fuera poco, mi hermano me ha dado el mejor regalo… mi boleto para ir a ver New Moon. No iré al preestreno a las 12:01 como yo lo esperaba, pero el día 19 de noviembre estaré en el cine viendo la película que he esperado todo el año jeje.

Felicidades a **Darla Gilmore** por ser el review #250. Podrás pasar un fin de semana con tu vampiro y/o lobo favorito ;D

Ahora, regresando al capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Acaso esperaban todo eso? Ya ven que Ethan no es nada malo, solo quiere cumplir también con su parte para poder ser libre y poder casarse con Hellen (por cierto, me basé en mi querida amiga **Elena** para este personaje. Gracias a ella por todo lo que sé de la saga. ¡**Hellen Cullen** rules!).

Ya viene lo importante, ¿creen que Cayo logrará su cometido? ¿llegarán los Cullen a tiempo para evitar esto? *música de suspenso*

Lo averiguarán el próximo **lunes 9 de noviembre** (regresamos a las actualizaciones los lunes. Hoy porque es una fecha especial jeje). Así que, el domingo les mando sus adelantos. Ya saben, si no tienen cuenta, pídanmela por correo.

Y mi twitter **/c_ linan** por si desean agregarme. Por cierto, saluditos a las niñas del grupo fanfiction en el Twitter jeje. Son amor y platico con ellas súper genial (y hacemos pijamadas geniales hasta altas horas de la madrugada jojo). Me hicieron un par de regalitos demasiado geniales (los cuales los pueden ver en mi perfil).

Hasta el lunes.

**Carliitha Cullen**

_Recibe la visita de tu vampiro y/o lobo favorito dejando un review dando clic en el botón verde de aquí abajo x)_


	27. Enfrentamiento

Todos los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. Edward es de Bella (excepto los fines de semana y días festivos. Entonces es mío LOL). La historia es de mi autoría, así como algunos personajes que aparecen a lo largo de la misma.

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

**Enfrentamiento**

Ethan se acercó, eufórico, y me besó ambas mejillas antes de abrazarme con fuerza. Me sentí bien y mal al mismo tiempo: bien porque iba a ponerle fin a nuestro problema, y mal porque me sentía incómoda. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo empezar.

- ¡Gracias, Renesmeé! – dijo, con un par de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas – Yo… yo sé que esto saldrá bien. Tiene que salir bien. Te lo agradezco tanto en mi nombre y en el de Hellen. Sé que ella estará contenta y agradecida contigo por aceptar a hacer esto.

- Sólo… sólo tengo una petición – dije, nerviosa.

- ¡Dímela! ¡La que sea!

- Quiero esperar hasta mañana. Yo… necesito que la idea se fije en mi cabeza antes de hacerlo. Quiero estar plenamente consciente de lo que haremos. – noté el terror en su mirada, después de decir esto – Descuida, no me retractaré. Sólo quiero… pensar.

- De acuerdo. Me siento como un idiota por estar así. Es sólo que estoy tan feliz. Quiero pensar que esto terminará pronto y que Hellen y yo podremos estar juntos y casarnos como lo habíamos planeado.

Sonreí con dulzura y él me abrazó nuevamente. Dejé que nuestro contacto durara un poco más de lo usual y recargué mi cabeza en su pecho, mientras él acariciaba mi espalda con parsimonia. Como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, como si no tuviéramos que cumplir un estúpido compromiso.

- Cuéntame más de ti. – pedí suavemente – ¿En realidad no sabes nada de tus padres?

- No realmente. Hellen ha sido mi única familia todos estos años. No sé quién es mi padre y mi madre… ya sabes lo que pasó.

- Eso debe ser horrible – me estremecí.

- Probablemente. Pero, si no tengo ningún recuerdo de ellos, ¿a quién le debo llorar? – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros – Ahora, yo quiero saber algo de ti. Ese licántropo… ¿por qué estaba tan cerca de ti el otro día? ¿Cómo puede soportarlo, y cómo puedes soportarlo tu?

- Jacob… - susurré, con una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Recordé su hermoso rostro y su escultural cuerpo bronceado. Recordé los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos, nuestra declaración de amor, antes de que todo se viniera abajo por mi estúpida culpa.

- Yo… no lo entiendo. – dijo, separándose de mi para verme a los ojos - ¿Lo amas?

No respondí, simplemente agaché la cabeza y dejé que los recuerdos fluyeran libres por mi cabeza, al igual que las gruesas lágrimas. Dolía demasiado tener que aceptar que tal vez nunca volvería a estar con él. Nunca iba a tener la oportunidad de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. Si tan solo pudiera hacerlo, le diría que fuera feliz con alguien más… _digna_ de su cariño.

- Lo lamento… debí ser más considerado. Supongo que esa parte humana en ti es la que te permite estar cerca de él y amarlo como lo haces. Por favor, no llores. – dijo limpiando mis mejillas – Ya verás que dentro de poco podrás regresar a casa y estar con él.

Asentí lentamente. El sueño me iba venciendo poco a poco. Ethan me acomodó debajo del cobertor y, silenciosamente, le pedí que se quedara, removiendo el cobertor de un lado. No había nada sexual en esto, simplemente extrañaba el calor (aunque fueran de unos brazos imposibles en este momento).

Esa noche dormí en sus brazos. La sensación no era la misma (y estaba lejos de serlo) y traté ferozmente de remontarme a mis recuerdos y engañarme a mí misma. Quería estar con Jacob. Pero, a partir de mañana, la idea iba a ser cada vez más imposible.

**…**

El intenso fulgor del sol me hizo abrir los ojos. Desperté y me di cuenta que había dormido sobre el pecho de Ethan. Él se veía tan en paz, tan tranquilo; estaba un noventa y nueve por ciento segura de que tenía que ver con la decisión que había tomado ayer en la noche. Y no lo culpaba. Era, en cierta forma, un atisbo de esperanza para ambos.

Me levanté y vi que habían puesto un nuevo vestuario en un perchero, listo para que lo usara después de ducharme. Un hermoso vestido negro, sin mangas, con aplicaciones en plateado y gasa negra. Lo acompañaban unas medias negras y zapatos negros de tacón(**N/A Disponible en mi perfil**). De nuevo, parecía que me esperaba un funeral o algo así, siempre tan… _deprimente_. Suspiré con fastidio y opté por no alegar mucho; total, no iba a ganar nada. El negro parecía predominar en este lugar.

Cuando terminé de arreglarme y salí a la habitación, me di cuenta que Ethan ya no estaba. Por un instante me sentí sola, ya que él se había convertido en el único amigo que tenía en el castillo. Aunque, el disgusto no me duró mucho, ya que cuando comenzaba a extrañarlo, él estaba parado junto a la cama. Únicamente había salido a cambiarse de ropa.

Se acercó a mí, me colocó la estúpida capa negra y tomó mi mano. No decía nada y yo me mordía las uñas por saber a dónde me llevaba con tanta alegría. Avanzamos por los extensos pasillos del lugar, hasta llegar a uno de los jardines. Me acompañó hasta una pequeña banca y se sentó a mi lado. Se podía sentir una calma, pero sabía que no era normal. _La calma antes de la tormenta_, pensé, pero ¿qué podría pasar?

**…**

**Jacob**

El avión parecía no avanzar lo suficientemente rápido como yo quería. Mi rodilla se movía ansiosamente arriba y abajo, hasta que Jasper me lanzó una mirada de reproche y dejé de hacerlo. Pero luego comencé a golpear mis dedos contra mi muslo. Constantemente miraba el reloj que estaba en el avión. ¿Cuánto más faltaba para llegar?

- Una hora – respondió Edward. _Vampiro metiche_, pensé. Él me contestó con un gruñido muy bajito.

- Y ¿después?

- Después tenemos que esperar a las chicas, luego discutiremos el plan en el hotel. Así que tenemos que esperar

- Esperar… - susurré. Odiaba tener que _esperar_ cuando la razón de mi existencia se encontraba en peligro y sin saber lo que querían de ella. Él quería que esperara… ¡cómo si fuera tan sencillo!

- ¿Y qué propones entonces, Jacob? – preguntó, irónico – Si atacamos ahora, seremos minoría, pues no están las mujeres. Además, no sabemos quiénes están en el castillo, así que tenemos que ver todas las posibles cosas que pueden salir mal.

- Lo siento. – admití triste – Es solo que… el hecho de que ella pueda estar en peligro…¡agh! No me importa la situación en la que terminemos, sólo quiero que ella esté bien.

- Lo sé, y te entiendo. También estoy terriblemente asustado por lo que pueda pasarle a mi hija.

Una hora más de vuelo y estuvimos en Italia. Llegamos al hotel y nos registramos, subimos a la habitación y esperamos a las mujeres. En efecto, unas horas después (demasiadas para mi gusto) estábamos todos reunidos en la salita de la habitación del hotel. Aparentemente, le había contagiado mi ansiedad a Edward, ya que andaba de un extremo a otro, como león enjaulado.

Sentía que me asfixiaba en ese pequeño cuartito. Decidí salir al balcón a tomar aire fresco y despejar mi mente. Me pregunté en ese momento qué estaría haciendo mi Nessie. Si estaría bien, si estaría a salvo… tantas preguntas que quería responder en ese momento, viéndola frente a mí.

Miré al horizonte, no sabía cuánto tiempo nos había tomado el viaje, ni qué hora era, pero el sol (a pesar de estar cubierto) estaba a un par de horas de ocultarse. Sin duda, era una ciudad bellísima, después de todo. Quería… deseaba que ella estuviera conmigo. Tal vez, cuando todo esto termine, podríamos planear un viaje a una ciudad tan hermosa como esta. Quise planear un sinfín de formas de reconciliarme con ella y volverme a ganar su confianza y cariño.

- Creo que nunca podré terminar de agradecerte todo lo que haces por mi hija. – escuché la voz de Bella detrás de mí, causándome un brinco. Me giré para quedar frente a ella, recargando mi espalda contra el barandal del balcón. Ella se acercó a paso humano, con la cabeza agachada – Ni siquiera toda la eternidad me bastará para saldar mi deuda contigo.

- Creí que ya habíamos pasado por esta conversación. – dije, tratando de aligerar el ambiente – Yo soy el que debe darte las gracias, en todo caso.

- Yo… quisiera pedirte un favor, sino es abusar de tu amistad. – conocía esa expresión… la había visto hace seis años en una situación igual de bizarra que esta.

- Suéltalo ya, Bells – suspiré pesadamente

- Quiero que te la lleves lejos. – me miró suplicante – Y quiero que esta vez sí lo hagas. Quiero que esté alejada de todo el peligro, que sea feliz y sé que tú podrás hacer eso. Por favor, Jacob. Quiero que mi hija esté a salvo. En la primera oportunidad que surja, llévatela. Prométemelo, Jake. Prométeme que la protegerás siempre.

Sabía que no tenía respuesta para eso. Ella sabía que lo haría incluso si no me lo pidiera. Me limité a asentir con la cabeza y atraerla hacia mí para darle un abrazo. Ella sollozó suavemente contra mi pecho. Nos quedamos así por un par de minutos, hasta que Edward salió al balcón.

- Es hora – puntualizó.

Nos separamos. Los Cullen iban en dos autos, mientras que Leah, Paul y yo nos transformamos. Dentro de poco iba a reunirme con Nessie y cumpliría la promesa que le había hecho a Bella. Sin importar que mi niña me quisiera o no en su vida, yo cuidaría de ella a pesar de todo.

**…**

**Renesmeé**

- ¿Y cómo le pediste matrimonio? – solté, ansiosa y con esa idea romántica en mi cabeza. Antes de que pudiera dar respuesta a esa pregunta, yo ya me imaginaba el día en que Jacob me pidiera matrimonio, haciéndome suspirar.

- Pues, no es como si pudiéramos ir a un restaurante a cenar, así que decidí que pasáramos una noche bajo las estrellas. Fuimos a un parque que ya estaba cerrado, y contemplamos la noche. A pesar de haberlo planeado por meses, terminó siendo algo muy espontáneo. – dijo, encogiéndose en hombros – Creo que lo más complicado fue separarme de ella para conseguir el anillo y además que ella no se diera cuenta.

Solté una risita tonta y me recargué en su hombro. Las altísimas paredes hacían algo complicado el escape, y me sorprendía que hubiera algo de naturaleza en ese lugar tan lúgubre. Habíamos pasado toda la tarde en el jardín, platicando sobre nuestras vidas antes de llegar a esta situación. Ya era tarde, lo sabía por la poca luz que se percibía en el lugar.

Ethan me llevó de regreso al castillo, íbamos bromeando como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, hasta que un aroma me hizo detenerme abruptamente. Yo conocía este aroma. Olfateé de nuevo, para corroborar que no eran alucinaciones mías, y todo cayó en su lugar.

- ¿Papá? – solté, asustada y a la vez contenta.

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Ethan, sujetando mi cara para que pudiera verlo de frente.

- Necesito… necesito… necesito ver a Cayo – lo empujé para que se hiciera a un lado. Él lo hizo sin chistar, pero me tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera avanzar.

- Te llevaré. Nunca lo encontrarás por tu cuenta. – dijo, tomando mi mano para guiarme.

Cayo se encontraba en algo parecido a un despacho. Estaba sentado detrás de un imponente escritorio, con los pies recargados en este, en una actitud de completa relajación. Tenía una sonrisa burlona. Parecía que me estaba esperando, por lo que me ahorré todos los saludos.

- ¿Dónde están? – demandé saber

- No tengo idea de a qué te refieres, querida – dijo, tratando de lucir inocente.

- Mis padres. Al menos sé que mi padre está aquí – casi le grité – ¿Dónde están? Exijo verlos en este mismo instante, Cayo.

- ¿Exiges? – se burló – ¿De cuándo acá tu _exiges_?

- Basta ya, Cayo – grité.

- Bien. – susupiró – Supongo que si no lo hago me harás una rabieta.

- Supones bien. – dije tajante – De igual manera, iría a buscarlos por mi cuenta.

- ¡No seas tonta! – se burló – Te perderías. Anda, que presiento que algo muy bueno vendrá.

Sus palabras me hicieron temblar. Aunque sabía que los Volturis no eran _malos_, sabía que Cayo sentía unos terribles celos a mi familia entera. Así que no tenía idea de lo que tenía planeado para ellos.

Lo seguí hasta que quedamos frente a unas larguísimas puertas de madera. Dio una rápida indicación y, en un parpadeo, Félix estuvo a mi lado, sosteniéndome con sus enormes brazos. Miré furiosa a Cayo. Esto no fue en lo que habíamos quedado. Me había engañado y ahora no iba a ver a mis padres.

La esencia de toda mi familia se percibía con fuerza. Además, había otras que igual pude identificar… _lobos_… _Jacob_…

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al darme cuenta que él había venido a buscarme hasta acá.

Podía escuchar la voz de Cayo del otro lado de la puerta, haciéndose el sorprendido por la visita de mi familia a Volterra, preguntándoles cosas estúpidas con tal de ganar tiempo. _¿Tiempo para qué?_ Cuando, de repente, mencionó mi nombre y Félix me tomó del brazo para hacerme entrar a la sala.

- Mi preciosa Renesmeé. – dijo mi nombre con extrema dulzura, casi causándome arcadas. Extendió su mano hacia mí. – ¿No te da gusto ver a tus papás?

Me quedé estática. Ahí estaban todos: mi madre al frente (utilizando su bloqueo para proteger al resto), mi padre y Emmett atrás de ella, Jasper y mi abuelo a los lados. También estaban mi abuelita Esme y mis tías. Y los lobos… Paul, ¿Leah?... y mi Jacob.

- Isabella… Edward… les dará gusto saber que dentro de poco serán abuelos. – dijo Cayo, acercándose a ellos y al mismo tiempo me dedicaba una mirada tierna y una sonrisa de completa adoración. Como si lo que hubiera hecho fuera tan bueno – Renesmeé por fin ha aceptado el trato que hice con ella.

- ¿Qué trato? – rugió mi padre. Lanzó una mirada rápida y con el ceño fruncido hacia donde estaba, haciéndome sentir realmente pequeña. Yo había perdido la capacidad para hablar, por lo visto.

No hacía falta que dijera algo más. Cayo lo había dejado en claro. _Hijos_. ¡Agh! Aún se me revolvía el estómago el solo hecho de pensarlo. A pesar de que había aceptado el trato, no era algo fácil de asimilar. Sólo atiné a agachar la mirada, avergonzada por mis futuros actos y por haber desobedecido a mi papá.

No sé qué pasó en ese momento, al parecer mi madre no esperaba verme en ese lugar; pero sea lo que sea, su bloqueo se vino abajo y cayó de rodillas al piso, sollozando. Mi padre inmediatamente se acercó a ayudarla.

¡Demonios! Eso no era algo bueno. Por supuesto, Cayo aprovechó la oportunidad y enfocó su vista en Jane, quien descargó toda su furia sobre mi madre, haciendo que ella se retorciera de dolor.

- ¡Basta! – grité - ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡No la lastimes!

Cayo sonreía, mientras Jane soltaba una maquiavélica carcajada. Entonces… vi rojo. Recorrí la sala entera con la mirada. Todos parecían absortos y fascinados de ver como esa maldita niña estaba torturando a mi madre (lo cual, me hizo enfurecer más), hasta que me encontré con alguien a quien no habia visto. Una mujer, con un vestido largo de manga corta. Ella admiraba toda la escena desde un rincón.

Sin pensarlo, corrí hacia ella; nadie se percató de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. De un brinco, quedé sobre ella y arranqué su cabeza con mis manos. Comencé a desmembrarla con una fuerza que sentía que era ajena a mí, y lancé todos los restos a una chimenea que estaba cerca. El gritó furioso de Cayo me pareció la cosa más lejana del mundo. Sólo sentí un par de brazos arrojándome lejos de ahí.

Entonces, reaccioné. La batalla había comenzado.

Ethan, en un desesperado intento por protegerme (ya que era tan humana como él dentro de una habitación llena de vampiros y licántropos), me jaló del brazo y me llevó hacia la parte de atrás de la sala. Yo sólo veía con horror como los vampiros se iban encima de mi familia y mis amigos. Chillé y me retorcí en sus brazos, que me habían aprisionado contra una pared. Yo quería ayudarles, sin importar perder mi vida. Lo haría sin pensarlo.

- ¡¿Qué diablos hiciste, Renesmeé?! Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer. ¡¿Tienes idea de quién era ella?! – me gritó furioso.

- Yo… yo no… - balbuceé

- Atenodora. Era la esposa de Cayo – gritó.

Pero de nuevo, mis oídos eran sordos y solo podía enfocarme en la batalla que se desarrollaba frente a mis ojos. Vi con horror cómo Jane peleaba contra Alice y Alec contra Jasper. Vampiros que no reconocí atacaban a mis abuelos y mis padres trataban de irse contra Cayo. Todo esto por mi maldita culpa, por ser tan ingenua. Ahora, no solo mi familia estaba en riesgo, sino también los lobos.

Todo lo que podía ver eran trozos de vampiro por todos lados, y otros que eran lanzados contra la imponente chimenea, creando unas malolientes llamaradas moradas. El olor (y el dolor) era tan intenso, que tuve que apartar la mirada y taparme la nariz para poder calmarme. Trataba de abarcar toda la sala con la mirada, temerosa de ver herido a alguno de los míos. Cada vez que intentaba intervenir, Ethan me sujetaba más fuerte contra su cuerpo.

- No seas tonta. – susurró entre dientes contra mi oído – Morirás antes de que intentes siquiera acercarte a uno de ellos. Hazme caso, quédate aquí. Lo único que lograrás será distraerlos y alguno de ellos morirá también. Tu muerte será en vano si piensas sacrificarte de esa manera.

- No lo entiendes. – supliqué, revolviéndome más en su agarre – Tengo que ayudar a mi familia

- De nada servirá. Créeme. Por favor, quédate aquí. Te juro que no te haré daño – dijo, acercándome más.

Si algo le pasaba a alguno de ellos, sería algo que jamás podría perdonarme. Ya había pasado por la dolorosa sensación de pérdida hace seis años, en el prado. Esa experiencia en la cual me tuve que despedir de mis padres, puesto a que iban a morir a manos de los Volturi. Sollocé ante el recuerdo.

Entonces, como si todo pasara en cámara lenta, noté que Félix apartaba de un empujón a mi tío Emmett y se iba contra alguien más… ¡_Jacob_! Él miraba hacia mi dirección e hizo un intento por acercarse a nosotros, ajeno a lo que planeaba hacer Félix a sus espaldas. En ese momento, Leah se atravesó en el camino de Félix, y éste terminó mordiéndola en el cuello. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y sentí que alguien me daba una patada en el estómago, sacándome todo el aire de mi cuerpo.

- ¡LEAH! – grité con todas mis fuerzas. Jake se tensó ante mi grito y se giró para contemplar lo que había pasado.

Paul, quien también me había escuchado, arremetió contra Félix, mordiéndolo en el cuello y arrancándole la cabeza de un mordisco. Rápidamente, empezó a desmembrarlo y, junto a Jacob, tiraron los restos a la chimenea. Contemplé con horror cómo Leah se retorcía de dolor y poco a poco iba regresando a su forma humana. Desnuda y vulnerable, el enorme lobo rojizo se acercó hacia ella. Quise acercarme también, pero Ethan no me lo permitió, así que no pude hacer otra cosa que mirar de lejos. Rompí en llanto y me aferré con la fuerza que me quedaba a la capa de Ethan.

**…**

**Jacob **

¡Estúpida Leah! Yo sabía que no debió haber venido.

¡Claro! Era más sencillo culpar a alguien más por mis malditos errores. Ella, mi pequeño milagro, estaba sollozando a lo lejos, siendo custodiada por ese asqueroso chupasangre. Quise acercarme a ella para quitárselo de encima y consolarla, decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Luego, aprovecharía un descuido de los demás para llevármela lejos, como se lo había prometido a Bella.

Debí ser más inteligente y tener en cuenta que estábamos rodeados de sanguijuelas. Sólo atiné a escuchar el grito desgarrador de Renesmeé y cómo fijaba su mirada cristalina a sea-lo-que-sea que había pasado atrás de mí. Cuando me giré, vi por qué había sido el grito. Leah, quien se había convertido en una de mis mejores amigas y en una fiel compañera todos estos años, yacía en el piso, con un enorme mordisco en su cuello.

Vi que Paul se había hecho cargo del vampiro que había hecho esto, y lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarle a tirar los restos al fuego. Regresé de inmediato con Leah, quien para ese momento se convulsionaba del dolor y gimoteaba. El pelaje fue cayendo poco a poco hasta revelar a la hermosa mujer que escondía. Revisé la herida en su cuello, comenzaba a tomar una tonalidad negra debido a la mortal ponzoña que ahora invadía su sistema.

No me importó nada mas en ese momento, me transformé de vuelta y la tomé en mis brazos. Ella sollozaba y se aferraba a mí con cada débil respiro que soltaba. Su cara estaba cubierta de sudor y lágrimas.

- Jacob… - dijo suave.

- Cállate – dije secamente, tratando de encontrar el resto de mi voz y manteniendo las lágrimas a raya – Sé lo que harás y te lo prohíbo. No te vas a despedir de mí. Tienes prohibido morir, Leah, ¿me escuchaste? Tu vas a vivir.

- Deja de ser un idiota. – trató de reír, pero sólo logró soltar un gemido – Al menos, dame esa satisfacción antes de morir. Por favor, lee la carta.

- ¿Qué… qué carta? – balbuceé.

- Seth lo sabe. Pídesela cuando _regresen_ a La Push.

- Cuando _regresemos_. – enfaticé

- Idiota – susurró, quejándose una vez más – Yo no… yo no podré hacerlo. Lo siento, debí ser más inteligente.

- ¡Cállate! – dije más fuerte – ¡Vas a vivir! ¿Me escuchaste?

- Te quiero, Jacob – y exhaló.

Una furia ciega me recorría por completo. Tan lento como mi cuerpo me lo permitía, dejé a Leah en el piso y exploté, regresando a mi forma de lobo. Aullé, aunque sonó de la forma más desgarradora, pero no me importó. Esas asquerosas sanguijuelas habían matado a mi amiga. Quería matar a todos los que estaban frente a mí, pero sabía que con eso no iba a lograr nada. Ninguno me iba a regresar a Leah.

**…**

**Renesmeé **

- Tan estúpida. – me regañé. Eso era, una maldita estúpida.

El aullido de Jacob me había dolido de una manera que no podía describir. Su dolor era mi dolor, sin duda. Pero, lo que más me asustaba y me preocupaba en estos momentos, era la reacción de Jake. No quería que le hicieran daño, pero sabía que él se aventaría a los vampiros para vengarla. Lo entendía. Yo quería hacer lo mismo.

En ese momento, noté que Ethan me soltaba y se giraba para que su espalda quedara frente a mí. Me di cuenta que reinaba un silencio absoluto en toda la sala y me asomé, por encima del hombro de Ethan, para saber qué estaba pasando. Qué pasó que hizo que todos guardaran silencio. Todos se habían detenido. Recorrí rápidamente el cuarto con la mirada, para ver si alguien de mi familia había perecido, pero afortunadamente todos se encontraban bien.

Pero, de repente, noté a dos figuras imponentes en el centro de la habitación. Ellos, cubiertos con dos largas capas negras, ocultaban su rostro del exterior.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – dijo una voz

- Maestro. – dijo Jane, con absoluta tranquilidad al saber que estaba fuera de peligro – Los Cullen nos han atacado.

Se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos. Jane, asustada, trató de apartarlas pero sabía que era inútil. Entonces, lo entendí. Era Aro quien había hablado. Ahora trataba de ver en la mente de Jane si lo que había dicho era cierto. Ya que, a pesar de los problemas que tuvimos en el pasado, Aro le tenía gran respeto a mi abuelo, y sabía que él era una persona pacífica. Con un hábil movimiento, se quitó la capa que lo cubría.

- Renesmeé – dijo con voz grave – ¿Puedes acercarte, por favor?

Dudé y las piernas me temblaron de miedo. Sabía que él vería todo en mi mente y sabría que todo lo que había dicho Jane era mentira, pero aún así tenía miedo. Además, no sabía si lo que Cayo me había dicho era cierto: Aro y Marco desconocían de los malévolos planes que tenía él para que yo procreara niños súper dotados. Ethan se pegó más a mi cuerpo, para que nada pudiera hacerme daño.

- Ethan, por favor ¿serías tan amable de hacerte a un lado para que pueda pasar Renesmeé? – pidió con un tono afectuoso.

Noté que el cuerpo de Ethan se tensaba, pero no se movía ni un centímetro. Toqué su hombro con suavidad, indicándole que iba a estar bien. Suspiró y se hizo a un lado para que yo pudiera ir hacia Aro. Él sonrió con fascinación al verme ahí frente a él. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, alcé la mano para tocar su mejilla y mostrarle por mi propia cuenta todo lo que había pasado. Él se dejó hacer por mí.

- Sin duda, has crecido mucho, Renesmeé. Ahora veo por qué mi hermano tenía esos planes para ti. Serías alguien perfecto en nuestras filas. Pero, aprendo rápido; y, a pesar de mis múltiples peticiones, tu familia se niega a formar parte de la guardia; así que, me imagino que tú estas de acuerdo con ellos, ¿cierto?

- Sí, señor – dije bajito, y quitando la mano de su rostro.

- Siempre lo he dicho, ¡un desperdicio de talento! Un don como el tuyo sería bastante interesante de cultivar. ¡Qué envidia, Carlisle! Tienes una familia excepcional. – dijo de frente a mi abuelo. Después se giró de nuevo hacia mí, pero no me miraba, sino veía a algo más atrás – Pero ahora, mi querido hermano. Quisiera saber por qué guardaste con tanto recelo un plan tan… _descuidado_.

Cayo se mantenía en un rincón, atrás de mí, furioso por lo que había pasado. Noté que tenía un par de mordidas en su brazo y mostraba cierta incomodidad a causa de la ponzoña.

- Bien. Por lo visto te niegas a dirigirme la palabra. Es una lástima ¿sabes?

Ahora, el corazón me latía con fuerza y creí que de un momento a otro me iba a traspasar las costillas y salirse corriendo de aquí. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? Aro sabía los planes de Cayo y él me había dicho en un principio que su hermano no iba a estar de acuerdo. Pero, ahora que Aro lo sabía, ¿apoyaría a Cayo, o nos dejaría ir en paz? ¿Terminaría él el trabajo de hace un momento y terminaría por aniquilarnos a todos?

No tuve que esperar mucho para tener mi respuesta. Aro y Marco se acercaron a mi familia, él último con cierta aversión por la masacre que se había dado lugar hace unos instantes en la sala.

- Lo lamento tanto, Carlisle. Me conoces y sabes que yo no soy partidario de hacer las cosas de esta manera. Pero sé que mi hermano no se disculpará por su error. Así que, en su nombre, te pido una sincera disculpa y son libres de marcharse con la hermosa Renesmeé para que…

Mis papás y mis abuelos estaban frente a Aro, mientras los demás se recuperaban unos pasos más atrás. No fui consciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor hasta que sentí unos fríos labios junto a mi oreja, que susurraron venenosamente:

- Esto es por haber matado a mi esposa…

Antes de encajar unos filosos dientes en mi cuello. Gemí de dolor y solté un grito, pero Cayo me sujetaba con fuerza por la cintura. Me retorcí para liberarme de su agarre, pero sabía que era imposible. Sentí cómo succionaba mi sangre con fuerza, antes de que me soltara abruptamente, haciéndome caer al suelo.

Podía escuchar todo a mi alrededor. Todos gritando y gruñendo. Unos cálidos brazos me alzaron en vilo, pero sin querer tocó mi herida y chillé de dolor. Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con los ojos de Jacob. Él me miraba, dulce como siempre, y me atrajo más a su pecho.

Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y le toqué la cara, para cerciorarme de que efectivamente estaba conmigo y no lo estaba alucinando. Él sonrió y me besó la frente.

- Jake… - dije, entrecortadamente – Perdóname, fui tan estúpida.

- No lo viste venir – dijo, para consolarme.

- No… antes… me porté como una tonta al dudar de ti.

- Shh. Ahora no hablemos de eso, ¿quieres?

- _Dámela_. – escuché otra voz y Jake me pasó a otros brazos, más fríos – Mi pequeña ¿qué te han hecho?

Entonces, como si eso hubiera reavivado e intensificado el dolor, sentí un terrible ardor en el cuello y se expandió por todo mi cuerpo. Jadeé y me retorcí en los brazos de mi padre. Él me pegó más a su cuerpo, como una manera de compensar el calor abrazador que me cubría por completo.

- Quema. – me quejé y dejé que las lágrimas empezaran a correr por mis mejillas. Dolía demasiado – Papi, me quema.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! – reaccionó, abriendo los ojos de par en par al percatarse de mi herida en el cuello – ¡Carlisle!

Sentí unos delicados dedos quitando los cabellos que se me pegaban a la frente. Alcé la mirada lentamente y vi a mi mamá. Las lágrimas regresaron y ella se puso a mi lado, acariciándome la cara con adoración. Por un instante, hace un momento, creí que podría perderla.

- Mamá. – gimoteé – Mamá, lo siento tanto. Todo esto es mi culpa.

- No, mi amor. No llores.

En ese momento, el dolor se hizo aún más fuerte y jadeé por aire. Grité con fuerza, sin importar las miradas de preocupación de mis padres. Lo que quería era que apagaran el diabólico fuego en mi cuello. Sentía que, si alguien no hacía nada al respecto, dentro de poco sería un carbón.

- Por favor. – gemí – Que alguien apague el fuego.

- La ponzoña – oí la voz de mi madre a lo lejos. Todas las voces se hacían cada vez más lejanas.

- Por favor. – suplicó mi papá – Hazla dormir hasta que encontremos cómo detener esto.

_Ethan_…

- ¡No! – gruñí, dando manotazos al aire – No me toques.

Pero, mi mente empezó a alejarse más y más, y todo se volvió negro. De nuevo, estaba sumida en la inconsciencia…

**Fin del capítulo**

**

* * *

**

**(N/A)** De verdad, lo lamento tanto. No tengo nada en contra de Leah (de hecho estoy sopesando la idea de un drabble de ella). **Kami **ya casi me arranca la cabeza cuando le pedí que revisara el capítulo y leyó eso. Espero no me odien después de haber leído este capítulo. Les prometo que las cosas irán mejor a partir de ahora.

Como siempre, tengo muchos mensajitos qué decirles. Primero, muchísimas gracias por las felicitaciones, la verdad es que fue un cumpleaños muy bonito; recibí regalos muy lindos (**Nessie Black**, de nuevo, muchas gracias por el correo) entre historias muy geniales, mensajitos al twitter, etcétera. Pueden leer estas historias en mi perfil. También he subido un par de drabbles, uno es una traducción y el otro es de mi autoría. Así que las espero por ahí. Ah, por cierto, he actualizado también **Extras de Luna llena**.

Ahora, la pregunta importante, ¿creen que Renesmee se transformará?

En fin, no quería alargarme mucho con esta nota de autor. Realmente me siento un poco mal por haber matado a Leah; aunque ustedes seguramente dirán "¿por qué te sientes mal si tu decidiste hacerlo?". Es complicado de explicar, pero sabía que la pelea no iba a dejar un saldo en blanco; como vieron, los Volturi no tuvieron tanta suerte tampoco, pero siento que me iba a ser más difícil matar a uno de los Cullen. De verdad, espero entiendan.

Si desean platicar conmigo por msn, en mi perfil está mi correo o, si no, pueden encontrarme en twitter **/c_ linan**

Hasta la siguiente semana.

**Carliitha Cullen**

_Recibe la visita de tu lobo/vampiro favorito, dando clic aquí abajo_


	28. Heridas

Todos los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. Edward es de Bella (excepto los fines de semana y días festivos. Entonces es mío LOL). La historia es de mi autoría, así como algunos personajes que aparecen a lo largo de la misma.

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

**Heridas**

**Jacob**

¡Ésa maldita sanguijuela la había mordido! Aprovechó nuestro descuido para hacerlo y ahora mi pequeña niña se retorcía del dolor. Yo, con una sensación de impotencia al no poder hacer nada, me limité a quedarme cerca. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Succionar el veneno?

Entonces, Edward leyó mi mente. Por segunda ocasión en todo el tiempo que teníamos de conocernos, había tomado mi idea en cuenta. Él sabía que yo siempre buscaría lo mejor para Renesmeé (aunque la primera vez desconocía por qué había pasado esto y no sabía lo potente que sería mi relación con ella).

Pero ¿acaso era demasiado tarde? Él la dejó en el suelo y se arrodilló para extraer la ponzoña del delicado cuerpo de Nessie, cuando el doctor puso ambas manos en sus hombros para detenerlo.

– ¿Qué haces? – le dijo, furioso y tratando de zafarse – Si succiono la ponzoña, ella estará bien. ¡Suéltame!

– No hay nada qué extraer, Edward. – habló el patriarca – Por muy extraño que esto sea, Renesmeé parece estar absorbiendo toda la ponzoña que ha entrado a su cuerpo. No sé qué consecuencias traerá todo esto, ya que pareciera que no le ha afectado en lo más mínimo. Escucha, su corazón está latiendo como de costumbre.

– ¿Creen que… ella será completamente vampiro? – pregunté.

– Habrá que esperar, Jacob. La transformación normalmente dura tres días.

– Pero ella está dormida. – intervino Edward – ¿Cómo podremos saber eso? si, efectivamente, se trata de una transformación a vampiro.

– Precisamente, Edward, no podemos saberlo ahora. Como dije, tenemos que esperar a que ella despierte por su cuenta.

_Esperar__…_

¿Por qué todos insistían en esperar? Me imagino que debe ser algún rollo de vampiros el hecho de que el tiempo sea irrelevante y todo eso. Pero, para una persona un poco más… humana, la espera era agonizante. _Esperar_ era una palabra que parecía tener diferentes connotaciones para nuestras especies.

Si Edward tenía razón, y ella se transformaba completamente en vampiro, tendría más consecuencias de las que ellos se imaginaban. No sabía si la impronta se iba a ver afectada, ahora que un licántropo se enamorara de una vampira.

**…**

Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Tenía que arreglar que llevaran el cuerpo de Leah de regreso a Estados Unidos y a la vez tenía que estar junto a Nessie. No podía partirme en dos (por más que quisiera). Esme y Alice me aseguraron que ellas me ayudarían con todos los estúpidos trámites. No tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar ni qué hacer, por lo que estuve bastante agradecido con ellas por tomarse la molestia y ayudarme con todo eso.

Ahora íbamos en un avión privado (ni siquiera quiero saber cómo rayos hicieron eso). Tenía una pequeña habitación en la parte de atrás en donde se encontraba mi pequeña Nessie. No gritaba, no lloraba, no gemía ni se retorcía del dolor que seguramente estaba sintiendo. Cualquiera pensaría que estaba dormida y soñando como cualquier persona. Recordaba vívidamente la transformación de Bella y lo doloroso que había sido, aunque ella igual se mantuvo muy quieta. Era demasiado frustrante no poder hacer nada por Nessie.

Después de muchas horas de vuelo, por fin íbamos rumbo a la mansión Cullen. Edward no soltó en ningún momento a su hija y la mantuvo todo el tiempo sentada o acostada junto a él, mientras él la sostenía de manera protectora. En más de una ocasión le quise decir que por favor me la pasara, pero él gruñía cada vez que leía mi silenciosa pregunta.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a la casa, la acostaron en el centro de una enorme cama. No pensaba marcharme de su lado (aunque tenía responsabilidades que cumplir) así que me quedé con ella, sentado en una vieja mecedora que estaba junto a la cama. Tomé su pequeña mano entre las mías; aún conservaban la temperatura cálida que usualmente tiene su cuerpo.

Y ahí estaba, tan hermosa como siempre, bajo un letargo que no sabíamos cuánto iba a durar. Dejé su mano recargada en mi mejilla y me sorprendí al ver todo lo que ella pensaba en ese momento. Ella estaba preocupada por Leah y en su memoria recapitulaba todos los momentos en los que ella estaba presente en su vida. A pesar de que nunca fueron las mejores amigas (y estaban lejos de serlo), Nessie quería a Leah y le guardaba un cariño especial por el solo hecho de estar conmigo. Ella sabía el lugar que tenía Leah en mi vida y la amistad que llevábamos; y, a pesar de que nunca hablamos de eso, Nessie sabía que Leah había estado a mi lado cuando los Cullen decidieron marcharse.

Mi niña era la mejor persona del mundo, preocupándose por los demás y siempre poniendo la felicidad de otros antes que la de ella (lo que me recordaba mucho a su madre). Me dolía en el alma saber que, por evitar una tragedia a futuro, ella se había sacrificado ante esos monstruos.

Y es que, poco antes de marcharnos de Italia, el muchacho que la había protegido durante la pelea había hablado con Edward y le había pedido una disculpa a toda la familia (e incluso a mí) por lo que había pasado; él dijo todo el plan que tenían para Renesmeé y por qué ella había accedido a hacerlo.

Ahora eso no me importaba. Sólo quería que ella despertara; quería abrazarla y besarla.

– Despierta, bonita. – susurré en su oído, pensando que podía escucharme – Vamos Nessie, recuerda que eres Caperucita Roja, no la Bella Durmiente. ¿No crees que ya has descansado lo suficiente?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en mis ojos y recargué mi frente con la suya, dejando que su esencia llenara mi nariz.

– Mi amor, despierta ya por favor. – dije, con voz rota – ¡Venga, flojita! ¿Crees que yo no me doy cuenta? Lo que quieres es que tus papás no te manden a la escuela, ¿verdad? ¡Vamos! Despierta ya, por favor. Te prometo que haré que no te manden a clases.

– Jacob. – escuché una voz a mis espaldas, pero simplemente decidí ignorarla y seguir con lo mío. De pronto, sentí una delicada mano fría en mi hombro, jalándome para ponerme de nuevo en la mecedora – Por favor, no te lastimes de esta manera.

– Bella, dime por favor ¿tú qué harías si estuvieras en mi lugar?

– Haría lo mismo que tú, sin duda. – admitió, agachando la cabeza.

Por suerte, entendió que quería estar solo con mi pequeño milagro. Por increíble que parezca (y por primera vez en siete años) pude estar a solas con ella, sin que nadie interrumpiera ni molestara. Yo solo quería estar a su lado.

– Nessie, perdóname. – de nuevo, sentía que mi garganta se cerraba y las lágrimas regresaban. Apoyé mi frente con la de ella, y cualquiera pensaría que ella era la que lloraba, pues mis lágrimas recorrían por su cara.

Quería que mi pequeño sol despertara.

**…**

**Renesmeé **

Podía escuchar todo a mí alrededor. A mi papá discutiendo con mi abuelo para extraerme la ponzoña de mi cuello, sus palabras llenas de amor durante el viaje de regreso (en el cual estuve todo el tiempo en sus brazos).

No podía negar que esto era doloroso, pero nada comparado con lo que había escuchado que normalmente duele durante la transformación a vampiro. ¿Será que todo esto iba a ser más llevadero por el simple hecho de ser mitad vampira? ¿Me iba a transformar completamente? ¿Jacob seguiría imprimado de mí? ¿Podré tolerar su olor si es que llego a transformarme?

Todas esas preguntas me atormentaban más que la quemazón en mi cuello. No sentía dolor en ningún otro lugar; era como si me hubiera hecho una herida profunda en esa parte y me echaran alcohol encima. Pero, más que eso, me sentía totalmente frustrada por no poder resolver mis dudas, y estar bajo un sueño que no quería.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero ahora estaba sobre una superficie muy blandita. Mi cama, tal vez. Y, de pronto, sentí un par de manos calientes sobre mi mano, y un aroma demasiado familiar a mí alrededor. Jacob.

Quería saber qué le había pasado a Leah. ¿Se había salvado? Nadie hablaba de ella, independientemente si eran buenas o malas noticias y eso me tenía preocupada. Había visto que Félix la había mordido (y sabía lo peligroso que era el veneno para los licántropos) pero, tal vez, alguien la había salvado.

Mi mano tocaba la mejilla de Jacob, y no pude evitar pensar más en Leah. Estaba demasiado preocupada por ella, ya que sabía lo importante que era para él. Más que su _beta_, Leah siempre ha estado para él, como su mano derecha. Y, aunque nunca hemos sido las mejores amigas del mundo, ella estuvo con él cuando yo no pude.

Escuchaba sus palabras de amor, pidiéndome que despertara. De nuevo, la broma por el disfraz del día en que nos reencontramos. Sentía sus lágrimas cayendo sobre mi rostro y escuchaba cómo se le rompía la voz al hablar. Escuché a mi madre, pidiéndole que no sufriera, pero era difícil para los dos.

_Por favor_, quise decirle, _no llores mi amor_.

Él me pedía perdón. ¿Por qué? Si la estúpida he sido yo. Si la que ha cometido error tras error he sido yo. Él no tenía por qué pedir perdón y, sin embargo, lo hacía. Odiaba escucharlo así, y odiaba sentir sus lágrimas. Él no merecía sufrir ni llorar.

El tiempo me pasaba como si nada. Bien podían haber pasado horas o días (incluso meses), cuando empecé a sentir que mi cuerpo estaba respondiendo y el sueño disminuía. Poco a poco empecé a abrir los ojos, tratando de acostumbrar mi vista a la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas.

Noté un peso en mi estómago, y cuando bajé la mirada me di cuenta de que Jacob estaba acostado sobre éste, profundamente dormido. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y con restos de lágrimas secas. Con mi dedo índice, recorrí la línea que habían dejado y él se despertó, sobresaltado. Sus ojos negros me veían fijamente, como si tratara de hacerse a la idea de que yo estaba ahí.

Su cara me pareció más hermosa de lo que ya era, y no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa de felicidad. Él se había quedado conmigo. El alzó la cabeza y sus ojos no se despegaban de mi rostro. Recorrí nuevamente su mejilla, esta vez con el dorso de mi mano.

Entonces, me besó. No había sido como los besos que me había dado en el pasado, pero no podía quejarme. Era demasiado feroz… demasiado _hambriento_. Mi mano se aferró a su nuca, acercándolo más a mí, causando que ambos soltáramos un gemido.

Al parecer, esto hizo que se rompiera la burbuja, y Jacob se separó abruptamente de mí. Ambos jadeábamos por aire y yo mantuve mi sonrisa tonta, mientras él se veía todavía en shock. No entendí su reacción hasta que acercó su rostro hasta ponerlo a centímetros del mío (quise besarlo nuevamente). Entonces, puso su mano en mi mejilla y finalmente habló.

– Tus ojos…

– ¿Qué tienen mis ojos? – ¡Agh! Mi voz sonaba rasposa

– Han cambiado. – suspiró pesadamente – Ahora tienen manchitas rojas.

– ¡Oh! – atiné a decir. ¡Maldición! Había olvidado que había bebido sangre de humanos cuando estuve en Italia.

– Pero, no ha cambiado nada más. Sigues siendo mitad humana.

Una hermosa y blanca sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Entonces, me dio un pequeño beso en la sien y depositó nuevamente mi cabeza en la almohada. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando ya estaba rodeada por toda mi familia. Mis padres casi empujaron a Jacob a un lado para ponerse junto a mí.

Mi abuelito se abrió paso y, cuando finalmente estuvo junto a mí, comenzó a examinar mis ojos y mis signos vitales. Dudé sobre si aún quedaba algo de humana en mí, pero mi corazón bombeaba con fuerza, demostrando que efectivamente nada había cambiado. Me ruboricé por toda la atención que estaba recibiendo de repente.

– Simplemente no lo entiendo. – soltó finalmente – Ella no ha cambiado nada. Sigue siendo mitad vampiro y mitad humana. Es tan extraño…

– Bueno, si tomamos en cuenta que sus padres son igual de raros, no sé de qué te sorprendes. – dijo Emmett, haciendo que todos (excepto mis padres) rieran.

– Pero, sus ojos… Carlisle, no tiene sentido. – dijo mi papá, viéndome directamente a los ojos. No pude aguantar mucho su mirada y tuve que ver hacia otro lado. Me daba muchísima vergüenza admitir que había matado a dos personas.

– Tal vez no tenga nada que ver con la mordida, Edward. Renesmeé, querida, ¿te hicieron algo mientras estuviste allá?

Negué, moviendo la cabeza furiosamente. Seguía con la cabeza agachada; no podía enfrentar la mirada de nadie. Recordé vagamente los rostros aterrados de esas dos personas, mientras yo los asechaba como un animal. Recordé los gritos y forcejeos que habían hecho para que los soltara.

Entonces fue demasiado tarde y, antes de que pudiera detener mis recuerdos, mi papá había leído todo en mi mente y soltó un jadeó, sorprendido. Lentamente alcé mi mirada y me encontré con su rostro con una mezcla de horror y sorpresa, y sentí que las lágrimas se hacían presentes. Me lancé a su pecho, sollozando, y aferrándome a su camisa.

– Lo siento. Lo siento tanto, papá.

Naturalmente, todos estaban preocupados por lo que mi papá había visto en mi mente. Nadie dijo nada por mi reacción ni preguntó algo más. Sabían de antemano que no respondería. No lo iba a decir en voz alta. Todos lo habían entendido.

– ¿Y por qué piensas que sus ojos estén rojos? – dijo mi mamá, preocupada – Ella bebió sangre humana cuando era niña y no había tenido ese efecto antes.

– Simplemente no lo sé, Bella. No sabemos cuánta sangre tomó. Tal vez tiene que ver el hecho que cuando era niña no tomó suficiente sangre humana como para producir algún cambio; o, tal vez, fue tan sutil en ese entonces que no nos dimos cuenta. Tu bien sabes que ella, como cualquier humano, presenta cambios en su cuerpo. Éste podría ser uno, aunque suene muy extraño: la manera en que ella tolera la sangre humana. Renesmeé ha bebido sangre animal desde que tenía tres meses, y además combina su dieta con alimentos humanos.

Papá me dejó llorar un rato más, hasta que sentí mi cuerpo completamente exhausto. Ahora Ethan no tenía nada qué ver. Poco a poco me fui quedando dormida en sus brazos, como una niña pequeña.

**…**

**Josh**

Llamé por vigésima vez a su casa. De verdad era imposible que nadie estuviera ahí. Me parecía tan poco probable que todos se hubieran indo así como así, al menos uno de ellos debía quedarse por si se ofrecía algo. Pero no, ¡nada!

Y si… _¿habían llegado tarde?_

¡NO!

Decidí dejar a un lado el maldito teléfono e ir mejor por mi cuenta. No me importaba si tenía que acampar fuera de su casa hasta que regresaran o, si estaban ahí, para que me abrieran. Yo tenía que verla y comprobar que estaba bien. Sentía que habían pasado semanas o meses desde la última vez que la había visto en la escuela.

Todo el camino rumbo a Port Angeles estuve pensando en todas las posibles razones por las cuales nadie me había dado respuestas. La última vez que ella se había puesto mal, todo terminó fatal por culpa del imbécil de su novio/ex–novio que la había sacado a la playa. Y, por alguna extraña razón, tenía el presentimiento de que Jacob tenía qué ver con lo que había pasado.

Al llegar a su casa, debo admitir que me sorprendió ver todas las luces encendidas y gente moviéndose dentro de la casa. No quise sacar conclusiones precipitadas, pero no podía dejar de pensar que todo esto no había sido más que una broma de mal gusto hacia mí. ¡Esta familia sí que era rara!

Cuando toqué la puerta, escuché que todos dentro de la casa se detenían. Sin duda no esperaban mi visita. Bella, la madre de Renesmeé, fue quien me recibió. Se veía nerviosa y muy tensa con mi presencia.

– ¡Josh! ¡Qué sorpresa! – dijo desde la puerta.

– ¿Puedo pasar?

– Ahora no es un buen momento, Josh.

– ¿Por qué? – demandé saber. Sabía que, por mi tono de voz, estaba siendo grosero; pero en ese momento no me importó – ¿Por qué nunca es un buen momento? Yo quiero… _necesito_ verla, señora. Sólo quiero saber si está bien.

– Aguarda un momento, ¿quieres?

Ella entró de nuevo a la sala y discutió algo en voz baja con los que estaban ahí. En realidad se escuchaba más como un zumbido de avispas que como una conversación. Poco después regresó y me dedicó una sonrisa avergonzada, indicándome con la mano que podía pasar.

– Ella está dormida en su recámara, pero puedes pasar a verla. – me explicó su papá – Solo te pido que no la despiertes, por favor.

– Uhm… ¿Qué… qué le pasó? ¿Dónde estaba?

– Unas… personas, – murmuró entre dientes – la secuestraron y la mantuvieron encerrada. Durante el rescate, ella sufrió una herida en el cuello. Ahora está fuera de peligro.

Subí hasta su cuarto, arrastrando los pies. Estaba ansioso por verla pero a la vez algo asustado por cómo la iba a encontrar. Temía que esas personas la hubieran herido horriblemente. Pero, a pesar de todo, quería estar con ella para consolarla y hacerla sentir mejor. Me alegró saber que Jacob no estaba con ella (tal vez, ni siquiera se había enterado de lo que pasó).

Su cuarto era digno de la princesa que ella era. Colores pastel, con telas suaves y encajes y una enorme cama king size en el centro. Tenía un diván cerca de una ventana y una mecedora junto a su cama. Ella estaba recostada en el centro de la enorme cama, cubierta por los edredones. Su respiración era acompasada y su rostro reflejaba paz.

No lo pensé dos veces y me acerqué un poco más hacia ella, pero me detuve poco antes de llegar al borde de su cama. Busqué alguna herida en su rostro, pero sólo encontré una gasa que cubría su cuello (por la herida que me había dicho su papá). Me pregunté si le dolía y qué tan grave era, cuando entonces ella se empezó a mover inquieta.

Todo pareció suceder en dos segundos: su papá y su abuelo se pusieron delante de mí, mientras sus dos tíos la aferraban con fuerza a la cama. Ella se había despertado y ahora me veía intensamente, como si fuera algo qué comer. Gruñía y gimoteaba para que la soltaran, pero eso sólo conseguía que la sujetaran más fuerte.

– ¡Suéltenme! ¡_Lo quiero_!

Sus ojos…

A pesar de que seguían con ese bello color café, no pude pasar por alto las intensas manchas rojas que ahora tenían. No podía apartar mi mirada de sus ojos, mientras ella seguía peleando para liberarse de sus tíos. El sueño que había tenido hace muchos meses atrás, estaba reproduciéndose una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

_-Flashback-_

_Estaba frente a mi con un vestido rosa muy corto (debo admitir que se veía bastante sensual) y unos altísimos tacones negros. Me llamaba con su dedo y tenía esa maldita sonrisa torcida, como si quisiera echarle más leña al fuego._

_Me acerqué a ella y noté que sus ojos tenían un tétrico color rojo. Me asusté y mi primera reacción fue alejarme de ella, pero me sujetó firmemente del brazo e hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza a la vez que acariciaba mis labios con su pulgar. De alguna extraña y retorcida manera, eso me hizo confiar en ella._

**…**

– _Josh. Eres 'tan' guapo… pero 'tan' ingenuo – susurró en mi oído y soltó una risita. _

_Iba a preguntarle que a qué se refería con eso cuando volví a sentir sus labios contra mi cuello, haciéndome gemir nuevamente. Entonces sentí algo filoso contra mi piel y después punzó contra mi cuello. Grité de dolor mientras sentía que Renesmeé succionaba mi cuello. ¡Ella estaba bebiendo mi sangre!_

_Traté de apartarla, pero ella parecía ser más fuerte que yo, ya que mantuvo mis dos brazos a mis costados. Forcejeé todo lo que pude, pero empecé a sentirme muy débil. Cuando por fin pareció terminar todo, ella se levanto de mis piernas y limpió el hilo de sangre que colgaba por la comisura de sus labios para después soltar una carcajada que resonó por todo el bosque. Se agachó para quedar a mi nivel nuevamente y dibujó una sonrisa maligna, dejando a relucir un par de colmillos que brillaban ante la luz de luna._

_-Fin flashback-_

En ese momento, todas las ideas que en su momento me parecían de lo más ridículas y absurdas, ahora tenían un mayor sentido. Aún así era tonto, ella no podía ser vampiro. ¡Vamos, los vampiros no existen!

Mi corazón latía con fuerza contra mi pecho. En mi mente las cosas comenzaron a encajar poco a poco: su palidez, la fuerza y velocidad (que, aunque no era nada alarmante, sin duda no era normal para una chica) que mostraba durante las prácticas de porristas, ella rara vez comía en la escuela… tantas, tantas, tantas cosas que poco a poco me fueron dando indicios de que algo andaba mal con ella.

Fue entonces cuando su papá me sacó de la habitación, mientras yo seguía ausente con mis pensamientos y los gritos de Renesmeé se escuchaban a lo lejos. Me tomó por los hombros y me sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala.

– ¿Hace cuánto tiempo tuviste ese sueño? – dijo con tono serio y un tanto molesto.

– N-no tengo i-idea de lo que e-está hablando. – traté de hacerme el desentendido, pero fracasé miserablemente. Mi voz no era la cosa más segura en este momento. Además, ¿cómo diablos sabía de ese sueño, si no lo había hablado con nadie?

– Responderé a tu pregunta si tú respondes a la mía.

– La noche después del baile de disfraces. – dije finalmente – Pero todo fue por un comentario tonto que hizo Adam sobre la palidez de Renesmeé. En ningún momento llegué a relacionarlo con otra cosa.

Él parecía estar pensando demasiado, yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro por la sala. Cuando el doctor se acercaba a hablar con él, simplemente contestaba con una rapidez anormal. Parecían discutir algo.

– Entonces... ¿es cierto, verdad? – murmuré, inseguro de lo que pudiera pasar después – Es por eso que ustedes son así. No envejecen, no salen al sol, y tienen tantísimos secretos… son… ¿vampiros?

– Josh. – se acercó el doctor – Antes que nada, debes saber que todo esto debe mantenerse en un estricto secreto. Todo lo que has visto hoy no puedes comentarlo con nadie más. ¿Lo entiendes?

– S-sí, señor. – balbuceé.

Todo parecía tan extraño. Conforme más me contaban de los Cullen, más loco me sentía. Pensé, por un instante, en darme una buena bofetada para saber si estaba dormido o algo así. El doctor me explicó todo lo que había pasado en estos días y lo que en realidad le había pasado a Renesmeé. Me contó sobre su naturaleza y lo especial que era. Al final, más que asustado, me encontré completamente fascinado con todo a mi alrededor.

Entonces, se me ocurrió la cosa más loca (o estúpida) que jamás había pensado. Tal vez, si yo compartía más cosas con Renesmeé, pudiera ser digno de alguien tan perfecta como ella. Tal vez, si yo era vampiro, ella podía fijarse en mí.

**…**

**Renesmeé**

La quemazón era horrible. Todo este tiempo me había estado cuidando de no estar sedienta cuando Josh estuviera presente. Pero, después de haber bebido de humanos, sentía que mis sentidos estaban tan vulnerables que bien podía haber sido un puma o un cazador, y yo jamás me hubiera dado cuenta. Por suerte, mi familia se dio cuenta a tiempo y se pudo evitar una tragedia.

Tuve que esperar a que Josh se fuera para poder salir a cazar. Ahora él sabía todo sobre mí y mi familia. Tal vez, una vez que hubiera saciado mi sed, hablaría con él para preguntarle cómo se sentía al respecto, ahora que había descubierto que su amiga provenía de una familia de vampiros.

Pero después recordé a Jacob y todo lo que él me había dicho mientras yo estaba "dormida". Yo pude escucharlo, olerlo y sentirlo todo ese tiempo y, después de que me volví a dormir, él se había ido. Traté de ignorar la histeria que comenzaba a formarse en mi corazón al no tenerlo cerca. Jacob NUNCA se iba, a menos que yo se lo pidiera.

– Mami, ¿dónde está Jake?

– Tuvo que ir a La Push, mi cielo. Hay demasiadas cosas que tiene que arreglar con su manada ahora que Leah no está.

– ¿A qué te refieres con 'ahora que Leah no está'? – chillé – ¿Quieres decir que… no se salvó?

– ¡Oh, mi pequeña! – dijo, abrazándome con fuerza – No sabía que tu no sabías nada al respecto. Ella no lo logró, mi amor. El veneno se expandió con demasiada rapidez en su organismo.

Me quedé en shock. Leah estaba _muerta_. Ella había ido con Jacob y Paul a salvarme y había muerto en la batalla. Si yo… si hubiera sido inteligente, Félix no me hubiera capturado en el bosque; si no me hubiera enojado con Jacob por ese estúpido diario, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, y nada de esto hubiera pasado. Había sido mi culpa. Leah había muerto por mi culpa.

Entonces, la ausencia de Jacob de repente tuvo sentido para mí, él tenía cosas qué hacer en La Push, pero principalmente quería estar lejos de mí. Yo, la causante de todos sus problemas, le había arrebatado a su mejor amiga. Por eso se disculpaba conmigo cuando yo estaba dormida, porque se iba a alejar de mí para siempre; porque me iba a dejar definitivamente.

**Fin del capítulo**

**

* * *

**

**(N/A)** Listo, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Era lo que esperaban? (sí, ya sé, demasiadas preguntas jeje).

Simplemente no podía transformarla. Siento que es algo que _debe_ ir así (por algo Stephenie Meyer lo escribió de esa manera) y no me imagino a una Nessie completamente vampira (y peor, sin Jacob). En alguna ocasión leí que una chica había escrito algo así como una continuación de la saga, en donde Renesmeé pedía ser vampiro e iba con los Volturis para que la transformaran (e inclusive, creo que lo publicó y toda la cosa. No sé si sea verdad o no, pero según lo que leí hasta tuvo problemas con eso de los derechos de autor). Y, aunque para muchas, Renesmeé sea una aberración y alguien que no debió existir, a mi me parece un personaje fascinante.

Ahora, probablemente para muchas de ustedes, todo lo que expliqué en este capítulo (lo de la ponzoña, los ojos, y otras cosas así) no tenga mucho sentido. La desventaja (o ventaja, depende de cómo lo vean) de Renesmeé, es que es un personaje que no tiene nada establecido, ya que en Amanecer se congela todo hasta que ella tiene poco más de tres meses. Todo lo que leen aquí es a base de prueba y error; leo y releo el libro para buscar detalles que me puedan ayudar para mejorar el personaje, pero hay otras cosas en donde simplemente lo dejo a mi imaginación. Espero que no les moleste =/

En fin, me gustaría que me dijeran qué les pareció el capítulo y qué creen que será el rumbo que tomará la historia. ¿Será cierto que Jacob ya no estará con ella? Además, ¿qué opinan de la idea de Josh? ¿Creen que podrá pasar?

Nos vemos la siguiente semana. Ya saben que cualquier duda la pueden dejar en un review o agregarme al Twitter **/c_ linan**

**Carliitha Cullen**

_Recibe la visita de tu vampiro y/o lobo favorito, dando clic aquí abajo_


	29. Triste despedida

Todos los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. Edward es de Bella (excepto los fines de semana y días festivos. Entonces es mío LOL). La historia es de mi autoría, así como algunos personajes que aparecen a lo largo de la misma.

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

**Triste despedida**

**Renesmeé**

Debido a las espantosas marcas que habían quedado en el cuerpo de Leah, se decidió que lo mejor era incinerarla. Mi abuelita Esme y mi tía Alice habían ayudado a Sue Clearwater a planear un pequeño e íntimo funeral. Únicamente la manada y mi familia estaríamos presentes, ya que Sue no quería tener tanta gente y tener que dar demasiadas explicaciones.

Como era de esperarse, todos asistimos con prendas negras; mi tía Alice me preparó un vestido sencillo que llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, sin mangas y ajustado en la cintura, complementando todo con un pequeño chal negro y unos tacones. Mis ojos aún tenían un cierto matiz rojizo, así que opté por usar unas gafas oscuras. Mi mamá me dijo que si no me sentía a gusto con mis ojos no tenía que ir, pero me negué; era algo que _tenía _qué hacer. Era lo menos que podía hacer por Leah.

Al llegar a la casa de los Clearwater (lugar en donde se iba a celebrar la ceremonia), se me encogió el corazón al ver a todos los miembros de la manada viendo con cierto enojo hacia donde yo estaba. Y no era para menos, yo había arrastrado a tres de sus integrantes a una masacre. Jacob no estaba, y eso me dolió aún más.

Una hora después, con todos reunidos, se dio a inicio la ceremonia. Sue se veía destrozada y Seth no hacía otra cosa más que abrazarla y darle uno que otro beso en la sien. Yo no podía soportarlo. Me sentía un monstruo. Mi papá leyó mi mente y me abrazó por los hombros, dándome un beso en la parte de arriba de mi cabeza.

–No lo eres, ¿me entendiste?

Entonces, las lágrimas no pudieron detenerse más, y lo abracé con fuerza por la cintura. Sollocé quedito contra su pecho, mientras dejaba que las lágrimas corrieran por mis mejillas. Él se limitó a acariciar mi espalda lentamente. Mi madre se acercó a nosotros y, junto a mi papá, me encerraron en un abrazo.

Al final del funeral, nos quedamos un rato más en casa de Sue. Ella poco a poco fue agradeciendo a los presentes por haber asistido. Cuando llegó a mí, no podía verla a los ojos sin sentirme fatal. Sue se limitó a rodearme con sus cálidos brazos y recargó su barbilla en la parte de arriba de mi cabeza, para después depositar un dulce beso en mi frente, dejándome completamente confundida. Esperaba otra reacción de su parte; esperaba gritos, llanto desconsolado y que me corriera de su casa diciéndome que era una asesina.

–Puedo leer la culpa en tu rostro, Nessie. No quiero que te sientas así.

–Me siento tan mal, Sue. Yo… todo… todo esto es mi culpa. –balbuceé.

–No, mi niña. Mira, no te puedo negar que todo esto me duele de una manera inexplicable. Pero, en cierta forma, sé que es lo mejor para mi hija. Ella estaba sufriendo tanto, Nessie. Lo de Sam, la muerte de Harry, la boda de Emily y el nacimiento de las niñas… todo eso lastimó a mi hija de una forma difícil de consolar. Ahora ella está en un lugar mejor, al lado de su padre.

–Gracias –dije, sorbiendo mi nariz.

Sue continuó atendiendo a los asistentes, por lo que decidí ir a sentarme a un sofá. Al poco tiempo me aburrí de esperar a que Jacob hiciera acto de presencia y salí un momento al jardín, ya que estaba pegado al bosque. Contuve esa necesidad de salir corriendo y treparme en el árbol más alto.

–¡Nessie! –escuché que alguien me llamaba detrás de mí y me giré para ver quién era. En ese momento, Seth Clearwater llegó corriendo hacia donde yo estaba –¡Vaya! Pensé que no te iba a alcanzar. ¿Te sientes bien?

–No, realmente no. Siento que todo esto es mi culpa.

–¡Es suficiente! –dijo molesto, aporreando su pie contra el suelo. Me tomó por los hombros para mantenerme en mi lugar –Tu no sabías lo que iba a pasar, Nessie. Tampoco obligaste a mi hermana a ir con Jacob a Italia, ella lo decidió sola. Y, sea lo que sea, ella de cierta forma sabía su destino. ¿Sabes lo que me pidió unas horas antes de irse?

–No

–Que fuera feliz. Que no le tuviera miedo a la imprimación y que simplemente lo aceptara con los brazos abiertos. Ella, de una manera, presentía que algo así iba a pasar. Independientemente de si fue por Jacob, o pudo ser por Paul, ella hubiera interferido igual. Deja de sentirte culpable. Sabes que ella te hubiera pateado el trasero por ello, literalmente.

Eso me hizo soltar una pequeña risita entre dientes. Seth usualmente dejaba en claro que aún había cierto deje de niño en él. Pero, en momentos como este, me sorprendía enormemente la madurez con la que podía tomar las cosas. Irónico, en lugar de ser consolado, él era quien me daba consuelo.

–Coincido con ella en que no debes tenerle miedo a la imprimación. Ya llegará la chica adecuada para ti, Seth.

–¡Oh, cierto! ¡Es que hace tiempo que no nos vemos!

–¿A qué te refieres? –dije, arqueando una ceja.

–¡Tienes que conocerla! ¡Iré por ella!

–¿Conocerla? ¿A quién? ¿De quién hablas?

–¡Me imprimé! –gritó mientras corría hacia la casa nuevamente.

De acuerdo, eso fue extraño.

Un par de minutos después, Seth regresó hacia el jardín, trayendo consigo a una pequeña melenita rubia. Cuando llegó hasta donde yo estaba, la escondió detrás de él. Rodeé los ojos y fingí que estaba curiosa (aunque, en realidad, sí lo estaba) y trataba de asomarme por encima de sus hombros. Seth se aclaró la garganta antes de proseguir.

–Verás, con todo el asunto del problema entre Jake y tu, teníamos demasiado tiempo de no platicar. Hace una semana fui a La Push con Quil y Claire y, pues, había un grupo de chicas cerca de ahí. La vi y… _¡bam!_ Sucedió así nada más. Ya sabes, como todo el rollo de las imprimaciones.

–¿Y bien? ¿Quién es la afortunada ganadora del corazón de Seth? –pregunté con cierta burla. Tal vez iba a seguir la tradición de imprimarse de bebés, tal y como pasó con Quil y con Jacob.

Entonces, se hizo a un lado, revelando a la persona que menos esperaba ver…

–¡¿RACHEL WILLIAMS?! –chillé, atónita.

–¡Vaya! Yo también me alegro verte otra vez, Cullen –dijo, con sorna.

–¿Puedes creerlo, Nessie? –Seth parecía feliz con nuestro encuentro –Cuando empezamos a platicar sobre la escuela y eso, me contó que estaba en el Instituto Forks, como tú. Y, entre pláticas y eso, saliste a colación. En un principio tampoco creía que ustedes se conocieran.

Estaba estupefacta. De todas las personas del mundo, jamás llegué a pensar que Seth se imprimaría de alguien tan frívola como Rachel. ¡Y peor! ¡Que ella le corresponda! Y, ahora que los veía claramente, se veían tan enamorados que era difícil decir que no estaban destinados uno al otro.

En ese momento, después de la sorpresa de saber quién era el alma gemela de Seth, recordé algo que me había dicho Jake hace muchísimo tiempo: _"Después de imprimarnos, no hay secretos entre nosotros. Si Emily quiere saber algo, Sam se lo dice y punto; sin dudarlo."_ Entonces, si eso es verdad, Rachel podía saber lo que en realidad le pasó a Leah y, en consecuencia, sobre nosotros… _y sobre mí_.

–Entonces… sabes lo que soy, ¿verdad? –pregunté, con cierto miedo. Rachel no se caracterizaba por ser la persona más discreta del mundo. Conociéndola, para este punto todo Forks debía saber sobre el secreto de mi familia.

–No te preocupes. Sé lo que eres, pero si digo algo sería como contar el secreto que _mi_ Seth me confesó. No quiero lastimarlo ni exponerlo. –se giró hacia él y se paró en puntas para darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Seth parecía derretirse con eso.

Rachel parecía una persona completamente diferente ahora: más cálida y cariñosa. Más _humana_.

–De acuerdo. Supongo que gracias –sonreí.

–Y, ¿es cierto? Digo, lo de… emm… ¿la mordida en el cuello?

Después de enseñarle la sutil cicatriz en forma de medialuna que me había quedado como _recuerdo_, ella comenzó a contarme lo que había sucedido durante la competencia y después de eso. Mientras hablábamos, vi a Jacob acercarse hacia donde estábamos, pero se quedó alejado por unos cuantos metros.

–Seth –dijo serio –Leah dijo algo de una carta que quería que leyera.

–¡Oh, sí! Lo siento, es que con todo esto, realmente no sé dónde tengo la cabeza.

Los dos se alejaron, dejándonos solas a Rachel y a mí. Jacob ni siquiera se había dignado mirarme durante todo este tiempo, y eso me dolía. Pero, más que su indiferencia en este momento, me aterraba la idea de pensar que tal vez ya había sido demasiado tarde.

**...**

**Jacob**

No sabía lo que Nessie pensaba en estos momentos, tenía poca cabeza, y no hablarle me dolía; y mucho menos sabía si me había perdonado, pero yo quería leer esa carta. ¿Qué tenía que decirme Leah como para no habérmelo dicho cuando estaba viva?

Seguí a Seth a la casa, la cual seguía aun un poco llena por los Cullen y los demás miembros de la manada. Subimos por las escaleras, hasta llegar a la antigua habitación de Leah. Sentí algo que me impedía entrar, como si estuviera invadiendo algo demasiado íntimo, pero Seth me insito a hacerlo, ya que la carta estaba en una de las cajoneras. Me senté en la cama y espere, Seth abrió un cajón y de ahí, sacó un sobre hecho a mano que decía mi nombre con la caligrafía de mi difunta amiga.

Aún no podía creer el giro tan inesperado que habían dado las cosas. Sentía que todo era un sueño y que Leah seguía viva; pero, en cuanto tuve la carta en mis manos, comprobé que era cierto. Ella ya no estaba con nosotros.

Lentamente, como si la carta fuera a comerme o algo así, empecé a abrirla. Saqué el par de hojas que contenía y suspiré pesadamente antes de empezar a leerla. Ni siquiera sabía su contenido y ya estaba nervioso. Leah siempre se caracterizó por no dudar en sus palabras, así que podía esperar un buen regaño por algo estúpido de mi parte.

_Jacob:_

_Sé que para cuando leas esto yo no estaré aquí. Tengo este estúpido presentimiento de que algo no saldrá bien en esta lucha, y esa sensación de que seré yo quien caiga. Por favor, independientemente de lo que pase, no juzgues mis decisiones. Estoy bastante grandecita y sé lo que hago._

_Primero que nada, te pido que cuides a mi hermano. Seth aún es demasiado niño para muchas cosas y, sin duda, la falta de nuestro padre le ha afectado demasiado (pero es demasiado positivo para admitir que le duele). Protégelo y guíalo para que sea un hombre de bien. Yo sé lo mucho que te admira y, honestamente, me gustaría que fuera tan bueno como tú. _

_Cuida a mi madre. Yo sé que Charlie Swan está ahora para cubrir ese trabajo, pero me gustaría que mantuvieras un ojo en ella. Mi madre, mejor que nadie, sabe todo lo que he pasado y siempre ha estado para mí, así que me gustaría recompensarle todo esto de alguna manera, aunque yo no esté. _

_Jake, si tan solo supieras… si tan solo hubieras sido un poco más perceptivo. Aunque, bueno, no es como si yo me hubiera dado cuenta desde el principio. Todo esto me tiene bastante confundida, pero es necesario que tú también lo sepas. Realmente necesito soltar todo esto que lleva oprimiendo mi cuerpo, dificultándome la respiración día a día._

_Traté, juro que traté, pero esto fue más grande que yo. Primero pensé que todo esto se trataba de __una simple empatía hacia ti, por haber pasado por el mismo dolor que yo y haber perdido a quien creíste que era tu amor, pero luego me di cuenta de que yo sentía algo más. Ridículo, pero llegué a considerar la estúpida idea de que yo me había imprimado de ti, lo cual es algo realmente tonto. Yo estoy rota de tantas maneras, Jake, que no hay forma de que yo pueda imprimarme. _

_Pero ahora no hay manera de descubrirlo. Es algo que ni tú ni yo sabremos con certeza, pero aún así es algo que tú deberías saber. Pero, no soy tonta, y sé que esto no cambiará las cosas. Sé que tú amas profundamente a Renesmeé y sé que ella corresponde a esos sentimientos. _

_Otra cosa, antes de que se me olvide. Hazle saber que no la odio, y que nunca lo hice. En un principio, cuando comenzó todo este revoltijo en mi cabeza, creía que era algo totalmente absurdo. Esa chiquilla nos estaba metiendo en más problemas de los que llegamos a pensar. Sin embargo, ese cariño y devoción que tu siempre le has demostrado, fue suficiente para comprobar el lazo tan intenso que sientes hacia ella. _

_Cuando ella se fue, y verte tan desolado y triste, sentí un odio terrible. No me malinterpretes, ya que mi coraje no era hacia ella, sino hacia mí. Me sentí tan inútil por no ser un consuelo digno para ti y no saber cómo manejar la situación y hacerte sentir mejor. _

_Ahora que por fin están juntos, ¡ámala! Jacob, no permitas que los fantasmas del pasado opaquen un amor tan puro como el de ustedes. Merecen ser felices, después de tantísimas cosas por las cuales han pasado. _

_Mi __Jacob, ¡Cómo hubiera deseado poder reclamarte como mío! Saber que ella tiene todo ese beneficio, más que enfurecerme, me llena de alegría. Sé que moriré y que no será en vano, pues tu estarás feliz al lado de la mujer que amas. _

_Hasta siempre. Mi amigo, mi compañero, mi amor._

_Leah. _

Me quedé helado. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta en qué momento Seth me había dejado solo y en qué momento había empezado a llorar. Esto era totalmente irreal. Ella, confesándome su amor, era ciertamente lo último que yo esperaba. Las manos me temblaban de toda la furia que sentí en ese momento. De no haber sido tan idiota, hubiera tenido más cuidado con mis palabras; de haber sabido, me hubiera guardado todas esas charlas en donde le decía una y otra vez lo mucho que amaba a Nessie y lo mucho que me dolía que no estuviera conmigo.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Esa apatía era simplemente un sentimiento disfrazado. Ella tenía el corazón tan roto que temía mostrar el menor signo de enamoramiento hacia alguien más.

Dejé que las lágrimas corrieran un poco más, antes de guardar la carta en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. No había marcha atrás; no podía regresar el tiempo y traerla de vuelta. Sólo me quedaba cumplir sus deseos y cuidar de Sue y Seth. _Y ser feliz con Renesmee…_

Ahora la cuestión iba a ser si mi niña aún tenía deseos de estar a mi lado, si aún me amaba y si estaba dispuesta a perdonarme. Cumpliría la petición de Leah y haría todo lo posible por reunirme con mi Nessie. Tenía que pensar muy bien cómo me acercaría a ella.

–Jacob. –dijo Sam, entrando al cuarto y sentándose a mi lado. –¿Qué tal lo estás tomando?

–Tú lo sabías, ¿cierto? –dije, levantando el par de hojas. Él se limitó a asentir –¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

–¿Bromeas? Me hubiera arrancado la cabeza de tajo. –dijo con una risa melancólica.

–¿Qué tal estás tu? –pregunté. Después de todo, ellos habían sido pareja hace tiempo. –¿Cómo está Emily?

–Emily está mal. Siente que debió hacer más por ella, pero sé que hizo lo suficiente. Y yo… da igual cómo me sienta yo. Le hice demasiado daño, y un simple "Lo siento" nunca iba a ser suficiente. Ni siquiera disculpándome toda mi vida lo iba a lograr.

–Creo que puedo entender eso –dije, pensando en el problema que tenía en ese momento con Nessie.

–Jake, sé que no es el momento más apropiado, pero hay un asunto muy importante qué tratar.

–¿Qué sucede?

–En base a la forma en que surgió tu manada, Seth es quien sigue en el segundo cargo. Pero, me temo que es demasiado inexperto para las obligaciones que tiene como segundo al mando.

–¿A qué quieres llegar, Sam? –entrecerré los ojos.

–Necesitas entrenarlo o, en su defecto, buscar a un reemplazo.

–No puedo hacerle eso. Seth está consciente de lo que tiene que hacer ahora. Reemplazarlo sería un golpe muy bajo para él.

–Entonces, no queda otro remedio más que entrenarlo.

–¿Cuánto tiempo crees que sea necesario?

–No lo sé. Tomará lo que tenga que tomar. –puntualizó antes de salir del cuarto, dejándome solo. _Solo…_

**...**_  
_

**Renesmee**

Toda mi familia, excepto mis padres, ya estaban en casa. Quise esperar un poco más para ver si podía hablar con Jacob, pero Seth me dijo que estaba en el cuarto de Leah y, al parecer, no tenía intenciones de salir en ese momento. Se me revolvió el estómago y mi corazón parecía latir más lento.

Llegamos a casa y me sorprendí al ver el coche de Josh estacionado afuera de mi casa. Al entrar, me di cuenta de que platicaba con mi abuelo y con mis tías Alice y Rosalie. Esto estaba lejos de ser normal. Ahora que Josh sabía la verdad, parecía tomarse todo con demasiada naturalidad. Me acerqué con cierto recelo hacia donde estaban y aclaré mi garganta para hacerme notar.

–¡Renesmeé! –dijo emocionado –Hay algo importante que me gustaría hablar contigo.

–De acuerdo. –dije dudosa – ¿Te gustaría ir afuera, para tener más privacidad?

–No será necesario –esbozó una enorme sonrisa. Parecía que, de un momento a otro, se le iba a partir la cara en dos –De hecho, es algo que ya he platicado con tu familia.

–¿Con mi familia? Josh, ¿de qué va todo esto?

–Yo… quiero que… me aceptes Renesmeé. –De acuerdo, toda su seguridad se había ido al caño –Quiero tener una oportunidad contigo. Y, pues yo… yo pensaba que, si tal vez… yo fuera _como tu_, sería más sencillo para los dos.

–A ver, espera. ¿Qué quieres decir con _ser como yo_? –sabía de antemano a qué se refería, pero esperaba que todo fuera una broma tonta de su parte.

–¿A qué otra cosa? –dijo con una risita tonta –A que quiero ser un vampiro, como tú. Aunque bueno, no como tú, porque no eres completamente…

–¡¿QUÉ COSA?! ¡¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza?! ¿Te caíste de la cama cuando eras niño o algo así? –le grité –Josh, es una tontería lo que estás diciendo. De ninguna manera permitiré eso.

Me sentía como fiera enjaulada, y comencé a ir de un lado a otro por la sala. Me sentía molesta conmigo por no ser discreta delante de él, con mi familia por quedarse callados viendo cómo este humano estúpido tiraba su vida por una ventana, y con él por pedir semejante barbaridad. ¡Era ridículo!

–Renesmee, mírame. –dijo, jalando mi cara con ambas manos –Prométeme que estarás aquí cuando regrese. Promete que esperarás por mí.

–No, no puedes hacer esto, Josh. ¿Qué hay de tu futuro? ¿De tu familia, y tu hermanito? Lo vas a tirar todo por un capricho. Yo no merezco tal sacrificio. –las lágrimas comenzaron a correr, al igual que los sollozos.

–Lo vale, completamente. –su amplia sonrisa casi me convence. Casi… –Ahora, dime, ¿esperarás por mí?

–De verdad, por favor no… no lo hagas, Josh. Por favor… –balbuceé entre sollozos. Sentía que la garganta se me cerraba. –Papá, por favor, di algo. Di que no estás de acuerdo con esta locura. Apóyame.

–Hija, no es algo lo que yo pueda intervenir.

–El tratado. –solté de repente, mientras mi voz se alzaba dos octavas más de lo normal y girándome hacia mi familia –No pueden violar el tratado. No pueden morder a un humano.

–Nessie, –habló mi abuelo –llevaremos a Josh a Denali. Allá cuidarán de él durante el tiempo que sea necesario.

–¿Por qué me están haciendo esto? –los enfrenté, con voz rota y rayando en la histeria. Esto se me estaba yendo de las manos –¿Acaso no entienden lo serio de este asunto? Estamos hablando de la vida de Josh, de transformarlo en inmortal. No es cualquier cosa. Por favor, no.

–Todo está arreglado ya. Yo diré que iré a Canadá a estudiar un semestre. Mis papás ya están de acuerdo con ello. Pero, independientemente de que ellos estén de acuerdo o no, me importa más tu respuesta. ¿Esperarás por mí?

Negué violentamente con la cabeza, mientras sus manos me sujetaban por las mejillas. Esto me parecía una locura. No quería condenar a mi amigo a una eternidad. Sollocé nuevamente y las lágrimas regresaron. Levanté mi mirada y noté que Josh también lloraba. Él realmente quería esto y lo haría por mí, porque me ama. A él también le dolía la separación, pero sabía que había una pequeña esperanza.

¿Qué podía perder? Jacob seguía sin hablarme y, seguramente, todo estaba perdido entre nosotros. Josh me había pedido una oportunidad en más de una ocasión y, quizá, era hora de dársela. Quién sabe, a lo mejor algo bueno sale de toda esta locura. Suspiré pesadamente y dejé de soltarme de su agarre.

–De acuerdo –dije, con voz rota. –Esperaré por ti.

Su risa me hizo sonreír levemente. Josh casi baila de emoción y me abrazó con fuerza, mientras yo sostenía la respiración y le trataba de regresar el abrazo. Toda mi familia se tensó por eso.

–Muy pronto no tendrás que contenerte cuando estés conmigo. –susurró en mi oído –Te prometo, a cambio, que haré todo lo posible por ser un vampiro bueno y haré todo lo que me digan para poder regresar antes. Todavía no me voy y ya siento que un año parece eterno.

–Te acostumbras –le dije de vuelta.

Finalmente nos despedimos. Yo ya no vería a Josh en un buen tiempo, pero regresaría en cuanto tuviera el autocontrol suficiente como para tolerar esa parte humana que tengo. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta el no poder compartir al cien por ciento la alegría que embargaba a quien próximamente sería mi pareja.

**Fin del capítulo**

**

* * *

  
**

(**N/A**) De acuerdo, no me ahorquen ni nada por el estilo. Les recuerdo que si se quedan sin autora, ¡luego no sabrán cómo termina esta historia! ¿No creen que sea razonable?

Lamento no haber enviado los adelantos esta semana, pero pasa que apenas anoche terminé de escribirlo. Toda la semana anduve con mil y un cosas, entre una entrevista de trabajo, ayudándole a una amiga con unas grabaciones, luego el jueves fui a ver New Moon (ya hablaré de eso más abajo), más entrevistas para el trabajo… y, como si fuera poco, mi computadora amenaza con morir de un momento a otro. Así que rápidamente saqué todos mis ahorros para comprarme un disco duro y poder respaldar toda mi información.

Hoy he subido el capítulo más tarde, puesto a que ya empecé a trabajar =/

La buena noticia :D es que ya tengo el siguiente capítulo terminado. Originalmente iba a ser parte de **Extras de Luna llena** pero es REALMENTE importante que lo lean, así que decidí pasarlo directamente para acá.

Ahora sí, retomando lo de mi semana pasada… ¿ya fueron a ver New Moon? No puedo (ni quiero) dar spoilers ni nada por el estilo, pero si no lo han hecho, se las recomiendo muchísimo. Van a salir con un buen sabor de boca.

En fin, espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Es un poco más corto que los demás, pero sentí que era lo esencial. Si añadía algo más, se iba a ver rebuscado e iba a perder el hilo de la historia. Gracias eternas a **Kami** que fue quien me ayudó para poder atar esos cabos que no podía unir para que el capítulo saliera adelante. Sinceramente, de no haber sido por ella, no tendría el capítulo terminado. Todas digan **"Gracias Kami"**.

Ya saben, cualquier comentario al respecto, dejen un review ;D ahora sí, el domingo regreso con los avances.

Me retiro. Acabo de llegar del trabajo y, como entenderán, me siento súper cansada. Una mega disculpa si encuentran por ahí un error jeje.

**Carliitha Cullen**

_Recibe la visita de tu vampiro y/o lobo favorito, dando clic en el botón verde de aquí abajito xD_


	30. La fiesta de cumpleaños

Todos los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. Sólo la trama es de mi autoría y uno que otro personaje que sale a lo largo de la misma

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

**La fiesta de cumpleaños**

Sinceramente no me sentía con ánimos de nada. La muerte de Leah me había dejado devastada y no quería hablar con nadie. A pesar de que no habíamos sido las mejores amigas del mundo, jamás podría agradecerle el hecho de haber acompañado a Jacob a mi rescate en Italia. Ahora ella no estaba y había dejado sola a Sue y a Seth. Era tan doloroso cerrar los ojos y ver a Leah en mis sueños, que me era difícil poder dormir con eso. Por mi estupidez, ella había muerto. Por ser tan irresponsable, ella había tenido que ir en mi rescate.

A pesar de las dulces palabras de Sue para hacerme sentir mejor, fue imposible dejar de sentirme mal. Ella tenía un buen punto: Leah había sufrido demasiado por la muerte de su padre y ahora ellos iban a estar reunidos. Aún así era injusto para ella y su hijo tener que pasar por esta dolorosa experiencia nuevamente. Y, aunque agradecía la buena voluntad de mi 'abuela postiza', esa culpa no se iba a ir en un buen tiempo (sino es que nunca).

Y, como si las cosas no fueran lo suficientemente mal, Jacob aparentemente había decidido ya no dirigirme la palabra. Había estado ausente todo este tiempo, sin llamarme ni nada. Y lo extrañaba a pesar de todo. Quería que, al menos, tuviéramos un buen final, una _ruptura limpia_ (como había escuchado murmurar a mi padre en una ocasión). Mi mamá comentó que de momento se encontraba muy ocupado ayudando a los Clearwater a aclimatarse por la partida de Leah, y a arreglar las cosas con la manada. Ahora Seth sería el _Beta_.

Pero yo sabía que había algo más detrás de todo esto. Seguramente Jacob me aborrecía y no quería estar conmigo. Ni siquiera por la amistad que mantuvimos durante mi infancia. Sentía que me evitaba todo el tiempo y que prefería enfocar su atención en otra cosa que no fuera yo. Ya había pasado no sé cuánto tiempo y él no parecía cambiar de opinión.

**…**

_**Tres meses después**_

Y ahora, a pesar de estar todo el tiempo rodeada de gente, me sentía tan sola. Josh no estaba y no sabía cuándo iba a regresar. Él me había pedido tiempo y lo dejé ir con la promesa y esperanza de que regresaría en un año (si no es que más). Se había ido a Denali para hacer el sacrificio más grande que alguien ha hecho por mí: transformarse en vampiro.

Él me había visto al despertar, cuando regresé de Volterra. Él sabía la verdad. Me resultaba sumamente ilógico que no hubiera huido espantado y gritando a todo mundo que éramos una familia de vampiros. Él había prometido no decirles nada a Piper y a Adam (ni a nadie más). Y, a cambio, había pedido ser parte de mi familia así como una última oportunidad entre nosotros, como pareja. Tal vez, ya siendo vampiro, las cosas sean diferentes para nosotros y pueda surgir algo. A mis amigos, por su parte, mis padres les habían explicado (de la misma manera que a mi abuelito Charlie) todo sobre nosotros.

Admiraba la fortaleza y la terquedad de Josh al insistir con lo de ser vampiro. Sí, no hay más que una sincera amistad de mi parte, la cual tal vez no suba a amor como él lo espera. Pero al menos le daré la oportunidad de intentarlo. Mi familia, en cambio, me había sorprendido en gran manera que todos se hayan quedado cruzados de brazos ante todo esto (sobre todo mi tía Rosalie). Tal vez había algo más detrás de toda esta locura.

–¡Buenos días, solecito! –chilló mi tía Alice, jalando el cobertor que tenía sobre mí. En su lugar, puse una almohada en mi cabeza –Anda, Renesmeé, ya despierta. Hoy te espera un gran día.

–¿A qué te refieres? –dije escéptica

–Hoy es tu cumpleaños, tontita. ¿Qué se siente llegar por fin a los siete años? ¡Para ti, es como llegar a la mayoría de edad! –mi tía casi daba saltitos en su lugar de la excitación –Ahora, levántate y métete a bañar. Tenemos muchísimas cosas qué hacer para quedarse tirada en la cama.

¿Realmente era 10 de septiembre ya? Ni siquiera había notado el paso del tiempo. En la escuela, todo era tan monótono que ni sentía correr el tiempo. Seguía saliendo con mis amigos, y trataba de despejarme de todos los recientes acontecimientos. La tarea parecía casi titánica.

Josh había insistido a sus padres que quería estudiar en Canadá un semestre pero, trágicamente, había tenido un accidente rumbo a Vancouver y había fallecido. Fue tan extraño asistir a un funeral donde no había cuerpo qué velar (mi familia se había encargado de arreglar todo para que luciera real). A veces recibía noticias de mi familia en Alaska sobre la situación de Josh. Según Carmen, él parecía estar respondiendo favorablemente al cambio. Mis amigos sabían que él se había ido y que de ahora en adelante iba a lucir diferente, pero que él estaría bien.

Me levanté, muy a mi pesar, de mi cómoda cama. Fui a trompicones a mi baño y dejé que el agua hiciera milagros con mi engarrotada espalda. Últimamente no había podido dormir bien y trataba de pasar todo mi tiempo libre encerrada en mi cuarto y recostada en mi cama. Desde que Josh se había ido, opté por ya no regresar al grupo de porristas (además, no tenía a nadie de mi lado para apoyarme como lo hacía él), así que contaba con todas las tardes libres.

Después de una necesaria y relajante ducha, salí envuelta en una toalla y sequé mi cabello minuciosamente. En mi cama, encontré una gran caja blanca con un moño morado en la parte de arriba. ¡Agh! Regalos. No tenía ánimos para recibir regalos ostentosos de mi familia. ¿Por qué no podía ser como al año pasado y hacer algo muy tranquilo?

Abrí la caja con cierto recelo y me encontré con un hermoso vestido de cuadros de diferentes tonos de rosa, morado y verde, con cuello halter (**N/A El vestido se encuentra en mi perfil**). Sin duda, era muy bello, pero no entendía para qué necesitaba un vestido tan formal. Todos en casa estaban muy tranquilos, no es como si planearan algo muy grande. Suspiré y me puse el dichoso vestido. Miré mi reflejo en el espejo, girándome hasta quedar de perfil. Nada mal, después de todo.

–¿Ya estás visible? –mi mamá golpeó la puerta levemente con los nudillos

–Pasa

–¡Vaya! Te quedó muy bien el vestido. Tus tías me dieron a elegir entre varios modelos, y me pareció el más adecuado, considerando que no harán algo muy grande… –después de decir esto, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se cubrió la boca con las manos.

–¡¿Qué?! –chillé –¡Mamá, yo no quiero hacer nada hoy! ¿Dime qué tienen planeado hacer?

–¡Nada! Fue algo que dije al azar. No tienen planeado hacer nada –dijo, dándome la espalda. Conocía perfectamente ese gesto.

–Mamá, todos aquí sabemos que eres pésima para mentir. El que papá no pueda leer tu mente y ahora seas vampira no implica que tus cualidades de actriz hayan mejorado… dime de una vez qué van a hacer.

–De acuerdo –suspiró, resignada –Pero tienes que hacerte la sorprendida, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí, algo insegura de querer escuchar los maquiavélicos planes de mi tía compulsiva por los festejos.

–Alice quiere hacer una pequeña reunión. Solo la familia y la gente cercana a nosotros. Será algo muy íntimo, si te soy sincera. Sé que ahorita no estás de ánimos para festejar, pero piensa que es una fecha importante para todos.

–Bien. Supongo que no tengo otra alternativa que bajar y pretender que la paso muy bien –suspiré y me acerqué a ella, para darle un cariñoso abrazo –Por cierto, felicidades a ti también.

–¿Por? –dijo, algo sorprendida por mi muestra de afecto

–Después de todo. También es tu cumpleaños… como vampira, claro.

**…**

Después de horas y horas tratando de hacer un peinado decente, me maquillaron de manera muy sutil y finalmente estuve lista para 'la fiesta'. Complementé mi atuendo con unos tacones forrados de satín rosa y unos cuantos accesorios: mi relicario y el dije de madera (simplemente, me negaba rotundamente a dejar de usarlo).

Para cuando bajé a la sala, todo estaba cubierto de flores, velas, cintas y globos en rosa y en lila. Miré con el ceño fruncido a Alice, quien danzaba de un lado a otro acomodando las flores en los jarrones. De vez en cuando me lanzaba miraditas algo pícaras y traviesas, haciéndome temer por lo que iba a pasar en esta reunión. Mi abuelita había preparado un bellísimo pastel, que tenía escrito "Feliz cumpleaños, Renesmeé" con glaseado rosa.

Fui directo hacia el bello piano negro de cola. Mi papá se encontraba ahí, tocando mi nana. Sonreí y me senté a un lado de él en el banquillo. La canción terminó y yo empecé a tocar "Canon in D" de Pachelbel. Él sonrió con orgullo al verme tocar y me acompañó en algunos acordes. Al terminar, nos encontramos con el resto de mi familia parados en el umbral de la sala, mirándonos con ternura.

–¡Venga! Anda, Renesmeé, que no tardan en llegar los invitados – gritó mi tía Alice, jalándome del brazo hasta levantarme del banquillo y llevándome a rastras hasta la puerta principal – Antes que nada, quiero que sepas que esta sorpresa la hemos preparado entre todos. Sabemos que la has estado pasando muy mal últimamente, así que espero que con esto se mejoren los ánimos.

Ella miraba curiosamente hacia la puerta. Definitivamente sabía quién era y no me lo quería decir. Entrecerré los ojos y le di una mirada significativa. Miraba su reloj una y otra vez, y entonces dibujó una sonrisa aún más grande de la que ya tenía.

–Alice –dije, suavemente –Exactamente, ¿a quiénes invitaste a esta reunión?

–Pues a uno que otro conocido… tú sabes… ¿Por qué no mejor abres la puerta y lo averiguas por ti misma, Nessie?

Alcancé el pomo de la puerta, mientras mi mano temblaba como si tuviera vida propia y mis nervios me comían lenta y dolorosamente. Giré la perilla hasta que hizo _clic_ y jalé la puerta. Parecía que todo lo hacía en cámara lenta y no pude evitar reírme mentalmente por mi ridiculez. Al abrirla me encontré con alguien a quien no esperaba ver…

–¡¿Josh?! –sentí que se me salía todo el aire de los pulmones y tuve que inhalar con fuerza para recuperarlo. Los ojos se me abrieron de par en par y el temblor en mi cuerpo se intensificó.

–Sorpresa –dijo, sonriendo tímidamente. Puso una caja de regalo mediana entre nosotros –Feliz cumpleaños, Renesmeé.

No sabía qué hacer. Mis ojos recorrieron su cuerpo con lentitud. Físicamente había cambiado, aunque no mucho: sus músculos aumentaron levemente y era un tanto más atlético de lo que ya era. Entonces, me topé con sus ojos. Eran dos gemas de un intenso color ámbar, pero con un brillo precioso (**N/A: quizá algo parecido al naranja rojizo. Después de todo, tiene poco de nacido**). Después de eso, todo encajó: su piel era pálida, fría y dura… era todo un vampiro.

No sabía cómo reaccionar. Él parecía tan calmado con mi presencia, ni siquiera parecía estar haciendo el más mínimo esfuerzo por controlar su sed. Me di cuenta que lo estaba mirando con demasiada atención y me ruboricé (dándome una patada mental. Seguramente eso lo haría tensarse) pero no pasó nada. Al contrario, dejó el regalo en la mesa del recibidor y se acercó a mí con seguridad, rodeándome en un abrazo lleno de amor. La que estaba tensa y nerviosa era yo, mi cuerpo se engarrotó al instante y temí mover un solo músculo. Pero él estaba feliz, y me apretó más hacia su cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando capté que todo estaba bien y no había nada de qué preocuparse, y le correspondí el abrazo.

–¡Vaya! –dijo Emmett a mi espalda, soltando una risotada –Ya veo a lo que se referían con lo de "muy efusivo". El muchacho casi se le fue encima a nuestra pequeña Nessie.

–¿Qué… qué haces aquí? –jadeé –Se supone que estabas en Alaska

–Ahí estaba. Pero recibí una invitación para el festejo de una señorita muy hermosa –dijo solemnemente –Así que, aquí me tienes. ¿No te da gusto de tenerme aquí?

–¡Por supuesto que sí! –dije, casi gritando –Es solo que… mi sangre…

–Aparentemente, Josh tiene un perfecto auto control aún y siendo un recién nacido –intervino Eleazar –A su favor, tengo que decir que no tenía ni un mes de neófito cuando ya estaba saliendo a las calles.

–Tu sangre –dijo Josh, retomando el hilo de la conversación –Es la cosa más deliciosa que he olido jamás, pero no me causa sed. No te preocupes, te lo dije hace mucho y sostengo mi palabra, que jamás te haré daño, Renesmeé. Sólo que… ahora entiendo cuánto te costaba estar cerca de mí.

–Bueno, bueno, bueno –habló mi abuelo –¿Y dónde están Kate, Garrett y Tanya?

Me tensé al escuchar el nombre de Tanya. Ella y yo no habíamos tenido una muy bonita despedida la última vez y, seguramente, debía tener algo de rencor por todo lo que había pasado en aquél entonces. Por lo que me había dicho mi papá, Tanya era bastante rencorosa. Pero, a pesar de todo, le debía una disculpa (y un agradecimiento, ya de paso, ya que gracias a ese problema, habíamos regresado a Forks).

Noté que Josh se tensó también al escuchar su nombre. ¿Acaso habían tenido algún problema también? Era difícil saber. Mi tía Rosalie, por ejemplo, no se tomaba muy bien a los nuevos miembros, y Tanya se caracterizaba por tener actitudes parecidas a las de mi tía. ¿Acaso se había portado grosera con él? De ser así, sin duda, la disculpa iba a ser lo último que escucharía de mí. Ya tendría yo unas cuantas palabritas con ella.

En ese momento, como si la hubiera invocado, apareció Tanya. Sin duda, una mujer muy hermosa y todo eso, pero en este momento me importaba más saber la razón por la cual Josh se veía incluso un tanto asustado o preocupado. Ya podía imaginar a mi pobre compañero teniendo que sufrir por los comentarios hirientes de mi _tía_ vampira.

Pero todas mis ideas locas de desmembrar a Tanya se vinieron abajo cuando Josh me apartó, delicadamente, de nuestro abrazo, y corrió a los brazos de ella. ¡¿Pero qué diablos…?! Y, no solo fue eso, sino que remataron su emotivo encuentro con un pequeño beso en los labios. Ella le sonrió con dulzura y lo tomó de la mano, antes de girarse hacia mí.

–Feliz cumpleaños, Renesmeé –dijo con voz melosa –Disculpa la tardanza, pero había olvidado mi regalo en el maletero.

Mi cara debió ser todo un poema. Podía sentir las miradas de todos sobre mí, a la expectativa de que yo gritara o algo por el estilo. Josh me veía con una cara llena de arrepentimiento. Parecía un niño que acababa de romper el jarrón de la abuela y tenía que reconocer su travesura. Mis padres me miraban preocupados, al igual que mis abuelos. Mi tía Alice tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su pequeño rostro. Mientras que Emmett debió esperar a que explotara o soltara alguna palabrota.

La razón por la cual Josh se fue a Denali, fue para convertirse en vampiro… ¡por mí! La noche en que se había ido rumbo a Alaska, él había ido a mi casa y, con lágrimas en los ojos, me había pedido que fuera paciente y lo esperara; que él iba a tratar de ser un _vampiro bueno_ para que no fuera más de un año. ¿Qué demonios había pasado en este tiempo?

–Yo… no… no lo entiendo –dije, atónita –Yo esperé por ti…

–Lo lamento tanto, Renesmeé –dijo, con voz triste. Ahora ya no tenía lágrimas que soltar –Yo… de verdad, no fue mi intención hacer esto.

Paré su discurso con mi mano. Realmente, a pesar de lo extraña que se había vuelto esta situación, no me sentía dolida. Bueno, sí, lo estaba… pero no dolida de un corazón roto, como con Jacob. Era más por no haber pensado en esto antes, cuando él me dijo que se iba a Denali (aunque, siendo honesta, JAMÁS pensé que Tanya se fuera a fijar en él). Por muy extraño que esto fuera, me sentía feliz de que por fin Josh había encontrado a su pareja y que ella parecía corresponderle como merecía. Al fin, Tanya no era mi persona favorita, pero el solo hecho de hacer feliz a mi amigo, bastaba y sobraba para mí. Sonreí ante mi revelación, dejándolo sorprendido.

–No es necesario. Puedo ver que realmente la quieres, ¿cierto?

–Muchísimo –dijo con una enorme sonrisa

–Bien –sonreí, satisfecha –Y, Tanya, si le haces algo a mi amigo… ya no seré tan amable contigo.

–No esperaba otra cosa de ti –dijo ella, con una sonrisa amable y sincera.

–Tú lo sabías ¿verdad? –enfrenté a mi tía una vez que Tanya y Josh pasaron a la sala.

–Tal vez… no sé. –dijo, tratando de parecer inocente. La miré feo y ella rodó los ojos –¡De acuerdo! ¡Sí lo sabía! Cuando llegamos a casa después del funeral, lo encontramos sentado en uno de los escalones de la entrada. Desde ese momento, ya estaba seguro de su decisión, así que era de esperarse que una visión se hiciera presente. Lo vi a él, besando a Tanya, y muy feliz.

"Sabía que eso era lo que tú querías para él, así que rápido lo hablé con todos antes de que llegaran ustedes, y entendieron mi punto. Todos sabemos que tu felicidad está con Jacob, Nessie. Créeme que, sino hubiera sido por la visión que tuve, de ninguna manera hubiéramos permitido todo esto.

–Ahora entiendo por qué Rosalie aceptó de tan buena manera. –suspiré –Pero, hay un pequeño e insignificante detalle que olvidas, tía: JACOB NO ME HABLA.

–Pero ya te explicamos todos que se trata de cosas de la manada. ¿Qué más esperas que haga? Él tiene sus obligaciones y debes aprender a aceptarlas. –cortó, un tanto molesta, lo cual me sorprendió un poco.

–¿Y si es otra cosa? –pregunté –¿Y si en verdad no quiere verme nunca más?

–¿No crees que ya ha sido demasiado drama, Renesmee? Tal vez no vea las cosas como tú lo haces, pero creo que ya fue suficiente. Entiende que él te ama tanto o tal vez más de lo que tú lo haces. Y él simplemente quiere que las cosas estén mejor, pero hay veces en que las circunstancias no ayudan. Él tiene una enorme responsabilidad aquí. ¿Acaso olvidas que esa fue una de las principales razones por las cuales tu madre no dejó que viniera a Alaska con nosotros?

–En realidad, nunca lo había pensado así. Es decir, sé que tiene responsabilidades, pero en ese momento nunca cuestioné las decisiones de mi madre y de Jake. Era solo una niña y a mi me dijeron que era lo mejor.

–Tal vez debas escuchar lo que tenga que decirte en su momento. Por ahora, no queda otra opción más que esperar a que él arregle sus asuntos.

–De acuerdo, puede que tengas razón.

–Por supuesto que la tengo. Siempre la tengo. – dijo, fingiendo estar ofendida. Luego se dirigió al resto de los presentes. –Pues empecemos. Tienes MONTONES de regalos qué abrir, Renesmeé.

Gemí sonoramente, haciendo que todos rieran. Después de un par de horas (y, en efecto, muchos regalos), comencé a preguntarme la razón por la cual mi abuela había preparado un pastel tan grande, si nada más yo iba a comerlo. Después de soplar las siete velas de mi pastel, mi pregunta fue respondida, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Mi mamá me miró con ternura y me levanté a abrir, sin saber realmente quién podía ser.

Ante mi se encontraba toda la manada de La Push, todos sosteniendo un regalo. Sam, con Emily y las niñas, Quil y Claire, Seth (el cual, sorprendentemente, se veía más alto y más fuerte) y Rachel, así como los demás. Pero, yo esperaba ver a alguien más. Traté de dar una sonrisa convincente, pero fallé miserablemente, por lo que Seth se acercó a mí y me susurró al oído.

–_¿Esperas a alguien más?_

El resto de la tarde pasó de lo más tranquila (bueno, tan tranquila como era posible estando rodeada de licántropos y vampiros). Todos parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para llevarse bien, al menos por ser mi cumpleaños. Mis amigos, Piper y Adam, llegaron poco después. Pude prevenir su llegada cuando Tanya le pasó con dulzura a Josh unas gafas oscuras, para que ellos no pudieran ver que sus ojos ahora eran diferentes.

Eran casi las siete cuando mi papá pidió la palabra, poniéndose de pie delante de todos y aclarándose la garganta de manera dramática. ¡Dios! Sólo espero que no tenga a la mano un discurso de _"Ahora que mi niñita ha crecido…"_.

–¡Vamos, hija! –sonrió con burla –Dame al menos un poco de crédito, ¿no crees?

–Lo siento –me ruboricé al verme descubierta.

–Bien. Primero que nada, doy gracias por tener una esposa y una hija maravillosa. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, mi amor. Te has convertido en una hermosa señorita, y en tan poco tiempo… –dijo, viéndome con una sonrisa –Nunca, ni en mis sueños más extraños, pensé que algún día sería padre. ¡Y aquí me tienen!

–¡Venga, Eddie! –gritó Emmett, interrumpiendo el discurso de mi papá –¡Nos hacemos viejos aquí! ¡Al grano!

–Gracias, Emmett –dijo, rodando los ojos –Bueno, en vista de que se ha eliminado el elemento sorpresa, les pido a todos que salgamos… hay un último regalo para mi Renesmeé.

–¡¿Más?! –chillé con horror. Todos rieron por mi reacción.

Mi papá me acompañó a la puerta y, antes de abrirla, me cubrió los ojos con sus manos. Antes de empezar a movernos, sentí su gélido aliento en mi oído.

–Además, hay una sorpresa que te gustará aún más –dijo, y soltó una risita.

Cuando sus manos destaparon mis ojos, se reveló ante mí un imponente Mustang convertible en color plateado. Jadeé en shock y trastabillé un poco ante la sorpresa. ¡¿Un auto?! ¡¿Me regalaban un auto?! Podía conformarme con viajar en el Volvo de mi papá (era un auto genial, después de todo), pero jamás pensé que me fueran a dar un auto nuevo.

–Creo que ya era justo que tuvieras tu propio vehículo, y no algo heredado –dijo con una risita.

Me giré para abrazarlo y no pude evitar soltar un chillido de emoción, cuando caí en la cuenta de que era algo de verdad. ¡Tenía un auto nuevo! Me correspondió el abrazo y me soltó rápido para que yo pudiera ir a conocer a mi nuevo _bebé_. Lo inspeccioné minuciosamente (aunque no tenía ni la más remota idea sobre autos) y mi sonrisa parecía partirme la cara.

–¡Papá! –grité, emocionada, girándome de nuevo y dándole la espalda a mi coche –¡Es un auto genial! ¡Dios! ¡Gracias!

En eso, escuché que todos soltaron un gritito ahogado y Josh soltó un leve gruñido, haciéndome que me tensara involuntariamente. Me giré, temerosa de encontrarme a algún Volturi que había decidido hacerme una _amistosa_ visita, pero me encontré ni más ni menos que con Jacob. Ahí estaba, con sus jeans desgastados y su camisa negra ceñida a su escultural y musculoso cuerpo. Traía una sonrisa un tanto relajada (lo que me ayudó a relajarme a mí también) y se recargaba despreocupadamente contra mi nuevo auto, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

–Tienes razón, es un auto genial.

–¡¿Jacob?! –dije sorprendida, sentía mis ojos llenándose de lágrimas poco a poco

–Ven aquí, pequeña –abrió sus brazos para recibirme

Casi me caigo al tratar de llegar rápidamente a él. Lo abracé fuertemente, como hacía mucho tiempo tenía ganas de hacer, y lloré contra su pecho. Me sentía tan feliz ahora que estaba conmigo. No me importaba cómo iba a terminar esto, si íbamos a ser amigos o cómo sería nuestra relación. Yo lo único que quería era que me retuviera en sus brazos, como ahora, y nunca me soltara.

–Vamos, Nessie, soy yo… Jacob. No tienes por qué llorar, pequeña. Se supone que es un día feliz y debes de estar contenta. Además, ¡oye, te han regalado un auto increíble! Deberías estar pensando en cuándo podrás conducirlo.

–Creí que nunca te iba a volver a ver –confesé, sollozando todavía.

–Oh no, tendrás que hacer mucho más para lograr que me aleje de ti.

No quise escuchar más y lo volví a abrazar, mientras él me rodeaba tiernamente con sus brazos. Mi lugar seguro, donde siempre podía ir sin importar lo mal que me sintiera. Sentí que él me besaba la parte de arriba de la cabeza y sonreí tontamente. Éste era, sin duda, el mejor cumpleaños de todos.

–¿Por qué? –solté de repente

–Ven, mi niña. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. –dijo, tomando mi mano y llevándome al bosque.

**Fin del capítulo**

**

* * *

  
**

**(N/A)** A ver, me voy por partes. De nuevo, tengo demasiado qué aclarar.

Primero que nada, para que vean qué tan cansada venía el lunes pasado, olvidé mencionar quién fue el review 300. **LiahDragga** ahora tendrá toda una semana para compartir con su vampiro y/o lobo favorito, debido a mi descuido. Lo lamento, chica, pero realmente andaba con la cabeza en otro lado.

Después, quiero añadir que me gustan las reacciones que deja el final de cada capítulo; y, aún más, me gustan sus reacciones al leer el siguiente. Sinceramente chicas, ¿realmente creyeron que iba a dejar las cosas así? Digo, por alguna razón, mi historia dice que es sobre Nessie&Jacob. Si es así, es porque naturalmente planeo dejar juntos a este par, ¿no creen? No me salgo de la pareja establecida ni nada por el estilo, simplemente me gusta jugar con los personajes; sería tan aburrido que ellos estuvieran juntos de principio a fin… me gusta hacerlos sufrir un poco jeje.

Si algo me gustaría dejar en claro, es que soy bastante dramática y me gusta leer historias que jueguen con el elemento sorpresa (que todo lo que tu pensaste que iba a pasar en el siguiente capítulo no sea lo que en realidad pase), e intento que mis historias tengan eso. Así que no den nada por asegurado cuando lean algo mío, jeje.

Ahora, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Esperaban eso? hubo dos personas, nuevamente, que atinaron a esta idea sin siquiera planearlo.

**Perlasotog**: imagínate que Josh si se haga vampiro y que se enamore de Tanya Denali

**Jakness**: […] Aunque no sé porque me da que Josh acaba enamorándose de Tanya xDD Díganme loca pero creo que esa pareja seria buena combinación.

Cuando planeé a Josh, supe inmediatamente que quería que terminara con Tanya. Ella, a pesar de todo, es una buena vampira y merece encontrar el amor. Espero que haya quedado en claro la explicación que di en el capítulo. Ahora saben por qué los Cullen aceptaron tan tranquilamente que Josh se convirtiera en vampiro: Alice ya lo había visto. Por supuesto que, de no haber pasado esto, por lo menos Rosalie se hubiera negado, pero todos sabían que todo esto iba a tener un bonito fin. ¿Les agradó la pareja? ¡No sufran! Disfruten la historia así como yo disfruto al escribirla ;D

Por último (y con todo el dolor de mi corazón), les anuncio que éste es el penúltimo capítulo de **Luna Llena**. Le quedan tres capítulos más: el siguiente (que es el final), un epílogo y un regalito que hice que es un final alternativo. Así que… empieza la cuenta regresiva…

Ya saben, con un review díganme qué les pareció el capítulo :D

Nos vemos el próximo lunes ;D

**Carliitha Cullen**

_Recibe la visita de tu vampiro y/o hombre lobo favorito dando clic en el botón verde de aquí abajo_


	31. La propuesta

Todos los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. Sólo la trama es de mi autoría y uno que otro personaje que sale a lo largo de la misma

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

**La propuesta**

**Jacob**

Tres meses jamás me parecieron tan insoportables. Lo único que quería hacer era ir a casa de los Cullen y pasar mi tiempo con mi Nessie; pero por ahora era imposible. Hasta que Seth no estuviera totalmente preparado, no podía dejar mis responsabilidades como Alfa de mi manada.

Lo que los demás no sabían (creo que ni siquiera el mismo Seth) era que el entrenamiento iba más allá de la preparación como _Beta_ (lugar que tenía Leah), sino para que, algún día, Seth se convirtiera en _Alfa_.

La cosa era prepararlo para las peleas, no solo físicamente, sino también mentalmente. Seth podía ser demasiado inmaduro en ocasiones y eso no le iba a ayudar en una batalla. Sí, en aquella ocasión cuando peleamos contra los neófitos, demostró tener una fuerza increíble y habilidad nata para pelear contra vampiros, pero yo quería dejar a mi amigo lo mejor preparado posible.

Sam dijo que no se podía "entrenar" a alguien de la manada para ser líder (precisamente, por eso esto se me estaba yendo de las manos). Únicamente yo tenía el gen para serlo y, tal vez, mis hijos. _Hijos_. Esa palabrita que nunca había tomado en cuenta y que ahora, más que nunca, quería que se hiciera realidad. Pero estaba consciente de que sólo había una persona en el mundo con la que yo quería experimentar esa emoción, y que tenía que arreglar las cosas con ella antes que nada.

Pero, por supuesto, lo primero era que quien iba a ser mi sucesor estuviera totalmente listo. No sabía si en un año o dos, en caso de que las cosas se arreglaran y todo saliera como yo lo planeaba (_¡Sé positivo, Jacob! Por supuesto que se arreglarán_), los Cullen iban a mudarse. Ellos no se quedaban en el pueblo por mucho. Tal vez para ese entonces, iba a tener que irme con ellos y no podía dejar las cosas así con mi manada.

Seth iba creciendo y haciéndose más fuerte. Sue dijo que estaba asustada por el estirón que había dado su hijo en estos meses (sobre todo porque creyó que ya no iba a crecer más de lo que ya había hecho). Así que, tal vez, dentro de un par de semanas más el entrenamiento podía darse por terminado.

Cuando mi padre me dijo que Edward me había llamado para invitarme a la fiesta sorpresa de Nessie, por un instante pensé en rechazar la invitación. ¿Con qué cara iba a llegar con ella y pedirle su perdón, después de meses de no reportarme? No iba a arruinarle su día a mi niña. Era su cumpleaños y ella merecía ser feliz. Por las pocas noticias que recibía por parte de Bella, ella la estaba pasando muy mal, ya que su amigo se había ido a Denali.

Por otra parte, escuchar eso me había dolido en el alma. Era el mismo muchacho que la había llevado a su casa cuando ella se había desmayado en la escuela. Según Bella, él había estado insistiendo con Nessie y estaba aprovechando mi ausencia para conquistarla. Iba a Denali a transformarse en vampiro para lograrlo, pero Alice vio que allá iban a cambiar las cosas y él iba a conocer a alguien más. Pero, aún así, era doloroso. Ella, en cierta forma, le había dado luz verde para algo más que una amistad. ¿Qué tal si ella ya no sentía nada por mí? ¿Qué tal si, después de todo el tiempo que hemos estado separados, ella ya no me ama? Eso me rompería el corazón definitivamente.

_De acuerdo, Jake, lo positivo se ha ido al caño. Ella POR SUPUESTO que aún te ama, pero eres tan cabezota y cobarde que temes enfrentarte a ella_.

Mi 'yo' interno tenía razón. Tenía que hacer a un lado mi miedo a perderla y enfrentar la realidad. Tal vez yo estaba exagerando las cosas, y ella aún me amaba. Todo era cuestión de ir a hablarlo con ella.

Pensé mejor las cosas y decidí que era hora de hacerle frente a lo que sentía. Era el momento que había estado esperando por años y sentía que ya era hora de hacerlo. Si Edward estaba de acuerdo o no, no iba a ser mi problema. Y, si ella consideraba que era apresurado, esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario, siempre y cuando la esperanza de un futuro juntos estuviera presente.

Hoy… íbamos a tener la conversación más importante de nuestras vidas. Mi futuro y mi felicidad dependían de la decisión que ella tomara hoy. Tomé su regalo (el cual había comprado años atrás) y me dirigí a la casa de los Cullen.

Su rostro de felicidad fue la mejor cosa que he visto en mi vida. El brillo en sus ojos me indicó lo contenta que estaba al verme y sus lágrimas me demostraron cuánto daño le había hecho con mi ausencia. Mi corazón palpitó con fuerza al saber que ella me quería y que me había extrañado. De nuevo, el pensamiento de un futuro juntos y lo que estaba a punto de hacer rondó por mi cabeza, haciendo que Edward me mirara con espadas en los ojos.

_¿Sería demasiado pedirte una oportunidad para hablarlo con ella? No importa si aún tengo que esperar, me gustaría que ella supiera que planeo pasar mi vida a su lado_, pensé, con la intención de que él leyera mi mente. Sólo necesité de una aprobación con la cabeza para poder seguir adelante.

–Ven, mi niña. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. –tomé su pequeña mano y la llevé al bosque junto a la casa. Podía escuchar los gruñidos del amigo de Nessie, pero los ignoré de inmediato. En ese momento, mi prioridad era estar con ella a solas.

El corto trayecto, lo aproveché para pensar cómo le iba a decir todo. Primero que nada, tenía que arreglar todo con ella y ahuyentar los temores que ha tenido desde que se enteró del diario de Bella. Y ya después de haber dejado eso en claro, iría con el siguiente tema. El más importante.

Pero las palabras no se formaban en mi cabeza. Sabía lo que tenía que decirle, pero no sabía cómo decírselo ni cómo empezar. Temía decir algo indebido y que ella se enojara conmigo otra vez. Sabía que el tiempo estaba corriendo y ella esperaba que yo dijera algo, pero nada salía de mis labios. Me di cuenta que era ahora o nunca. Tomé una bocanada profunda de aire y me giré hacia ella.

**Renesmeé**

Nos alejamos de mi familia y fuimos hasta el bosque junto a mi casa. Jacob tenía una expresión seria en su rostro, pero sentía que había algo más en todo esto. No puedo negar que me sentía asustada por lo que pudiera decirme. Es como cuando quieres quitarte una bandita, pero sabes que te dolerá (no importa qué tan rápido lo hagas), así que estás indeciso si quitártela o no.

Una vez que estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de mi casa, nos detuvimos y él se puso frente a mí. Por casi diez minutos no dijo nada, y sólo se limitó a observar de manera ausente el bosque que se extendía junto a nosotros, tal vez pensando en lo que iba a decirme. Yo no me caracterizo por ser la más paciente, así que decidí enfrentar la realidad de una buena vez.

–Y… ¿sobre qué quieres hablar? –pregunté, tratando de sonar desinteresada, aunque por dentro me moría de miedo.

–Sobre… nosotros.

Traté de controlar el horrible temblor que me recorría completamente y, en ese momento, quise soltarme a llorar. Después de meses de no saber nada de él, obteniendo la misma respuesta siempre ("Está ocupado con cosas de la manada"), ahora seguramente iba a terminar conmigo de forma definitiva.

–Verás, me gustaría saber qué piensas de nosotros. De todo lo que hemos pasado durante todos estos años. –continuó –Quiero saber todo lo que ronda en esa cabecita tuya.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Nessie –¡oh, amaba cuando me llamaba de esa forma! –¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos, siete años atrás?

–Por supuesto –sonreí.

Ese día había visto a mi sol personal. Aunque, en ese momento, podía sentir y ver el odio que emanaba de su cuerpo. Ahora sabía que la muerte de mi madre había tenido qué ver en eso. Y, por un instante, temí por mi vida y la de mi familia. En ese momento, siete años atrás, Jake parecía tan dispuesto a terminar con mi vida. Los temblores que salían de su cuerpo, y esa mirada de odio que dirigía hacia mi dirección. Después de verlo a los ojos, todo pareció esfumarse, dedicándome la mirada llena de amor que ahora me daba.

–Tú me odiabas –admití cabizbaja.

–No, simplemente estaba asustado por no saber a qué me estaba enfrentando. Mi mejor amiga se estaba muriendo y nadie sabía qué hacer. Nunca te odié, pero quería saber qué podía hacer para salvarlas a las dos.

_Mentira_

–Mientes, –solté, algo mordaz –ni siquiera sabías qué cosa era yo. Estoy consciente de que herí demasiado a mi madre cuando estuve en su vientre, así como el hecho de que mi propio padre quería deshacerse de mí. Así que no me vengas con la historia de que nunca me odiaste, porque me duele más la mentira.

–Sabía que había algo que me ataba. ¿No lo entiendes? Siempre fuiste tú, mi niña. Puedes preguntarles a tus padres. Esa extraña atracción entre tu madre y yo, era porque ya estaba destinado que yo tenía que esperarte. Claro, en ese momento, nadie lo entendía. De hecho, recuerdo que Bella en un principio no entendía a qué punto estaba atado a ti.

–Entonces, lo que pasó entre mi madre y tú…

–Siempre fue amistad. A pesar de que en algún momento creí que era amor, me di cuenta, después de conocerte, que mi amor estaba dirigido hacia ti; sólo que aún no nacías.

–Suena bastante complicado, aunque sé que no lo es tanto.

–¿Alguna vez te ha pasado a ti? Ya sabes, confundir entre la amistad y el amor.

Oh, ese era un golpe bajo. Jacob sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba. A pesar de tener en claro mi amor por él, no pude evitar sentirme ligeramente confundida por Josh. Esa amistad que habíamos formado en un inicio, en un momento pareció encaminarse hacia otro lado, inclinando la balanza hacia el amor. Pero, ahora que él era feliz con Tanya, la amistad se había fortalecido entre nosotros, eliminando cualquier rastro de amor como pareja.

–No de la misma forma que a ti –solté.

–Pero sabes a qué me refiero. De verdad me gustaría que entendieras todo esto. Yo te amo a ti y, sin duda, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Más allá de la imprimación y todo lo relacionado a mi especie, yo te amo. Por siempre y para siempre, mi niña hermosa.

Esa declaración hizo que mi corazón quisiera cantar de alegría. Aunque era algo que ya sabía, amaba escuchar un _Te amo_ viniendo de sus labios. Sentí que habían pasado décadas desde la última vez que lo había escuchado decirme eso y, sinceramente, lo había extrañado con cada poro de mi cuerpo.

–Entonces… –dijo algo dudoso –¿Todo bien entre nosotros?

–No, aún no. Hay algo que aún no logro entender, Jake.

–¿Qué pasa?

–¿Por qué no me hablaste estos últimos meses? Yo… yo realmente creí que ya no me querías cerca de ti. Sé que seguramente me debes guardar cierto rencor por haber matado a Leah, pero…

Entonces, Jacob tapó mi boca con su enorme mano. Cerré los ojos, esperando el regaño y los insultos, pero nunca llegaron; al contrario, cuando abrí mis ojos y busqué los suyos, solo encontré amor en ellos. Esa mirada que me había dedicado la primera vez que nos habíamos visto. Todo el amor y devoción.

–Eres la persona más absurda que he conocido en mi vida. –dijo con una sonrisa enorme –¿Cómo voy a guardarte rencor por algo que tú no hiciste, tontita?

–¡Claro que lo hice! –grité, aún opacada por su mano –Debí ser más inteligente y no debí haber ido yo sola al bosque.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –dijo, quitando por fin su mano de mi boca y sujetándome ahora por los hombros.

–Yo… yo creí haber escuchado algo en el bosque. Y… creí que podías ser tú –admití –Pensé que… podía ser una buena oportunidad para aclarar finalmente el problema que teníamos por lo del diario y disculparme por mi actitud tan tonta e infantil. Mi reacción fue extrema y exagerada. Totalmente fuera de lugar.

–¿Y qué pasó? –preguntó cada vez más ansioso.

–Traté de seguir el rastro, cuando me di cuenta de que no eras tú; que no tenía nada de lobo ni de humano. En ese momento, fui tonta y debí dar media vuelta y regresar a la escuela, pero no lo hice. Mi curiosidad y mi poco sentido de supervivencia pudieron más conmigo y decidí seguir para saber qué era ese olor. Me topé con Ethan y Félix y… bueno, ya sabes qué pasó después.

–Aún así, mi niña, no fue tu culpa.

–Yo solo quería hablar contigo. Te he extrañado todo este tiempo, Jacob. Pero, de haber sido más inteligente, no me habrían capturado y la pelea se pudo haber evitado, así como la muerte de Leah.

–Nessie, estoy seguro de que nadie te culpa por eso. Todo fue un accidente y tú no tuviste nada que ver. Por favor, mi niña, trata de no vivir con esa culpa que no te corresponde. Prométeme que ya no te culparás por ello. Estoy seguro de que Leah, donde quiera que se encuentre, no te culpa por lo que pasó.

–Ella me odiaba. –dije con una risa melancólica –La culpa no sería algo diferente.

–Ella no te odiaba, Nessie. Tuvo otras razones para portarse de esa manera contigo. No fue la mejor manera de hacerlo, pero debes entender que lo hizo por una razón. Una que no me corresponde decir.

–Lo entiendo –agaché la mirada. –Yo… trataré de seguir tu consejo.

–Y, respecto a mi ausencia, tengo una patética excusa para ello. –dijo, agachando al cabeza, un tanto apenado –Ahora que Leah no está, se puede decir que Seth está a cargo de las responsabilidades como Beta de la manada. Sólo que en ocasiones es algo impulsivo y torpe, así que necesitaba cierto entrenamiento. No pensé que me fuera a tomar tanto, pero… ya ves. Fueron tres eternos meses, pero ahora puedo decir que Seth ya está completamente capacitado para lo que venga.

–¡Vaya! –dije, separando cada letra –Simplemente creí que había sido mi imaginación cuando lo vi en mi fiesta. Está más… fortachón.

–¡Seh! Supongo que lo está. Pero fue un trabajo difícil. No existe un manual que diga cómo entrenar lobos.

–Ahora lo entiendo. Disculpa por haber sido paranoica, es solo que tú no estabas y no respondías mis llamadas, así que pensé lo peor. Pero ahora veo que nada de lo que pensé era cierto.

–¡Qué bueno! Porque ahora hay algo más de lo que yo quisiera hablar contigo.

Oh no, ese miedo regresó a mi cuerpo y me tensé por sus palabras. Ya habíamos aclarado todo y no entendía qué más podía haber entre nosotros. Cerré los ojos y esperé _las palabras_.

–Sabes que te amo y lo que en realidad pasó. Ya no hay más misterios entre nosotros, así que me gustaría hablar contigo de algo más importante.

–¿De qué se trata? –pregunté, arqueando una ceja.

–Renesmeé, tu sabes que he esperado por ti durante siete años, y que no me importaría esperar más si tu así lo deseas. Yo jamás te presionaría a hacer algo que tú no desees y entenderé perfectamente tu decisión, sea cual sea.

–Jacob… ya dime qué quieres decir. Sabes que conmigo puedes decir las cosas directamente, no tienes que irte por las ramas.

–Renesmeé, me preguntaba… si tú…

–Si yo… –dije, alentándolo a continuar.

–¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Jadeé por la sorpresa. Ahí estaba Jacob, hincado sobre una rodilla, con un hermoso anillo de compromiso. Tenía todo lo que podía pedirle a la vida: una familia unida, amigos, el amor… habíamos pasado por tantas cosas juntos que jamás terminaría de enumerarlas. Sabía la respuesta de antemano. Mi corazón latía frenéticamente, anticipando la reacción de Jacob al escucharla. Sabía qué era lo que tenía que decirle, así que tomé aire y esperé a que las palabras salieran de mi boca…

**Fin de la historia  
**

**

* * *

  
**

(**N/A**) De nuevo, no tengo perdón de nadie. Otra vez no mandé los avances, y mi razón puede que no sea del todo válida. Ayer simplemente me sentía demasiado mal, me dolía todo el cuerpo y lo peor era que no sabía qué me dolía más. Me dijeron que todo esto podía ser por el estrés que traigo por el trabajo y otras cosillas personales, pero es que en este momento son cosas que no puedo dejar en segundo plano. De verdad, lamento haberles quedado mal y, peor, haberles dejado este capítulo tan corto. Aunque, en mi defensa, creo que se ha dicho todo y se ha aclarado todo lo que había qué aclararse.

¿Qué tal el final? Por supuesto que la cosa no se queda ahí, aún falta el epílogo. Decidí cortarlo ahí ya que hay dos posibles respuestas a la propuesta de Jacob. El próximo lunes leerán la primera respuesta y el siguiente la otra jeje. Ojo: no me basé en ninguna película reciente para este final jeje.

Por último, pero no menos importante, felicidades a **CiiJaiiKJ** por ser el review 350. Espero poder terminar la historia en 400 o, si es posible, un poco más. No tienen una idea de lo feliz que me hacen sus reviews. El hecho de que se tomen la molestia para dejarme un comentario (y más cuando leo que les gusta tanto mi trabajo), es la mejor manera de alegrar mi día. Como ya he dicho en ocasiones anteriores, así como con quienes he tenido la oportunidad de platicar por msn o por twitter, nunca creí llegar a tener esta aceptación en mi primera historia.

Pero bueno, ya dejaré el discurso emotivo para el final jeje. Ya no quiero fastidiarlas más con mis notas aburridas. De nuevo, gracias, y nos vemos la siguiente semana.

**carliitha-cullen**

_Recibe la visita de tu vampiro y/o hombre lobo favorito, dando clic en el botón verde de aquí abajo_


	32. Epílogo

Todos los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. Sólo la trama es de mi autoría y uno que otro personaje que sale a lo largo de la misma

* * *

**Epílogo**

**Un futuro juntos**

–¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Jadeé por la sorpresa. Ahí estaba Jacob, hincado sobre una rodilla, con un hermoso anillo de compromiso. Tenía todo lo que podía pedirle a la vida: una familia unida, amigos, el amor… habíamos pasado por tantas cosas juntos que jamás terminaría de enumerarlas. Sabía la respuesta de antemano. Mi corazón latía frenéticamente, anticipando la reacción de Jacob al escucharla. Sabía qué era lo que tenía que decirle, así que tomé aire y esperé a que las palabras salieran de mi boca…

Pero, ¿estaba lista para tal responsabilidad? Aún no terminaba el bachillerato (aunque, en realidad, eso era totalmente irrelevante) y aún había un montón de cosas humanas que quería experimentar, como la universidad. Pero, iba a pasar por la misma situación que toda mi familia: mi aspecto no me daría para más años. Yo me iba a quedar estancada en un aspecto de 17 o 18 años para toda la eternidad. ¿Qué más daba aparentar un par de años más?

Verlo ahí, hincado esperando mi respuesta, hizo que mi corazón palpitara con fuerza y, de manera involuntaria, una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en mi rostro. Amaba a este hombre por sobre todas las cosas y estaba segura de mi decisión. Sin importar lo que viniera en un futuro, quería pasar el resto de mi eternidad a su lado. Sabía que, mientras él no dejara de transformarse, íbamos a poder estar juntos por siempre.

Respiré profundamente, mientras Jacob se ponía lentamente de pie, un poco preocupado por mi reacción. Esperó a que yo dijera algo, por supuesto, pero yo quería sorprenderlo. Una vez que estuvo plantado sobre sus piernas, solté un chillido de alegría y me arrojé a sus brazos, enroscando mis piernas en su cadera.

–¡SÍ! –grité –¡Sí quiero ser tu esposa!

Jacob dio vueltas, conmigo colgando de su cuerpo, y riendo (aunque fue más como una risa histérica. Seguramente había empezado a pensar lo peor). Una vez que se detuvo, solté mis piernas y estuve nuevamente de pie. Volvió a sacar la cajita de su bolsillo y la abrió, revelando nuevamente el hermoso anillo en oro blanco con un diamante en el centro **(N/A: en mi perfil)**.

–Compré esto hace mucho tiempo. Creí que iba a tener que esperar mucho más para poder dártelo.

–¿Cuándo lo compraste? –pregunté, curiosa, mientras deslizaba el anillo en mi dedo anular izquierdo

–No creo que quieras saber –dijo, ruborizándose un poco.

–Vamos, no pregunté nada más porque sí.

–Cuando supe que te había encontrado y supe que eras mía. –dijo, viéndome a los ojos. Su mirada estaba rebosando amor, como siempre.

Ver el anillo en mi dedo me hizo darme cuenta de que todo esto era una realidad. Nos íbamos a casar. Me quedé unos instantes, contemplándolo con suma admiración, que ni siquiera sentí las lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos, hasta que Jacob levantó mi barbilla con su dedo.

–¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿No te gusta? –preguntó, frenético –Si quieres, podemos ir a cambiarlo por uno que sea más moderno. Realmente no me puse a pensar en eso cuando lo compré, pero igual…

–¡No te atrevas a quitarme mi anillo! –le grité, ocultando mi mano izquierda detrás de mi espalda.

Jacob rió por mi reacción tan infantil y yo le enseñé la lengua y me di la vuelta, dándole la espalda para seguir admirando mi anillo. Sentí sus brazos rodeándome por la cintura y recargó su barbilla en mi hombro.

–Entonces… ¿te gusta?

–Me encanta –dije con una sonrisa.

Por supuesto, mi papá dio el grito en el cielo cuando le enseñé el anillo a toda mi familia. Mi primera reacción fue enojarme. Él ya debería de haberlo leído en la mente de Jacob ¡no sé de qué se sorprendió! Comenzó a alegar que era muy joven para casarme y que debería esperar a terminar la preparatoria e ir a la universidad antes. Mi mamá, obviamente, apoyó la idea absurda de la universidad (¡ridículo! ¡¿Qué necesidad de ir, si en un par de años iba a tener que salirme para guardar las apariencias?!)

–No le veo sentido estudiar la universidad –dije, un tanto tajante–. De todas formas, me tendré que salir en uno o dos semestres. Sería un despilfarro de dinero. Yo sé que es algo que carece de valor, pero no sería justo quitarle la oportunidad a alguien que sí merece un lugar en la universidad.

–¡Como si eso importara! Tu terminarás la universidad, como debe de ser. No importa si terminas estudiando en casa. –Mi papá realmente se veía molesto.

–¡Es totalmente injusto! –dije, aporreando mi pie contra el suelo –Ya he estudiado en casa y sé lo suficiente. No necesito ir a la universidad.

–Edward –intervino mi… prometido–. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

–¡Definitivamente no! ¡Tú! –lo apuntó– Te confié lo más sagrado en mi vida, ¡y así me lo pagas! Sabes perfectamente que es demasiado joven para casarse. Recién acaba de cumplir siete años, y tu ya piensas en matrimonio.

–¡Sabes que yo no la estoy forzando a nada! Te dije que lo dejaría a decisión de ella, y ha aceptado. Además, tú sabías perfectamente que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano. ¡Ahora no me vengas con eso! ella ya está lo suficientemente crecidita como para saber qué quiere y qué no. Yo solo quiero su felicidad, y eso tú lo sabes.

–¡¿Serían tan amables de dejar de hablar de mí como si yo no estuviera presente?! –grité.

Todo se estaba saliendo de control. Pensé que en cualquier momento mi padre se lanzaría sobre Jacob. Agradecí profundamente que mi tío Jasper interviniera, para aligerar el humor de todos en la sala. Afortunadamente, todos ya se habían ido, y solo quedaba mi familia.

Josh se acercó a mi, ignorando el bufido de Jacob, y me llevó fuera de la casa. Nos sentamos en las escaleras del pórtico, dejando atrás toda la tensión que se había provocado debido a la propuesta. Con una seña con la cabeza, le indiqué a Jake que todo estaba bien y que iba a salir.

–¿Estás bien segura de esto? –soltó de repente.

–Sí. Lo amo. –dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

–Es solo que coincido con tu papá. Eres demasiado joven como para casarte.

–La edad es sólo un número, Josh. **(N/A: ¿alguien recuerda esa frase? Jeje no lo pude evitar, tenía que ponerla)** Te recuerdo que física y mentalmente, tengo casi diecisiete años, o tal vez más…

–Lo sé, pero aún así siento que deberías esperar un poco.

–No es como si nos fuéramos a casar mañana. –dije con una risita.

–Lo sé. Supongo que no te haré cambiar de decisión, ¿cierto?

–No, estoy más que segura de lo que quiero hacer con mi vida. Amo a Jacob y quiero pasar mi vida con él.

–Entonces, cuentas con mi apoyo. Tu papá entenderá. Es completamente normal su reacción. Piénsalo, eres su única hija, su nenita, ¡y te estás casando! Cualquier padre reaccionaría de la misma forma. Ahora, imagínate que únicamente le diste la oportunidad de ser padre por siete años.

–Josh, no me separaré de mi familia para siempre. Es sólo que yo seguiré mi camino por otro lado; formaré mi propia familia.

Al entrar, noté que las cosas estaban más tranquilas. Aparentemente, mi papá optó por irse un momento de casa, para relajar su mente. Me asusté, pensando que tal vez mi decisión sí había sido un error y que había causado que mi padre se fuera de la casa; pero mi madre me ayudó a alejar mis temores.

–Descuida, mi amor. Tu papá sabe mejor que nadie los sentimientos de Jacob hacia ti, y sabe que no hay otra cosa que amor. Solo necesita un poco de tiempo para asimilar las cosas.

–¿Y tú qué piensas de todo esto? –pregunté. Por un momento, había olvidado que mi madre en un principio se había negado a que yo fuera la imprimación de Jacob.

–Pues, no me hace muy feliz perder a mi nena, pero sé que era algo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar. –dijo, besando mi frente con adoración.

Al final de todo, y como si fuera cosa del destino, la boda quedó planeada para cuando yo terminara el bachillerato. Tanto Jake como yo coincidimos que únicamente sería una ceremonia sencilla: mi familia, su familia y un pequeño grupo de amigos (entre la manada, sus parejas, y mis amigos). A diferencia de la boda de mis padres, Alice tenía prohibido invitar a todo Forks. Esto tenía que ser privado.

Piper estaba más que emocionada con todo el asunto de la boda. Le conté el lunes que regresé a la escuela y, de inmediato, se unió a las mujeres de mi familia para ayudar con la planificación del a boda, asegurando que ella conocía mejor mis gustos (¡claro! ¡Como si un vestido color magenta fuera totalmente de mi agrado!)

**…**

_**Un año después**_

Tras una difícil semana de exámenes (ya que, entre las tareas, los trabajos finales, y las cosas de la boda, mi tiempo se redujo a cero), finalmente había terminado el instituto. Los preparativos de la boda ya estaban casi listos, solo era cuestión de esperar la fecha para la ceremonia.

Aunque trataba torpemente de ocultar mi nerviosismo, por supuesto nadie se creía que estaba completamente relajada. Constantemente me pegaba a mi tío Jazz para poder aliviar mi ansiedad (sobre todo, cuando mi tía Alice hacía los ajustes del vestido). Faltaban tres días para la boda y yo ya me había terminado las uñas de todas las veces que me las mordía.

Hoy era mi última prueba, así que estaba en casa de mis abuelitos. El diseño era bastante sencillo, al igual que el resto de la boda. Consistía en un vestido blanco sin mangas y en cuello en V, con bordados en la parte de abajo y en el pecho, así como un delicado listón en color morado debajo de éste **(N/A: Está disponible en mi perfil)**. Se suponía que mi vestido era un secreto, y solamente mi tía Alice sabía cómo era.

–¡Deja de alisar el vestido, Renesmee! –dijo Alice, dándome un manotazo– Le saldrán más arrugas.

Tuve una tonta despedida de soltera, yendo a cazar con mis tías, mi abuela y mi madre. Ellas se encargaron de sacar la parte humana que tengo, haciéndome ruborizar con todos los consejos "matrimoniales" más bochornosos. Por su parte, los hombres de mi familia (excepto mi padre) y la manada, llevaron a Jacob a su propia versión de despedida de soltero (me gustaría vivir en la ignorancia y no saber qué pasó).

El día de la boda, mis nervios amenazaron con hacerme colapsar. En todo el día no pude quedarme quieta. Mi papá se limitó a observar todo desde una esquina, fulminando a quien se atreviera a hacerle una broma al respecto. Según mi madre, mi abuelito Charlie se había puesto igual cuando ellos se casaron. Por supuesto, este hecho hizo que las bromas se hicieran más seguidas.

Algo nuevo: mi vestido; algo usado: mi relicario y mi dije de madera; algo prestado: una liga de mi tía Rosalie (la cual también era de color azul). Cuando tuve todo listo, mis tías, mi abuela y mi madre se fueron, dejándome sola para contemplarme frente al espejo. Simplemente, la chica frente a mi no coincidía conmigo. El peinado era de lo más sencillo: mi tía Rosalie marcó mis rizos color cobre y sujetó mi cabello con un prendedor.

Cuando mi papá llegó por mi, supe que era hora. Él se quedó callado y no dijo nada mientras bajábamos las escaleras y caminábamos por el pasillo. Siempre con la vista al frente. Sin embargo, podía sentir todo su pesar por cada poro de su cuerpo, y me dolía lastimarlo de esa manera. Por un momento, me sentí la persona más egoísta del mundo.

–Te entrego a mi hija. Por favor, nunca la lastimes –dijo, mientras unía mi mano con la de Jacob.

–Jamás.

Mientras avanzaba la ceremonia, no podía evitar voltear cada cierto tiempo hacia donde se encontraba mi padre. Su mirada seguía algo distante y apagada, y evitó cualquier contacto visual conmigo. Sinceramente, en más de una ocasión pensé en pedir que pararan todo y evitar causarle este dolor.

Pero mis ideas de cancelar todo se vinieron abajo cuando fue momento de decir nuestros votos.

–Yo, Jacob, me entrego a ti, sabiendo que la magia de nuestro amor es caminar juntos, en las buenas y en la prosperidad y en la adversidad. Yo quiero ser tu compañero y que tú seas mi compañera todos los días de mi vida.

En ese momento, se me cerró la garganta y las lágrimas se juntaron en mis ojos. Era cierto, me estaba casando con el hombre de mi vida. Sonreí con ternura y traté de recordar los votos que había preparado.

–Yo, Renesmee, me entrego a ti, sin importar lo que venga en un futuro. Te amo y te amaré en las buenas y en las malas, porque así lo eligió el destino. Más allá de las leyendas y de las imprimaciones, sé que nuestro amor es puro y que durará para siempre. Yo quiero ser tu compañera y que tú seas mi compañero lo que resta de mi existencia.

Al final, sellamos la ceremonia con un beso (demasiado corto para mi gusto), y todos se acercaron a felicitarnos. Mi padre, por su parte, seguía sin acercarse. Cansada de todo esto, decidí ir con él para preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero me tomó por sorpresa, al abrazarme de repente. Todo el amor y devoción hacia mi se vio reflejado en ese abrazo, demostrándome que lo único que sentía en ese momento, era miedo a que me separaran de él.

–Perdón, mi actitud tan infantil seguramente te ha molestado –me dijo al oído–. Pero es que simplemente no me puedo hacer a la idea de lo mucho que has crecido. Perdóname por haber sido tan necio todo este tiempo.

–Te quiero, papá.

–Como yo te quiero a ti, mi amor.

**…**

_**Cinco años después**_

–¡Mami, dile a Charlie que deje de molestarme! –gritó mi pequeña niña.

–¡Mami, dile a Lizzie que deje de ser una chismosa! –dijo su hermano.

–Ya basta, ustedes dos. Les he dicho que no deben estar peleando. Si siguen así, los acusaré con su padre.

Poco más de un año más tarde, supe que estaba embarazada. Tuve dos hermosos niños, Elizabeth Marie y Charles Anthony. Aparentemente, habían heredado los genes humanos de Jacob y míos, pero sabíamos que tarde o temprano sabríamos qué genes habían predominado más: si, al igual que yo, iban a ser mitad vampiro; o si habían heredado el gen licántropo. Por petición mía, mi abuelo no intervino para averiguarlo. Quería que mis hijos tuvieran una vida más normal (claro, hasta donde fuera posible). Ellos comían y dormían como cualquier niño de su edad. Hasta ahora, no habían presentado ninguna inclinación hacia cualquier lado.

Ahora, mis niños tenían poco más de tres años. Mis dos ángeles tenían la piel blanca como la mía y el cabello y los ojos negros como los de Jacob. Resultaron ser igual de inquietos que su padre. Pero, por supuesto, eso no era inconveniente para sus amorosos abuelos, quienes querían pasar todo el tiempo posible a su lado. Era cosa de todos los días tenerlos en nuestra casa, siempre trayendo juguetes para sus nietos.

Mi familia en general se encontraba fascinada con mis hijos. Alice y Rosalie se encargaban de vestir y arreglar a Lizzie, mientras que Emmett y Jasper habían enseñado a Charlie a jugar fútbol.

–¿De qué los vas a acusar? –dijo el susodicho, entrando a la sala.

–No, no, no. De nada, papito –dijo Elizabeth, rodeando las piernas de Jacob con sus pequeños bracitos. Ella era la pequeña princesa de Jake, y él hacía todo lo que ella le pidiera.

–¿En serio? –dijo, con una fingida sorpresa, mientras alzaba a Lizzie en brazos– Me pareció haberlos escuchado discutir.

Por supuesto, yo defendía a mi pequeño niño. Lo tomé en brazos, mientras Jacob sostenía a nuestra hija. Así eran casi siempre las cosas en casa: él tenía a su princesa, y yo tenía a mi caballerito.

–¡Es que Lizzie es una chismosa! –se quejó Charlie.

–¡Es que Charlie me estaba molestando!

–¡No es cierto! –se defendió.

–¡Qué si! ¡Ha _rompido_ mi casita de muñecas! –dijo, haciendo un puchero.

–Se dice _roto_, mi amor –le corrigió.

–¡No es mi culpa que la hayas dejado a mitad del cuarto!

–Es suficiente –dije, tratando de calmar a mis hijos. Sabía que, si dejaba que siguieran, iba a ser una discusión de toda la noche–. Charlie, discúlpate con tu hermana; y Elizabeth, te he dicho que debes ser más cuidadosa con tus cosas, así que ya sabes que fue un accidente.

–Lo siento, mamá –dijeron al mismo tiempo, agachando la cabeza.

–Bien, ahora vayan a lavarse. Pronto estará la cena.

Una vez que los niños se fueron, regresé a la cocina para terminar de preparar la cena. Pronto, sentí un par de brazos rodearme por la espalda y los cálidos labios de Jake en mi cuello.

–Te amo.

–Yo te amo más –dije, esbozando una sonrisa tonta y recargando mi cuerpo contra su pecho. La comida podía esperar…

–Hoy estuve pensando… tal vez sería bueno tener otro hijo.

–¡Sí claro! –dije, sarcástica– Sólo si tu lo cargas los nueve meses esta vez.

–Hablo en serio –dijo, con tono entre herido y un poco burlón.

–Yo también. Es sólo que creo que todavía es un poco pronto para hablar otra vez de bebés –dije, suspirando–. Lizzie y Charlie todavía son pequeños. Además, no sabemos qué rumbo tomarán las cosas; no sabemos si serán licántropos.

–Lo sé –suspiró–. Pero es tan maravilloso verte a su lado. Eres tan natural como madre, que no puedo evitar desear tantos hijos como sea posible.

–Calma –sonreí–. No hay por qué precipitar las cosas. Tenemos tanto tiempo por delante. Por ahora, disfrutaremos a los dos terrores que tenemos por hijos.

–Pero… igual podemos ir practicando ¿no? –ronroneó en mi oído, mordiendo sutilmente el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Naturalmente, yo tenía un dato que él no. A pesar de que habíamos hablado anteriormente de que íbamos a esperar para tener más familia, hace un par de semanas, comencé con unos malestares que yo conocía muy bien, pues ya los había vivido. Y, sabiendo qué iba a pasar, esta mañana había decidido hacerme una prueba casera.

Positivo. Estaba embarazada nuevamente.

Sonreí con ternura al escuchar la propuesta de mi marido. Planeaba decirle de mi reciente revelación hasta la siguiente semana, ya que iba a ser nuestro aniversario de bodas. Pero, tal vez, las cosas se iban a tener que adelantar un poco.

–Yo no podría asegurar eso, Señor Black –dije, en tono juguetón.

–¿Ah no? ¿Y me podría decir por qué no, Señora Black?

–Tal vez deberías revisar la mesita que se encuentra en el baño de nuestro cuarto…

No esperó a que lo dijera dos veces. Me soltó de su agarre y corrió escaleras arriba, rumbo a nuestro cuarto. Esperé unos momentos antes de escuchar algún tipo de comentario o alguna reacción, pero no pasó nada. Preocupada, decidí subir para saber qué pasaba, y lo encontré parado frente a la mesita, sosteniendo la prueba de embarazo en sus manos. Sus ojos se salían de sus cuencas y, por un momento, me asusté por su reacción.

En un parpadeo, estuve nuevamente envuelta en sus brazos y sus labios se apoderaron de los míos en un apasionado beso. Le correspondí mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos y sonreía contra sus labios. Cuando me soltó para que los dos pudiéramos tomar aire, me dijo.

–Te amo, Nessie.

–Yo también te amo.

–¡Voy a ser papá… otra vez! –gritó, haciendo que mi sonrisa casi me partiera el rostro.

**FIN**

**

* * *

  
**

(**N/A**) Haré un pequeño paréntesis para explicar qué pasó con los avances. Este capítulo me costó horrores poderlo terminar; quería que fuera lo mejor posible, así que lo terminé hasta casi las 2 de la mañana de hoy lunes. Además, el jueves fue un día muy difícil para mí, ya que una de mis tías falleció y pues... fueron demasiadas cosas. Sinceramente no tenía cabeza como para concentrarme.

Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé. Realmente como que aún no me cae el veinte de que he terminado mi historia. Después de meses de estarla cocinando, indecisa sobre publicarla o quedarme con ella, sólo necesité el empujón de mis amigas con un "Hazlo, yo sé que eres buena escritora y saldrá algo interesante". La idea surgió entre diciembre y enero, pero no fue sino hasta mayo de este año (una vez que terminé la universidad) que decidí plasmarla en papel (posteriormente, al procesador de textos).

Admito que soy demasiado insegura con mis escritos, tengo que revisarlos un montón de veces antes de exponerlos a alguien más (e incluso, una vez publicados, estoy mordiéndome las uñas esperando la reacción que tendrá), pero en el camino me he encontrado personitas maravillosas que me han brindado su apoyo y asesoría para hacer un mejor trabajo.

Además, nunca creí tener una reacción tan hermosa con ustedes y sus bellos comentarios. Yo simplemente no puedo considerarme a mí misma una **escritora**, porque siento que el título me queda grande. Me siento tan dichosa al saber que a ustedes les gusta mi trabajo y que consideran que tengo talento. Si hay algo que disfruto hacer es escribir (y planeo seguir haciéndolo por un rato más).

Creo que nunca terminaré de agradecerles a cada una de ustedes por tomarse la molestia de pasar a leer mi historia; a las que leen y comentan, así como a las que únicamente leen. El simple hecho de que lo que escribo llegue a alguien más, es la mejor satisfacción que puedo tener. Necesitaría hojas y hojas en Word para poder mencionarlas a todas; chicas que estuvieron conmigo desde el inicio de la historia, así como quienes se fueron apartando (ya sea porque les resultó aburrida o por razones diferentes). Este capítulo fue dedicado a ustedes.

Ahora, algo importante, antes de decir adiós. El siguiente capítulo es el final alternativo, como ya les había anunciado. Seré la persona más feliz del mundo si se toman la molestia de leerlo también, pero quiero avisar de antemano a las chicas Team Jacob que no será algo bonito. Nadie muere (¡no podría hacerlo!), pero pues… mejor dejo que lo lean, jeje.

Ahora sí, nuevamente, muchas gracias por leerme. No habrá una secuela, pero ya tengo en mente una historia Nessie&Jacob, la cual estaré preparando poco a poco (como ya dije, me gusta perfeccionar mis historias). Así que esto no es un adiós, y espero verlas en mis otras historias. Por el momento, las invito a que pasen a leer mis drabbles y traducciones, disponibles en mi perfil. Posiblemente (y, por supuesto, si tengo el tiempo necesario) me armaré de valor y traduciré esta historia al inglés.

**carliitha-cullen**

_Entre besos, mordidas, visitas de hombres lobo y vampiros… todo eso con sólo dar un clic acá abajo  
_


	33. Final Alternativo

Todos los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. Sólo la trama es de mi autoría y uno que otro personaje que sale a lo largo de la misma

* * *

**Final alternativo**

**(Dedicado para **_**Kami**_**)**

–¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Jadeé por la sorpresa. Ahí estaba Jacob, hincado sobre una rodilla, con un hermoso anillo de compromiso. Tenía todo lo que podía pedirle a la vida: una familia unida, amigos, el amor… habíamos pasado por tantas cosas juntos que jamás terminaría de enumerarlas. Sabía la respuesta de antemano. Mi corazón latía frenéticamente, anticipando la reacción de Jacob al escucharla. Sabía qué era lo que tenía que decirle, así que tomé aire y esperé a que las palabras salieran de mi boca…

–_No_ –dije firmemente

–¿Qué? –me arrepentí de haberlo dicho de una manera tan seca. Pude notar la histeria en su rostro y temí que, en un impulso, se transformara. Se levanto de un salto y me encaró, sujetándome ambos brazos con sus enormes manos.

–Lo que oíste. No quiero ser tu esposa –luché contra el impulso de abrazarlo y consolarlo, y contra las lágrimas traicioneras que amenazaban con salir de un momento a otro.

–Pero, ¿por qué?

–Jacob… hemos pasado por demasiadas cosas. Tengo miedo. Miedo a que existan más secretos entre nosotros. Miedo a que el día de mañana alguna otra verdad salga a la luz. –noté que quería decir algo y sabía lo que diría, así que se lo impedí levantando mi mano– No, yo sé que si hubiera algo más me lo dirías. Pero ¿y si es algo que en este momento no recuerdas?

"Además, ¿cómo estás tan seguro de que en efecto soy tu imprimación? ¿Cómo sé que el día de mañana no aparecerá otra mujer, de quien realmente te enamores y te imprimas?

–¿Acaso no te lo he dicho ya? Es algo que simplemente lo sabes, Renesmeé –dijo serio.

–Yo… no quiero seguir sintiéndome insegura. Es un sentimiento horrible. Además… la confianza es lo básico en una relación. ¿Qué clase de relación te puedo ofrecer sino puedo confiar plenamente en ti?

–Puedo esperar…

–No. No es justo para ti. Tú necesitas a alguien que confíe en ti.

–Yo te necesito a ti –dijo suplicante

–Basta, Jacob. Esto sólo nos está lastimando.

–Bien. –su rostro se había vuelto una máscara fría y sin expresión– Si eso es lo que quieres…

–Es lo mejor… –traté de hacerle ver.

–No, no lo es. Pero yo te prometí que estaría siempre para ti, sin importar el lugar en donde esté. Si eso es lo que quieres, esta bien. Tal vez no tendrás que verme, pero ahí estaré, cuidando de ti.

–Jacob, por favor.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, él se alejó de mí. Escuché el movimiento del bosque mientras corría y, de pronto, un aullido ensordecedor cubrió el ambiente, rompiéndome el corazón. Quise correr hacia él y decirle que lo lamentaba, que no quise ser tan tosca y haber arruinado su momento, pero sinceramente no esperaba esto. Jamás llegué a pensar que Jacob iba a proponerme matrimonio tan pronto.

De cualquier forma, ya todo estaba perdido entre nosotros. No sabía si, en efecto, yo era su imprimación (no sabía si un lobo podía estar lejos de su 'alma gemela') pero esperaba que Jake fuera feliz y pronto encontrara a una mujer con quien pudiera pasar su vida.

**…**

**Un año después…**

Aún no caía en la cuenta de que ya me había graduado de la preparatoria. Mi familia estaba feliz de haber logrado algo tan _humano_ y ahora estaba sopesando mis posibilidades de ir a la universidad. Había hecho las solicitudes a las mejores escuelas del país y en casi todas había obtenido aceptación. Era cuestión de buscar una ciudad no tan soleada (como Forks) para poder mudarnos todos.

Mis padres se habían sorprendido enormemente por todo lo que pasó con Jacob. A pesar de la testaruda rivalidad entre mi papá y él (y que cualquiera que los viera pensara que jamás se iban a llevar bien), mi papá se veía sorprendido por mi respuesta. Incluso, según me dijo, llegó a pensar que efectivamente iba a casarme con Jacob algún día.

El resto de mi familia, así como mis amigos, entendieron que lo mejor era ya no hablar del tema. Por más que tratara de hacerme la fuerte, sabía que de una forma u otra lo de Jacob me había afectado. No quise ser tan dura con él. Quería que, por lo menos, mantuviéramos una relación civilizada como amigos, pero sabía que eso iba a ser difícil. Aún así, él me había dicho que me iba a cuidar siempre.

Era un bonito día nublado en Washington, como siempre, y estaba en la biblioteca, acostada en el sillón de cuero negro y leyendo una novela de Austen cuando escuché que alguien entraba al cuarto. Ni siquiera tuve que apartar la vista del libro para saber que se trataba de mi papá. Me acomodé en el sofá para darle espacio y que se pudiera sentar a mi lado, y dejé el libro en la mesita que estaba en frente.

–¿Y bien? ¿Has pensado a qué escuela vas a ir? Tu abuelita quiere saber para ir buscando una casa.

–Estaba pensando en la Universidad de Alaska –solté, viendo hacia mis pies con tal de no ver la reacción de mi papá.

–Bueno. –dijo, arrastrando cada letra y suspiró –A ti simplemente no te puedo dar gusto, mi amor. En Alaska, te quejabas de que no querías estar allá y que extrañabas Forks. Y, ahora que estamos en Forks, me dices que quieres ir a Alaska.

–Lo siento. –dije, roja como remolacha– Es solo que… siento que ya no hay nada que me ate a Forks como antes.

–Ah –¡algo hizo clic! Se acercó un poco más a mí y rodeó mis hombros con su brazo– Lo siento, debí ser más considerado. Fue como poner el dedo en la herida, ¿verdad?

Asentí lentamente.

–Además, mis amigos se irán a otras escuelas y de cualquier manera estaré sola. Y, en Alaska, estaré en la escuela, ya no estaré encerrada en la casa como antes. Y, tal vez, podré visitar a Josh en Denali. Hace mucho que no hablo con él.

–Tienes toda la razón. Hablaré con los demás.

Bastó menos de un mes (y unas cuantas bromas por parte de mis tíos sobre lo mimada que me tenían mis padres) para que estuviéramos instalados en una casa, no tan apartada como la anterior. Todo esto representaba un cambio importante en mi vida, una nueva etapa. Además, estaba entusiasmada porque vería a Piper y a Adam en las próximas vacaciones de primavera.

Finalmente, ya que teníamos todo acomodado en casa, Esme decidió hacer una pequeña reunión de bienvenida (¡claro! Como si no supiéramos todos por quién se vio influenciada). Así que ahora estaba preparándome para recibir al clan Denali… otra vez.

Ahora todo era diferente, ya no me retorcía el estómago el saber que tendríamos visitas de mi familia en Alaska, al contrario. Estaba terriblemente ansiosa por hablar con Josh y que nos pusiéramos al corriente con nuestras vidas. Quería escuchar que, por lo menos, uno de los dos había terminado con una historia feliz.

Pero, cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que Tanya no acompañaba a mis parientes en esta ocasión. Todos se veían sorprendidos (¿cuántas cosas habían cambiado en un año?), excepto mi papá. Él, misteriosamente, traía una sonrisa algo petulante en el rostro; él sabía algo que los demás no y era obvio que no lo iba a revelar.

Josh se veía triste, así que opté por ir al jardín para poder platicar más tranquilos (aunque, era ridículo. Todos podían escuchar nuestra conversación de todas formas). Lo llevé hasta una banca y lo encaré, viéndolo fijamente para lograr que soltara lo que le había pasado. La ausencia de Tanya y su actitud abatida daban pie a una larga y tendida conversación.

–¡Ya! –grité exasperada– ¡Suéltalo! Yo no leo mentes como mi papá. ¿Qué pasó?

–Ella se fue. Me dijo que ya no podía soportar estar así y que necesitaba estar sola. Sé que es un pretexto barato pero, por alguna razón, no puse objeción a que se marchara. Si ella es feliz, entonces no me importa.

–¿Y tu como te sientes? –después de una pequeña pausa, me di cuenta de que no era la pregunta indicada– Perdón, esa fue una pregunta muy estúpida. Es obvio que debes estar muy triste.

–A decir verdad, no. Es decir, ella fue alguien importante para mí. Después de mi transformación, ella me llevó a mi primera cacería y me enseñó todo para poder llevar el estilo de vida que tengo ahora. Pero, a pesar de todo, me doy cuenta de que lo que sentía por ella era un profundo agradecimiento, mas no amor.

–Pero, en mi cumpleaños… se veían tan enamorados.

–Lo sé, y te repito, yo también creí que era amor.

–Entiendo –dije, mirando al piso.

–¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué pasó con Jacob?

Gemí levemente e hice una mueca de dolor. Él pareció entenderlo, pero aún así quise reproducir todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros. De esta manera, era un poco más llevadero poder explicarle todo. Una vez que terminé, Josh enrolló sus brazos alrededor de mi y me atrajo hacia su pecho, recargando su mejilla contra la parte de arriba de mi cabeza.

–Lo lamento. Debió ser difícil para ti.

No respondí, nada más me limite a asentir levemente mientras me apegaba más a él. De alguna u otra forma, lo había extrañado demasiado. Después de un par de minutos en esa posición, no pude evitar soltar una risita tonta, al pensar en el giro tan drástico que habían tenido las cosas.

–¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó, curioso.

–Míranos. ¿Quién iba a decir que íbamos a terminar así? Los dos sufriendo. Además, es algo irónico que tú y yo habíamos planeado reunirnos un año después de tu transformación, sin pensar en que iba a pasar todo eso, y aquí estamos… un año después, y solos otra vez.

–Supongo que tienes razón –suspiró pesadamente.

–Creo que las cosas pasan por una razón

–¿A qué te refieres? –me separó de él y me miró arqueando una perfecta ceja.

–A que tu y yo estábamos destinados a terminar juntos, de cualquier forma. –me ruboricé al pensar en eso y agaché la cabeza con vergüenza.

–Sí, tal vez. –con su dedo levantó mi cabeza por el mentón– Pero, ¿estás segura? Tenemos toda la eternidad para pensar las cosas.

–Supongo que tienes razón –lo cité, dibujando una enorme sonrisa.

Poco a poco, nos fuimos acercando hasta que nuestros labios hicieron contacto. Era la segunda vez que besaba a Josh y, sin embargo, era tan diferente. Sus labios eran fríos y duros como el mármol, pero se sentían cálidos y suaves mientras se movían junto a los míos.

Después de todo… teníamos toda la eternidad por delante.

**…**

**Cinco años después**

–¡Elizabeth! –grité– ¿Dónde estás, cielo?

–Aquí mami –escuché la dulce voz de mi bebé. Venía en brazos de su orgulloso abuelo.

Ni a Josh ni a mí nos apetecía pasar la eternidad solos, por lo que un año después de "reencontrarnos" en Alaska (y tener una relación basada en unos cuantos besos de vez en cuando), decidimos hablar con mis padres y fijar una fecha para casarnos. Era retorcido, ya que a mis nueve años yo ya estaba comprometida. Casi un año después fue la boda.

Al principio mi papá estaba algo preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar en la luna de miel, ya que a pesar de todo Josh era vampiro y yo tenía una mitad humana que era vulnerable. Pero ninguno de los dos teníamos prisa, por lo que nuestro matrimonio comenzó bastante tranquilo.

Dos años después me enteré que estaba embarazada de mi pequeña Elizabeth Marie (*****). Ella, por haber sido fecundada bajo las mismas condiciones que yo, era híbrida. Mi embarazo fue rápido, pero la parte vampira me protegió para no tener el mismo fin que mi madre (antes de ser transformada).

Por supuesto, ni Josh ni yo estábamos sorprendidos del acelerado crecimiento de nuestra hija, por lo que aprovechábamos al máximo nuestro tiempo con ella. Claro, aunque había momentos, como este, en el que mis padres ejercían su "derecho de abuelos" para consentir a mi bebé.

Para tener un año, mi Ellie lucía como una sana niña de tres. Era tan viva y extrovertida, que tenía encantados a todos en casa. Por supuesto, le encantaba que Alice y Rosalie la vistieran como la muñequita que era.

–Mami, el abuelo me enseñará a tocar el piano como él –dijo emocionada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y extendiendo sus pequeños bracitos para que la cargara.

–¿En serio? –dije, fingiendo sorpresa. Ella asintió enérgicamente, moviendo con fuerza su cabecita– Estoy segura de que pronto serás una excelente pianista, mi amor.

A mi papá le molestaba que le dijéramos abuelo, pero si mi hija era quien lo decía, simplemente se derretía en sus brazos. Mi hija tenía a mi padre comiendo de su mano y él le cumplía todos los caprichos que ella tenía. Por muy curioso que esto fuera, Ellie había heredado los hermosos ojos verdes que alguna vez tuvo mi papá cuando fue humano. Su cabello, largo y algo rizado de las puntas, era del mismo color castaño que el de Josh y su piel pálida como la mía.

–Mami, ¿puedo ir a jugar con el abuelo un rato más? –preguntó, llena de inocencia. Conocía esa mirada, era la misma que Josh ponía cuando quería conseguir algo. ¡Era igual de tramposa que su papá!

–Ya es tarde Elizabeth –dije, tratando de ser severa.

–¡Pero mami! –gimoteó– Solo un ratito, ándale.

–De acuerdo. –suspiré– Pero no te separes de tu abuelo.

Un par de horas más tarde, escuché la puerta principal cerrarse de un golpe y salí del estudio para ver qué había pasado. Mi papá había dejado a Elizabeth en un sillón y salió deprisa hacia su habitación, furioso. Eso me dejó aún más sorprendida. Mi pequeña miraba a todos lados, buscando algo, hasta que se encontró conmigo. Llegó corriendo hacia mí y se abrazó de mis piernas. En ese momento, Josh también salió de nuestro cuarto (seguramente igual de preocupado que yo por lo que mi papá había hecho).

–¡Mami, vi algo en el bosque! –chilló emocionada

–¿Ah sí? ¿Qué viste, mi amor? –preguntó Josh

–¡Un lobote! –jadeó, feliz por su hallazgo. Yo me quedé congelada.

–¿Un qué? –solté, tratando de calmar la histeria en mi voz.

–Un lobo enorme. Papi, debiste verlo, era realmente grande –trató de describirlo, haciendo señas con sus manos para indicar la complexión del animal.

–Y ¿cómo era, princesa? –Josh notó la tensión de mi cuerpo, y trató de distraer a Elizabeth para que ella no se diera cuenta, tomándola en brazos.

–Era grandote –dijo, exasperada por recalcar lo que ella ya había dejado en claro.

–Eso ya lo dijiste. Pero, ¿de qué color era? –preguntó, fingiendo emoción por su descubrimiento. Yo ya sabía la respuesta

–Era café con rayitas rojas. Era muy bonito. –suspiró– Pero mi abuelito se asustó y me cargó para regresar a la casa. A mi no me dio miedo; al contrario, quería agarrarlo, pero mi abuelito no me dejó. Mami ¿podemos ir a buscarlo mañana?

–Si, mi amor. Mañana iremos a buscar al enorme lobo –dije, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa sincera.

A la mañana siguiente, una hiperactiva Elizabeth saltó a nuestra cama, gritando que quería ver al gran lobo rojo. Mi papá no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de llevarla de nuevo al bosque, pero era algo que tenía que hacer. Jacob quería que yo fuera feliz y quería demostrarle que ahora lo era.

A base de un gran esfuerzo, logré que Josh nos esperara en la casa. Sabía que lo mejor era que él no estuviera presente. Y me encaminé con mi pequeña tomada de la mano hacia el bosque. Ella miraba a todos lados, deseosa de ver de nuevo al lobo.

Avanzamos un largo trecho, hasta que el aroma familiar golpeó mi nariz y haciendo que un nudo se formara en mi garganta. Traté de pasarlo y tomé a mi bebé en brazos. Ella chilló de emoción al volver a ver a Jacob y lentamente él se acercó a nosotras, pero aún así un considerable tramo nos separaba. Pataleó suavemente para que la liberara de mi agarre y corrió hacia él, deteniéndose un par de metros antes.

–Ven lobito. –dijo, agachándose y golpeando suavemente la hierba con sus manitas– No te haré daño.

No pude hacer otra cosa que reír ante la lógica de mi hija. Ella _realmente_ creía que podía hacerle daño a él e ignoraba el terrible peligro que corría al estar tan cerca de un licántropo. Jake fácilmente le triplicaba el tamaño a Elizabeth, pero igual se tiró sobre sus patas delanteras para que su cabeza quedara a la altura del pequeño cuerpo de mi hija. Ella, segurísima de sí misma, acercó su mano y tocó el hocico del lobo, acariciándolo suavemente y depositando un pequeño beso en su nariz.

–Mira mami. –dijo volteándose para verme– Él es un lobo bueno.

Una vez que mi pequeña regresó a mis brazos, Jacob se levantó y avanzó hacia mi con cautela. Se inclinó para que mi cabeza quedara al mismo nivel que la suya y me miró fijamente.

–Ella es Elizabeth Marie, Jake. –sonreí– Es mi pequeña hija.

Acaricié su oreja, y él ladeó la cabeza para aprovechar el contacto.

–Soy tan feliz, Jacob. –dije, soltando un suspiro.

Él se limitó a sacar la lengua y parecía que estaba sonriendo. De repente, me dio un lengüetazo desde mi barbilla hasta el nacimiento de mi cabello.

–¡Agh, Jacob! ¡Sabes que odio que hagas eso! –le regañé, pero no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Él por su parte, soltó algo que parecía una carcajada, antes de darse media vuelta y desaparecer por el bosque.

–¡Mami, se va! –dijo Elizabeth, preocupada.

–No te preocupes, mi amor. Él es feliz. –dije, besando su frente con adoración y dando vuelta para regresar a casa, con mi familia.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**– **Nota alternativa** (aunque todo el capítulo va dedicado a Kami, esto también va para ella): Jake se queda triste, así que corre a los brazos de Kami, quien lo consuela y le da amor (por muy sexoso que se lea eso o.o)

* * *

**(*) Elizabeth Marie**: decidí usar el mismo nombre en las dos versiones, puesto a que es un nombre que me encanta. Sinceramente, me hubiera gustado que la hija de Bella y Edward se llamara así. No tengo nada en contra de Renesmee Carlie, pero siento que Elizabeth Marie le iba más.

(**N/A**) Sí, lo sé, para muchas de ustedes esto NO era lo que querían que pasara. Pero, precisamente, por eso es alternativo. Jamás pensé que Josh iba a ganarse a varias de ustedes (sobre todo porque es un personaje totalmente de mi imaginación), pero en más de una ocasión me pidieron una oportunidad para él. Es por eso que al final de todo, decidí escribir esto. Originalmente, era el epílogo y tan-tan, pero mi loca imaginación comenzó a pensar en un final alternativo, en donde Nessie y Jacob no se quedan juntos. De hecho, esto surgió inclusive antes de escribir el final que leyeron la semana pasada.

Si les gustó, pasen a dejar un review al respecto; sino, les pido de la manera más atenta que por favor no dejen un regaño o comentario grosero u ofensivo. Recuerden que en gustos se rompen géneros y, a lo mejor lo que para algunas es algo no muy grato de leer, para otras fue una buena idea. Esto fue simplemente un EXTRA (de hecho, lo pensaba publicar en esa historia), así que, si no les gusta, pueden quedarse con el final original, jeje.

Después de 33 capítulos, esto ha llegado a su **fin**. Gracias a todas/os por leer mi historia y por dejar sus comentarios. Reitero mi agradecimiento a todas ustedes y las/os invito a leer mis demás historias.

**carliitha-cullen**

_Recibe la visita de tu vampiro y/o hombre lobo favorito, dando clic acá abajo_


	34. Capítulo Especial: Deseos

Todos los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. Sólo la trama es de mi autoría.

**(Esta parte está ubicada durante el _capítulo cinco: Cambio de planes_)**_**  
**_

* * *

**Capítulo especial: **_**Deseos  
**_

– Cariño… ¿crees que… puedas quitar el bloqueo, solo un poco?

Adentrarse a los sueños de mi hija era como entrar a un mundo paralelo. Debido a su don, no había necesidad de palabras, ella expresaba lo que quería; recordé cuando ella era niña y, con su pequeña mano en mi mejilla, me hacía saber que quería escuchar su canción de cuna o sus ganas de ir a correr al bosque.

Diferenciar entre sus sueños y sus deseos no era sencillo; separar la realidad de la fantasía. Al ver en su mente, cuando estaba dormida, era difícil saber si lo que soñaba era algo que le había pasado en el día o era algo producto de su imaginación.

Pequeños flashbacks empezaron a desfilar ante mi mente. Recordando la primera vez que la llevamos al prado, la primera vez que fue a cazar con nosotros, las reuniones en casa de Charlie… todo estaba ahí. Renesmee suspiró tranquilamente y se dio la vuelta para quedar en una posición más cómoda.

A pesar de que Bella constantemente se quejaba de la humedad en Forks, era curioso ver que mi hija había amado ese pequeño pueblo verde. La conversación que habíamos tenido, antes de nuestra discusión, sumado a lo que me dejaba ver en sus recuerdos, reflejaba lo mucho que extrañaba vivir ahí.

Entonces, algo diferente. Nuevamente la imagen del prado estaba presente, solo que ahora mi esposa se encontraba sentada a mitad de este, observando algo con infinita devoción. En ese momento, una tenue luz blanca cruzó el lugar y se escuchó la tintineante risita de mi hija. Se detuvo y miró hacia atrás.

–¡A que no me atrapas! –canturreó y soltó nuevamente una risita, agitando sus largos rizos color cobre.

No tardé mucho en descubrir a quién le decía eso, ya que mi imagen se hizo presente en su sueño. Sonreí torcidamente y sentí que mi cuerpo borboteaba orgullo ante la visión de mi hija. Ella disfrutaba enormemente competir conmigo y correr por el bosque.

En el sueño, rápidamente pude llegar a ella y la cargué, colocándola sobre mi hombro. Su risa, como el sonido de campanitas, resonó por todo el prado.

–¿Decía usted, señorita? –me burlé de ella un poco. La llevé hasta donde se encontraba Bella, quien nos veía divertida por nuestra interacción. Renesmee soltó un chillido y sus risitas se hicieron más constantes.

–Ustedes parecen un par de niños pequeños –nos reprendió Bella.

Bajé a mi hija para que se sentara en el pasto, junto a mi esposa. Renesmee todavía reía por nuestro juego, haciendo que sus mejillas se colorearan de un intenso rojo. Dejó caer su cuerpo hacia atrás y quedó recostada, rodeada de flores. Bella comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el estómago, haciendo que Nessie riera aún más fuerte. El sentimiento de amor hacia mi familia se hizo más grande. Sentía que mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza contra mi pecho, a pesar de que era algo imposible.

El sueño era tan luminoso y tan vívido. Estaba lleno de color y reflejaba la alegría de mi hija. Las carcajadas de Nessie siguieron hasta que se detuvo para tomar aire. Aún soltaba risitas cuando se enderezó hasta quedar sentada en el pasto. Contempló todo a su alrededor, permitiéndome ver también.

Su sueño había cambiado, ya tenía tanta luz como antes, y eso la asustó por un momento. Ni su madre ni yo estábamos ahí. ¿Qué había pasado? Renesmee comenzó a alterarse y nos buscaba frenéticamente con la mirada. Se puso de pie y dio un par de vueltas por el prado, girando su cabeza hacia ambos lados, buscándonos.

–_Estoy sola… _

Quería meterme en su sueño nuevamente; quería abrazarla y decirle que eso no era verdad, que ella nunca iba a estar sola. La discusión que habíamos tenido esta tarde, le había hecho sentir que ella no era lo más importante en mi vida, que la había hecho a un lado. Tal y como mi hermano había dicho, iba a dedicar el resto de mi existencia a hacerle saber que eso no era verdad. Mi esposa y mi hija eran lo más importante para mí.

Me acerqué a ella y pasé la yema de mis dedos por su pálida mejilla. Se estremeció un poco por el gélido contacto y soltó un suspiro. Me incliné y besé su sien, reposando mis labios un poco más de lo normal. De ahora en adelante, iba a dedicar mi vida a hacer feliz a mi pequeña niña.

–_No importa dónde estés, siempre te encontraré…_ –dijo una voz y me hizo congelarme en mi lugar. Sabía perfectamente de quién era, y no me gustó para nada.

La imagen de Jacob se hizo presente en el sueño de mi hija, apareciendo en el prado. Renesmee giró su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a él, sorprendida de encontrarlo ahí. Sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a acercarse a él. Una vez que estuvieron juntos, Jacob la atrajo hacia él para envolverla en un abrazo.

–_Te extraño tanto, mi Jacob_ –le dijo en su sueño, suspirando y recargando su cabeza contra su pecho. Él se limitó a besar la parte de arriba de su cabeza y apretó su agarre un poco más.

Permanecieron así por un tiempo, el cual me pareció una eternidad. Jacob contemplaba a mi hija con infinito amor y devoción; de la misma manera que yo veía a mi esposa. Mientras tanto, Nessie tenía grabada una sonrisa preciosa en su cara, devolviéndole la mirada a Jacob.

Ellos estaban felices. Él la amaba. Ella le correspondía.

En ese momento, la realidad me golpeó con fuerza. Mi hija había crecido y sabía que, sin importar cuánto tratara de prolongar esto, tarde o temprano ella y Jacob iban a estar juntos por toda la eternidad. Sabía que en Jacob no había más que amor hacia mi Renesmee, pero me aterraba la idea de perderla; tenía tanto miedo de que mi pequeño milagro se apartara de nosotros.

Mis manos se cerraron hasta formar puños y un gruñido comenzó a burbujear en mi pecho. El delicado tacto de mi esposa me hizo regresar a la realidad.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Bella, preocupada al ver mi reacción.

–Nada, cariño – bufé de nuevo–. Está teniendo un sueño feo –dije con una mueca al relacionar a mi hija con Jacob.

–Pues, no lo parece –dijo soltando una risita al ver que nuestra hija sonreía feliz

Me volví a concentrar en el sueño de Renesmee. Nada cambiaba (sobre todo, que ella recordaba más y con mayor fuerza al chucho). Soñaba con todo lo que había hecho en Forks. Realmente quería regresar.

Tenía que hacer a un lado mis deseos egoístas de retenerla solo para mí, pues sabía que inevitablemente esto iba a pasar. Los deseos de mi hija eran más que obvios en este punto. No importaba qué tan difícil iba a ser para todos, pero buscaría la manera de complacerla.

* * *

**(N/A) **No es necesario que me lo digan, casi creo que puedo ver sus caras de confusión al ver esto (?). Esto es una idea loca que traía en mi cabeza desde antes de terminar Luna Llena, pero jamás pude plasmarla. Surgió alrededor de los últimos capítulos y era un destello de idea en mi cabeza, además de que se me hacía absurdo, ya que la historia iba bastante avanzada.

Por si les gustaría un consejo: ustedes saben que la música me inspira para escribir. Mientras escribía esto, **New Moon (The Meadow)** se repetía una y otra vez. Alexandre Desplat se lució con esta canción y siento que va mucho con este pequeño regalo.

En fin, espero que disfruten leer esto así como yo disfruté escribirlo. Finalmente, jeje. Será interesante leer sus reviews.

¿Twitter? **/c_ linan**

Besos (L)


End file.
